Sombras
by Mrvdaucla
Summary: Adaptado de la historia Cincuenta sombras de Greys. Quinn una multimillonaria con extrañas practicas sexuales conoce un día como cualquier otro a una persona que quizás pueda cambiar sus peculiares juegos eróticos. (FABERRY50SOMBRAS)
1. Chapter 1

Quinn una multimillonaria con extrañas practicas sexuales conoce un día como cualquier otro a una persona que quizás pueda cambiar sus peculiares juegos eróticos. (FABERRY50SOMBRAS)

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Que asco de pelo, no hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Santana López que se ha enfermado y me ha puesto a mí en este lio. Yo Rachel Berry tendría que estar estudiando los párrafos para mi última obra como estudiante que es la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. "No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado, no debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado" recito unas cuantas veces mientras con el cepillo intento una vez mas controlar mi pelo.

Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blancos, después observo a la chica morena, de pelo castaño y ojos negros que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Santana es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que resfriarse precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con una Megaempresaria de la que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que repasar mis diálogos, terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Fabray Enterprises Holding, Inc.

Santana esta acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

-Rach, lo siento. Tarde nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien de día, tendré que esperar otros nueve meses, y para entonces tú estarás graduada y yo tratando de conseguir una maldita Cita para poder graduarme. Por favor… - Me suplica Santana con voz ronca por el resfriado.

-Claro que iré San, ahora vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

-Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas, luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-San, no se nada de ella- Murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-Te harás una idea con las preguntas. Sal ya, que el viaje es largo y no quiero que llegues tarde.

Pongo los ojos en blanco nuevamente, Santana no ha entendido que me tiemblan hasta los huesos y que me importa muy poco en realidad llegar tarde.

-Vale, me voy, pero tú vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la comas después.

La miro con cariño, solo haría algo así por ella.

-Si lo hare- Me dice mientras me va arrastrando para que salga de una vez del apartamento- Suerte. Y Gracias Rach, me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero San es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Sera una excelente periodista, sabe expresarse y discutir, sobre todo discutir. Es fuerte convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay trafico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, San me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con mi viejo Volkswagen escarabajo, que por cariño lo llamo Wanda. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede multinacional de la señora Fabray, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo es de vidrio y acero. Con las palabras FABRAY HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada.

Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego, entro en el impresionante vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Camino de forma pausada y segura hasta llegar al otro lado de un solido mostrador de piedra, me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegante que he visto jamás, esta impecable.

-Buenas tardes, en que se le puede ayudar.

-Vengo a ver a la señora Fabray, de parte de Santana López.

-Discúlpeme un momento señorita…

-Berry, Rachel Berry.

-Muy bien señorita Berry, déjeme verificar los datos.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir, en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto una de las tantas faldas que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta las rodillas y un jersey Azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante.

-Si, tiene cita con la señorita López. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Berry. El ultimo ascensor a la derecha, planta 20.

Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada mientras le regalo una sonrisa a la amable chica que me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír levemente, es obvio que solo estoy de visita, desentono visiblemente. Me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo.

Ya en la planta 20 me traslado a un mostrador de piedra y me saluda un chico rubio vestido impecablemente de blanco y negro.

-Señorita Berry, ¿Puede esperar aquí, por favor? – Me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Me siento, saco las preguntas de bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a San por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No se nada de la mujer que voy a entrevistar, puede tener entre 90 a 30 años. La inseguridad me invade y, como estoy nerviosa, me cruzo de piernas y muevo mis pies de un lado a otro. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara.

Suspiro. _Contrólate Berry. _Me digo mentalmente.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale una chica rubia elegante como la que me recibió en la planta baja.

-¿Señorita Berry? –Me dice y de inmediato respiro hondo y me levanto.

-Si- le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo.- Si- repito esta vez con un tono más seguro.

-La señora Fabray la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

-Si, gracias- le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-Pues… no.

Vaya ¿estaré metiendo en problema al rubio?. La señorita frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada al chico del mostrador.

-¿Quiere un te, café, agua?- me pregunta volviéndose hacia mi.

-Un vaso de agua, Gracias- le contesto en un murmullo.

-Jasón, tráele a la señorita Berry un vaso de agua, por favor. –Dice en un tono serio.

Jason sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta detrás de un puerta detrás del vestíbulo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Berry. Jason es nuestro nuevo empleado en prácticas, por favor, siéntese. La señora Fabray la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Jason vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Berry.

- Gracias.

Quizás la señora Fabray insista que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale una afroamericana alta y atractiva, con el pelo rizado y vestida con elegancia. Esta claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

-Fabray. ¿Nos reunimos esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta, la chica se voltea con una sonrisa, me ve y también sonríe. Jason se ha levantado de un salto para llamar al ascensor. Parece que se destaca en eso de pegar saltos en las sillas. Esta mas nervioso que yo.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dice la chica afroamericana metiéndose al ascensor.

-La señora Fabray la recibirá ahora, señorita Berry. Puede pasar. – Me dice la rubia.

Me levanto tambaleándome tratando de contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso con agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

-No es necesario que llame, entre directamente- me dice la chica sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda Rachel. Que patosa…_Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señora Fabray, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de la vergüenza, ¡Que torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista y me sorprendo. _¡QUE JOVEN ES! _

-Señorita López- Me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos, en cuanto me he incorporado – Soy Quinn Fabray, ¿Esta bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven y atractiva, muy atractiva. Alta, con un elegantísimo traje de dos piezas, una camisa blanca de seda con unos pantalones negros, con pelo corto rubio y un poco desordenado, sus ojos verdes que me observan atentamente, necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

-Bueno la verdad…

Me callo, Si esta tipa tiene mas de treinta años yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incomoda. _Debe ser electricidad estática_, pienso.

-La señorita López esta indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mi, espero que no le importe señora Fabray.

-¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero sobre todo muy educada.

-Rachel Berry. Estudio artes escénicas en la misma universidad de San… digo de santana… bueno… la señorita López, en la estatal de Washington.

-Ya veo- se limita a responder.

Creo ver el embozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Quiere sentarse?- Me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

-Una artista de aquí. Trouton- me dice la señora Fabray, cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy mirando.

-Son muy bonitos, elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario- murmuro distraída, tanto por ella, como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Berry- me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frio, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si reflejara la personalidad de la rubia que esta sentada cruzada de piernas con elegancia delante de mí.

Saco del bolso las preguntas de San, luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. La señora Fabray no abre la boca. Aguarda paciente. –_Eso espero_-, y yo me siento cada vez mas avergonzada y me pongo mas roja. Cuando reúno el valor de mirarla, esta observándome, con una mano encima de su pierna y la otra en su barbilla y con su dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe…perdón. –Balbuceo- no suelo utilizarla.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesita señorita Berry.- Me contesta

-¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

-¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo, ¿Esta bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé que decir, y creo que se apeada de mi, porque acepta.

-No, no me importa.

- Bien…- digo tragando saliva. –Tengo algunas preguntas, señora Fabray.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Si, creo que debería preguntarme algo.- me contesta inexpresiva.

Esta burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A que se debe su éxito?

La miro y ella emboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionada.

-Los negocios tiene que ver con las personas señorita Berry, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Se como funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y como incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien.- se calla un instante y me clava una mirada verde.- Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de los detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro para conseguirlo. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas.

-Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no esta en la lista de San, pero es que es tan arrogante… por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

-No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Berry. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

-Parece usted una maniática del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Bueno, lo controlo todo señorita Berry.- me contesta tajante.

La miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizás porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por como me mira fijamente? ¿Por como tiene esa perfecta ceja levantada cuestionándome? ¿O por como se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojala dejara de hacerlo.

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

_Maniática del control. _Pienso en mis adentros.

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados señorita Berry. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… Poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Yo me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

-¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?- Pregunto

-Soy la dueña de mi empresa, no tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando nuevamente esa maravillosa y perfecta ceja y yo me ruborizo nuevamente. Pero, maldita sea, que arrogante. Cambio de táctica.

-¿Y cuales son sus intereses aparte del trabajo?

- Me interesan cosas muy diversas señorita Berry.- emboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible.- Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. En sus ojos puedo ver un brillo algo perverso.

-Si trabaja tan duro ¿Qué hace para relajarse?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blanco y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapa. Debería ser prohibido ser tan guapa.

-Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo, y me permito diversas actividades físicas.- cambia de posición en su silla.- Soy muy rica señorita Berry, así que tengo aficiones caras.

Pasa su mano larga y delicada por su corto y ligeramente despeinado cabello rubio.

Yo por mi parte empiezo a concentrarme en buscar otras de las tantas preguntas que San anoto en su libreta.

-Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? – le pregunto.

-Me gusta saber como funcionan las cosas, cual es su mecanismo, como se montan y desmontan.

-Parece que hablara su corazón y no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

-Es posible, aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así? –pregunto, en realidad me come la curiosidad.

-Porque me conocen bien.-Responde con una sonrisa irónica.

Y siento que será una muy interesante entrevista de ahora en mas.

**Holaaaa, ja primero que nada, seguiré con mi otra historia pero en paso paso lento. =( estoy terminando algunas cosas de la otra historia,**

**Aquí les dejo esta, muy pero muy parecida a Cincuenta sombras de Greys. Si no lo han leído se los recomiendo. **

**Depende de los comentarios positivos o negativos que reciba sigo con esta historia. **


	2. Entrevista

**-Parece que hablara su corazón y no la lógica y los hechos.**

**Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.**

**-Es posible, aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.**

**-¿Por qué dirían algo así? –pregunto, en realidad me come la curiosidad.**

**-Porque me conocen bien.-Responde con una sonrisa irónica.**

-¿Dirían sus amistades que es fácil conocerla?

Y nada mas preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No esta en la lista de San.

-Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Berry. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

-¿Por qué acepto esta? – y nuevamente me arrepiento de mi poca capacidad de guardarme y no ser curiosa.

-Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita López. No dejaba de darle lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Yo sonrió, se lo tenaz que puede ser San. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incomoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa ese ámbito?

-El dinero no se come, señorita Berry, y hay demasiada gente en este mundo que no tiene que comer.

-Suena muy filantrópica. ¿le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoje de hombros, como dándome larga.

-Es un buen negocio- murmura.

Pero creo que no esta siendo sincera. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado los beneficios económicos que pueda presentar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en que consiste?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… -Se pasa la lengua por los labios y yo quedo ahí viéndola embelesada.- de Carnegie "Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que este legalmente autorizado". Soy una dama muy peculiar, muy tenaz… Me gusta el control… de mi misma y de los que me rodean.

-Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

-Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero si, en el fondo es eso.

-Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

-Lo soy.

Sonríe, y yo trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez mas calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que San tiene ya bastante material.

Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-Fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta que punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. La miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

-No puedo saberlo.

Dios mio, me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tenia cuando la adoptaron?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. Señorita Berry- Me contesta muy seria.

Mierda. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar la vida familiar por el trabajo.

-Eso no es una pregunta- Me replica en tono serio.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

-Tengo familia, un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

- ¿Es usted homosexual señora Fabray?

Mis palabras han salido de forma automática, respiro hondo, estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? Maldita sea Santana y su curiosidad.

-Soy una persona que no vive del que dirán, Rachel.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

-Le pido disculpas. Esta… bueno… esta aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que me trague la tierra.

-Bueno… no, San… la señorita López… me ha pasado una lista.

-¿Son compañeras en la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no… No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad de ella.

-Eh, no… es mi compañera de piso.

Se pasa su dedo índice por la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos verdes me observan atentamente.

-¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? –Me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

¿A ver, quien se supone que entrevista a quien? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad

-Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien.- le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

-Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra su secretaria.

-Señora Fabray, perdone que la interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que contestar. Parece perdida. La señora Fabray vuelve el rostro lentamente hacia ella y levanta una ceja. La chica se pone colorada, menos mal no soy la única.

-Muy bien señora Fabray.- murmura y sale del despacho.

Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mi.

-¿Por donde íbamos señorita Berry?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "Señorita Berry"

-No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

-Quiero saber de usted, creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos verdes brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, Mierda, ¿Qué pretende? Apoya sus codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca.

Su boca me… Me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

-No hay mucho que saber- murmuro y me vuelvo a sonrojar.

-¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta.

-No he hecho planes señora Fabray. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incomoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

Me mira y asiente lentamente, seguramente pensando su próxima pregunta.

-¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?-me pregunta.

Mientras yo me inclino un poco para guardar la grabadora.

-Seguro que esta muy ocupada señora Fabray, y yo tengo un largo camino.

-¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

-Bueno, conduzca con cuidado- me dice en tono serio, autoritaria.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

-¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? –añade.

-Si- Le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos como si estuviera pensando.

-Gracias por la entrevista. Señora Fabray.

-Ha sido un placer.- Me contesta tan educada como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también ella y me tiende la mano.

-Hasta la próxima, señorita Berry.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza, no estoy segura de cual de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja por esa extraña corriente que sigue circulando entre nosotras. Deben ser mis nervios.

-Señora Fabray.

Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

-Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Berry.- me sonríe. Esta claro que se refiere a mi poca elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

-Muy amable, señora Fabray- le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispa y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Jason levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidos como yo.

-¿Ha traído abrigo? – me pregunta Quinn.

-Chaqueta.

Jason se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Quinn le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula.

Por un momento Quinn me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su tacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su dedo índice pulsa el bóton del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me volteo, esta inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta.

-Rachel- me dice a modo de despedida.

-Quinn- le contesto

Y afortunadamente las puertas cierran.

**Wuaoooo muchas gracias por los comentarios. Son unos soles.**

**Bueno, aquí otro capi. Mi pensado es subir diario. Pero en las noches, como ha estas horas. **

**Ni Glee, Ni Cincuenta Sombras me pertenecen ;) **

**Ahhh y las edades la sabrán en el próximo capitulo…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Rachel- me dice a modo de despedida.**

**-Quinn- le contesto **

**Y afortunadamente las puertas cierran.**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un pequeño traspié, pero por suerte no me voy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco a la lluvia, que me refresca.

Ninguna mujer me había impactado como Quinn Fabray, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué es guapa?, ¿Educada? ¿Rica? ¿Poderosa? No entiendo mi reacción irracional.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro estoy reaccionando desproporcionalmente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy guapa, segura de si misma, dominante y se siente cómoda consigo misma. Pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictadora y fría. Bueno puede ser arrogante porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven.

Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy cripticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de San…¡Uf! La adopción y si era Gay… se me ponen los pelos de punta, no puedo creer que haya preguntado algo así. ¡_TIERRA, TRAGAME!_ De ahora en adelante cada vez que recuerde esas preguntas moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea, SANTANA LOPEZ!

Olvidala, Rachel, me regaño a mi misma. Llego a la conclusión, de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle mas vueltas. No tengo que volver a verla. La idea me reconforta.

Aparco el coche sabiendo que San va a querer que le cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho mas a lo dicho en la entrevista.

-Rachel, ya estas aquí.

San esta sentada en el sillón, rodeada de libros, es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

-Empezaba a preocuparme

-Pues yo creo que es pronto, teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado.

Le doy la grabadora.

-Rachel, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo se. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la Santana López inquisidora.

-Me alegra que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad- Me encojo de hombros-. Es muy centrada, incluso intensa… y joven. Muy joven.

San me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el seño.

-No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

San se lleva una mano a la boca.

-Vaya Rachel, lo siento… no lo pensé.

Resoplo.

-En general ha sido amable, formal, y un poco estirada, como una vieja precoz. No habla como una chica de veintitantos de años. Por ciento, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintisiete. Rachel, lo siento tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba con los pelos de punta. Muchas gracias, me llevare la grabadora y empezare a transcribir la entrevista.

-Parece que estas mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa?- le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Si, y estaba riquísima como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Le sonrió y miro la hora.

-Salgo enseguida… creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton´s.

-Rach, estarás agotada.

-Estoy bien, nos vemos luego.- le digo y salgo de prisa.

Trabajo en Clayton´s desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente soy un desastre para el bricolaje.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea, Quinn Fabray. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la etapa de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando sus casas. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

-¡Rachel! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

-La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

- Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Mas tarde al llegar a casa, me encuentro con San usando unos auriculares mientras trabaja en su portátil. Esta metida de lleno en su articulo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, estoy agotada, y pienso en que todavía tengo que terminar el trabajo para la facultad, el cual no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… Ella.

-Lo que me has traído esta genial Rach. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Esta claro que quería pasar mas rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edifico para que viera que era la ama y señora de todo aquello. Soy consiente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confió de que San no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en su transcripción.

-¿Tomaste nota?- me pregunta.

-Mmm…No.

-No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lastima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta esta buena ¿No?

Me ruborizo.

-Supongo- murmuro

-Vamos, Rachel… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su belleza.

Me mira y alza una ceja.

¡Mierda!, siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

-Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

- Seguro, Rach. Vamos… Teniendo en cuenta que te la endose en último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Yo me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

-Dime. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo rápido ya.

-Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante…Da miedo, pero es muy carismática. Entiendo que pueda fascinar.- Le digo sinceramente con la esperanza que se calle de una vez.

-¿Tu, fascinada por una mujer? Que novedad. –Me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

-¿Por qué querías saber si era Homosexual? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta mas incomoda. Casi me muero de la vergüenza, y a ella no creo que le haya gustado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarla.

-No se, soy cotilla, lo sabes. Además quería saber cuales eran mis posibilidades.

-Ha sido muy incomodo, todo ha sido incomodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla.

-Venga Rach, no creo que haya sido tan mal. Creo que le has caído bien.

JAJAJAJA ¿Qué le he caído bien? Santana alucina.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Quinn Fabray.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos verdes.

El viernes por la noche San y yo estamos comentando que hacer, cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada esta mi amigo Finn con una botella de Champan en las manos.

-¡FINN! ¡Que alegría verte! – lo abrazo- Pasa.

Finn es mi primer amigo que encontré en la universidad, era tan nuevo como yo, y estaba tan perdido como yo, en el instante nos llevamos muy bien. Es un tipo brillante, estudia ingeniería, pero su verdadera pasión es la fotografía, tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

-Tengo buenas noticias- nos dice sonriendo a mi y a San.

-No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan…- Bromea Santana.

Simula burlonamente ponerle mala cara.

-La Portland Place Galery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

-Increíble… Felicidades.-Le digo

Me alegro mucho por el y vuelvo a abrazarlo, mientras Santana solo se limita a sonreírle.

-Vamos a celebrarlo, quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Finn me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

-Las dos, claro- añade mirando nervioso a San.

Finn es un muy buen amigo, pero en el fondo sé que a él le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido pero no es mi tipo, además que… Bueno tengo otros gustos.

Santana suele decirme que me falta un poco de chispa, pero es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mi desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estomago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado mucho tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. "¿Es usted homosexual, señora Fabray?" me estremezco al recordarlo. Se que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Finn abriendo la botella de champaña. El corcho sale disparado, y Finn alza la mirada y me sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden las manitas que quieren acicalar sus casas. Todos nos pasamos atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al medio día se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogos de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos al ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no se porque, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada verde de Quinn Fabray, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

-Señorita Berry, que agradable sorpresa- me dice, su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea, ¿Qué narices esta haciendo aquí, toda despeinada y vestida con esos Jeans ajustados medios rasgados y esa camisa de tiros. Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

-Señora Fabray- murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa, sus labios embozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos. Como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

-Pasaba por aquí- me dice a modo de explicación- necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Berry.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verla delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de ella no le han hecho justicia. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Rachel, me llamo Rachel- murmuro- ¿En que puedo ayudarle señora Fabray?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si estuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo, y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional, yo puedo.

-Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables.- murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

_¿Bridas para cables?_

-Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?- susurro con voz titubeante.

_Cálmate, Berry._

-Si, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Berry- me dice.

Salgo detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro el máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

-Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo numero ocho.- le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Que guapa que es!

-La sigo- murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome, porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca, me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué esta en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton´s? y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible!, la descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer guapa, poderosa y sofisticada? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

-¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios?- le pregunto, ya saben que soy curiosa de naturaleza.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. _¡BASTA! ¡Intenta calmarte, Rachel!_

-He venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que esta en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo- me contesta con total naturalidad.

_¿Lo vez? ni por asomo ha venido a verte_. Se burla a gritos mi orgullosa ruborizo solo en pensar en las tonterías que me pasan por la cabeza.

-¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo?- la provoco.

-Algo así- admite embozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para que querrá eso? No me la imagina haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

-Estas me irán bien- me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

-¿Algo mas? –pregunto y ruego de que me diga ¡Si!

-Si, quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

-¿Esta decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

-No, no estoy decorándola- me contesta rápidamente.

Me sonríe, y me da una extraña sensación de que esta riéndose de mi. ¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

-Por aquí- murmuro incomoda- La cinta esta en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?- me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene ese efecto sobre mi? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. _¡Mirada al frente Berry!_

-Cuatro años- murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

-Me llevare esta- dice Quinn golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí esta de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazarse hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo mas profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

-¿Algo mas?- Le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos. Y levanta esa ceja. ¡Dios!

-Un poco de cuerda

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

-Por aquí.

**Listo, tercer capitulo y mas tarde monto el cuarto =)… perdón por el retraso, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero no es fácil con la universidad y el trabajo.**

**Les cuento que mas adelante todo cuadrara. Las dudas que tengan serán aclaradas mas adelante, ni se preocupen.**

**El siguente capitulo es la continuación de esta escena. **


	4. Chapter 4

**-¿Algo mas?- Le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.**

**Abre ligeramente los ojos. Y levanta esa ceja. ¡Dios!**

**-Un poco de cuerda**

**Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.**

**-Por aquí.**

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

-¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca?, tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

-Cinco metros de la fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada Verde oscura. No me atrevo a mirarla. No podría sentirme mas cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el Cúter.

-¿Iba usted a las scouts? – me pregunta frunciendo divertida sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡_NO LE MIRES LA BOCA!_

-Las actividades en grupo no son lo mio, señora Fabray.

Arquea una ceja.

-¿Qué es o suyo, Rachel?- me pregunta en voz baja y con una sonrisa secreta.

La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son plantas tectónicas en movimiento. _Intenta tranquilizarte, Rachel._ Me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

-Los musicales, los libros- susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tu! ¡Tú eres lo mio! Lo aparto de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de la grandeza de mi mente.

-¿Qué tipo de libros y musicales?- me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos como Funny Girls. Y de libros Literatura Inglesa sobretodo.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente esta aburridísima e intenta disimularlo.

-¿Necesita algo mas?

Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

-No lo se, ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera se lo que va hacer.

-¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

-Un mono de trabajo- le contesto.

Me doy cuenta que ya no controlo lo que sale por mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar las cejas divertida.

-No querrá que se le estropee la ropa- le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

-Siempre puedo quitármela- me contesta sonriendo.

-Ya.

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer un ají picante.

-Me llevare un mono de trabajo. No valla a ser que se me estropee la ropa- me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vaqueros.

-¿Necesita algo mas?- Le pregunto en un tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo va el articulo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal. Sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro de ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

-No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Santana. La señorita López, mi compañera de piso. Esta muy contenta. Se quedo destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. – siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal-. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene una foto suya original.

-¿Qué tipo de fotografía quiere?

Muy bien, no había previsto esa respuesta. Niego con la cabeza porque sencillamente no lo se.

-Bueno, voy a estar por aquí, quizá mañana…

-¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. San estará encantada si lo consigo. _Y podrás volver a verlo mañana. _Me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea, estúpida, ridícula…

-San estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo. –Me contesta sonriendo ligeramente. Y yo hago lo propio.

-Dígame algo mañana – me dice metiendo su mano en su bolso- Mi tarjeta. Esta mi numero de móvil, tendrá que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

- Muy bien- le contesto sonriendo.

San se pondrá contentísima.

-¡Rachel!

Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

-Discúlpeme un momento, señora Fabray.

Quinn frunce el ceño mientras me volteo.

Paul siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y controladora obsesiva Fabray, me alegra hablar con alguien normal.

Paul me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

-¡Rachel cuanto me alegro de verte! –exclama

-Hola paul, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

-Si. Esta muy guapa Rachel, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incomoda.

Cuando miro a Quinn Fabray, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible.

-Paul, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerla- le digo tratando de suavizar la expresión que veo en Fabray.

Tiro de Paul hasta donde esta Quinn. Él se la esta comiendo literalmente con los ojos, mientras ella lo mira minuciosamente.

-Paul, te presento a Quinn Fabray. Señora Fabray, este el Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda.-Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones. – conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princenton, donde estudia administración de empresa.

Dios mio, ¡_BASTA! CALLA, RACHEL._

-Señor Clayton.

Quinn le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

-Señora Fabray- La saluda Paul muy caballeroso estrechándole la mano. – espera… ¿No será la famosa Quinn Fabray? ¿La de Fabray Enterprises Holdings?

Paul se muestra deslumbrado. Y Quinn sonríe.

-Uao, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Se ha ocupado Rachel. Señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.

-Estupendo- le responde Paul- Nos vemos luego Rach.

-Claro, Paul.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

-¿Algo mas señora Fabray?

-Nada mas.

Su tono es distante y frio. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

-Seran cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Fabray, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Esta observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

-¿Quiere una bolsa?- le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

-Si. Gracias Rachel.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto de prisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

-Ya me llamara si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a hacer la mujer de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

-Bien. Hasta mañana quizás.- se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene.- Ah, una cosa, Rachel… me alegro de que la señorita López no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar tierra.

De acuerdo, me gusta, ya esta, lo he admitido. Nunca antes me había sentido asi. Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Pero bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo para mañana, la admirare a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mi misma sonriendo, como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a San para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	5. Chapter 5

**De acuerdo, me gusta, ya esta, lo he admitido. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Pero bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo para mañana, la admirare a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mi misma sonriendo, como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a San para organizar la sesión fotográfica.**

San se pone como loca de contenta.

-Pero ¿Qué hacia en Clayton´s?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy en el fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

-Pasaba por aquí.

-Me parece demasiada casualidad, Rach. ¿No crees que haya ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que ha venido por trabajo.

-Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación.- Murmuro

-Si, si. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.

Uao.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Rachel, estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre ella, es lógico que lo sepa.

-Vale, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿Quieres esas fotos?

-Pues claro. El problema es quien va hacerlas y donde.

-Podríamos preguntarle a ella donde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

-¿Puedes contactar con ella?

-Tengo su móvil.

San pega un grito.

-¿La soltera mas rica, mas escurridiza y mas enigmática de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su numero móvil?

-Bueno… sí.

-¡Rachel! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda.- Afirma categóricamente.

-San, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Quinn Fabray no es amable. Es educada, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: _Tal vez San tiene razón._ Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que San no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mi misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. San me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

-No se como podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, el fotógrafo habitual, no puede.

-Mmm… ¿Y Finn?

-¡Buena idea!, pídeselo tu. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Fabray y le preguntamos donde quiere que vayamos.

San es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Finn.

-Creo que deberías llamarla tú.

-Rachel eres tu la que tiene trato con ella.

-¿Trato? Exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas- apenas y la conozco.

-Al menos has hablado con ella. –Dice impasible-. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Rachel, llámala y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el seño y le saco la lengua al teléfono.

-Pero yo hago paisajes, Rach, no retratos. –Refunfuña Finn.

-Finn, por favor.- Le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

-Dame el teléfono.

San me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo negro del hombro.

-Escúchame, Finn Hudson, si no quieres que te patee el trasero cuando te vea y si quieres que la revista de la universidad cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana. ¿Entendido?

Santana puede ser muy dura.

-Bien, Rach volverá a llamarte para decirte donde y a que hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

-Solucionado, ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir donde y cuando. Llámala.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estomago.

-Llama a Fabray ahora mismo.

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Fabray del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono, con voz calmada y fría.

-¿Se… Señora Fabray? Soy Rachel Berry.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Fabray queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

-Señorita Berry. Un placer tener noticas suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálida. Incluso seductora. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta que Santana López esta observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo dispara hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

-Bueno… nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

_Respira, Rachel, respira_. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

-Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?-. Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me alojo en el Hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

-Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

-Lo estoy deseando, señorita Berry.

¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora?

Cuelgo. San esta en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

-Rachel Barbra Berry. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

-San, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula- Le contesto enfadada.

San parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos verdes, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mi misma. Doy un golpe a la almohada e intento calmarme.

Finalmente esa mañana Finn, Travis y yo vamos en mi escarabajo, y Kate en su CLK. Porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Finn, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. San ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Quinn Fabray, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer la señora Fabray esta alojada en la suite mas grande del edificio.

Son las nueve, tenemos media hora para arreglarlo todo. San va de un lado a otro.

-Finn, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estas de acuerdo? – No espera a que le responda-. Travis, retira las sillas. Rachel, ¿Puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Fabray que estamos aquí.

Si ama. Es tan dominante… pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Quinn Fabray entra en nuestra Suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarla se me seca la boca… esta alucinantemente buena. Entra a la suite acompañada de un hombre de treinta y pico de años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina.

-Señorita Berry, volvemos a vernos.

Fabray me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mio! … esta realmente… cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy segura de que todos pueden oír mi respiración irregular.

-Señora Fabray, le presento a Santana López- susurro señalando a San, que se acerca y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-La tenaz señorita López. ¿Qué tal esta?- sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertida-. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Rachel me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

-Estoy bien, gracias, señora Fabray.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza, sin pestañar. Me recuerdo a mi misma que San ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, asi que ha crecido segura de si misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No anda con tonterías. A mi me impresiona.

-Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión-. Le dice con una sonrisa profesional y educada.

-Es un placer-. Le contesta Fabray lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

-Este es Finn Hudson, nuestro fotógrafo- Le digo.

Y sonrío a Finn, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Quinn.

-Señora Fabray-. La saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Señor Hudson.

La expresión de Quinn también cambia mientras observa a Finn.

-¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? –Le pregunta Fabray en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Pero Santana no esta dispuesta a que Finn lleve la voz cantante.

-Señora Fabray, ¿Puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego hablemos también unas cuantas de pies.

Le indica una silla colocada contra la pared.

Durante unos veinte minutos mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Quinn Fabray desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya.

-Ya tenemos suficiente de usted sentada- interrumpe Santana-. ¿Puede ponerse de pie Señora Fabray?

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla.

-Creo que ya tenemos suficientes- Anuncia Finn cinco minutos después.

-Muy bien, gracias nuevamente, Señora Fabray.

Le estrecha la mano, y Finn también.

-Me encantaría leer su artículo señorita López. – Murmura Quinn, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta-. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Berry?- Me pregunta.

-Claro- Le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a San, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Finn, que esta detrás de ella pone mala cara.

-Que tengan un buen día- Dice Quinn abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primera.

Pero… ¿de que va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Fabray sale de la habitación, seguida por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

-Enseguida le aviso, Taylor- murmura el rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Fabray dirige su ardiente mirada Verde hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

-Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Quinn Fabray esta pidiéndome una cita. _Esta preguntándote si quieres un café_. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar mis nervios.

-Tengo que llevar a todos a casa-. Murmuro en forma de disculpas retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

-Taylor- Grita.

Taylor se había quedado esperando en el fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

-¿Van a la universidad? – me pregunta Fabray en voz baja.

Niego, por que estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

-Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chofer. Tenemos un 4x4 grande, asi que puede llevar también el equipo.

-¿Señora Fabray? –Pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotras con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Puede llevar a su casa, al fotógrafo, su ayudante y a la señorita López, por favor?

-Por supuesto, señora- le contesta Taylor.

-Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Fabray sonríe dándolo por hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?**

**Fabray sonríe dándolo por hecho.**

Frunzo el ceño.

-Verá… señora Fabray… esto… la verdad… mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. –Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo-. Puedo intercambiar el coche con San, si me espera un momento.

Fabray me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. ¡Madre mía!... Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Santana en plena discusión con Finn.

-Rach, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas- me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Finn me mira ceñudo.

-Pero no me fio de ella.- Añade San.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

-San, ¿Puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

-¿Por qué?

-Quinn Fabray me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio al fondo de la sala de estar de la Suite.

-Rach, es una tipa rara- Me advierte-. Es muy guapa, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo?- Le pregunto ofendida.

-Una inocente como tu, Rach. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. – me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

-San, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes y ensayos esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargare mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

-Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que te rescaten.

-Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Quinn Fabray esperándome apoyada en la pared. Parece una modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

-Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

-Perfecto, señorita Berry.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase adelante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estomago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Quinn Fabray… y odio el café.

Caminamos juntas por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De que vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Obvio las dos somos mujeres pero… su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Santana López?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

-Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

-Ya- me contesta evasiva.

¿Qué esta pensando?

Pulsa el botón de llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incomodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad a cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Fabray y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Miro al suelo, siento que mis mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Fabray, parece que ha embozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no die nada. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi sorpresa, Fabray me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Quinn sonríe.

Es un bonito domingo de Mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hacia tráfico. Fabray gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Quinn Fabray me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano con nadie. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar a Portland Coffee House, donde Quinn me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

-¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir?¿ Que quiere tomar?- me pregunta, tan educada como siempre.

-Tomaré… un té negro.

Alza las cejas… ¡Dios!

-¿No quiere un café?

-No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

-Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. _No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar._

-No, Gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-No, Gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Fabray se dirige a la barra.

Podría pasarme la vida mirándola… como le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces pasa sus largos dedos por esa rubia y corta cabellera, que ya esta un poco seca pero sigue alborotada. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Fabray vuelve y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si seria suave. Niego con la cabeza. Fabray me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Ella se ha pedido un café con un bonito debujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche.

-¿Qué esta pensando? –Insiste.

-Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo con voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente no me puedo creer que este con Quinn Fabray en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño, sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco una bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Fabray ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

-Me gusta el té negro muy flojo.- Murmuro a modo de explicación.

-Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿Qué dice?

-¿Quién?

-El fotógrafo, Finn Hudson.

Me rio nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

-No. Finn es un muy buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

-Por como se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

-Es como de la familia- susurro.

Quinn asiente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Y el chico al que me presento ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

-No, Paul es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta? –Le digo

-Simple curiosidad, señorita Berry.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted Fabray.

-Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. La oigo respirar profundamente.

-De modo que le resulto intimidante- me contesta asintiendo-. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

La miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque ironica.

-Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando-. Me dice-. Es usted un misterio, señorita Berry.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

-No tengo nada de misteriosa.

-Creo que usted es muy contenida-. Murmura.

Uao ¿De verdad? ¿Yo? ¿Contenida? Imposible.

-Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber porque se ha ruborizado.

Toma un poco de su café, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

-¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

-No me he dado cuenta de que sea personal. ¿La he ofendido? – me pregunta en tono sorprendida.

-No- le contesto sinceramente.

-Bien

-Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoca, también se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Rachel-Murmura-. En todo.

-No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no ha pedido que la tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creer que este mostrándome tan hostil hacia ella. Como si ella intentara advertirme de algo.

-Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho "Llámame Quinn". Es sin duda una controladora, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mi esta pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que la entrevistara San. Dos controladoras juntas.

No, no me gusta imaginar a San y Quinn juntas. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Fabray toma un poco mas de su café.

-¿Es usted hija única?

Vaya… ahora cambia de conversación.

-Si

-Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

-Mi madre vive en Georgia con su marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano

-¿Y su padre?

-Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

-Lo siento-. Musita

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

-No me acuerdo de él.

-¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

-Ni que lo jure.

Frunce el ceño.

-No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿Verdad?- me dice en tono seco frotándose la mejilla, como pensativa.

-Usted tampoco.

-Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales- me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Esta recordándome la pregunta de si era Gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

-Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Quinn alza las cejas sorprendida.

-La echo de menos- sigo diciéndole-. Ahora está con Bob. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vallan como ella esperaba.

Sonrió con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Quinn me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

-¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

-Claro, crecí con él. Para mi es mi padre.

-¿Y como es?

- ¿Leroy? Es… taciturno.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Me pregunta Fabray sorprendida.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué esperaba esta mujer? ¿La historia de mi vida?

-Taciturna como su hijastra-. Me suelta Fabray.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

-Le gusta el futbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos y pescar y hacer muebles. Es carpintero, estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

-¿Vivió con él?

-Si. Mi madre conoció a su marido numero tres cuando yo tenia quince años. Yo me quede con Leroy.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

-¿No quería vivir con su madre?-. Me pregunta

Francamente, a ella que le importa.

-El marido numero tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido numero tres. ¿Qué pretende Fabray? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

-Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres.- Le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Mi padre es abogado, mi madre es pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya… ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta tres niños, y una de ellas llega ha ser una mujer guapa que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevo por ese camino? Sus padres deben estar orgullosos.

-¿A que se dedican sus hermanos?

-Brittany es veterinaria, y mi hermano menor esta en París estudiando cocina con un famoso Chef Francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella.

-Me han dicho que París es preciosa-. Murmuro

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Por qué es adoptada?

-Es bonita. ¿Ha estado?-. Me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

-Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

-¿Le gustaría ir?

-¿A París? – Exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quien no le gustaría ir a París?

-Por supuesto- Le contesto-. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior. ¡Madre mía!

-¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Berry.

-Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, Las hermanas Bronte, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literarios recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

-Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

-¿Para los exámenes?

-Si, empiezan el martes.

-¿Dónde esta el coche de la señorita López?

-En el parking del hotel.

-La acompaño.

-Gracias por el té, señora Fabray.

Emboza una extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

-No hay de qué, Rachel. Ha sido un placer. Vamos –Me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con ella de la cafetería.

Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

-¿Siempre lleva falda? pregunta sin venir a cuento.

- Casi siempre.

Asiente, hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Que pregunta tan rara… Y soy consiente de que nos queda poco tiempo juntas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y la he fastidiado, lo se. Quizá sale con alguien.

-¿Tiene novio?-. Le suelto

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una leve sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

-No, Rachel. Yo no tengo Novios.- Me contesta en voz baja.

Listo, mi duda se resolvió, le gustan las chicas. Tiene novias, por eso me dice que nunca ha tenido novio, todo cuadra.

Tengo que marcharme, tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

-¡Mierda, Rachel! –Grita Quinn.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de ella justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a crema cara. Es embriagadora. Inhalo profundamente.

-¿Esta bien?- me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro mi atención en su bonita boquita. Y por primera vez en Veintiún años quiero que me beses. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.

**Buenas… Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Mi otra historia seguirá. No dejare ninguna abandonada.**

**Otra cosita, si hago los capítulos mas largo tendrán que ser un día si y otro día no. **

**¿Que les parece, señorit s?**

Y bueno nada, disfruten… se viene lo bueno… dentro de poco, poco…


	7. Chapter 7

**Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro mi atención en su bonita boquita. Y por primera vez en Veintiún años quiero que me beses. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía**.

Observo fascina la boca de Quinn Fabray, y ella me observa a mi con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez mas impenetrables. Respira mas deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre sus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza. Como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

-Rachel, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una mujer para ti-. Suspira

¿Qué? ¿A que viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Respira, Rachel, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y dejarte marchar-. Me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Quinn Fabray, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡NO! Grita mi mente mientras ella se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos sobre mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, era obvio. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

-Quiero decirte una cosa-. Le digo tras recuperar la voz-. Gracias- musito hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotras? Tengo que apartarme de ella.

-¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado sus manos de mi hombro.

-Por salvarme – Susurro

-Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos de solo pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a ella y me siento como una tonta.

Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consiente de que Quinn me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia ella, pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos.

-Gracias por el Té y por la sesión de fotos- murmuro.

-Rachel… yo…

Se calla. Su tono angustiada me llama la atención, de modo que la miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozada, frustrada, y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué, Quinn?- le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

-Buena suerte en los exámenes- murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolada? ¿Esa es la fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

-Gracias-. Le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo-. Adiós, señora Fabray.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era la última que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Soy una autentica negada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental nunca me he expuesto. Toda la vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado morena, demasiado gorda, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros mas, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador o admiradora. En mi clase de química hubo una chica a la que le gustaba, pero no había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto la maldita Quinn Fabray. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como Paul Clayton o Finn Hudson.

_¡BASTA! ¡BASTA YA!,_ me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídala… ¡Ahora mismo!

Respiro hondo varias veces y me dirijo al coche de San secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en ella. Anotare este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centrare en estudiar.

Al llegar a casa me encuentro con la mirada inquisidora de Santana López, menos mal que se actuar muy bien.

Le he dicho que la salida ha estado amena, pero que ya no le volveré a ver, que no tenemos nada en común y que me concentraría desde ese momento en aprobar los exámenes.

Por obra y gracia divina, San me cree y me deja tranquila.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos verdes y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo, por fin se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto, seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a San que todavía esta escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe este examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé que solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. San deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llegamos a casa.

-Rach, hay un paquete para ti.

San esta en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en un papel de embalar. Que raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. San me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete esta dirigido a la señorita Rachel Berry. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Leroy.

-Seguramente será de mis padres.

-¡Ábrelo! -. Exclama San nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste? 

Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan como hacerlo.

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… Quizá sea deliberado… Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera pagina, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

LONDON: Jack R. Osgood., 1891.

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente se quien me las ha mandado. San observa los libros por encima de mis hombros. Coge la tarjeta.

-Primeras

-No… - Dice abriendo los ojos incrédula-. ¿Fabray?

Asiento

-No se me ocurre nadie más.

-¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

-No tengo ni idea.-. Miento

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Quinn Fabray en la ultima semana. Bueno… sus ojos verdes siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardare una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que no era para ella.

Se los devolveré.

Quiero a San. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejos en la mesa del comedor. San me ofrece una copa de Champán

-Por el final de los exámenes y nuestras nuevas vidas.-. Dice con una sonrisa.

-Por el final de los exámenes, por nuestras nuevas vidas y porque todo nos vaya bien.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y esta lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han venido a pillar una buena cogorza. Finn ha venido con nosotras. No se graduara hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es bueno beber tantas margaritas, después de beber champán.

-¿Y ahora que Rach?- me grita Finn.

-San y yo nos mudaremos a Seattle. Los padres de San le han comprado un piso.

-Dios mio, como viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición ¿No?

-Por supuesto Finn. No me la perdería por nada del mundo.- Le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

-Es muy importante para mi que vengas, Rach –Me susurra al oído-. ¿Otro margarita?

-Finn Hudson… ¿Estas intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estas consiguiendo-Le digo riéndome -. Mejor me voy por una cerveza, voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

-¡Mas bebida, Rachel! –Grita Santana

San es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de una pobre chica. Esta noche tendrá acción de seguro.

Uf, me da vuelta todo.

Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de una silla. Los cocteles con tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me sostengo en pie. Bien pensado Rachel. Me abro camino entre el gentío, tambaleándose. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo esta tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿Cuál ha sido mi ultima llamada? ¿A Finn? Antes hay un numero que no se de quien es. Ah, si, Fabray. Creo que es su numero. Me rio. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es, Quizá la despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme porque me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de ella, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

-¿Rachel?

Le ha sorprendido que la llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándola. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta como sabe que soy yo.

-¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

-Rachel, ¿Estas bien? Tienes una voz rara.- me dice en tono muy preocupada.

-La rara no soy yo, si no tú. – Le digo, animada por el alcohol.

-Rachel, ¿Has bebido?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Tengo… curiosidad ¿Dónde estas?

-En un bar.

-¿En que bar?- me pregunta nerviosa.

-Un bar de Portland.

-¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

-Ya me las apañare.

La conversación no esta yendo como esperaba.

-¿En que bar estas?

-¿or que me has mandado esos libros, Quinn?

-Rachel, ¿Dónde estas? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. La controladora obsesiva de siempre. La imagino como una dictadora de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

-Eres tan… Dominante-. Le digo

-Rachel contéstame ¿Dónde cojones estas?

Quinn Fabray diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reír.

-En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-Buenas noches, Quinn.

-¡RACHEL!

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha la verdad. La cabeza me da vuelta mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo que es… y no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza el sexo seguro. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

-Hola-. Digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

-Voy a buscarte-. Me dice

Y cuelga. Solo Quinn Fabray podría hablar tanta tranquilidad y parecer amenazadora a la vez.

Maldita sea. El corazón me late a toda prisa, ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… estoy bien, me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho donde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces ya nos habremos ido. Me lavo las manos y me miro al espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Uf… Tequila.

-Has tardado un siglo… - me riñe san-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Haciendo cola para el baño.

Finn interrumpe su conversación con levi para servirnos cerveza. Y doy un trago largo.

-San, creo que saldré un momento a tomar aire.

-Rach, no aguantas nada.

-Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir nauseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consiente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble. Creo que voy a vomitar ¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

-Rach, ¿Estas bien?

Finn ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

-Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta-. Le contesto sonriendo.

-Yo también.- murmura. Sus ojos oscuros me miran fijamente-, ¿Te hecho una mano?-. Me pregunta avanzando hasta mi y rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Finn estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

-Rach, por favor-. Me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

-Finn, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Sabes que me gustas, Rach. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme!

-No, Finn… Para, no

Lo empujo pero es todo musculo, así que no consigo ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

-Por favor, Rach, Cariño. – Me susurra con los labios muy cerca a los míos

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es muy dulzón.

Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada-

-Finn, no- Le suplico.

No quiero, eres mi amigo. Además creo que voy a vomitar.

-Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no-. Dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Quinn Fabray. Esta aquí. ¿Cómo? Finn me suelta.

-Fabray- dice Finn lacónicamente.

Miro angustiada a Quinn, que observa furiosa a Finn.

**Próximo capitulo el día viernes. **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Positivos y de Correcciones, me sirven muchísimo.**

**NOTA: Hare un resumen de la trilogía ;)**

**Un besote. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Dios mío! Quinn Fabray. Esta aquí. ¿Cómo? Finn me suelta.**

**-Fabray- dice Finn lacónicamente.**

**Miro angustiada a Quinn, que observa furiosa a Finn.**

Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia adelante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

-¡Uf, Dios mío, Rach!

Finn se aparta de un salto con asco. Quinn me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

-Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarla torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez… Oh, mierda ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estomago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mi misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas.

Vomitar tanto es agotador. Fabray me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo ella podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. _L Q F. _Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto a que responde la letra L. No me atrevo a mirarla. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que se habrá el piso y que me trague.

Finn sigue merodeando frente a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Debe ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Quinn, pero este en cincuenta veces más humillante,

Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Finn, que también parece bastante intimidado y avergonzado con Fabray, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo. Pero no puedo decirlas delante de la empresaria Quinn Fabray. Rachel, ¿A quien quieres engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local.

Mi conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

-Bueno… Nos vemos adentro- Masculla Finn.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar al bar. Estoy sola con Quinn. Mierda, mierda ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberla llamado.

-Lo siento-. Susurro mirando fijamente al pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos.

-¿Qué sientes Rachel?

Maldita sea, quiere que hable.

-Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable-. Murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja.

Por favor, por favor que me muera ahora.

-A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti-. Me contesta secamente.- Es cuestión de saber cuales son tus limites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Suele comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le importa? No la he invitado a venir. Parece una mujer madura riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mi le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a ella no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora cuando acabo de vomitar delante de ella.

-No -. Le digo arrepentida-. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

No entiendo porque esta aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa-. Murmura.

-Tengo que decírselo a San.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos

-Puede decírselo mi hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermana Britany está hablando con la señorita López.

-¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

-Estaba conmigo cuando has llamado.

-¿En Seattle?-. Le pregunto confundida.

-No. Estoy en el hotel Heatman.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Rachel

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? _Acosadora_, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es ella, No me importa.

-¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

-Si, las dos cosas. Quinn, por favor, tengo que decírselo a San. Se preocupara.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

-Si no hay mas remedio…

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hasta el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitare al menos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, la pista de baile esta llena. San no esta en nuestra mesa y Finn a desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

-¿Dónde esta San?-. Grito a Levi.

La cabeza empieza a martillarme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

-Bailando-. Me contesta Levi.

Me doy cuenta de que esta enfadado y mira a Quinn con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo mi bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuento haya hablado con san.

Toco el brazo de Quinn, me inclino hacia ella y le grito al oído que San esta bailando. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. La atienden inmediatamente. La Señora Fabray, la obsesa de control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

-Bebe- Me ordena

Me mira fijamente y doy un pequeño sorbo.

-Bébetela toda-. Me grita

Que autoritaria. Se pasa la mano por su pelo rebelde. Parece nerviosa, enfadada. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha la haya llamado en plena noche haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que si tenia que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver como la chica se mareaba. Oh, Rach… ¿Podrás olvidar esto algún día? Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco y Quinn pone su mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Finalmente le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra.

Observo cómo va vestida: Una camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, converse negras y su bolso pequeño en mano. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochada y puedo observar sus pechos en perfecto estado y tamaño. Aun en mi estado, me parece Guapísima.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva a la pista. Yo no se bailar. Ella se da cuenta que no quiero bailar, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creer que yo este siguiendo sus pasos.

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a San y a Brittany, la hermana de Quinn. Oh, no. Santana esta moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta, cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno.

Quinn se inclina y grita a Brittany al oído. No oigo lo que dice. Brittany ríe, tira de San y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida. Acaba de conocerla y Santana esta como si la conociera de toda la vida. Asiente a lo que Britany le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mi con la mano_. ¡CON LA MANO SANTANA! La matare._

Quinn me saca de la pista moviéndose habilidosamente.

Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Quinn Fabray es la palabrota que suelta:

-¡Joder!

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Que bien… abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno que no conozco. Sin duda he visto esta habitación antes, o alguna parecida junto con San… ¡ESTOY EN EL HOTEL HEATHMAN! … En una suite. Esta parece más grande que en la que hicimos la sesión de fotos. Oh, Mierda. Estoy en la Suite de Quinn Fabray. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera.-Oh, no. La borrachera.- La llamada. –Oh, no. La llamada-, La vomitadera- Oh, No. La vomitadera-. Finn y después Quinn. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo como he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. La obsesa de control esta en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que me merezco. El zumo de naranja esta riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Quinn abre la puerta y entra.

Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio, lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada de sudor, como su pelo. Quinn Fabray ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. "Si cierro los ojos, no estoy"

-Buenos Días, Rachel. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor de lo que me merezco-. Murmuro

Levanto la mirada hacia ella. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impecables ojos verdes me miran fijamente. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- le pregunto en voz baja.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Esta tan cerca de mí que podría tocarla, podría olerla. Medra mía… Sudor, gel y Quinn. Un coctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo se por experiencia.

-Después que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí.- me contesta sin inmutarse.

-¿Me metiste tu en la cama?

-Si-. Me contesta impasible.

-¿Volví a vomitar? –Le pregunto en voz baja.

-No.

-¿Me quitaste la ropa?- Susurro

-Si.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

-¿No habremos…?

Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

-Rachel, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas. – me contesta secamente.

-Lo siento mucho.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

-Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardare en olvidarla.

Yo también… Oh, esta riéndose de mi, la muy… yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo porque tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

-No tenias porque seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor. –Digo bruscamente.

Me mira fijamente, sorprendida y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendida.

-En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles están disponibles en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte-. Me dice mordazmente.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Quinn, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo oprimir la risa.

-¿De que crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante o Doncella.

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve mas cálida y en sus labios parece esbozar una sonrisa.

-No lo creo, Rachel. Un caballero o Doncella oscura, quizá -. Me dice con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

-Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque esta muy nerviosa.

-¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?

-¿Estoy riñéndote?

-Creo que si.

-Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos me mira fijamente.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿A ella que le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

-No me habría pasado nada, estaba con San.

-¿Y el fotógrafo?- me pregunta bruscamente.

Mmm… Finn. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

-Finn simplemente se paso de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

-Eres muy partidaria de la disciplina- le digo entre dientes.

-Oh, Rachel, no sabes cuanto.

Cierra los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al otro momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Uao… Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que esta diciéndome.

-Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tu primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

-Respira, Rachel, Respira- me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta-. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Suelto el aire que he estada reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractiva? Me tumbo en el colcho rozando con mis manos mis labios así transcurren los minutos, hasta que de repente me acuerdo que ando sin vaqueros. Salgo de la cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece ella. Mojada y resplandeciente por la ducha, con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y otra entre sus manos alborotando su sexi cabello, y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándola boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incomoda. Le sorprende verme levantada.

-Si estas buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería-. Me dice con una mirada impenetrable-. Estaban salpicados de vomito.

-Ah.

Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que pillarme descolocada?

-He mandado a Taylor a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

-Bueno… voy a ducharme-Musito-. Gracias

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Salgo corriendo al cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Quinn desnuda.

Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén consientes. Entonces seguramente se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme como Paul y Finn. No la entiendo. ¿Me desea? No entiendo a que juega.

* * *

**Bueno gente... no las entiendo.. jajaja quieren que actualice diario? o que actualice 3 veces por semana y capítulos largos?**

**Gracias por los comentarios, son unos Soles.**

**Glee no me pertenece y cincuenta sobras de Grey mucho menos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén consientes. Entonces seguramente se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme como Paul y Finn. No la entiendo. ¿Me desea? No entiendo a que juega.**

El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm… podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Quinn. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es ella quien lo hace, que ella me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera.

Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

-Ha llegado el desayuno.-

-Va… Vale-. Tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al mas puro estilo de Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Taylor me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Sujetador y bragas limpios… es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Uao. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber donde esta. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la señora "Todo control"

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no esta por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blancos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Quinn esta sentada en la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a San varias veces. ¡San!

-Mierda, San- digo con voz ronca.

Quinn alza los ojos hacia mí.

-Sabe que estas aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Brittany-. Me dice con cierta sorna.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus exclusivos movimientos para seducir a la hermana de Quinn Fabray, nada menos.

Quinn me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino con el cuello y los puños desabrochados.

-Siéntate-. Me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a ella, como me ha indicado. La mesa esta llena de comida.

-No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Eres una despilfarradora-. Murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

-Lo soy-. Dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon.

Quinn intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve su mirada a su tortilla. La comida esta deliciosa.

-¿Té?-. Me pregunta.

-Si, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsa de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

-Tienes el pelo muy mojado-. Me regaña.

-No he encontrado el secador-. Susurro incomoda.

No lo he buscado.

Quinn aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

-Gracias por la ropa.

-Es un placer, Rachel. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

-¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos. – me dice en tono fustigador.

-Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndola. Sigo hablando.

-Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague-. Le digo intentando convencerla con una sonrisa.

-Rachel, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

-No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

-Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

-El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas-. Le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de que. Y eso me recuerda…

-¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Quinn? -. Le pregunto en tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente. Con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… se me seca la boca.

-Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: {_Bésame, Bésame, Quinn}…_- se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros-. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia-. Se pasa una mano por el pelo-. Rachel, no soy una mujer de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí-. Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo-. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡NO PUEDE APARTARSE DE MÍ!

-Pues no te apartes-. Susurro.

Se queda boquiabierta y cono los ojos como platos.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Pues explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguno de las dos toca la comida.

-Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… -Le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

-Si, Rachel, voy con mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

-¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días?-. Me pregunta en tono suave.

-Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es?- Exclamo asustada.

-Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

-San y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Clayton´s toda esta semana.

-¿Ya tenéis casa en Seattle?

-Si.

-¿Dónde?

-No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market.

-No estas lejos de mi casa-. Dice sonriendo -. ¿Y que vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? La santa inquisidora Quinn Fabray es casi tan pesada como la santa inquisidora de Santana López.

-He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas en teatros. Aun tienen que responderme.

-Y mientras esperas… Mi empresa esta a la orden si quieres aprender otras cosas.

Me ruborizo….

-Bueno… No.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

-¿Tu empresa o tu compañía?- le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

-¿Esta riéndose de mí, señorita Berry?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertida, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarla cuando habla en ese tono.

-Me gustaría morder ese labio- . Susurra turbadoramente.

No soy consiente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexi que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mio, estoy temblando en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? –La desafío en voz baja.

-Porque no voy a tocarte, Rachel… No hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito-. Me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertida pero también impaciente.

-Tengo que mostrártelo Rachel. ¿A que hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

-A las ocho.

-Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

-Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Trafica niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría porque es tan rica. ¿Es profundamente religiosa? Seguro que no… Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Quinn Fabray cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de ella, entonces la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡_NO TE ENGAÑES!_ , me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

-Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

-Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

-¿Esta riéndose de mi señora Fabray?- Le pregunto en tono suave.

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su BlacBerry. Pulsa un numero.

-Taylor, voy a necesitar al Charlie Tango.

¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

-Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el escala… Toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

-Si, hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle.

¿Pilotará?

-Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni Gracias.

-¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

-Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo- me contesta inexpresiva.

-¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

-Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Rachel. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle,

Parpadeo.

-¿Volaremos?

-Si, tengo un helicóptero.

La miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con la misteriosa Quinn Fabray. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Uao.

-¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Quinn Fabray. Y quiere morderme el labio… me estremezco al pensarlo.

-Come-. Me dice bruscamente-. Rachel, no soporto tirar la comida, come.

-No puedo comerme todo esto-. Le digo, mirando todo lo que queda en la mesa.

-Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios, parece enfadada.

Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría.

_Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Quinn. ¿No lo entiendes_?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosca. Mmm… como una niña pequeña. La idea me parece divertida.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-. Me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

-Buena chica.- me dice-. Te llevare a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

-¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro para mirarla. Esta todavía sentada a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas, ni sabanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

-En mi cama- Me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

-Oh.

-Si, para mi también ha sido toda una novedad- Me dice sonriendo.

-¿Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo?

Sí, digo "Sexo". Y me ruborizo, por supuesto

-No- me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable-. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.

Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Quinn Fabray y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verla dormir? Verla vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginármelo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta noche.

Ya en el cuarto he encontrado el secador, me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Quinn, seria como metérmela a ella en la boca… Mmm… miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas, debe haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me lo cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante.

Recojo mis cosas que están en su cuarto y las coloco rápidamente en el bolso. Voy a buscar mi chaqueta y vuelvo a la sala de estar. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Quinn me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto como sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine, esta hablando con alguien por su BlackBerry.

-¿Quieren dos?... ¿Cuánto van a costar?... Bien, ¿y que medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?... ¿Irán por Suez?... ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?... ¿Y cuando llegan a Darfur?... De acuerdo, adelante, mantenme informada de cómo van las cosas.

Cuelga.

-¿Estas listas? pregunta.

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una camisa azul marino diplomática, coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

-Usted primero, Señorita Berry- Murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Me quedo mirándola un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con ella esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomitaderas, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: "Hay algo en ti…" bueno, pues el sentimiento es mutuo, señora Fabray, y quiero descubrir cual es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia ella, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrió y ella frunce los labios.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solas. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotras cambia y se carga de energía y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

-A la mierda el papeleo-. Brama

Se abalanza sobre mi y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me de cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra el pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo. Lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandibula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su calor, Dios mio, ¡Me desea!... Quinn Fabray, la diosa griega, me desea, y yo la deseo a ella, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

-Eres… tan… dulce-. Murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mi. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero seria demasiado obvio.

La miro. Parece absolutamente tranquila, como si hubiera estado haciendo Crucigrama del Seattle Times. Que injusto. ¿No le afecta lo mas mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocio se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

-Te has lavado los dientes-. Me dice mirándome fijamente.

-He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

-Ay, Rachel Berry, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mi.

-¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?- murmura para ella misma cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor numero 3 del hotel Heathman.

**¿Y AHORA?... =) Que tengan lindo viernes.**

**Gracias por los comentarios! Me ruborizo igual que Rachel… jajaja **

**Y respondiendo a una pregunta, el final será el del último libro. **


	10. Chapter 10

**-¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?- murmura para ella misma cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.**

**Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor numero 3 del hotel Heathman.**

Quinn abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi 4x4 negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. NO. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menos duda ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a esta mujer desesperadamente, y ella me ha deseado a mí.

La miro. Quinn esta como siempre, correcta y ligeramente distante.

No entiendo nada.

Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Uau… mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Quinn conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

-¿Qué es lo que suena?

-Es el "Dúo de las flores" de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmè. ¿Te gusta?

-Quinn, es precioso.

-Si, ¿Verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupada y guapa hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a ella? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

-¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

-Claro

Quinn pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme, invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica?-. Le pregunta tratando de hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

-Mis gustos son eclípticos, Rachel. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

-Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los tudor. – Me sonríe-. Suena muy esotérico, lo se, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. "Sex on Fire" muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Quinn pulsa un botón del volante.

-Fabray-. Contesta bruscamente.

-Señora Fabray, soy Welch. Tengo la información que pidió.

Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

-Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

-Nada más, señora.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para ella. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controladora y fría con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

-Fabray.

-Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señora Fabray.

Es una voz de mujer.

-Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea.

-Que tenga un buen día, Señora.

Quinn cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

-Fabray.-Dice bruscamente.

-Hola, Quinn. ¿Has tenido un orgasmo?

-Hola, Brittany… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy sola en el coche.

Quinn suspira.

-¿Quién va contigo?

Quinn mueve la cabeza.

-Rachel Berry.

-¡Hola, Rach!

¡Rach!

-Hola, Brittany.

-Llámame Britt. Me han hablado mucho de ti-. Murmura Brittany con voz ronca.

Quinn frunce el ceño.

-No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente San- Britt empieza a reír.

-Estoy llevando a Rachel a su casa-. Dice Quinn recalcando mi nombre completo-. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

-Claro.

-Hasta ahora.

Quinn cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Rachel?

-Porque es tu nombre.

-Prefiero Rach.

-¿De verdad?

Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

-Rachel… -Me dice pensativa.

La miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso.

-Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado.- Dice ella.

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no ha preguntado donde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe donde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo una acosadora que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No la entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmática, no Fabray. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es una perfecta Dama, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarla. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo alborotado, pero no podía mover las manos. Siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

-A mi me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor.- Murmuro saliendo del coche.

No estoy segura de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada.

San y Britt están sentadas a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos.

San muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire sexi. Quinn me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque San sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, la mira con desconfianza.

-Hola, Rach.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Quinn.

-Buenos días, Quinn-. Le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

-Señorita Lopez-. Le contesta con su tono formal.

-Quinn, se llama San.- Refunfuña Brittany.

-San.

Quinn asiente con educación y mira a Brittany, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme ella también.

-Hola, Rach.

Sonríe y sus ojos azueles brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Quinn, pero, claro, son hermanas adoptivas.

-Hola, Britt.

Le sonrio y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

-Brittany, tenemos que irnos.- Dice Quinn en tono suave.

-Claro.

Se gira hacia San, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.

Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incomoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Quinn. Que esta mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Brittany sigue besando a San, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

-Nos vemos luego, nena -Le dice sonriente.

San se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Britt debe ser buenísima. Quinn resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

-Nos vemos luego, nena- murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con ella. Pero aunque se que esta burlándose, aquellas palabras quedan clavadas dentro de mi.

-Pasare a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Britt la sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a San, siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

-¿Por fin? –Me pregunta San con evidente curiosidad mientras las observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

-No-. Contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.

Entramos a casa.

-Pero es evidente que tu si- Le digo, ya saben le hago la pelota para cambiar de tema.

-He quedado con ella esta noche.

Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a San contenta.

-Esta noche Quinn va a llevarme a Seattle.

-¿A Seattle?

-Si.

-¿Y quizá allí…?

-Eso espero.

-Entonces te gusta, ¿No?

-Si.

-¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?

-Si

Alza las cejas.

-Uau. Por fin Rachel Berry se enamora de una mujer, y es Quinn Fabray, la guapa y sexi multimillonaria.

-Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.

Sonrió hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

-¿Esa blusa es nueva?- Me pregunta.

Le cuento los pocos excitantes detalles de mi noche.

-¿Te ha besado ya? –Me pregunta mientras prepara un café.

Me ruborizo.

-Una vez.

-¡Una vez!-Exclama

Asiento bastante avergonzada.

-Es muy reservada.

San frunce el ceño.

-Que rara.

-No creo que la palabra sea "Rara", la verdad.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible-. Me dice muy decidida.

Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

-Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

-Me bastara con ese ratito. Vamos.

San me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación.

Aunque en Clayton`s tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de San, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero san me asegura que es lo que nosotras esperamos en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperara Quinn? Tengo que convencer a San de que Quinn es buena. Por alguna extraña razón no confía en ella, quizá porque es tan estirada y formal. Le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje al llegar a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo.

También esta el tema Finn. Tengo tres mensajes y siente llamadas perdidas de suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. San no ha querido concretarle donde estaba, así que sabrá que esta cubriéndome, porque San siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con el.

Quinn comento algo sobre unos papeles, y no se si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que esta preparada, y esta preparada para cualquier cosa con Quinn Fabray, aunque todavía no entiendo que ve en mi… la timorata Rachel Berry… no tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Clayton`s está esperándome, apoyada en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Berry- Me dice.

-Señora Fabray.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Taylor está sentado al volante.

-Hola, Taylor- Le digo

-Buenas tardes, señorita Berry-. Me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Quinn entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrió me recorre todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? –Me pregunta.

-Interminable-. Le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

-Si, a mi también se me ha hecho muy largo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Logro preguntarle.

-He ido de excursión con Brittany.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo esta tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.

El helipuerto esta cerca, así que, antes de que me de cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto donde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo se que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Taylor aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Quinn esta a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

-¿Preparada? pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: "Para todo", pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

-Taylor.

Hace un gesto al chofer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En el trabajo no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Clayton ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la tierra. Decir que he estado distraída seria quedarse muy corto.

Quinn me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajà! También ella se esta pensando lo mismo.

-Son solo tres plantas-. Me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante.

Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí esta la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotros, apoderándose de mi. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí esta, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras FABRAY ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. En color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor esta sentado en una mesa.

-Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señora Fabray. Lo hemos revisado todo. Esta listo, esperándole, señora. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

-Gracias, Joe-. Le contesta Quinn con una cálida sonrisa.

Vaya, alguien que merece que Quinn lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para ella. Observo al anciano asombrada.

-Vamos-. Me dice Quinn.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucha más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que seria un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Quinn abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

-Siéntate. Y no toques nada-. Me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor este iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y ella se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Esta pegada a mi, muy concentrada en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo ella entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Esta tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

-Estás segura. No puedes escaparte-. Me susurra-. Respira, Rachel-. Añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice.

Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

-Me gusta este arnés-. Me susurra

¿Qué?

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos esta iluminado.

-Ponte los cascos-. Me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también ella los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

-Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

Oigo la incorpórea voz de Quinn por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?- Le pregunto

Se gira y me sonríe.

-He volado desde que tenia 18 años, Rachel. Estas ha salvo conmigo-. Me dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Bueno, mientras estamos volando-. Añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Quinn me ha guiñado un ojo!

-¿Lista?

Asiento cono los ojos muy abiertos.

-De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

-Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil. Dirección cero-uno-cero. Cambio.

-Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha-. Añade dirigiéndose a mí.

Después de un rato ya en el aire, me pregunto ¿Cómo puede ver por donde vamos?

-¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

-Aquí- me contesta señalando con su dedo índice una brújula electrónica-. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Esta equipado para volar de noche.- Me mira y sonríe-. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Esta muy concentrada y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a ella. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz recta, sus cejas perfectas, su mandíbula ligeramente tensa. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por sus labios…

-Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos-. Dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

-¿Cuánto durara el vuelo?-. Consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

No estaba pensando en sexo. Para nada.

-Menos de una hora… tenemos el viento a favor.

En Seattle en menos de una hora… no esta nada mal. Claro, estamos volando.

Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estomago.

-¿Estas bien, Rachel?

-Si.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen.

Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quinn acciona otro botón.

-Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro- mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control del tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Entendido, Seattle, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

-Mira. Aquello es Seattle.

-¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿"Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero"? – Le pregunto realmente interesada.

-Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Rachel. También esto es una novedad- Me contesta en forma tranquila aunque seria.

Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se refería a lo de dormir con una mujer?

-¿Estas impresionada?

-Me siento sobrecogida, Quinn.

Sonríe.

-¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad.

Asiento

-Lo haces todo… tan bien.

-Gracias, señorita Berry- me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura.

**Upss… perdón la demora. Espero recompensar con este capitulo. **

**Gracias como siempre por los comentarios.**

**Quinn, Quinn es especial, ya sabrán porque. Pero yo estoy enamorada de su personalidad =) es tan tan dominante… (baba) **

**Solo pido que tengan buena imaginación, porque estoy pensando cambiar algunas cositas para que pueda cuadrar todo con todo. ¿Se entiende? **

**Actualizare pronto, no se preocupen, No las hare esperar tanto como este fin de semana lo prometo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**-Lo haces todo… tan bien.**

**-Gracias, señorita Berry- me dice educadamente.**

**Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura.**

Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de la luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor.

-Torre de Seattle a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

-Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, Seattle. Preparado, cambio y corto.

-Esta claro que te divierte.-Murmuro.

-¿El qué?

Me mira.

-Volar- Le contesto.

-Exige control y concentración… ¿Cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

-¿Planear?

-Si. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

-Vaya.

Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mi me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

-Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control del tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Quinn contesta de manera tan segura de si misma.

Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Uau! Es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

-Es bonito ¿Verdad? –Me pregunta Quinn en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Finn, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de Finn intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

-Llegamos en unos minutos-. Murmura Quinn.

Y de repente siento que me zumba los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo pero ya no la escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino esta en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotras veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella esta pintada en color azul la palabra Escala. Esta cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Solo espero que Quinn no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarla. Ojala hubiera hecho caso a San y me hubiera puesto uno de mis vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de San. Voy bastante elegante.

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Quinn aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estomago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivas, o miedo a que la cosa no valla bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Quinn se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

-Hemos llegado-. Me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad de la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara esta a centímetros de la mía.

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes.

Me pilla por sorpresa.

-Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Quinn.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que esta sentada a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Quinn se calma.

Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, pese a ser alta, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Quinn me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

-Vamos.- Me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Quinn hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de enorme seria quedarse corta. La pared de fondo es de cristal y da un balcón con magnificas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, esta la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca.

En el rincón del salón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

-¿Me das la chaqueta?-. Me pregunta Quinn.

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frio en la pista del helicóptero.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa?-. Me pregunta.

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que paso ayer? ¿Esta de broma o que? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

-Yo tomare una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tu otra?

-Si, gracias-. Murmuro

Me siento incomoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Seattle, iluminada y animada. Quinn se ha quitado su chaqueta mientras abre el la botella de vino.

-¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

-No tengo ni idea de vinos, Quinn. Estoy segura de que será perfecto el que elijas.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Esto es lujo de verdad, es una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estas haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente.

Si, quiero irme a la cama con Quinn Fabray.

-Toma.-Me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristales gruesos y muy modernos.

Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

-Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Rachel. –Murmura-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

-Que casa tan grande.

-¿Grande?

-Grande.

-Es grande-. Admite con mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

-¿Sabes tocar? –Le pregunto señalando el piano.

-Si.

-¿Bien?

-Si

-Claro, como no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

-Si… un par o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo "Sala". No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d´Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Esta sentada a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho del respaldo del sofá.

-¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d´ Urberville? pregunto

Quinn me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que la ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

-Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

-¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada.

Ella aprieta los labios.

-Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte ha algún ideal imposible, como Ángel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d´ Urberville-. Murmura

Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

-Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción-. Susurro mirándola.

Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Quinn se queda boquiabierta.

-Rachel, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

-Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

-Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

-Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad.- se encoge y parece ligeramente incomoda-. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja.

-Si elijes la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

-¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

-Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Ángel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

-¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

-Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotras. Nada a nadie.

La observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser mala, mala de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trata.

-De acuerdo, lo firmare.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

-No

Frunce el ceño.

-Rachel, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas-. Me riñe.

-Quinn, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotras con nadie. Ni siquiera con San. Así que lo mismo da si firmo el acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmare.

Me observa muy seria y asiente.

-Buena puntualización, señorita Berry.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

-¿Quiere decir eso que vas hacerme el amor esta noche, Quinn?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

-No, Rachel, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿Por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

-¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? –Le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

No, Rachel, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

-Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero esta listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá Bien.

-Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Quinn.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.

Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.

**No hay perdón, lo se… **

**DISFRUTEN ;) Quinn esconde algo muy importante y solo una persona me ha preguntado sobre eso… **

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.**

**Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.**

Lo primero que noto es el olor: Piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de donde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida en el techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo? En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con mas atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una solida mesa de casi dos metros de largo- Madera brillante con patas talladas-, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es mas grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatros postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo mas cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama, extraña distribución… eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrió para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble mas normal de toda la habitación. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica… Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Quinn entiende por dulce y romántico.

Me giro y esta mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

-Es un látigo de tiras- dice Quinn en voz baja y dulce.

Un látigo de tiras… Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de Shock.

Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada.

Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de Shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es una sádica o una masoquista total? Miedo… Sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta. Pero extrañamente no de ella. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas inunda mi mente ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con que frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

-Di algo-. Me pide Quinn en tono engañosamente dulce.

-¿Se lo haces a la gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertida o aliviada.

-¿A gente? Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando que contestarme-. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

No la entiendo.

-Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

-Oh.

Me quedo boquiabierta ¿Por qué?

Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchonado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño. La idea me deprime.

-¿Eres una sádica?

-Soy una Ama.

Sus ojos verdes se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

-¿Qué significa eso? -. Le pregunto en un susurro.

-Significa que quiero que te rindas a Mí en todo voluntariamente.

La miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

-Por complacerme- murmura ladeando la cabeza.

Veo que esboza una sonrisa.

¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que la complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta. Complacer a Quinn Fabray. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que si, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

-Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme-. Me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

-¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojala tuviera mas vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

-Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensare. Si no, te castigare para que aprendas-. Susurra.

Mientras habla, miro el estante de las varas.

-¿Y en que momento entra en juego todo esto? – le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

-Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

-Entonces disfrutaras ejercitando tu voluntad sobre mí.

-Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, sí te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y que saco yo de todo esto?

Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

-A mí-. Se limita a contestarme.

Dios mio. Quinn me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Rachel, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas – murmura nerviosa-. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no se si cogerla.

San me había dicho que era peligrosa, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Es peligrosa para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que si. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

-No voy a acerté daño, Rachel.

Sé que no miente. Le cojo la mano y salgo con ella del cuarto.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas. Y decirte otra cosa.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como ella lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junta varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es blanco… Todo. Los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Seattle desde la pared del cristal.

-Primero, esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

-¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? –le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

-A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar… de manera pesada, y noto que se vuelve a poner nerviosa.

Yo también me pongo nerviosa ¿Ahora que me dirá?

-¿Sí?

-Yo, tengo algo adicional. Yo nací con el aparato reproductor masculino, pero soy mujer.

La miro intentando procesar esta nueva información. Dios mio. Creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, quizás esto solo sea un sueño. Sí, es eso, es uno de mis sueños eróticos con Quinn Fabray.

-Rachel, di algo- me dice de manera calma, viéndome fijamente-. Puedes salir corriendo cuando quieras-. Murmura.

Respiro, porque es todo lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos.

-Está bien-. Musito -. Eso no me hará alejarme de ti Quinn.

-¿No saldrás corriendo?

-No.

-Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas-. Añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

-¿Dormiré aquí? – le pregunto para cambiar un poco de conversación.

-si.

-No contigo.

-No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido- me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. La amable y cuidadosa Quinn, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y la otra Quinn que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadena.

-¿Dónde duermes tu?

-Mi habitación esta abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

-Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre- murmuro de mala gana.

-Tienes que comer, Rachel-. Me regaña.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo.

De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

-Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Rachel, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme- me dice ella soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina.

Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿Por donde empiezo?

-Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo como abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar un baguette.

-Siéntate-. Me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra.

Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarla, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta que se ha mostrado dominante desde que la conocí.

-Has hablado de muchas cosas, Quinn. Pero quiero saber sobre el papeleo.

-Si.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuales son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuales son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Rachel.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Perfecto-. Me contesta prudentemente.

-Pero. ¿No tendremos la más mínima relación? -. Le pregunto.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

-¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Soy así.

-¿Y como llegaste a ser así?

No quiero tocar el tema de su miembro, aunque tengo mucha curiosidad, primero lo primero.

-¿Por qué cada uno es como es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a algunos le gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí.

Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… Maldita sea…

-¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

-Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida… ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

-De verdad que no tengo hambre-. Susurro.

-Vas a comer-. Se limita a responderme.

La dominante Quinn. Ahora esta todo claro.

-¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

-Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

-Te sentara bien comer. Rachel.

Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Ella entorna los ojos.

-¿Hace mucho que estas metida en esto?-. Le pregunto

-Sí.

-¿Es fácil encontrar mujeres que lo acepten? ¿Todo?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

-Te sorprenderías-. Me contesta fríamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Rachel, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti-. Sonríe irónicamente-. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz-. Su voz se enturbia -. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva.

El estomago me da vueltas. Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero esta mujer guapa, extraña y pervertida me desea.

-Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché-. Refunfuño

Yo soy la polilla y ella es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

-¡Come!

-No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que hare lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Sus ojos verdes se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

-Como quiera, señorita Berry.

-¿Cuántas mujeres?-. Pregunto de sopetón. Ya, mi curiosidad.

-Quince.

Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

-¿Durante largor periodos de tiempo?

-Algunas sí.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño a alguna?

-Sí.

¡Maldita sea!

-¿Grave?

-No.

-¿Me harás daño a mi?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

-Te castigare cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

-¿Alguna vez te han pegado?- Le pregunto.

-Si.

Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta ultima revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de esta mujer, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo.

La sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a ella y m tiende una hoja de papel.

-Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

**NORMAS.**

Obediencia:

La sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la ama, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La sumisa aceptara toda actividad sexual que la ama considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables. Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño:

La sumisa garantizara que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no este con la ama.

Comida:

Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista. La sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de frutas.

Ropa:

Durante la vigencia del contrato, la sumisa solo llevara ropa que la ama haya aprobado. La ama ofrecerá a la sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la sumisa debe utilizar. La ama acompañara a la sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato este vigente, la sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija la ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la ama considere oportuno.

Ejercicio:

La ama proporcionara a la sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la sumisa. El entrenador personal informara a la ama de los avances de la sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza:

La sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La sumisa se ira a un salón de belleza elegido por la ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que la ama considere oportuno.

Seguridad personal:

La sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumara, ni tomara sustancia psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales:

La sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la Ama. La sumisa se comportara en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la de la Ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la Ama no esté presente.

**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y la Ama determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**

Madre mía.

-¿Límites infranqueables? – Le pregunto.

-Sí. Lo que no harás tu y lo que no hare yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

-No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incomoda. La palabra "PUTA" me resuena en la cabeza.

-Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy segura de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

-¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no este contigo?

-No.

-De acuerdo.

Hazte la idea que será como un uniforme.

-No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

-Rachel, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

-Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

-Quiero que sean cuatro.

-Creía que esto era una negociación.

Frunce los labios.

-De acuerdo, señorita Berry, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

-Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparas de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviada.

-Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo ¿Estas segura de que no quieres estar en mi empresa mientras consigues un trabajo? Eres buena negociando.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con las normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el que? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

-Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos-. Me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

**LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES.**

Actos con fuego.

Acto con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

Acto con instrumental medico ginecológico.

Acto con niños y animales

Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (Tanto alterna como continua). Fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad… seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estomago.

-¿Quieres añadir algo? -. Me pregunta amablemente.

Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

-¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué es eso que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incomoda y me muerdo el labio.

-Nunca he hecho cosas así.

-Bueno ¿Ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos me ruborizo.

-Puedes decírmelo, Rachel. Si no somos sinceras, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a removerme incomoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

-Dímelo-. Me pide.

-Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé. –Digo en voz baja.

Levanto los ojos hacia ella, que me mira boquiabierta, paralizada y pálida, más pálida de lo que es.

-¿Nunca? -. Susurra.

Asiento.

-¿Eres virgen?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadada.

-¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? –Gruñe.

**Esto es unas disculpas por atrasarme tanto la vez pasada.**

**Entonces Quinn…. ¿Es una cajita de sorpresas no creen?**

**Y ¿a quien no le gustan las sorpresas? =)**

**Gracias como siempre. DISFRUTEN que ahora se pone todo MEJOR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé. –Digo en voz baja.**

**Levanto los ojos hacia ella, que me mira boquiabierta, paralizada y pálida, más pálida de lo que es.**

**-¿Nunca? -. Susurra.**

**Asiento.**

**-¿Eres virgen?**

**Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadada.**

**-¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? –Gruñe.**

Quinn recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por su pelo rubio corto. Las dos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente molesta. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

-No entiendo porque no me lo habías dicho-. Me riñe.

-No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos. Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué esta tan rabiosa? La miro.

-Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí-. Me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios-. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡Virgen!-. Lo dice como si fuera un insulto-. Mierda, Rach, acabo de mostrarte… -Se queja-. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

-Pues claro-. Le contesto intentando parecer ofendida.

Vale… quizá un par de veces.

-¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico o chica guapa? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapa.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Guapa. Me ruborizo de alegría. Quinn Fabray me considera guapa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

-¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? –Junta las cejas-. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Nadie me ha… en fin…

Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? – le susurro.

-No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Había dado por sentado… -suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza-. ¿Quieres marcharte?-. Me pregunta en tono dulce.

-No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche-. Murmuro.

No, por favor… No quiero marcharme.

-Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí- me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj de la pared-. Es tarde.- y vuelve a mirarme-. Estás mordiéndote el labio-. Me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativa.

-Perdona.

-No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierta… ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

-Ven -. Murmura.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

-Tu situación, Rach. Voy hacerte el amor, ahora.

-Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

-Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

-Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro.

Trago saliva, de pronto se me ha secado la boca.

Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

-Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de donde estas metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también.- me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

-Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas-. Le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

-Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Rachel, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con esos ojos verdes brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos. Está mirándome.

-Eres muy valiente-. Me susurra-. Me tienes fascinada.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

–Quiero morder este labio-. Murmura sin despegarse de mí boca.

Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y ella sonríe.

-Por favor, Rach, déjame hacerte el amor.

-Si-. Susurro.

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Seattle. La enorme cama es ultramoderna.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy hacerlo y nada menos que con Quinn Fabray. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Se quita algunas pulseras y hace lo mismo con las mias, las deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita su saquito y lo deja en una silla. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapa hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo rubio está alborotado. Sus ojos verdes son audaces y brillantes. Se quita las zapatillas. Los pies de Quinn Fabray… Uao… ¿esta mujer es de otro planeta? Es perfecta. De repente se gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

-Supongo que no tomas la píldora.

¿Qué? Mierda.

-Me temo que no.

Abre el primer cajón y saca una caja morada con algunos detalles decorativos. Es una caja de condones. Me mira fijamente.

-Tienes que estar preparada-. Murmura-. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

- No me importa- susurro-. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir?- murmura.

-Oh.

Madre mía.

Se acerca a mí despacio. Está mu segura de sí misma, muy sexi, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos… Oh es tan sexi…

-Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece-. Me dice en voz baja.

Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Rachel Berry?-. Me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte?- añade acariciando mi rostro.

Los muslos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con íntimo placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardiente, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y la comisura de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

-Rach… dice-. Tienes una piel preciosa, morena y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

-Me gustan las morenas- Murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca a su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puede resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que me devastan el cuerpo. La deseo con locura. La cojo por los brazos y siento sus fuertes pero suaves y pequeños bíceps. Es perfecta. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Quinn gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza su lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

-Ah- Gimo.

No esperaba verla de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mí cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos verdes me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios, esos labios rosados que me aceleran el corazón, esos labios con sabor a fresa. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. La siento junto a mi sexo.

-Hueles muy bien-. Murmura

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha mis zapatillas. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo. Muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentir el placer entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risita ahogada.

-Rach, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo-. Me susurra.

Se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y ella me mira detenidamente.

-Eres muy hermosa, Rachel Berry. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es toda una seductora. Me corta la respiración.

-Muéstrame como te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

-No seas tímida, Rach. Muéstramelo. – me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-. Le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada en deseo que apenas la reconozco.

-¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.

-No me corro sola-. Murmuro

Alza las cejas, atónita por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

-Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer- Me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones de sus vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendida encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

-No te muevas-. Murmura

Se inclina, me besa la parte inferior del muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje.

Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de ella.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frio, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Quinn se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

-Son perfectos, Rachel-. Murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujando hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el procedimiento. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

-Muy hermosos-. Suspira.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más.

Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

-Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así-. Me susurra.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero ella no se detiene.

-Oh… Por favor-. Le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿Qué esta pasándome?

-Déjate ir, .

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.

¡Dios mio! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

-Eres muy receptiva-. Me dice-. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme.

Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes intimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

-Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuanto te deseo.

Le desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa cuando con su mano me detiene, me da un beso mientras me coloca las manos detrás de mi cabeza. Puedo verle su sujetador negro de encaje. Perfecto, ella es perfecta.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, con la mitad de su camisa desabotonada pero todavía en su cuerpo, me quita las bragas y la tira al suelo. Se quita también ella los calzoncillos y libera su erección. ¡Dios mio! ¡Madre Mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge un paquetitos plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

-No te preocupes- Me susurra mirándome a los ojos-. Tú también te dilatas.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendida por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- Me pregunta en voz baja.

-Por favor- Le suplico.

-Levanta las rodillas-. Me ordena en tono suave.

Obedezco de inmediato.

-Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Berry- Murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo.- Duro-. Susurra.

Y me penetra.

-¡Aaay! -. Grito

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

-Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerla dentro de mí.

Puedo ver en su escote como sus pezones están rígidos. Están duros al igual que los míos.

-Voy a moverme, Rach- Me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

-¿Mas?- me susurra con voz salvaje.

-Sí-. Le contesto

Vuelve a penetrarme y detenerse.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo la acepta… Oh, quiero que siga

-¿Otra vez?- me pregunta.

-Si.- le contesto en tono de suplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio ella se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez mas deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos y me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mi. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo como antes. No sabía que seria así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… estoy bañada en sudor… no hay mas nadie… Solo ella… Solo yo… Ay. Por favor… mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

-Córrete para mi, Rach- susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también ella, grita mi nombre, da una ultima embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mi.

**Buenas buenas… Martes… Lo se.**

**No prometo nada, pero saben que cuando me retraso mucho pongo dos capítulos seguidos así que este puede ser uno de los primeros y quizás mas tarde o mañana pongo el otro.**

**Un besote y gracias como siempre por los comentarios =). **


	14. Cuidado! puedes morir mientras lees

**-Córrete para mi, Rach- susurra sin aliento.**

**Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también ella, grita mi nombre, da una ultima embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mi.**

Todavia jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Uau... ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Quinn ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiracion es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

-Oooh.

Es una sensacion extraña, que me hace estremecer.

-¿Te he hecho daño? - Me pregunta Quinn mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Estás de verdad preguntándome se me has hecho daño?

-No me vengas con ironías-. Me dice con una sonrisa burlona-. En serio, ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes.

Me tiendo a su lado, estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos... todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Uau. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan viiolenta, tan graficante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

-Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo rubio alborotado, sus ardientes ojos verdes entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

-Me gustaria volver a hacerlo-. Susurro.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con esos ojos velados.

-¿Ahora mismo, señorita Berry? -Musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca-. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

-Tienes una piel realmente preciosa. -Murmura

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbada sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa?- Le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí, solo con el sujetador. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía.

-Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte...- Me susurra al oído.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiracion... ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

-Voy a follarte desde atrás, Rachel-. Murmura.

con la otra mano me agarra el pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de ella, indefensa.

-Eres mía.- Susurra.- Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su erección contra mi muslo.

Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

-No te muevas- Me ordena en voz baja, aunque ímperiosa.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera... con los dedos todavía trazando círculos

Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiracion, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

-Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Rachel, me gusta, me gusta mucho- susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravillosa. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

-Abre la boca- Me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

-Mira cómo sabes- Me susurra al oído-. Chúpame, nena.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

-Quiero follarte la boca, Rachel, y pronto lo haré-. Me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiracion entrecortada.

¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y le muerdo el dedo. Pega un grito ahogado y muerde ligeramente mi hombro

-Mí nena traviesa-Susurra.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche y coge un paquetito plateado.

-Quieta, no te muevas-. Me ordena.

Rasga el paquetito plateado mientras yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es exitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y está lista para volver a penetrarme.

-Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Rachel. -Me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez la siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

-Se está tan bien dentro de ti- Gime.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

-No, nena, todavía no- Murmura

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

-Por favor- Le suplico

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse

-Quiero que lo sientas, Rach -Murmura

Y sigue con su dulce y pausada tortura, adelante y atrás.

-Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

-Quinn, por favor -Susurro

-¿Qué quieres, Rachel? Dímelo.

Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas.

-Dímelo- Murmura

-A... A tí, Por favor-

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Quinn acelera el ritmo.

-Eres... Tan... dulce- Murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas-. Te... Deseo... tanto.

Gimo.

-Eres... Mía... Córrete para mí, nena. -ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. Quinn embiste hasta el fondo dos veces mmás y se queda paralizada, se deja ir y se derrama dentro de mí. Se desploma sobre mí cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo, y sus pezones duros, igual que los míos.

-Joder, Rach- Jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando a su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida. No veo a Quinn por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, estoy segura.

Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Quinn está sentada al piano, totalmente absorta en la melodía que está tocando. su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo a la pared y la escucho embelesada. Está con un pantalon de chandal y una franela de tirante azul pegada al cuerpo. Esta alumbrada por una lamparita solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislada en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable... Sola en una burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia ella, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos.

Quinn levanta sus ojos verdes con expresión indecifrable.

-Perdona- Susurro- No quería molestarte

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-Está claro que soy yo la que tendría que pedirte perdón- Murmura

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas.

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se levanta. Los pantalones le caen de esa manera tan sexi... Madre mía. Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es tan perfecta, y al andar se le tensan los abdominales. Es impresionante...

-Deberías estar en la cama.- Me riñe

-Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach, cierto?

-La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

-Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

-A la cama- Me ordena-. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

-Me he despertado y no estabas.

-Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie- murmura

No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaída, pero es dificil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? tocas muy bien.

-A los seis años.

Quinn a los seis años... Imagino una hermosa niña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes y se me cae la baba... Una niña de cabello alborotado al que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitacion.

Enciende una lamparita.

-Estoy bien.

Las dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida.

Me ruborizo incómoda, y me echo el edredón por encima.

-Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar.- Refunfuña Quinn frente a mí.

Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que la veo directamente a los ojos.

Alargo la mano de forma instintiva hacia sus pechos. Quiero pasarle los dedos por sus pechos, pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

-Métete en la cama- Me dice bruscamente. Y lueo suaviza un poco el tono- Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo el ceño levemente. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez.

-A la cama - Vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también ella y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

-Duermete, Rach. -Murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta. Quinn Fabray tiene un lado triste.

**Corto pero necesario, ahora pasamos a otro capitulo. **

**un beso y gracias por sus comentarios. **

**JAJAJA ¿si me doy a conocer me acosaran para que actualice? JAJAJAJA creo que entonces eso no pasara.**

**Pero calmen que ya estoy de vacaciones de universidad y solo trabajo medio turno, así que tendre mas tiempo para escribir.**


	15. ¿Preparada?

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. Uau, qué vista. Quinn Fabray está profundamente dormida a mi lado. Me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama. Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarla bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajada. Sus labios, perfilados, están ligeramente abiertos, y el pelo, esos hermosos mechones dorados, limpios y brillantes, alborotados por parte de su cara. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan guapa y aun así ser legal? Recuerdo su cuarto del piso de arriba... Quizá no sea tan legal. Tengo mucho en que pensar. Siento la tentación de alargar la mano y tocarla, pero está preciosa dormida, como una niña pequeña. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que digo, de lo que dice ella, de sus planes, especialmente de sus planes para mí.

Podría pasarme el día contemplandola, pero tengo mis necesidades... fisiologícas. Salgo despacio de la cama, veo uno de sus sudaderas en el suelo y me la pongo. Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación. Filas y filas de trajes caros, de camisas, zapatos, corbatas... ¡Un momento! CORBATAS... Dios me imagino a Quinn con corbata y suspiro sin poder controlarlo. ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa? Chasqueo la lengua. La verdad es que el ropero de San suguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este. ¡San! Oh, no. No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Mierda. Va a enfadarse conmigo. Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Britt.

Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Quinn sigue dormida. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que mi habitación. ¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio una mujer sola? Dos lavabos, obeservo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado.

Me miro en el enorme espejo. ¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente. Para ser sincera, estoy un poco dolorida, y los músculos... Es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. En la vida has hecho ejercicio, me dice mi subconsciente, que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Acabas de acostarte con ella. Has entregado tu virginidad a una mujer que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que tiene un miembro y que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertida esclava sexual.

¿ESTÁS LOCA?, me grita.

Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. Tengo que asimilar todo esto. Sinceramente, me he encaprichado de una mujer guapísima, que está forrada y tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor esperándome. Me estremezco. Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo... Quizá tenga alguna goma en el bolso.

Me muero de hambre. Vuelvo a la habitación. La bella durmiente sigue dormida, así que la dejo y voy a la cocina.

Oh, no... San. Dejé el bolso en el estudio de Quinn. Voy a buscarlo y saco el móvil. Tres mensajes.

*Todo OK Rachel*

*¿Donde estas Rach?*

* Maldita sea Rachel*

Llamo a San, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que Quinn no ha acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle... o quizá si. Estoy muy cnfundida. Tengo que intentar aclararme y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Quinn Fabray. Es imposible. Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencida. Necesito estar sola, lejos de aquí, para pensar.

Dios, qué hambre tengo.

La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tiradores. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar a las puertas para que se abran. Quizá deberia prepararle el desayuno a Quinn. El otro día comío una tortilla... Bueno, ayer, en el Heathman. Abro el frigorífico, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero tortitas y beicon. Empiezo a hacer la masa bailando por la cocina.

Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sin profundizar demasiado. Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Quinn Fabray y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. Sonrío. Misión cumplida. Genial. Sonrío y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor... Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarlo y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. Mi subconsciente me pone mala cara. Su manera de follar, no de hacer el amor, me grita como una arpía. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabezapara concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

Nunca he encajado en ningun sitio y ahora... tengo que considerar una proposición indecente de la mismisima reyna de las Nieves. ¿Por qué es Quinn así? ¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual.

Meto el Beicon en el grill y, mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Quinn sentada en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos. Lleva la camiseta con la cual a dormido. El pelo revuelto le queda realmente bien. Parece divertida y sorprendida a la vez. Me quedo paralizada y me pongo roja. Luego me calmo. Aunque todavía me tiemblan las rodillas solo al verla.

-Buenos días, señorita Berry. Está muy activa esta mañana. -Me dice en tono frío.

-He... He dormido bien -Le digo tartamudeando.

Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

-No imagino por qué. -Se calla un instante y frunce el ceño-. Tambíen yo cuando volví a la cama.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha. -Me contesta con una mirada intensa.

Creo que no se refiere a la comida.

-¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?

-Suena muy bien.

-No sé dónde están los manteles individuales.

Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nerviosa.

-Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina ¿Quieres que ponga musica para que puedas seguir bailando?

Me miro los dedos, perfectamente conciente de que me estoy ruborizando.

-No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido. -Me dice en tono burlón.

Arrugo los labios. Entretenido ¿Verdad? Mi subconsciente se parte de la risa. Me giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguramente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento está a mi lado

-Me encantas-. Susurra.

-¿Cómo quieres los huevos? - Le pregunto bruscamente.

-Muy batidos-. Me contesta de forma ironíca.

Sigo conlo que estaba haciendo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil no volverse loca por ella, especialmente cuando está tan juguetona, lo cual no es nada frecuente. Abren cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo l huevo batido en un sartén, saco el beicon del grill, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a meterlo.

Cuando me vuelvo, hay zumo de naranja en la barra, y Quinn está preparando café.

-¿Quieres un té?

-Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

Cojo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Quinn abre un armario y saca una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast. Frunzo los labios.

-El final estaba cantado, ¿No?

-¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señorita Berry. -Murmura.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Hablade nuestra negociación? Bueno... quiero decir... de nuestra relación... o lo que sea. Sigue igl de críptica que siempre. Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro frigorífico y saco sirope de arce.

Miro a Quinn, que está esperando a que me siente.

-Señorita Berry- Me dice señalando un taburete.

-Señora Fabray.

Asiento dándole las gracias. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás muy dolorida? - Me preguta mientras toma también asiento ella.

Me ruborio. ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo. - Le contesto-. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? -Le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce.

Creo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura.

-No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

-Oh.

La miro etupefacta, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. Oh...me encantaría. Sofoco un gemido.

-Come, Rachel.

Se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre... Más... Más sexo... Sí, por favor.

-Por cierto, esto está buenísimo- Me dice sonriendo.

Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero apenas puedo tragar. ¡ENTRENAMIENTO BÁSICO! me vienen muchos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Deja morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta que no llevas nada debajo de mi sudadera, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.

Sumerjo bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Quinn.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

-¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando?- Le pregunto

Hablo con un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importara demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado qe podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

Me atraganto con el té y la miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Me da n golpecito en la espalda y me acerca el zumo de naranja. Dios está conteniendo la risa, lo sé.

-Si quieres quedarte, claro- Añade

La miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. Es muy frustrante.

-Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

-¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

-A las nueve.

-Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?

-Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

-Podemos comprarte algo.

No tengo dinero para comprar ropa. Levanta la mano, me agarra la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Me pregunta.

-Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.

Me mira my seria.

-De acuerdo, esta noche. - Acepta-. Ahora acábate el desayuno.

La cabeza y el estómago me dan vueltas. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. No me apetece comer ahora.

-Come, Rachel. Anoche no cenaste.

-No tengo hambre de verdad.- Susurro.

Me mira muy seria.

-Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

-¿Qué problema tienes con la comida?- Le suelto de pronto.

Arruga la frente.

-Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come -Me dice bruscamente, con expresión sombría, dolida.

Maldit sea. ¿De qué va todo esto? Cojo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan rara con la comida, tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. La observo retirar su plato. Espera a que termine y retira el mío también.

- Tú has cocinada, así que yo recojo la mesa.

-Muy democrática.

-Sí- Me dice frunciendo el ceño-. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

-Ah, vale.

Vaya. Preferiría una ducha. El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es San.

-Hola.

Me alejode ella y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

-Rach, ¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?

Está enfadada.

-Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente.

-¿Por fin?

Intenta sacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

-San, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono.

Quinn alza los ojos hacia mí.

-Si... Estoy segura.

¿Cómo puede estar segura? Está tirándose un farol, pero no puedo hablar del tema. He firmado un maldito acuerdo.

-San, por favor.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

-Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

-¿Ha sido tierna?

-¡Santana, por favor!

No puedo reprimir mi enfado.

-Rachel, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Y cuelgo.

Va a ser dificil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un... ¿Cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. Tengo que pensar en algo. Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Quinn moviéndose con soltura por la cocina.

-¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? -Le pregunto indecisa.

-¿Por qué?

Me mira.

-Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes... sobre sexo- Le digo mirándome los dedos- Y me gustaría comentarlas con San.

-Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

-Quinn, con todo el respeto... Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor, ni de... Ya sabes.

Levanta las cejas.

-¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Rachel. Créeme. Y además - Añade en tono más duro-. Tú compañera de piso está revolcandose con mi hermana. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

-¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus... preferencias?

-No. No son asunto suyo - Se acerca a mí-. ¿Qué quieres saber? -Me pregunta.

Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. No puedo mentirle a esta mujer.

-De momento nada en concreto. -Susurro.

-Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.

La curiosidad le arde en los ojos. Está impaciente por saberlo.

-Bien.- Murmuro.

Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo también- Me dice en voz baja-. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es por que ha sido contigo.

Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior.

Respiro hondo. ¿Un polvo vainilla?

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

Se inclina y me besa. El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra... en mi parte más profunda.

La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño. Quinn se inclina y abre el grifo de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a Jazmín invade el baño. Quinn me mira con ojos impenetrables, se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo. Sus pechos son tan perfectos.

-Señorita Berry-. Me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosa, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su cuerpo. Le cojo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su sudadera puesta. Hago lo que me dice. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta... solo si... El agua caliente en tentadora.

-Gírate y mírame.- Me ordena en voz baja.

Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención.

-Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿Puedes dejar de mordértelo? - Me dice apretando los dientes-. Cuando te lo muerdes tengo ganas de follarte y estás dolorida, ¿no?

Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierta, impactada.

-Eso es- Me dice- Lo has entendido.

Me mira. Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto.

-Bien.

Se acerca, saca el Ipod del bolsillo que esta a los lados de la sudadera y lo deja junto al lavado.

-Agua e Ipods... No es una combinación muy inteligente- Murmura.

Se inclina, agarra la sudadera por debajo, me la quita y la tira al suelo.

Se retira para contemplarme. Dios mío, estoy completamente desnuda. Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada hacia las manos, que están a la altura de la barriga. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que no va a querer que lo haga.

-Oye- Me llama.

La miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado.

-Rachel, eres muy guapa, toda tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Me sujeta la barbilla y levanta mi cabeza para que la mira.

Sus ojos son dulces y calidos, incluso ardientes. Está muy cerca de mí.

Me besa lentamente, y yo me atrevo a sujetarla por la cintura. No veo que se incomode y sigue con el beso que cada vez se vuelve mas profundo.

Se separa de mi lentamente.

-¿Preparada? -Me pregunta, mientras me sonrie no solo con los labios si no también por sus ojos.

**HOLA, PERDON, PERDON, LO SIENTO, DISCULPAS, SORRY.**

**Se que dije que tendria mas tiempo con eso de que estoy de vacaciones de universidad pero parece que el trabajo se puso mas fuerte en este mes... Al parecer TODO el mundo regalo libros en Navidad.**

**Espero seguir teniendo sus lindos review de siempre. =) FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA. **

**¿Un link para descargar nuevamente Word 2010? mi licencia caduco y estoy escribiendo ahorita por WordPad y creanme es Horrible :( **


	16. Cuidado! puedes morir mientras lees 2

Me besa lentamente, y yo me atrevo a sujetarla por la cintura. No veo que se incomode y sigue con el beso que cada vez se vuelve mas profundo.

Se separa de mi lentamente.

-¿Preparada? -Me pregunta, mientras me sonrie no solo con los labios si no también por sus ojos.

Yo asiento, con los ojos cerrados y saboreando mis labios.

-Ya puedes sentarte- Me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me agacho y me meto en el agradable agua caliente. Oh... huele de maravilla. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez.

Cuando los abro, está mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?. -Me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca.

-Sí, muévete hacia adelante- Me ordena.

Se quita los pantalones de pijama y se mete en la bañera detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en sus pechos. Coloca sus largas piernas encima de las mías con las rodillas flexionadas y los tobillos a la misma altura que los mios, me abre las piernas. Me quedo boquiabierta. Mete la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

-Qué bien hueles, Rachel.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Quinn Fabray. Y ella también está desnuda. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído.

Coge una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las manos para hacer una ligera espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos y delicados dedos. Gimo. Me encanta sentir sus manos.

-¿Te gusta?

Casi puedo oir su sonrisa.

-Mmm.

Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo hasta las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Desliza las manos por mis pechos, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos suavemente, sin agarrarlos. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente y aprieto los pechos contra sus manos. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles,sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. Ella no se entretiene demasiado en ellos. Desliza sus manos hasta mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Siento su erección contra mi trasero. Me excita que lo que le haga sentirse así sea mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se separan de mi cuerpo y vuelve a coger el gel, se echa un chorrito en sus manos, se inclina y besa mi cuello mientras sus hábiles manos ya viajan hasta el interior de mis muslos. Contengo la respiración. Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presiono contra su mano, a medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entreabierta. Gimo. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente... Madre mía.

-¿Lo sientes nena? - Me susurra Quinn al oído, y me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes.- Me encantas, señorita Berry.

Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más íntima de mí.

-Oh... Por favor- Susurro.

El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas. Soy una esclava sexual de esta mujer, que no me deja mover.

-Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia- Murmura y se detiene.

¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! Mi respiración es irregular.

-¿Por qué te paras?- Le pregunto jadeando.

-Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Rachel.

¿Qué...? Vaya... Pero... Estaba... No es justo.

-Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme- Murmura.

¡Oh! Me doy la vuelta y me quedo pasmada al ver que se agarra con fuerza el miembro erecto. Abro la boca.

-Quiero que para empezar, conozcas bien está parte de mi cuerpo-. Me dice y noto algo de timidez por su parte. Dios, Quinn Fabray ¿ Tímida?.

-Eres perfecta- Le susurro, para tratar de que no se sienta incomoda.- Para mí, lo eres Quinn.

Sonríe un poco mientras me sujeta la cara y me besa suavemente.

Le sonrío, cojo el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que ella hizo; Me froto el jabón en las manos hasta que se forma espuma. No aparto los ojos de los suyos. Entreabro los labios para que me resulte más facil respirar... y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morderme. Me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientras deslizo la lengua por el labio. Me inclino y le rodeo el miembro con una mano, imitando la manera en que se lo agarra ella misma. Cierra un momento los ojos. Uau... Es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Aprieto y ella coloca su mano sobre la mía.

-Así- susurra.

Y mueve la mano arriba y abajo sujetándome con fuerza los dedos, que a su vez aprietan con fuerza su miembro. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es un verde oscuro, abrasador.

-Muy bien, nena.

Me suelta la mano, deja que siga yo sola y cierra los ojos mientras la muevo arriba y abajo. Flexiona ligeramente las caderas hacia mi mano, y de forma refleja yo aprieto su miembro con mas fuerza. Desde lo más profundo de su garganta se le escapa un ronco gemido. Fóllame la boca... Mmm. La recuerdo metiéndome el pulgar en la boca u pidiéndome que se lo chupara con fuerza. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

Me inclino, coloco los labios alrededor de su miembro y chupo de forma vacilante, deslizando la lengua por la punta.

-Uau... Rach.

Abre mucho los ojos y sigo chupando.

Mmm... Es duro y blando a la vez, como acero recubierto de terciopelo, y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave.

-Dios. -Gime.

Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Introduzco la boca hasta el fondo y vuelve a gemir. ¡Ja!La diosa que llevo dentro está encanada. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo follármela con la boca. Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, y ella se arquea y levanta las caderas. Ha abierto los ojos, que despiden fuego. Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos y clavo la boca hasta el fondo. Siento en las manos que sus piernas se tensan. Me coge del pelo y empieza a moverse.

-Oh... Nena... Es fantástico- Murmura.

Chupo más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta de su impresionante erección. Se la presiono con la boca cubriéndome los dientes con los labios. Ella espira con la boca entreabierta y gime.

-Dios, ¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar?- Susurra.

Mmm... Empujo con fuerza y siento su miembro en el fondo de la garganta, y luego en los labios otra vez. Paso la lengua por la punta. Es como un polo con sabor a... Quinn Fabray. Chupo cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor. Mmm no tenia ni idea de que proporcionar placer fuera tan excitante, verla retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. La diosa que llevo dentro baila merengue con algunos pasos de salsa.

-Rachel... Voy a correrme en tu boca- Me advierte jadeando-. Si no quieres, para.

Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo.

Me agarra del pelo con fuerza. Yo puedo. Empujo todavía con más fuerza y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad en mí mísma, descubro los dientes. Llega al límite. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento un líquido caliente y salado deslizándose por mi garganta. Me lo trago rápidamente. Uf... No sé si he hecho bien. Pero me basta con mirarla para que no me importe... He conseguido que perdiera el control en la bañera.

Me mira atónita-. Dios Rachel... ha estado... muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba- Frunció el ceño-. ¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Me mira interrogante.

-¿Lo habías hecho antes?

-No

No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negación.

-Bien-. me dice complacida y, según creo, aliviada-. Otra novedad, señorita Berry-. Me evalúa con la mirada-. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama, le debo un orgasmo.

¡Otro orgasmo!

Sale rápidamente de la bañera y me ofrece la primera imagen integra de la diosa griega que es Quinn Fabray. La diosa que llevo dentro ha dejado de bailar y la observa también, boquiabierta y babeando. Su erección se ha reducido, pero sigue siendo importante... Uau. Se enrolla una toalla en su cuerpo para cubrirse minimamente y saca otra, de color blanco, para mí. Salgo de la bañera y le cojo la mano que me tiende. Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarla... tocarla... pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la toalla. No tardo en perderme en el beso. Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que está expresándome su gratitud... ¿Quizá por mi primera felación?

Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. Parece perdida.

-Dime que sí-. Susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, porque no la entiendo.

-¿A qué?

-A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Rach- Susurra suplicante, recalcando el "Por favor" y mi nombre.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me coge de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así que la sigo mansamente, aturdida. Lo desea de verdad.

Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama.

-¿Confías en mí?- Me pregunta de pronto.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confío en ella. ¿Qué va a hacerme ahora? Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo.

-Buena chica- Me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior.

Se acerca al armario y vuelve con una corbata gris de seda.

-Junta las manos por delante-. Me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo.

Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con la corbata y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la corbata para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Tiene que haber sido una de esas niñas Scout para saber hacer estos nudos. ¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético. Desliza los dedos por mi boca.

-Dios, ese labio es mi perdición- Murmura- Pero ya lo sabes.- Dice acercándose a mí.

Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de las rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

-Oh, Rachel, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - Me susurra.

Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza.

-Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es una mujer a la que quisiera hacer enfadar.

-Contéstame- Me pide en voz baja.

-No moveré las manos- Le contesto sin aliento.

-Buena chica- Murmura.

Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente su labio superior. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

-Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Berry- Me dice en voz baja.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mí cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo.

Quiero tocarla. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada,le toco su corto y húmedo cabello con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua y puedo observar una ligera sonrisa. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

-Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar- Me regaña suavemente.

Oh, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

-Quiero tocarte.- Le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

-Lo sé- Murmura-. Pero deja las manos quietas.

Oh... es muy frustrante. Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello y puedo sentir el breve roce de sus pechos en mi estomago. Sus labios bajan hasta mis pechos, me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones. Maldita sea. Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

-No te muevas-. Me advierte.

Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea.

-Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señorita Berry.

Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas.

Madre mía. Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso.

Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

-Por favor- Gimo.

-Lo mejor para usted, señorita Berry- Me dice.

Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarla, porque me muero de vergüenza Va a besarme el sexo. Lo sé. Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándola. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo... Madre mía.

Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y la miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

-¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Berry? - Murmura.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala.

Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verla haciendo algo así.

Me recorre muy despacio el seo. Oh, Joder...

-Me gusta- Me dice tirando suavemente de mi vello púbico- Quizá lo conservaremos.

-Oh... Por favor- Le suplico.

-Mmm... Me gusta que me supliques, Rachel.

Gimo.

-No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Berry- Susurra deslizándose por mi sexo-. Pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.

Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua, muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

-¡Ahhh! - Gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua.

Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

-Nena, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo. Es demasiado... Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. ¡Madre mía! Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo.

Mis jadeos apenas me permiten oír cómo rasga el paquetito plateado. Quinn me penetra lentamente y empieza a moverse. Oh... Dios mío. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

-¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunta en voz baja.

-Bien. Muy bien- Le contesto.

Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo.

-Córrete para mí, nena.

Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime al llegar al clímax apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rigido mirandome intensamente.

Me besa y siento su lengua devorar toda mi boca. Es excitante, Quinn Fabray es jodidamente buena en todo lo que hace.

Se desploma sobre mí. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por está mujer. Soy suya. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. Oh... ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos verdes me miran fijamente.

-¿Ves lo buenas que somos juntas' -Murmura-. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí. Rachel. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen ecos de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y la miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo.

- Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enferma. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Quinn nunca se levanta tarde.

-Señora Fabray, Por favor.

-Taylor, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hija.

-Señora Fabray, No está sola.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no está sola?

-Está con alguien.

-Oh...

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creérselo.

Quinn parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizada.

-Mierda, Mi madre.

**FELIZ NUEVO AÑO. =) **

**No tarde tanto o si?**

**un besote y gracias infinitas por aceptar la historia... Son unos soles. **


	17. CELOS

De repente sale de mi cuerpo y me estremezco. Se sienta en la cama y tira el condón en una papelera.

-Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos… Si quieres conocer a mi madre.

Sonríe, se levanta de la cama y empieza a buscar algo de ropa. Intento incorporarme, pero sigo atada.

-Quinn… no puedo moverme.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Se inclina y me desata la corbata, que me ha dejado una pequeña marca en las muñecas. Es… sexi. Me observa divertida, con esos ojos danzarines. Me besa rápidamente en la frente y me sonríe.

-Otra novedad. –Admite

No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

-No tengo ropa limpia.

De pronto el pánico se apodera de mí, y teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que acabo de vivir, el pánico me parece insoportable. ¡Su madre! Esta aquí… No tengo ropa limpia y prácticamente nos ha pillado in fraganti.

-Quizá debería quedarme aquí.

-No, claro que no- Me contesta ella en tono amenazador-. Puedes ponerte algo mío.

Se ha colocado una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal. Se pasa la mano por el pelo revuelto. Aunque yo estoy muy nerviosa, me quedo embobada. Su belleza es arrebatadora.

-Rachel, estarías preciosa hasta con un saco. No te preocupes, por favor. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Voy a calmarla un poco. –Aprieta los labios-. Te espero en el salón dentro de cinco minutos. Si no, vendré a buscarte y te llevare lleves lo que lleves puesto. Mis camisetas están en ese cajón. Todo lo demás en el armario.

Me mira un instante inquisitiva y sale de la habitación.

Maldita sea, la madre de Quinn. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quizá conocerla me permita colocar algunas piezas del puzle. Podría ayudarme a entender por qué Quinn es como es… De pronto quiero conocerla. Recojo mi blusa del suelo y me alegra descubrir que ha sobrevivido a la noche sin apenas arruga. Encuentro el sujetador azul debajo de la cama junto con el sujetador que anoche usaba Quinn. Me pongo a fantasiar un momento, recordando lo de anoche y creo morir, mis mejillas arden, pero no puedo pensar en esas cosas ahora, debo vestirme. Me visto a toda prisa. Hay algo que odio y es no llevar las bragas limpias. Me dirijo hasta el armario de Quinn y busco entre sus gavetas.

¡BINGO! Unos Calvin Klein ajustados, unos vaqueros y las converse.

Cojo la chaqueta, corro al cuarto de baño y observo mis ojos demasiado brillantes, mi cara colorada… Y mi pelo. Dios mío… Busco un cepillo pero consigo un peine. Menos da una piedra. Me recojo el pelo rápidamente, mirando desesperada la ropa que llevo. Me pongo la chaqueta y me alegro de que los puños cubran las marcas de la corbata. Nerviosa, me miro por última vez en el espejo.

Me dirijo al salón.

-Aquí está- Dice Quinn levantándose del sofá.

Me mira con expresión cálida y agradecida. La otra mujer rubia que está a su lado se gira y me dedica una amplia sonrisa. Se levanta también. Va impecable, con un vestido de punto marrón claro y zapatos a juego, arreglada y elegante. Está muy guapa, y me mortifico un poco pensando que yo voy hecha un desastre.

-Mamá, te presento a Rachel Berry. Rachel, esta es Judy Trevelyan- Fabray.

La doctora Travelyan- Fabray me tiende la mano. T… ¿De travelyan? Su inicial.

-Encantada de conocerte- Murmura.

Si no me equivoco, en su voz hay un matiz de sorpresa, Quizá de inmenso alivio, y sus ojos verdes emiten un cálido destello. Le estrecho la mano y no puedo evitar sonreír, devolverle su calidez.

—Llámame Judy —sonríe ella, y Quinn frunce el ceno—. Usualmente soy la Dra. Trevelyan

Y la Sra. Grey es mi suegra. —Hace un guiño—. Entonces, ¿.como se conocieron ustedes? —

Mira de manera interrogante a Christian, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Rachel me entrevisto para el periódico escolar de la WSU porque estaré entregando los

Títulos esta semana.

_Doble mierda_. Había olvidado eso.

—.Entonces ¿te graduaras esta semana? —pregunta Judy.

—Sí.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar. _San, apuesto._

—Discúlpenme. —Está en la cocina. Me acerco y me inclino por sobre la barra de desayuno, sin

Chequear el número.

— ¡San!

—! Dios mío!Rachel! —_Oh, mierda, es Finn_. Suena desesperado—. ¿Donde estas? He estado

Intentando contactarte. Necesito verte, disculparme por mi comportamiento del viernes. ..¿Por

que no me has regresado las llamadas?

—Mira Finn, ahora no es un buen momento. —Miro ansiosamente a Quinn, que me esta

mirando intensamente, su rostro impasible mientras le murmura algo a su mama. Le doy la

Espalda.

-¿Donde estas? Kate está siendo muy evasiva —se queja.

—Estoy en Seattle.

—¿Que estás haciendo en Seattle? ¿Estás con ella?

—Finn, te llamare mas tarde. No puedo hablar contigo ahora. —Cuelgo.

Camino con indiferencia de regreso con Quinn y su madre. Judy se encuentra en plena

Diatriba.

—… Y Britany llamo para decir que estabas por aquí. No te he visto en dos semanas, querido.

—¿Lo hizo? —murmura Christian, mirándome, con expresión indescifrable.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntas, pero puedo ver que tienes otros planes, y no

quiero interrumpir tu día. —Toma su largo abrigo color crema y se gira hacia ella, ofreciéndole su

Mejilla. El la besa brevemente, de forma dulce. Ella no la toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Rachel a Portland.

—Por supuesto, querida. Rachel, ha sido un placer. Espero que nos encontremos otra vez.—Me extiende su mano, sus ojos brillantes, y las sacudimos.

Taylor aparece

—.¿Sra. Judy? —pregunta.

—Gracias, Taylor. —El la escolta fuera de la sala y a través de las puertas dobles hacia el

Vestíbulo. ..¿Taylor estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ¿Donde ha

Estado?

Quinn me mira.

—Entonces, ¿el fotógrafo llamo?

_Mierda._

—Si.

-¿Que quería?

—Solo disculparse, tu sabes… por el viernes.

Quinn entrecierra sus ojos.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente.

Taylor reaparece.

—Sra. Fabray, hay un problema con el envió a Darfur.

Quinn asiente bruscamente en su dirección.

—¿Charlie Tango esta en el aeródromo Boeing?

—Si, señora.

Taylor asiente en mi dirección.

—Señorita Berry.

Le sonrió tentativamente en respuesta, y él se da vuelta y se va.

—¿Vive aquí? ¿Taylor?

—Si. —Su tono es cortante. ¿_Cuál es su problema?_

Quinn se dirige a la cocina y toma su BlackBerry, echándole un vistazo a algunos correos,

Asumo. Presiona sus labios en una línea, y hace una llamada.

—Ross, ¿cuál es el problema? —suelta. Escucha, observándome, sus ojos verdes están

especulativos, mientras yo estoy de pie en el centro de la gran habitación preguntándome que

hacer conmigo misma, sintiéndome extraordinariamente consciente de mi y fuera de lugar.

—No pondré a ninguna tripulación en riesgo. No, cancélalo… evitaremos el aire en su lugar…

Bien. —Cuelga y La calidez en sus ojos ha desaparecido. Parece distraída, y con una mirada hacia mí,Se dirige a su estudio y vuelve un momento después.

—Este es el contrato. Léelo, y lo discutiremos el próximo fin de semana. Te sugiero que

Investigues al respecto para que esté al tanto de lo que está en juego —hace una pausa—. Eso

es si estás de acuerdo, y de verdad espero que lo estés —agrega, en un tono más suave,

ansiosa.

—¿Investigar?

—Estarás sorprendida de lo que puedes encontrar en internet —murmura.

!Internet! No tengo acceso a ninguna computadora, solo a la laptop de San, y no podría usar la

de Clayton para este tipo de "investigación", .o ¿sí?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

—No tengo computadora. Veré si puedo usar la laptop de San.

Ella me pasa un sobre.

—Estoy segura de que puedo…ehh, prestarte una. Toma tus cosas, iremos de regreso a

Portland y almorzaremos algo en el camino. Necesito vestirme.

—Solo hare una llamada —murmuro. Quiero escuchar la voz de San.

Ella frunce el ceno.

—.¿El fotógrafo? —Su quijada se torna rígida, y su mirada quema. La miro—. No me gusta

Compartir, senorita Berry. Recuérdalo. —El tono de su voz suena como una advertencia, una

Con una larga y fría mirada hacia mí, se dirige de nuevo a la habitación.

Mierda. _Solo quería llamar a San, _quiero gritarle, pero su repentina frialdad me deja paralizada.

.¿Que ocurrió con la generosa, relajada y sonriente mujer que me estaba haciendo el amor

Hace menos de una hora?

**Celos, venditos celos =) **

**UN BESOTE, Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y LO CORTO QUE PUEDE RESULTAR EL CAPITULO, PERO MIS OJOS YA NO PUEDEN MAS… PREFIERO DEJAR CAPI CORTO A NO DEJAR NADA.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON UNOS SOLES**


	18. Deja el labio

— ¿Lista? —Quinn pregunta mientras nos detenemos junto a las puertas dobles hacia el vestíbulo.

Asiento con la cabeza vacilante.

Ella volvió a su personaje distante, amable, tensa, su máscara puesta de nuevo y expuesta. Lleva una bolsa de mensajero de cuero. ¿Por que necesita eso? Tal vez se quede en Portland, y entonces recuerdo la graduación. Oh, si... estará allí el jueves.

Está usando una chaqueta de cuero negro. Desde luego, no se ve como la multi-multimillonaria, billonaria, con esta ropa. Parece a una chica normal, tal vez una estrella de rock con mal comportamiento o una modelo de pasarela. Suspiro por dentro, deseando tener una décima parte de su aplomo. Es tan tranquila y controlada.

Frunzo el ceño, recordando su exabrupto sobre Finn...¿Estaba celosa? Por Favor me tiene en sus manos.

Taylor esta rondando en el fondo.

—Mañana entonces —le dice a Taylor, que asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, señora… ¿Que automóvil se va a llevar, señora?

Me mira brevemente.

—El R8.

—Buen viaje, Sra. Fabray. Señorita Berry. —Taylor me mira amablemente, aunque tal vez hay una pizca de piedad oculta en las profundidades de sus ojos. No hay duda de que piensa que he sucumbido a los dudosos hábitos sexuales de Quinn Fabray. Todavía no, solo sus excepcionales hábitos sexuales, o tal vez el sexo es así para todo el mundo.

Frunzo el ceño ante el pensamiento. No tengo ninguna comparación, y no puedo Preguntarle a San. Eso es algo que voy a tener que tratar con Quinn. Es perfectamente natural que deba hablar con alguien, y no puedo hablar con ella si es tan abierta un minuto y tan Distante al siguiente.

Taylor sostiene la puerta abierta para nosotras y nos conduce a través de ella. Quinn llama al ascensor.

— ¿Que es, Rachel? —pregunta. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy analizando algo en mi mente?

Estira su mano y tira de mi barbilla.

—Deja de morderte el labio, o tendremos sexo en el ascensor, y no me importa quién entre con nosotras.

Me sonrojo, pero hay un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, finalmente su estado de ánimo parece estar cambiando.

—Quinn, tengo un problema.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Me mira con esos ojos verdes que tanto me pueden. -¿Qué problema?

El ascensor llega. Entramos, y Quinn presiona el botón marcado con una F.

—Bueno —me sonrojo. ¿Cómo decir esto? —Tengo que hablar con San, tengo muchas preguntas sobre sexo, y estas demasiado involucrada. Si quieres que haga todas estas cosas ¿cómo saber…? - Hago una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Simplemente no tienen términos de referencia.

Pone los ojos en blanco hacia mí.

—Habla con ella si es necesario —suena exasperada—. Asegúrate de que no le menciona nada a Britt.

Me enfada la insinuación. San no es así.

—Ella no haría eso- añado rápidamente.

—Bueno, solo prevengo cualquier situación incómoda—murmura Quinn Secamente— Britt es un poco especial, no quiero que sepa nada de esto…Ella probablemente me quitaría mis bolas si supiera lo que quería hacer contigo —añade en voz tan baja que no estoy segura de lo que he escuchado.

—Está bien —acepto con facilidad, sonriéndole, aliviada. La idea de Britt con las bolas de Quinn es algo en lo que no quiero pensar.

La veo que me sonríe y se acerca un poco más a mí, se pone de frente y me mira todo el rostro y para en mis labios.

—Cuanto antes tenga tu sometimiento, mejor, y podemos detener todo esto —murmura.

-¿Detener todo, qué?

—Tú, desafiándome —Estira sus manos hacia mis mejillas y me planta un pequeño beso cálido y dulce en mis labios mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren. Coge mi mano y me guía dentro del garaje subterráneo.

Yo, desafiándola... ¿cómo?

Al lado del ascensor, puedo ver el Audi 4x4 negro, pero es el elegante, deportivo negro el que se abre con un pitido y se ilumina cuando ella apunta el llavero que controla la alarma hacia él auto.

—Bonito automóvil —murmuro con sequedad.

Ella levanta la mirada y sonríe.

—Lo se —dice, y por una fracción de segundo, la dulce, joven, despreocupada Quinn está de vuelta. Eso me alegra el corazón.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia ella, pero no puedo reprimir mi sonrisa. Me abre la puerta y me subo. Ella se mueve alrededor del automóvil con una gracia fácil y dobla su larga elegancia a mi lado. ¿Como hace eso?

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de automóvil es este?

—Se trata de un Audi R8 Spyder. Es un hermoso día, podemos bajar el techo. Hay una gorra de beisbol allí. De hecho, debería haber dos. —Apunta hacia la guantera—. Y gafas de sol si las quieres.

Enciende el automóvil y el motor ruge detrás de nosotras. Pone su bolso en el espacio tras nuestros asientos al igual que coloca la enorme bolsa de mensajero, presiona un botón, y el techo se reclina lentamente. Con un golpecito a un interruptor, Bruce Springsteen nos rodea.

—Vas a amar a Bruce —Ella sonríe y saca el automóvil fácilmente de su plaza del parqueadero, hasta la rampa empinada, donde hacemos una pausa en la barrera.

Entonces estamos fuera en una mañana soleada de mayo en Seattle. Busco en la guantera y recupero las gorras de beisbol. Los Yankees. ¿Le gusta el béisbol Le paso una gorra, y ella se la pone, le queda tan sexi con su pelo un poco más arriba de los hombros, niego con la cabeza y me concentro en colocarme la otra. Paso mi cola de caballo a través de la parte de atrás y arrastro bien abajo la visera.

Las personas nos miran mientras avanzamos por las calles. Por un momento, creo que es a ella... y entonces una parte muy paranoica piensa que todos me están mirando porque saben lo que he estado haciendo durante las últimas doce horas, pero finalmente, me doy cuenta de que es al automóvil. Quinn parece no darse cuenta, perdida en sus pensamientos.

El trafico es escaso y pronto estamos en la I-5 dirigiéndonos al sur, el viento barriendo sobre nuestras cabezas. Bruce está cantando acerca de estar en fuego y su deseo. Cuan adecuado.

Me sonrojo mientras escucho las palabras. Quinn me mira, Tiene sus Ray-Bans3 puestas por lo que no puedo ver lo que está pensando. Su boca se inclina un poco, y estira su mano y la coloca sobre mi rodilla, apretándola suavemente. Mi aliento se dificulta.

— ¿Hambrienta? —pregunta.

No de comida.

—No especialmente.

Su boca se aprieta en una línea dura.

—Tienes que comer, Rachel —me reprende—. Conozco a un buen lugar cerca de Olympia. Pararemos allí. - Aprieta mi rodilla de nuevo, y entonces devuelve su mano al volante mientras baja su pie en el Acelerador.

Estoy presionada contra la parte de posterior de mi asiento. Vaya, este automóvil se puede mover.

El restaurante es pequeño e intimo, una cabaña de madera en medio de un bosque. La decoración es rustica: sillas y mesas al azar con manteles de cuadritos, flores silvestres en floreros pequeños. Cuisine Sauvage, se presumía por encima de la puerta.

—No he estado aquí en un tiempo. No tenemos opciones, cocinan lo que sea que han capturado o recogido —Levanta sus cejas con fingido horror, y tengo que reír. La camarera toma la orden de nuestras bebidas. Se sonroja cuando ve a Quinn, evitando el contacto visual con ella, escondiéndose bajo su flequillo rubio y largo. ! A ella le gusta Quinn! ¡MI QUINN!

—Dos vasos de Pinot Grigio —dice Quinn con una voz de autoridad.

Frunzo mis labios, exasperada.

— ¿Qué? —dice bruscamente.

—Quería una Coca-Cola Light —susurro.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecierran, y sacude su cabeza.

—El Pinot Grigio aquí es un vino decente, irá bien con la comida, con lo que sea que recibamos. —dice con paciencia.

— ¿Lo que sea que recibamos?

—Si. —sonríe, deslumbrante, con su cabeza inclinada con una sonrisa de un lado, y los polos de mi estomago saltan por encima de mi bazo. No puedo evitar reflejar su gloriosa sonrisa en respuesta.

—Le gustaste a mi madre —dice de repente.

— ¿En serio? —Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar con placer.

—Oh, sí. Nunca le había presentado a nadie… Es decir a nadie que no sea del trabajo. Mi vida personal por lo general la mantengo muy bien reservada.

Mi boca se abre, y recuerdo esa pregunta... en la entrevista. Oh, no.

—Ohh —susurro.

-Además que no sabía en concreto mi condición sexual. No le presente ni a chicos, ni a chicas, nunca.

—.Oh... ¿ni siquiera una de las quince?

Ella sonríe.

—Te acordaste. No, ninguna de las quince.

—Oh.

—Sabes, Rachel, ha sido un fin de semana de novedades para mi también —dice en voz baja.

— ¿Lo ha sido?

—Nunca me he acostado con nadie, nunca he tenido sexo en mi cama, nunca volé con una chica en Charlie Tango, nunca le presente una mujer a mi madre. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? — Sus ojos arden, su intensidad me quita el aliento.

La camarera llega con nuestras copas de vino, y de inmediato se me da por tomar un rápido sorbo. .

¿Se está abriendo o simplemente haciendo una observación casual?

—Realmente he disfrutado este fin de semana —murmuro y muerdo mi labio sin percatarme de ese acto. Ella entrecierra sus ojos hacia mi otra vez.

—Deja de morderte ese labio —gruñe—. Yo también —añade.

— ¿Que es sexo vainilla? —le pregunto, cualquier cosa para distraerme de la mirada intensa, ardiente y sexy que me está dando. Ella se ríe.

—Solo es sexo sencillo, Rachel. Sin juguetes, sin extras añadidos. —Se encoge de hombros. — Ya Sabes... bueno en realidad no lo haces, pero eso es lo que significa.

—Oh. —Pensaba que el sexo que tuvimos fue brownie con cobertura de chocolate, con una cereza en la parte superior. Pero bueno, ¿qué se yo? La camarera nos trae sopa. Ambas la miramos algo indecisamente.

—Sopa de ortiga —la camarera nos informa antes de girar y balancearse de regreso a la Cocina. No creo que a ella le guste ser ignorada por Quinn. Y como mi rubia no la ha ni registrado, debe estar de mal humor.

Pruebo tentativamente. Es delicioso. Quinn y yo levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo con alivio.

Me rio, y ella inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ese es un sonido hermoso —murmura.

— ¿Por qué nunca has tenido sexo vainilla antes? Siempre has hecho... eh, lo que has hecho? —pregunto, intrigada y un poco sonrojada por su comentario anterior.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Mas o menos. —Su voz es cautelosa. Frunce el ceño por un momento y parece estar involucrada en algún tipo de lucha interna. Luego levanta la vista, con una decisión tomada— Una de las amigas de mi madre me sedujo cuando tenía quince anos.

—Oh. — !Santa mierda eso es ser joven!

—Ella tenía gustos muy particulares. Fui su sumisa durante seis años. —Se encoge de hombros.- Me enseño a aceptarme con todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tengo. Me hizo más segura de mi misma.

—Oh. —Mi cerebro se ha congelado, sorprendido hasta la inactividad por esta admisión.

—Así que se lo que implica, Rachel —Sus ojos brillan con comprensión. La miro, incapaz de articular nada. —Realmente no tuve una introducción común al sexo.

La curiosidad se activa a lo grande.

— ¿Así que nunca saliste con alguien en la universidad?

—No. —Niega con su cabeza para enfatizar el punto.

La camarera toma nuestros platos, interrumpiéndonos por un momento.

-¿Por qué? —le pregunto cuándo se ha ido la chica.

Ella sonríe sarcásticamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sí.

—Primero por mi falta de seguridad, ya sabes no es muy normal ser una chica y tener pene, no todos se lo toman como lo hiciste tu Rachel. Y segundo Ella era todo lo que quería, necesitaba. Y, además, me habría encaprichado terriblemente. —Ella sonríe con cariño ante el recuerdo.

Oh, esta es demasiada información, pero quiero más.

—.Así que si ella era una amiga de tu madre, ¿qué edad tenia?

Ella sonríe.

—Edad suficiente para saber desempeñarse mejor.

— ¿Todavía la ves?

—Sí.

—Todavía...Ustedes… eh... —Me sonrojo.

—No. —Niega con la cabeza y sonríe con indulgencia a mí—. Es una muy buena amiga.

—Oh. ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

Me da una mirada de no seas estúpida.

—Por supuesto que no.

La camarera regresa con carne de venado, pero mi apetito ha desaparecido. Que revelación. Quinn la sumisa... mierda. Tomo un trago grande del Pinot Grigio, ella tiene razón, por supuesto, es delicioso. Por Dios, todas estas revelaciones, es mucho más en que pensar. Necesito tiempo para procesar esto, cuando este por mi cuenta, no cuando estoy distraída por su presencia. Es tan abrumadora, tan controladora, y ahora ha lanzado esta bomba en la ecuación. Ella sabe como es.

—Pero ¿no puede haber sido a tiempo completo? —Estoy confundida.

—Bueno, lo fue, aunque no la veía todo el tiempo. Era... difícil. Después de todo, todavía estaba en la escuela y luego en la universidad. Come Rachel.

—En realidad no tengo hambre, Quinn. —Estoy recuperándome de su revelación.

Su expresión se endurece.

—Come —dice en voz baja, muy baja.

La miro. Esta mujer, abusada sexualmente cuando era adolescente, su tono es muy amenazante.

—Dame un momento —murmuro en voz baja. Parpadea un par de veces.

—Está bien —murmura, y continúa con su comida.

Así es como será si firmo, mangoneándome. Frunzo el ceno. ¿Quiero esto?

Alcanzando mi cuchillo y tenedor, corto tentativamente la carne de venado. Es muy sabroso.

— ¿Es así como nuestra relación eh... será? —Susurro—. ¿Tu, mangoneándome? —No puedo obligarme a mirarla.

—Si —murmura.

—Ya veo.

—Y lo que es mas, querrás que lo haga —añade en voz baja.

Sinceramente, lo dudo. Corto otro trozo de carne de venado, sosteniéndolo contra mi boca.

—Es un gran paso —murmuro y como.

—Lo es. —Cierra sus ojos un instante. Cuando los abre, están anchos y serios—. Rachel, tienes que ir con tus instintos. Has la investigación, lee el contrato, estoy feliz de discutir cualquier aspecto. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes si quieres hablar de ello.- Sus palabras vienen a mí en un apuro. —.Llámame, tal vez podamos cenar, por ejemplo, el ¿miércoles? Realmente quiero hacer funcionar esto. De hecho, nunca he querido nada tanto como quiero que esto funcione.

Su sinceridad en llamas, su anhelo, se refleja en sus ojos. Esto es fundamentalmente lo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una de las quince? Oh, no... Eso seré yo, ¿un numero? ¿Dieciséis de muchas?

— ¿Que paso con las quince? —dejo escapar.

Levanta sus cejas con sorpresa, luego luce resignada, negando con su cabeza.

—Varias cosas, pero se reduce a —hace una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras, creo—.Incompatibilidad. —Se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Y crees que yo podría ser compatible contigo?

—Sí.

—.Así que ¿ya no estás viendo a ninguna de ellas?

—No, Rachel, no lo hago. Soy monógama en mis relaciones.

Ah... esto son noticias.

—Ya veo

—Investiga, Rachel.

Bajo mi cuchillo y tenedor. No puedo comer más.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me frunce el ceño, pero decide no decir nada. Doy un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Mi estomago esta agitándose con toda esta nueva información, y me siento un poco mareada por el vino. La veo mientras devora todo en su plato. Debe hacer ejercicio para mantenerse en tan buena forma. El recuerdo de la forma en que su pijama Cuelga de sus caderas viene espontáneamente a mi mente. La imagen es totalmente distractora. Me retuerzo incómodamente. Ella levanta la vista hacia mí, y me sonrojo.

—Daria cualquier cosa por saber lo que estas pensando en este mismo momento —murmura.

Me sonrojo más.

Ella me sonríe con una sonrisa malvada.

—Puedo adivinar —bromea en voz baja.

—Me alegro de que no puedes leer mi mente.

—Tu mente, no, Rachel, pero tu cuerpo, ese lo he llegado a conocer bastante bien desde ayer —Su voz es sugerente. ¿Cómo es que cambia tan rápidamente de un estado de ánimo al siguiente? Es tan voluble... es difícil mantener el ritmo. Le hace gestos a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. Una vez que ha pagado, se para y me

Extiende su mano.

—Ven. —Tomando mi mano en la suya, me lleva de nuevo al automóvil. Este contacto, piel con piel, es lo que es tan inesperado de ella, normal, intimo. No puedo conciliar este gesto común, tierno con lo que ella quiere hacer en esa habitación... la habitación roja del dolor.

Estamos en silencio en el viaje de Olympia a Vancouver, ambas perdidas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Cuando estaciona afuera de mi apartamento, son las cinco de la tarde. Las luces están encendidas, San está en casa. Empacando, sin duda, a menos que Briitany todavía este allí. Apaga el motor, y me doy cuenta de que voy a tener que dejarla.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —le pregunto. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero prolongar nuestro tiempo juntas.

—No. Tengo trabajo que hacer —dice simplemente, mirándome, una expresión inescrutable.

Miro hacia abajo a mis manos, mientras junto mis dedos. De repente me siento emocional. Ella se va. Estirando su mano, toma una de las mías y lentamente se la lleva hasta su boca, con ternura besando el dorso de mi mano, como un gesto pasado de moda, y dulce. Mi corazón salta hasta mi boca.

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Rachel. Ha sido... el mejor…

-Para mí también. –Susurro cuando noto que se acerca poco a poco a mi rostro.

-¿El miércoles? – Pregunta a milímetros de mis labios, puedo sentir su aliento, veo como sus ojos me miran directo a los ojos y como su lengua pasa por su labio inferior.

-Sí, el miércoles. –Digo, y siento como empieza a besar dulcemente mis labios, para después poner ambas manos en mis mejillas y profundizar aquel beso que esa noche me dejaría pensando en ella.

**Otro capítulo mas, y este si lo leí antes de subirlo… creo que no se me escapo ningún nombre raro ni nada por el estilo.**

**Gracias como siempre. UN BESI. **

**Quinn poco a poco va contando su historia, poco a poco…**

**Les deseo mucha Vainilla a tod s (K) **


	19. Chapter 19

Besa mi mano de nuevo y la coloca de vuelta en mi regazo. Sale del auto, da la vuelta hacia mi lado, y abre la puerta del pasajero. ¿Por qué me siento de repente desprovista? Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. No debo permitir que me vea así.

Fijando una sonrisa en mi cara, salgo fuera del coche y continúo por el camino, sabiendo que tengo que enfrentarme a San, temiendo enfrentarme a San. Me doy la vuelta y la miro a medio camino. Barbilla arriba Berry, me reprendo a mí misma.

-Oh…por cierto, llevo tu ropa interior.- Le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa y levanto la

Cinturilla de los Calvin Klein que llevo para que pueda ver. La boca de Quinn cae abierta, sorprendida.

Qué gran reacción. Mi humor cambia inmediatamente, y entro pavoneándome en la casa, parte de mí queriendo saltar y lanzar el puño al aire. ¡SI! Mi diosa interior está encantada. San está en la sala de estar empaquetando sus libros en cajas.

-Estas de vuelta. ¿Dónde está Quinn? ¿Como estas?- su voz es febril, ansiosa, y salta hacia mí, agarrando mis hombros, analizando mi cara minuciosamente antes incluso de que hubiera dicho hola.

Mierda… tengo que tratar con la persistencia y la tenacidad de San, y estoy en posesión de un documento legal firmado diciendo que no puedo hablar. No es una mezcla saludable.

-Bueno, ¿cómo fue? No pude parar de pensar en ti, después de que Britt se fuera, es decir." Sonríe maliciosamente.

No puedo dejar de sonreír ante su preocupación y su ardiente curiosidad, pero de repente me siento tímida. Me sonrojo. Fue muy privado. Todo ello. Ver y saber lo que Quinn tiene que esconder. Pero Tengo que darle algunos detalles, porque no me dejara en paz hasta que lo haga.

-Fue bien, San. Muy bien, creo -. Digo tranquilamente, intentando esconder mi Vergonzosa sonrisa que lo dice todo.

-¿Tú crees?- espeta con curiosidad, tratando de sacarme las palabras de la boca.

-No tengo nada para compararlo, ¿no?" Me encojo de hombros en tono de disculpa.

-¿Te hizo llegar?- Me dice, con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Mierda. Es muy contundente. Me vuelvo de color escarlata.

-Si- murmuro, exasperada.

San me empuja al sofá y nos sentamos. Estrecha mis manos.

-Eso está bien.- San me mira con seguridad. -Fue tu primera vez. Wow, Quinn debe saber realmente lo que está haciendo.-

Oh San, si tú supieras.

-Mi primera vez fue horrible- continua, haciendo una cara de comedia triste.

-Oh- esto me tiene interesada, algo que nunca antes había divulgado.

-Sí, Sheila Scott. Escuela secundaria, deportista." Se estremece. -Fue vergonzoso.

Yo no estaba preparada. Ambas estábamos borrachas. Tú sabes…el típico desastre adolescente post-baile. Ugh… me llevo meses antes de decidir probar otra vez. Era demasiado joven. Tuviste razón al esperar-.

"San, eso suena horrible."

San parecía pensativa.

-Sí, me llevo casi un año tener mi primer orgasmo y aquí estas tu… Primera vez, primer orgasmo-. Asentí tímidamente.

Mi diosa interior se sentó en la posición del loto pareciendo serena excepto por la disimulada y autocomplaciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro de que la perdieras con alguien que sabe lo que hace-. Me guiña el ojo. -Así que ¿cuándo vas a verla de nuevo?-.

-El miércoles. Vamos a cenar-.

-¿Así que todavía te gusta?"

Si. Pero no se acerca del… futuro-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ella es complicada, San. Tu sabes… vive en un mundo muy diferente al mío-. Gran excusa. Creíble también. Mucho mejor que _"__tiene una Habitación Roja del Dolor, y quiere__hacerme su esclava sexual"_

-Oh por favor, no dejes que esto sea por el dinero, Rachel. Brittt dice que es muy insólito para Quinn salir con alguien-.

-¿Lo dijo?-. Mi voz se alza varias octavas.

¡Demasiado obvia, Berry! Mi subconsciente me mira, meneando su largo y delgado dedo, entonces se transforma en la balanza de la justicia para recordarme que ella podría demandarme si revelo demasiado. Ha… ¿qué va a hacer – quitarme todo mi dinero? Debo recordar googlear 'penalizaciones por romper un acuerdo de no divulgación' mientras estoy haciendo el resto de mi 'investigación'. Es como si me hubieran dado una tarea escolar. Tal vez seré graduada. Me sonrojo, recordando mí A por el experimento en el baño esta mañana.

-Rach, ¿qué pasa?-.

-Solo recordando algo que Quinn dijo-.

-Te ves diferente-. Dice San afectuosamente.

-Me siento diferente. Dolorida- confieso.

-¿Dolorida?"

-Mucho ejercicio, ya sabes-. Me sonrojo.

-Yo también. Estas Fabray- dice con disgusto simulado.-Son animales-. Ambas nos reímos.

-¿Estas dolorida?-. Exclamo. Se me pasa por la cabeza que quizás Britt también tenga un amiguito.

-Si… uso excesivo.- Me rio tontamente.

-Cuéntame acerca del uso excesivo de Britt-. Pregunto cuando he parado de reír. Oh, puedo sentirme a mi misma relajándome por primera vez desde que estaba en la cola del bar… antes de la llamada de teléfono que comenzó todo esto, cuando estaba admirando a la Sra. Fabray desde la distancia. Felices días sin complicaciones.

San se sonroja. Oh Dios…Santana López se vuelve toda una Rachel Barbra Berry conmigo. Me lanza una mirada húmeda. Nunca la había visto reaccionar de esta forma por una mujer antes. Mi mandíbula cae al suelo. ¿Dónde está Santana y qué han hecho con ella?

-Oh, Rachel- deja salir a borbotones.- Ella es tan… tan buena, es tan salvaje y delicada al mismo tiempo… Sus sus dedos son mágicos-. Esta nerviosa, lo noto

-Creo que estas intentando decirme que te gusta-.

Asiente, sonriendo como una loca.

-Puede que así sea… Y voy a verle el sábado. Va a ayudarnos a mudarnos-. Aprieta las manos juntas, da un brinco fuera del sofá, y hace piruetas hasta la ventana. Mudanza.

Mierda me había olvidado de eso, incluso con las cajas de embalaje rodeándonos.

-Es muy amable de su parte- digo apreciativamente. Puedo llegar a conocerla también. Quizás pueda darme una visión más clara de su extraña y perturbadora hermana.

-Así que, ¿que hicisteis anoche? . Ladea la cabeza hacia mí y eleva las cejas en una mirada de _tu-que-crees-estúpida._

-Más o menos lo que tú hiciste, aunque cenamos primero-. Me sonríe. -¿Estas realmente bien? Pareces un poco agobiada-.

-Me siento agobiada. Quinn es muy intensa-.

-Sí, puedo ver como puede ser. Pero ¿fue buena contigo?-.

-Si-. La tranquilice. -Estoy realmente hambrienta, ¿debería cocinar?-.

Asiente y coge dos libros más para empaquetar.

- ¿Que quieres hacer con los libros de catorce mil dólares? – Me pregunta.

- Voy a devolvérselos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Es un regalo completamente fuera del tope. No puedo aceptarlo, especialmente ahora. – Le sonrió a San, y ella asiente.

- Te entiendo. Te llegaron un par de cartas, y Finn estuvo llamando cada hora sobre hora. Sonaba desesperado.

- Lo llamare – murmure evasivamente. Si le dijera a San acerca de Finn, lo tendría para el desayuno.

Recogí las cartas de la mesa del comedor y las abrí.

– !Hey, tengo entrevistas! La semana después de la siguiente, en Seattle, ¡para las plazas de practicantes!

- ¿Para qué teatro?

-Para Zinzanni y Teatre of Jackson-. Digo animada.

- Te dije que tu voz te abriría puertas, Rach. – San, por supuesto, ya tenía un cupo de prácticas en el Seattle Times como periodista. Su padre conoce a alguien quien conoce a alguien.

- ¿Cómo se siente Britt acerca de que vayas a irte lejos? – pregunte.

San entro en la cocina, por primera vez esta tarde, estaba desconsolada.

- Ella entiende. Parte de mi no quiere irse, pero es tentador tumbarse al sol por un par de semanas. Además mi mami esta soportándolo, pensando que este será nuestro último viaje real por fiestas en familia antes de que Ethan y yo salgamos de cabeza al mundo del empleo remunerado-.

Nunca he tenido que dejar el continente americano. San se iba a Barbados con sus padres y su hermano Ethan por dos semanas enteras. Voy a echarla de menos en nuestro nuevo departamento. Eso será extraño. Ethan ha estado viajando por el mundo desde que se graduó el año pasado. Me pregunto brevemente si lo veré antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Es un chico encantador.

El teléfono sonó. Sacándome de mi ensueño.

- Sera Finn. – Suspiro. Sé que tengo que hablar con él. Agarro el teléfono.

- Hola.

- Rachel! regresaste! – Finn grita su alivio.

- Obviamente – El sarcasmo filtrándose en mi voz, ruedo mis ojos al teléfono.

Esta en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Puedo verte? Siento lo del viernes en la noche. Estaba ebrio… y tu… bien. Rach, por favor, perdóname-.

- Por supuesto que te perdono Finn. Solo no lo hagas otra vez. Sabes que no me siento de ese modo sobre ti.

Suspira pesadamente, triste.

- Lo sé, Rach. Solo pienso, que si te besara, podría cambiar como te sientes-.

- Finn, te quiero mucho, significas mucho para mí. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Eso no va a cambiar. Tú lo sabes – odiaba decepcionarlo, pero esa era la verdad.

- Entonces, ¿estás con ella ahora? – su tono estaba lleno de desdén.

- Finn, no estoy con nadie.

- Pero pasaste la noche con ella.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Es por el dinero?

- ¡Finn! ¡Cómo te atreves! – le grite, tambaleándome por su audacia.

- Rachel – se queja y se disculpa simultáneamente. No puedo hacer frente a sus celos mezquinos ahora. Sé que está herido, pero mi plato está repleto por tratar con Quinn Fabray.

- Quizá podamos tomar un café o algo mañana. Te llamare. – Soy conciliadora. El es mi amigo.

Estoy muy encariñada con él. Pero ahora mismo, no necesito esto.

- Mañana entonces. ¿Llamaras? – La esperanza en su voz retuerce mi corazón.

- Si… buenas noches, Finn – Colgué sin esperar su respuesta.

- ¿De qué trataba todo eso? – demando Santana, con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Decidí que la honestidad era la política. Me estaba mirando más irritada que nunca.

- Me hizo una escena el viernes.

- ¿Finn? ¿Y Quinn Fabray? Rachel, tus feromonas deben estar trabajando tiempo extra. ¿En qué estupidez estabas pensando? – sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y volvió a embalar las cajas.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, paramos de hacer nuestro equipaje para la especialidad de la casa, mi lasaña.

San abre la botella de vino, y nos sentamos entre las cajas comiendo, bebiendo vino tinto barato y viendo TV basura. Es normal. Es tan de vuelta a la tierra y bienvenida después de las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas de… locura. Como mi primera comida sin prisas, tranquila en este momento. ¿Qué pasa con ella y la comida? San limpia los platos, y termino de empacar la sala de estar. Nos quedamos con el sofá, la TV, y la mesa del comedor. ¿Que mas podemos necesitar? Solo falta empacar lo de la cocina y los dormitorios.

El teléfono suena. Es Brittt. San me guiña un ojo y salta a su habitación como si tuviera catorce años. Sé que debería estar escribiendo su discurso de despedida, pero parece que Britt en el teléfono es más importante. ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres Fabray? ¿Qué es lo que las hace totalmente distractores, absorbentes e irresistibles? Tome otro trago de vino.

Ojeo los canales de televisión, pero en el fondo se que solo estoy postergándolo. Quemando un brillante agujero rojo en mi cartera, está el contrato. Tengo la fuerza o la forma para leerlo esta noche.

Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. Finn y Quinn, quieren algo de mí. Finn es fácil de tratar. Pero Quinn… Quinn tiene una liga completamente diferente de dirección, de comprensión. Una parte de mi quiere correr y esconderse. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sus ardientes ojos Verdes y su intensa mirada ardiente entra en mi mente y mi cuerpo se tensa ante el pensamiento. Me corta la respiración. Ni siquiera esta aquí y estoy encendida. Esto no puede ser solo acerca del sexo, o ¿sí? Recuerdo sus bromas gentiles esta mañana en el desayuno, su alegría por mi deleite con el paseo en helicóptero, ella tocando el piano _– la dulce, y oh-tan-triste música llena de alma._

Es una persona tan complicada. Y ahora tengo una idea de por qué. Una joven privada de su adolescencia, abusada sexualmente por la mala figura de la Sra. Robinson porque así se llama aquella mujer "Amiga de su mama"… no es de extrañar que haya envejecido antes de tiempo. Mi corazón se llena de tristeza ante el pensamiento de lo que debe haber pasado. Soy demasiado ingenua para saber exactamente qué, pero la investigación puede arrojar algo de luz. Pero ¿realmente quiero saber? ¿Quiero explorar ese mundo del que no sé nada? Es un paso muy grande.

Si no la hubiera conocido, aun estaría feliz y dulcemente ajena. Mi mente se desvía a la noche anterior y esta mañana… y la increíble sexualidad sensual que he experimentado. ¿Quiero decir adiós a eso? ¡No! Grita mi subconsciente… mi diosa interna asiente en silencio de acuerdo con ella.

Santana se pasea de nuevo en la sala de estar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tal vez está enamorada la miro boquiabierta. Nunca se había comportado así.

- Rach, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada.

- También yo, San.

Me abraza.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta en una pieza. Hay algo acerca de Quinn que todavía no me parece, como si escondiera algo -.añade tranquilamente. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras que pienso... ¿Cómo diablos lo sabe? Esto es lo que la hará una gran periodista, su intuición inquebrantable.

Recogiendo mi bolso, me voy con desgana en mi dormitorio. Estoy muy cansada por todos nuestros esfuerzos carnales del día anterior y por el completo y absoluto dilema que encaro. Me siento en la cama y con cuidado extraigo el sobre de papel manila de la bolsa, girando una y otra vez en mis manos. ¿Realmente quiero saber la extensión de la depravación de Quinn?

Es muy desalentador. Tomo una respiración profunda y con el corazón en la garganta, rompo el sobre.

**=) Buenas buenas, otra actualización **

**Estoy disculpándome por mi desaparición temporal.**

**Espero lo disfruten y el siguiente es sobre el contrato… ¿Qué pedirá Quinn? ¿Qué piensan ustedes que dice el sobre? **


	20. CONTRATO 1 PARTE

Me siento en la cama y con cuidado extraigo el sobre de papel manila de la bolsa, girando una y otra vez en mis manos. ¿Realmente quiero saber la extensión de la depravación de Quinn? Es muy desalentador. Tomo una respiración profunda y con el corazón en la garganta, rompo el sobre.

**CONTRATO**

Siendo este día _del 2012 (La fecha de inicio)

ENTRE SRA. QUINN FABRAY de 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889 ("La Dominante") Y Srta. RACHEL BERRY de 1114 SW Green Street, Apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888 ("La Sumisa")

**LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE:**

1 Los siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Dominante y la

Sumisa.

TERMINOS FUNDAMENTALES

2 -El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir a la Sumisa, explorar su

Sensualidad y sus límites con seguridad, respeto y consideración a sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3- El Dominante y la Sumisa, aceptan y reconocen que todo lo que ocurre bajo los términos de este contrato, será consensual, confidencial y sujeta a los límites acordados y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos fuera de este contrato. Los limites y procedimientos de seguridad deben ser acordados por escrito.

4 -El Dominante y la Sumisa garantizan al otro que no sufren de ninguna enfermedad sexual, seria, infecciosa, o potencialmente mortal, incluyendo pero no limitado al VIH, Herpes y hepatitis. Si durante el periodo (Definido más adelante) o cualquier ampliación del Plazo de este contrato, cualquiera de las partes fuera diagnosticado con o tiene conocimiento de cualquier enfermedad, se deben comprometer a informar al otro de inmediato y en todo caso anterior de cualquier forma de contacto físico entre las partes.

5- El cumplimiento de las garantías anteriormente mencionadas, los acuerdos e informe (y cualquier limite adicional y procedimientos de seguridad acordados en la anterior clausula 3 son fundamentales para este contrato. Cualquier incumplimiento que lo contravenga, inmediatamente lo dejara sin efecto y cada parte se compromete a ser plenamente responsable de la otra por las consecuencias de dicho incumplimiento.

6- Todo en este contrato debe ser leído e interpretado en la luz del propósito fundamental y términos fundamentales establecidos anteriormente en las clausulas 2-5.

ROLES

7- La Dominante debe asumir la responsabilidad por el bienestar y el adecuado entrenamiento, orientación y disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá la naturaleza de tal formación, orientación y disciplina, así como la hora y el lugar de su administración, con sujeción a los términos acordados, limitaciones y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o acuerdos adicionales bajo la anterior clausula 3.

8- Si en algún momento, el Dominante fallara en seguir los términos acordados, limitaciones y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos fuera de este contrato o acuerdos adicionales bajo la anterior clausula 3 ya mencionada, la Sumisa tiene derecho a rescindir el presente contrato y a dejar de inmediato el servicio de la dominante sin aviso.

9- Sujeto a lo anterior y las clausulas anteriores 2-5 la Sumisa esta servir y obedecer a la Dominante en todas las cosas. Sujeto a los términos acordados, las limitaciones y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en el presente contrato o acuerdo, además, conforme a la clausula 3 anterior, deberá ofrecer sin duda o vacilación al Dominante tanto placer que pueda requerir y ella deberá aceptar sin duda o vacilación su entrenamiento, orientación y disciplina en cualquier forma que pueda tomar.

INICIO Y PLAZO

10- El Dominante y la Sumisa entran en este contrato en la fecha de inicio, plenamente conscientes de su naturaleza y se comprometen a cumplir sus condiciones sin excepción.

11- El presente contrato tendrá vigencia por un periodo de tres meses calendario a partir de la fecha de inicio ("El Plazo") A la expiración del Plazo, las partes deberán discutir si este contrato y las medidas que han adoptado en virtud de este contrato son satisfactorias y si las necesidades de cada parte se han cumplido. Cualquiera de las partes puede proponer la extensión de este contrato sujeto a ajustes en estos términos o a los acuerdos que han hecho en virtud del mismo. A falta de acuerdo para la prórroga del presente contrato, queda terminado y ambas partes quedan libres para reanudar vidas por separado.

DISPONIBILIDAD

12- La Sumisa se pondrá a si misma a disposición de la Dominante la noche de los viernes hasta la tarde del domingo de cada semana durante el Plazo, a veces a ser especificados por la Dominante ("Los tiempos asignados"). Además, el tiempo asignado puede ser mutuamente acordado sobre una base Ad Hoc.

13- El Dominante reserva el derecho de despedir a la Sumisa de su servicio en cualquier momento, petición a ser garantizadas a discreción del Dominante, sujetas solo a las reglas de la Sumisa bajo las clausulas 2-5 y 8 anteriores.

UBICACIÓN

14- La Sumisa se pondrá a si misma a disposición durante los tiempos asignados y acuerdos adicionales de tiempo y ubicación a ser determinados por la Dominante. La Dominante se asegurara de que todos los gastos de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa para tal propósito, sean reconocidos por la Dominante.

PRESTACION DE SERVICIO

15- Las prestaciones de servicio siguientes han sido discutidas y acordadas y deben ser respetadas por ambas partes durante el Plazo. Ambas partes aceptan que ciertas cuestiones pueden surgir, que no están cubiertas por los términos de este contrato o las prestaciones de servicio, o que ciertas cuestiones pueden ser renegociadas. En tal circunstancia las clausulas adicionales pueden ser propuestas vía enmienda (1). Las clausulas adicionales o modificaciones deben ser acordadas y documentadas y firmadas por ambas partes, y estarán sujetas a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las clausulas anteriores 2-5.

LA DOMINANTE

15.1 La Dominante hará de la salud y seguridad de la Sumisa, una prioridad en todo momento. La Dominante no podrá exigir en cualquier momento, solicitar, permitir o demandar que la Sumisa participe a manos de la Dominante en cualquiera de las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en cualquier acto que cualquiera de las partes considere que no es seguro. La Dominante no llevara a cabo o no permitirá que se lleve a cabo ninguna acción que pueda causar lesiones graves o de riesgo a la vida de la Sumisa. El resto de los incisos de esta clausula 15 son leídas sujeto a esta disposición y los asuntos fundamentales acordados en las clausulas 2-5 anteriores.

15.2 La Dominante acepta que la Sumisa le pertenece, para poseer, controlar, dominar y disciplinar durante el Plazo. La Dominante podrá usar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento de los tiempos asignados o cualquiera del tiempo adicional acordado que considere conveniente, sexual o de otra manera.

15.3 La Dominante deberá proveer a la Sumisa con todo el entrenamiento necesario y orientación en como servir adecuadamente al Dominante.

15.4 La Dominante deberá mantener un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus funciones al servicio del Dominante.

15.5 El Dominante puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuando sea necesario, para garantizar que la Sumisa es plenamente consciente de su rol de sumisión al Dominante y desalentar una conducta inaceptable. La Dominante puede flagelar, golpear, latigar o castigar corporalmente a la Sumisa a efectos de disciplinar, para su disfrute personal, o por cualquier otra razón que no esta obligado a proporcionar.

15.6 En el entrenamiento y administración de disciplina, La Dominante deberá garantizar que no sean hechas marcas permanentes sobre el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni lesiones sufridas que puedan requerir atención médica.

15.7 En la formación y administración de disciplina, la Dominante se asegurara de que la disciplina e instrumentos utilizados para propósitos de disciplina, sean seguros, no deberán utilizarse de tal manera que cause daños graves y no excedan de modo alguno los limites definidos y detallados en el presente contrato.

15.8 En caso de enfermedad o lesión, La Dominante deberá cuidar de la Sumisa, ver por su salud y seguridad, alentando y cuando sea necesario ordenando atención medica cuando sea considerado necesario por la Dominante.

15.9 La Dominante debe mantener su propia salud y buscar atención medica cuando sea necesario, con el fin de mantener un entorno libre de riesgos.

15.10 La Dominante no podrá prestar su Sumisa a otro Dominante.

15.11 La Dominante puede restringir, esposar u obligar a la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante los tiempos asignados o cualquier momento acordado adicionalmente por alguna razón y durante periodos extendidos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y seguridad de la Sumisa.

15.12 La Dominante se asegurara de que todos los equipos utilizados para los fines de entrenamiento y disciplina, se mantendrán en un estado limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

SUMISA

15.13 La Sumisa acepta a la Dominante como su Maestra. En el entendimiento de que ella es ahora propiedad del Dominante, a ser tratada como el Dominante quiera durante el Plazo en general, pero específicamente durante los tiempos asignados y cualquier periodo adicional acordado como tiempo asignado.

15.14 La Sumisa debe obedecer las reglas ("El Reglamento") establecidas en el Apéndice 1 del presente acuerdo.

15.15 La Sumisa debe servir a la Dominante de cualquier forma que e la Dominante vea conveniente y se esforzara por complacer a la Dominante en todo momento con lo mejor de sus capacidades.

15.16 La Sumisa adoptara todas las medidas necesarias para mantener su buena salud y solicitara o buscara atención medica siempre que sea necesario, manteniendo al Dominante informada en todo momento sobre de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17 La Sumisa se asegurara de que se promueva la anticoncepción oral y asegurarse de tomarla como y cuando se prescribe para prevenir cualquier embarazo.

15.18 La Sumisa deberá aceptar sin cuestionar cualquiera y todas las acciones disciplinarias que sean consideradas necesarias por el Dominante y recordar su condición y papel en lo que respecta a la Dominante en todo momento.

15.19 La Sumisa no debe tocarse o darse placer sexual a si misma si el permiso de la Dominante.

15.20 La Sumisa se someterá a cualquier actividad sexual demandada por la Dominante, y deberá hacerla sin dudar o discutir…

15.21 La Sumisa deberá aceptar latigazos, nebulizaciones, azotes, palmadas, o cualquier otra disciplina que la Dominante decida administrar, sin dudar, inquisiciones o quejas.

15.22 La Sumisa no deberá mirar directamente a los ojos de la Dominante, excepto cuando sea específicamente instruida a hacerlo. La Sumisa deberá mantener sus ojos bajos y conservar un calmo y respetuoso comportamiento en la presencia de la Dominante.

15.23 La Sumisa deberá siempre comportarse de manera respetuosa con la Dominante, y deberá dirigirse a ella solo como Señora, Fabray, o cualquier titulo que la Dominante dirija.

15.24 La Sumisa no tocara a la Dominante sin su expresa permisión para hacerlo.

ACTIVIDADES

16- La sumisa no podrá participar en actividades de ningún acto sexual que alguna de las partes considere inseguro o cualquier actividad detallada en el Apendice 2.

17- La Dominante y la Sumisa han discutido las actividades dispuestas en el Apendice 3 y han acordado en escribir en el Apendice 2 su arreglo respecto a ellas.

PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD

18- La Dominante y la Sumisa reconocen que la Dominante puede hacer demandas a la Sumisa que no pueden realizarse sin ocasionar daño físico, mental, emocional, espiritual, u otro al momento en que las demandas son hechas a la Sumisa. En circunstancias relacionadas a esto, la Sumisa puede usar una palabra de seguridad ("Las palabras de seguridad (s)"). Dos palabras serán invocadas dependiendo de la severidad de las demandas.

19- La palabra "Amarillo" será usada para llamar la atención de la Dominante de que la Sumisa esta cerca de su límite de tolerancia.

20- La palabra "Rojo" será usada para llamar la atención de la Dominante de que la Sumisa no puede tolerar más demandas. Cuando esta palabra es dicha, la acción del Dominante cesara completamente con efecto inmediato.

CONCLUSION

21- Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido por completo los términos de este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos del contrato y lo reconocemos mediante nuestras firmas Debajo.

Dominante: Quinn Fabray

Fecha:

La Sumisa: Rachel Berry.

**Buenas, Buenas…**

**Aquí parte del contrato. No está completo, aun falta y pueda que hay partes que no entiendan como por ejemplo Apendice 1, 2, 3 y así, pero para la próxima entenderán y sabrán que pensara Rachel después de leer tantas cosas **

**=) hasta pronto… Gracias por los review… Me estoy portando bien, actualizando más o menos seguido así que…. ;) **


	21. final Contrato

Dominante: Quinn Fabray

Fecha:

La Sumisa: Rachel Berry.

APENDICE 1.

REGLAS

Obediencia:

La Sumisa obedecerá cualquier instrucción dada por la Dominante inmediatamente, sin dudas ni reservas y de manera expresa. La Sumisa accederá a cualquier actividad sexual y placentera demandada por la dominante, exceptuando aquellas que están detalladas en "Limites duros" (Apendice 2). Hará eso con buena disposición y sin dudas.

Sueño:

La Sumisa asegura que tendrá un mínimo de ocho horas de sueño por noche cuando no esté con la Dominante.

Comida:

La Sumisa comerá regularmente para mantener su salud y bienestar de una lista pre-escrita de alimentos (Apendice 4) La Sumisa no comerá entre comidas, con la excepción de fruta.

Ropa:

Durante el término la Sumisa usara ropa limpia solo aprobada por la Dominante. La Dominante proveerá un presupuesto de ropa para la Sumisa, el cual la Sumisa deberá utilizar.

La Dominante acompañara a la Sumisa a comprar ropa.

Ejercicio:

La Dominante proveerá a la Sumisa de un entrenador personal cuatro veces a la semana en sesiones de una hora en momentos que serán mutuamente acordados entre el entrenador y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal reportara a la Dominante sobre el progreso de la Sumisa.

Higiene Personal/Belleza:

La Sumisa se mantendrá limpia y afeitada y/o depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa visitara un salón de belleza de elección de la Dominante en momentos decididos por la Dominante, y en consecuencia, cualquier tratamiento que la Dominante crea necesaria. Todos los gastos serán pagados por medios de la Dominante.

Seguridad Personal:

La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, fumara, tomara dogas recreacionales o se pondrá a sí misma en ningún peligro innecesario.

Cualidades Personales:

La Sumisa no entrara a ninguna relación sexual con nadie excepto la Dominante. La Sumisa se comportara de forma respetuosa y modesta en todo momento.

Debe reconocer que su comportamiento produce una reacción directa en la Dominante.

Serán contados todos los errores, equivocaciones y malos comportamientos cometidos al no estar en la presencia de la Dominante.

La falta de cumplimiento de lo establecido arriba será causa de un castigo, la naturaleza del cual será determinada por la Dominante.

APENDICE 2

Limites Duros

Ningún acto que involucre juegos con fuego

Ningún acto que involucre defecación u orinar ni los productos de esto.

Ningún acto que involucre agujas, cuchillos, cortaduras, perforaciones o sangre.

Ningún acto que involucre instrumentos médicos ginecológicos.

Ningún acto que involucre niños o animales.

Ningún acto que vaya a dejar marcas permanentes en la piel.

Ningún acto que involucre mantener la respiración.

Ninguna actividad que involucre el contacto directo de corriente eléctrica. (Alterna o directa) en o cerca del cuerpo.

APENDICE 3

Limites Suaves

A ser discutidos y acordados entre ambas partes:

¿Cuál de los siguientes actos sexuales son aceptables para la Sumisa?

• Masturbación

• Felación

• Sexo Vaginal.

• Sexo Anal

¿Es aceptable el tragar semen para la Sumisa?

¿Es el uso de juguetes sexuales aceptable para la Sumisa?

• Vibradores.

• Dildos

• Otros

¿Es el ser atada aceptable para la Sumisa?

• Manos al frente.

• Manos en la espalda.

• Tobillos

• Rodillas

• Codos.

• Muñecas a tobillos.

• Atarse a muebles.

• Cubrir los ojos

• Mordaza

• Atar con cuerda.

• Atar con cinta adhesiva.

• Atar con cintas de cuero.

• Suspensión

• Atar con esposas/elementos de metal.

¿Cuál es la actitud general de la sumisa ante el dolor? Cuando 1 es le gusta intensamente y 5 es le desagrada intensamente: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

¿Qué tanto dolor la sumisa quiere recibir? Cuando 1 es nada y 5 es severo: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

¿Cuál de los siguientes tipos de dolor/castigo/disciplina son aceptables para la sumisa?

• Nalgadas

• Flagelación

• Azotes

• Morder

• Abrazaderas del pezón

• Abrazaderas genitales

• Hielo

• Cera caliente

• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

**FIN DEL CONTRATO.**

Maldición. No puedo ni siquiera obligarme a considerar la lista de comida. Trago fuertemente, mi boca está seca lo leo otra vez.

Mi cabeza esta zumbando. ¿Cómo puedo estar de acuerdo con todo esto? Y aparentemente es para mí beneficio, _explorar mi sensualidad, mis limites – a salvo – !Oh por favor! _Me burlo con enojo. _Sirve y obedece todos los aspectos. _¡Todas las cosas! Sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad. ¿De hecho, no es en el matrimonio Donde usan esas palabras… _obedecer? _Eso me confunde. ¿Las parejas siguen diciendo eso? ¿Es por eso que ha habido tantas? ¿No las mantiene por mucho tiempo? ¿O han tenido suficiente después meses? _¿Cada fin de semana? _Eso es demasiado. Nunca voy a ver a San o los amigos que pueda conocer en el nuevo trabajo – considerando que consiga uno. Quizá pueda tener un fin de semana al mes para mí. Quizá mi periodo, eso suena… practico. ¡Ella es mi dueña! ¡Seré tratada como a ella le plazca! _Demonios._

Tiemblo ante el hecho de ser azotada o golpeada. Las nalgadas probablemente no sean tan malas, pero humillantes sí. ¿Y ser atada? Pues ella si ha atado mis manos. Eso fue… pues fue realmente ardiente, realmente ardiente, así que puede que no sea tan malo. Ella no me va a prestar a otro Dominante – más le vale, porque sería totalmente inaceptable.

_¿Por qué estoy siquiera pensando en esto?_ No puedo mirarla a los ojos, nunca sé lo que está pensando, pero me gusta mirarla Tiene ojos hermosos – cautivadores, inteligentes, profundos, intensos con dominantes secretos.

Recuerdo su mirada abrasadora y presiono mis muslos juntos, retorciéndome. Y no la puedo tocar. Bueno, no me sorprende. Y esas reglas tontas… No, no puedo hacer esto. Esta no es una relación.

Necesito dormir. Estoy muy cansada. Todos los esfuerzos físicos que he estado relacionada las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido, francamente, agotadores. Y mentalmente… Dios, esto es demasiado en que pensar. Como Finn diría, un verdadero mind-fuck2. Quizá en la mañana parezca un chiste de muy mal gusto.

Me revuelvo y me cambio rápidamente. Quizá debería pedir prestada el pijama rosa de franela de San, es tan cómoda y re confortable. Me dirijo al baño en mi camiseta y mis shorts para dormir y me cepillo los dientes. Me miro en el espejo de baño. _No puedes estar considerando en serio esto… _Mi subconsciente suena sanamente racional, no irritable como es usual. Mi diosa interior esta brincando de arriba abajo, aplaudiendo como una niña de cinco anos. _Por favor, hay que hacer esto… de otra forma terminaremos solas con muchos gatos y tus clásicas novelas que te acompañan._ Me dice la diosa que llevo dentro.

Es la única mujer que alguna vez me ha atraído es ella, y viene con un contrato de sangre, un azotador, un mundo de problemas. Bueno al menos la tuve a mi manera este fin. Mi diosa interna deja de saltar y sonríe serenamente.

_Si… _murmura, asintiendo con aire de suficiencia. Me sonrojo ante la memoria de sus manos y su boca, una parte de su cuerpo dentro del mío. Cerrando mis ojos, siento el familiar y delicioso jalón de mis músculos profundos. Quiero hacer eso una y otra vez. Quizá si solo me apunto para el sexo… ¿Le parecería eso? No creo.

Regreso a mi habitación. Esto es demasiado en que pensar. Necesito una mente despejada – una mañana para enfrentar el problema. Pongo los ofensivos documentos de vuelta en mi bolsa. Mañana…

Me subo en la cama, apago la luz y me recuesto viendo el techo. Oh, desearía nunca haberla conocido. Mi diosa interna sacude su cabeza de manera negativa hacia mí. Las dos sabemos que es una mentira. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y realmente atraída por alguien. Cierro mis ojos, y floto a un sueño profundo con ocasionales sueños de una cama de cuatro postes, esposas y ojos verdes intensos.

San me levanta al día siguiente.

"Rachel, te he estado llamando. Debiste de haber estado fuera de combate." Mis ojos se abren de mala gana. Ella no solo se ha levantado también salió a correr. Volteo a ver el reloj. Ocho de la mañana. Dios santo, he dormido por nueve horas seguidas.

"¿Qué pasa?" -Murmuro adormilada.

"Hay un hombre con una entrega para ti. Tienes que firmar."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos. Es grande. Parece interesante." Brinca de un pie al otro emocionada y va hacia la sala de estar. Agarro mi bata que esta atrás de la puerta. Un hombre joven, brillante con una coleta está parado sala de estar cargando una caja grande.

"Hola" Mascullo.

"Voy a hacer te." Y Santana se va a la cocina.

"¿Señorita Berry?"

E inmediatamente se quien manda el paquete.

"Si" Respondo cautelosamente.

"Tengo un paquete para usted, pero tengo que armarlo y enseñarle como usarlo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Ahorita?"

"Solo sigo ordenes señora." Sonríe con encanto pero con un profesional no-me-trago-nada.

_¿Me acaba de llamar señora? _¿Envejecí diez anos en la noche?

"Ok, ¿Qué es?"

"Una MacBook Pro."

"Por supuesto que sí." Giro mis ojos.

"Aun no está disponibles en las tiendas, señora, es lo último de Apple."

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Suspire pesadamente.

"Póngala aquí en la mesa." – le señale, mientras entre en la cocina donde esta San.

"¿Qué es?" dice inquisitivamente, ojos brillantes y cola esponjada. También durmió bien.

"Es una laptop de Quinn."

"¿Por qué te mando una laptop? Sabes que puedes usar la mía," Frunce el ceño.

"Oh, solo es un préstamo. Quiere que la pruebe." Mi excusa sonó débil. Pero San asintió. _Oh Dios… _Engañe a Santana López por primera vez.

Me pasa mi te.

La laptop Mac es delgada, plateada y hermosa. Tiene una pantalla grande. A Quinn Fabray le gusta lo sofisticado y exclusivo,

"Tiene el ultimo OS3 y todos los programas, mas uno punto cinco terabyte de disco duro así que tiene mucho espacio, y treinta y dos gigabytes de RAM - ¿Para que planea usarla?"- me pregunta con curiosidad.

"Uh… email."

"¡Email!"- se empieza a reír, asombrado, levanta sus cejas con una cara ligeramente enferma.

"Y quizá ¿Búsquedas en internet?" Digo patéticamente.

"Bueno pues, tiene internet inalámbrico N, y le he puesto sus datos de cuenta Me. Este bebe está listo para conectarse prácticamente a cualquier lugar del planeta."-Lo mira nostálgicamente.

"¿Cuenta Me?"

"Su nueva cuenta de correo."

_¿Tengo una cuenta de correo? Dios mío querido._

Apunta un icono en la pantalla y continúa hablando pero es como sonido de fondo. No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo, y la verdad, no me interesa.

"Solo dime como prenderla y apagarla yo veré el resto"- Le dije para cortar su charla.

San silba, impresionada cuando la ve.

"Esta es la nueva generación en tecnología."- Dice San, levantando su ceja su ceja hacia mí. -"La mayoría de las mujeres reciben flores o joyería," dice sugestivamente, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

Le frunzo en ceño pero no puedo mantener una cara seria. Rompemos en risa, y el señor de la computadora mira, perplejo. Termina y me pide que firme la nota de entregado.

Mientras Santana despide al señor, me siento con mi taza de té, abro el programa de email, y ahí está esperándome un email de QUINN. Mi corazón salta desbocadamente. _Tengo un email de Quinn Fabray._

**Corto pero necesario para acabar con el contrato…. Los demás serán largos. Lo prometo…**

**Un beso y Gracias como siempre con los comentarios..**

**Ya Quinn aparece en el próximo.**


	22. One

Mientras Santana despide al señor, me siento con mi taza de té, abro el programa de email, y ahí está esperándome un email de QUINN. Mi corazón salta desbocadamente. _Tengo un email de Quinn Fabray._

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Tu Nueva Computadora

Fecha: 22 de Mayo 2012- 23:15

Para: Rachel Berry.

Querida Srta. Berry, Confió en que hayas dormido bien. Espero que le des un buen uso a esta laptop, como comentamos.

Espero con ansiedad la cena, el miércoles. Encantada de responder cualquier pregunta antes de entonces, a través del correo electrónico, si así lo deseas.

Quinn Fabray.

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Tecleo mi respuesta.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Tu Nueva Computadora (en préstamo)

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012- 08:20

Para: Quinn Fabray

He dormido muy bien gracias, por alguna extraña razón, señora. Entendí que esta computadora era un préstamo, por lo tanto no es mía.

Rachel.

* * *

Casi al instante hay una respuesta.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Su nueva computadora (a préstamo)

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012- 08:22

Para: Rachel Berry

La computadora esta a préstamo. Indefinidamente, señorita Berry. Percibo por tu actitud que has leído la documentación que te di. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

No puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Mentes Curiosas

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 08:25

Para: Quinn Fabray

Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no son apropiadas para el correo electrónico, y alguna de nosotras tiene que trabajar para ganarse la vida. No quiero, ni necesito una computadora de forma indefinida.

Hasta luego, buen día. Señora

Rachel.

* * *

Su respuesta es inmediata una vez más, y eso me hace sonreír.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Su nueva computadora (nuevamente en préstamo)

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 08:26

Para: Rachel Berry

Hasta luego, nena.

PD: Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Apago la computadora, sonriendo como una idiota. ¿Cómo puedo resistir a la traviesa Quinn?

Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Bueno, es mi última semana, el Sr. y la Sra. Clayton

Probablemente reducirán mi descanso. Corro a la ducha, sin poder sacudir de mi rostro mi amplia sonrisa. Ella me escribió un e-mail. Soy como una niña pequeña, eufórica. Y toda la angustia del contrato se desvanece. Mientras me lavo el cabello, intento pensar en lo que podría preguntarle a través del correo electrónico. Sin duda, es mejor hablar cara a cara de esos asuntos. Supongamos que alguien ¿hackee su cuenta? Me sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

Me visto rápidamente, gritando un adiós precipitado a San, y salgo a trabajar mi última semana en Clayton.

Finn telefonea a las once.

—Oye, ¿vamos a por un Te? —El suena como el viejo Finn. Mi amigo, no el… ¿cómo lo llamo Quinn? Pretendiente. Uf.

—Seguro. Estoy en el trabajo. ¿Podemos hacerlo aquí, digamos a las doce?

—Te veo entonces.

El cuelga, y regreso a reabastecer el stock de brochas pensando en Quinn Fabray y su contrato.

Finn es puntual. Entra saltando en la tienda, brincando como un cachorro de ojos oscuros.

—Rachel —El sonríe mostrando los dientes de toda su deslumbrante sonrisa, y no puedo seguir enojada con él.

—Hola Finn. —Lo abrazo—. Estoy hambrienta. Déjame avisarle a la Sra. Clayton que voy a almorzar.

Mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería local, deslizo mi brazo a través del de Finn. Estoy agradecida por su… normalidad. Alguien que me conoce y comprende.

—Oye Rach —murmura el—. ¿Realmente me has perdonado?

—Finn, sabes que no puedo estar molesta contigo durante mucho tiempo.

El sonríe.

No puedo esperar para regresar a casa. El señuelo del correo electrónico de Quinn me ha atrapado, tal vez debería empezar mi proyecto de investigación. San esta fuera en algún lugar, así que enciendo la nueva laptop y abro mi correo electrónico.

En efecto, hay un correo electrónico de Quinn esperando en la bandeja de entrada. Estoy prácticamente rebotando en mi asiento con regocijo.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Trabajando para ganarme la vida

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 17:24

Para: Rachel Berry

Querida señorita Berry. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en el trabajo.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Tecleo responder.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Trabajando para vivir

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 17:48

Para: Quinn Fabray

Señora... he tenido un día muy bueno en el trabajo. Muchas gracias.

Rachel

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: ¡Trabajando!

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 17:50

Para: Rachel Berry

Señorita Berry

Encantada de que hayas tenido un buen día. Mientras estas mensajeando por correo, debería también estar investigando.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Molestar

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 17:53

Para: Quinn Fabray

Señora. Fabray, deje de enviarme correos electrónicos, y podre empezar mi tarea.

Me gustaría otra A.

Rachel

* * *

Me abrazo.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Impaciente

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 17:55

Para: Rachel Berry

Señorita Berry. Deje de enviarme correos electrónicos, y haga su tarea. Me gustaría otorgarle otra A.

La primera de ellas fue muy bien merecida. :D

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Quinn Fabray acaba de enviarme un guiño sonriente... ¡Oh Dios mío! Enciendo Google.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Investigando en Internet

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 17:59

Para: Quinn Fabray

Señora. Fabray ¿Que sugerirías que colocara en el motor de búsqueda?

Rachel.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Investigando en Internet

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 18:02

Para: Rachel Berry

Señorita Berry, Comienza siempre con Wikipedia. No más mensajes de correo electrónico a menos que tengas preguntas. ¿Entendido?

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: ¡Dictadora!

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 18:04

Para: Quinn Fabray

Si... señora. Eres tan dictadora.

Rachel

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: En Control

Fecha: 23 de mayo 2012 18:06

Para: Rachel Berry

Rachel, no tienes ni idea. Bueno, tal vez una vaga sospecha ahora.

Haz el trabajo.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Escribo "sumisa" en Wikipedia.

Media hora más tarde, me siento ligeramente mareada y francamente impactada en mi corazón. ¿Realmente quiero abarrotar mi cabeza con estas cosas? Dios, ¿es esto lo que se obtiene en la Sala Roja del Dolor?

Me siento frente a la pantalla, y una parte de mi, una muy húmeda e integral parte de mi, de la que se ha puesto al corriente recientemente, se ve seriamente encendida. Oh Dios, algunas de estas cosas son CALIENTES. ¿Pero esto es para mí? Mierda Santa... ¿podría hacer esto? Necesito espacio. Necesito pensar.

Saldré a correr para poder despejarme. Hallo mis feos tenis nunca utilizados, un pants, y una camiseta. Pongo mi pelo en trenzas, sonrojándome ante los recuerdos que me traen, y conecto mi iPod. No puedo sentarme frente a esa maravilla de tecnología y revisar o leer más material perturbador. Necesito consumir parte de esta excedente y enervante energía. Francamente, siento el impulso de correr al hotel Heathman y exigirle sexo al maniático del control. Pero esas son cinco millas, y no creo ser capaz de correr una milla, mucho menos cinco, y por supuesto, el podría rechazarme lo que sería más que humillante.

San está caminando desde su coche cuando salgo por la puerta. Casi se le caen las compras cuando me ve. Rachel Berry con tenis. La saludo con la mano y no me detengo para la inquisición. Necesito un poco de tiempo formal a solas.

Con Barbra sonando en mis oídos, me pongo en camino bajo el atardecer color opalo y aguamarina. Corro por el parque. ¿Qué voy a hacer? La quiero, pero ¿en sus términos? No lo sé. Tal vez debería negociar lo que quiero. Repasar ese ridículo contrato línea por línea y decir lo que es aceptable y lo que no. Mi investigación me ha indicado que legalmente es inexigible. Ella debe saber eso. Me imagino que solo establece los parámetros de la relación. Ilustra lo que puedo esperar de ella y lo que ella espera de mi, mi sumisión total.

¿Estoy dispuesta a darle eso? ¿Soy siquiera capaz?

Estoy atormentada por una pregunta: ¿por qué es así? ¿Es porque fue seducida a una edad tan temprana? No lo sé. Ella sigue siendo un misterio.

Me detengo junto a un abeto grande y pongo las manos sobre mis rodillas, respirando con dificultad, metiendo precioso aire a mis pulmones. Oh, esto se siente bien, catártico. Puedo sentir a mi resolución endurecerse. Si. Tengo que decirle lo que está bien y lo que no. Tengo que enviarle un correo electrónico con mis ideas, y luego podemos discutirlas el miércoles. Tomo una profunda bocanada purificadora, y luego troto de vuelta a casa.

San ha estado comprando, como solo ella sabe, ropa para sus vacaciones en Barbados. Principalmente bikinis y pareos a juego. Va a lucir fabulosa en todos ellos, pero a pesar de eso me hace sentarme y comentar mientras se prueba cada uno.

Luego de decirle millones de veces que se veía espectacular con cualquiera de los bikinis que compro, me dejo libre.

Salí hasta mi cuarto y tome la laptop, decidida a mandarle un correo a Quinn.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Conmocionada

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2012 20:33

Para: Quinn Fabray

Bueno, he visto suficiente.

Fue un placer conocerte.

Rachel

* * *

Presiono enviar, abrazándome a mí misma, riéndome de mi pequeña broma. ¿Le resultara muy divertido? Oh, mierda…probablemente no. Quinn Fabray no es famosa por su sentido del humor. Pero sé que existe, lo he experimentado. Tal vez he ido demasiado lejos.

Espero su respuesta. Espero... y espero. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj despertador. Diez minutos han pasado.

Para distraerme de la ansiedad que florece en mi vientre, me pongo a hacer lo que le dije a Santana que estaría haciendo, empacar mi habitación. Empiezo por abarrotar mis libros en una caja. A las nueve, no he sabido nada. Tal vez no está en el hotel. Hago pucheros de mal humor mientras me pongo los auriculares del iPod, escucho a Snow Patrol, y me siento en mi pequeño escritorio para volver a leer el contrato y hacer mis comentarios.

No sé porque levanto la vista, tal vez capto un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, no lo sé, pero cuando lo hago, ella está parada en la entrada de mi habitación mirándome fijamente. Está usando sus pants de franela gris y una camisa de lino blanco, haciendo girar pausadamente las llaves de su coche en su mano. Me quito mis auriculares y me quedo paralizada. ¡Joder!

—Buenas noches, Rachel. —Su voz es fría, su expresión completamente resguardada y difícil de leer. La capacidad de hablar me abandona. Maldita San por dejarla entrar sin previo aviso. Vagamente, soy consciente de que todavía estoy en pants, sin bañarme y asquerosa, y ella esta gloriosamente deliciosa, sus pants haciendo eso de colgar de sus caderas, y lo que es más, esta aquí en mi habitación.

—Sentí que tu correo electrónico justificaba una respuesta en persona —explica

Secamente.

Abro la boca y luego la vuelvo a cerrar, dos veces. La broma cae sobre mí. Nunca en este o cualquier otro universo alternativo espere que dejara todo y apareciera.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunta, con sus ojos ahora bailando con humor, gracias a Dios, ¿tal vez vera el lado divertido?

Asiento con la cabeza. El poder de hablar continua esquivo. Quinn Fabray está sentada en mi cama.

—Me preguntaba como luciría tu habitación —dice.

Echo un vistazo alrededor, trazando una ruta de escape, no, solo están la puerta o la ventana. Mi habitación es funcional pero acogedora, con escasos muebles de mimbre blanco y una cama matrimonial de hierro blanco con una colcha a base de retazos, que hizo mi madre cuando estuvo en su fase de hacer colchas al estilo popular americano.

Todo es de color azul claro y crema.

—Es muy sereno y tranquilo aquí —murmura.

No por el momento... no contigo aquí. –Pienso.

Finalmente, mi bulbo raquídeo recuerda su propósito, respiro.

— ¿Cómo...?

Ella me sonríe.

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman.

Ya lo sé.

-¿Te gustaría beber algo? —La cortesía prevalece sobre cualquier otra cosa que me gustaría decir.

—No, gracias, Rachel —Esboza una sonrisa deslumbrante y torcida, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado.

Bueno, yo podría necesitar algo.

—Así que, ¿fue un placer conocerme?

Santo cielo, ¿esta ofendida? Bajo la mirada a mis dedos. ¿Cómo voy a sacarme de esto? Si le digo que era una broma, no creo que vaya a quedar impresionada.

—Pensé que responderías por correo electrónico. —Mi voz es baja y patética.

— ¿Estas mordiéndote el labio inferior deliberadamente? —pregunta sombríamente.

Parpadeo hacia ella, jadeante, libero mi labio.

—No era consciente de que estaba mordiéndome el labio —murmuro.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Puedo sentir esa atracción, esa deliciosa electricidad Precipitándose entre nosotras, llenando con estática ese espacio.

Esta sentada tan cerca de mí, con sus ojos color Verde con destellos de deseo en ellos, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las piernas separadas. Inclinándose hacia delante, deshace lentamente una de mis trenzas, sus dedos liberando mi pelo. Mi respiración es superficial, y no puedo moverme.

Veo hipnotizada cuando su mano se mueve hacia mi segunda trenza, y tira de la liga, deshace la trenza con sus hábiles dedos.

—Así que decidiste hacer un poco de ejercicio —susurra, con su voz suave y melodiosa. Sus dedos meten suavemente el pelo detrás de mi oreja—. ¿Por qué, Rachel? —Sus dedos rodean mi oreja, y muy suavemente, jala mi lóbulo, rítmicamente. Es tan sexual.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar —susurro. Soy toda conejo/luces delanteras,

Polilla/llama, pájaro/serpiente... y ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciéndome.

— ¿Pensar en que, Rachel?

—En ti.

-¿Y decidiste que fue un placer conocerme? ¿Te refieres a conocerme en el sentido bíblico?

Oh, mierda. Me sonrojo.

—No pensé que estuvieras familiarizada con la Biblia.

—Fui a la Escuela Dominical, Rachel. Me enseno mucho.

—No recuerdo haber leído sobre pinzas para pezones en la Biblia. Tal vez aprendiste a partir de una traducción moderna.

Sus labios se arquean con un rastro de sonrisa, y mis ojos son atraídos por su hermosa boca esculpida.

—Bueno, pensé que debía venir a recordarte cuanto placer fue conocerme.

Mierda. La miro con la boca abierta, y sus dedos se mueven de mi oreja a mi barbilla.

— ¿Que dice a eso, Señorita Berry?- Sus ojos arden en mi, con su desafío intrínseco en su mirada. Sus labios están separados, está esperando, enrollada para atacar.

Deseo, agudo, liquido y ardiente, arde en el fondo de mi vientre. Tomo una acción preventiva y me lanzo contra ella. De alguna manera ella se mueve, no tengo ni idea de cómo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy en la cama sujeta debajo de ella, con mis brazos extendidos y mantenidos por encima de mi cabeza, con su mano libre agarrando mi cara, y su boca encuentra la mía.

Su lengua esta dentro de mi boca, reclamándome y poseyéndome, y me deleito con la fuerza que usa. La siento contra la longitud de mi cuerpo. Ella me desea, y esto le hace cosas deliciosas y raras a mis entrañas.

No desea a San en sus pequeños bikinis, no a una de las quince, no a la malvada Sra. Robinson. A mí. Esta mujer hermosa me desea a mí. Mi diosa interior brilla tan resplandecientemente que podría iluminar Portland. Deja de besarme, y abro los ojos, la encuentro mirándome.

— ¿Confías en mi? —susurra.

Asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón rebotando en mis costillas, y la sangre retumbando alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Extiende la mano, y del bolsillo de su pants, saca su corbata de seda gris plata... esa corbata tejida gris plata que deja pequeñas impresiones de su tejido en la piel.

Se mueve muy rápidamente, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi mientras ata mis muñecas, pero esta vez, ata el otro extremo de la corbata a uno de los postes de mi cabecera de hierro blanco. Tira de mi atadura comprobando que es firme. No iré a ninguna parte. Estoy atada, literalmente, a mi cama, y estoy muy excitada.

**¿Confían en mi?. Jajaja esto se pone mejor en el próximo capítulo,**

**Wowww Gracias por los Reviews… Son unos Soles.**

**Besitos voladores y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Depende de ustedes y sus comentarios si sigo actualizando seguido o no =) **


	23. Cuidado! puedes morir mientras lees 3

Extiende la mano, y del bolsillo de su pants, saca su corbata de seda gris plata... esa corbata tejida gris plata que deja pequeñas impresiones de su tejido en la piel.

Se mueve muy rápidamente, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi mientras ata mis muñecas, pero esta vez, ata el otro extremo de la corbata a uno de los postes de mi cabecera de hierro blanco. Tira de mi atadura comprobando que es firme. No iré a ninguna parte. Estoy atada, literalmente, a mi cama, y estoy muy excitada.

Se desliza fuera de mí y se para al lado de la cama, mirándome, con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Su mirada es triunfante, mezclada con alivio.

—Así está mejor —murmura y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y deliberada. Se inclina y comienza a desatar uno de mis tenis. Oh, no... no...Mis pies. No. He estado corriendo.

—No —protesto, tratando de patearla

Se detiene.

—Si forcejeas, atare tus pies también. Si haces ruido, Rachel, te amordazare. Guarda silencio. Santana esta probablemente afuera escuchando en este momento.

! Amordazarme! ¡San! Me callo.

Me quita los zapatos y los calcetines de manera eficiente y me quita lentamente mis pants. Oh, ¿qué bragas estoy usando? Ella me levanta y saca la colcha y mi edredón de debajo de mí y me pone abajo de nuevo, esta vez sobre las sabanas.

—Ahora bien. —Lame su labio inferior lentamente— ¿Estas mordiéndote ese labio, Rachel, Sabes el efecto que tiene sobre mí. —Coloca su dedo índice en mi boca, una advertencia.

Oh Dios. Apenas puedo contenerme, yaciendo indefensa, viéndola moverse con gracia alrededor de mi habitación, ese es un impetuoso afrodisíaco Lentamente, casi sin prisa, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, desata sus pants, y se saca la camisa por la cabeza, quedando solo en sosten y los pants a medio quitar.

—Creo que has visto demasiado. —Se ríe con picardía. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi otra vez, levanta mi camiseta, y creo que va a quitármela, pero la enrolla hasta mi cuello y luego la levanta sobre mi cabeza para poder ver mi boca y mi nariz, pero cubre mis ojos. Y como esta doblada, no puedo ver nada a través de ella.

—Mmm —susurra elogiosamente—. Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Iré a conseguir algo de beber.

Inclinándose, me besa, sus labios tiernos contra los míos, y su peso se desplaza fuera de la cama. Oigo el chirrido silencioso de la puerta del dormitorio. Conseguir algo de beber. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿Portland? ¿Seattle? Me esfuerzo por escucharla. Puedo distinguir ruidos bajos, y sé que está hablando con San, oh, no... Esta prácticamente desnuda... ¿Qué va a decir San? Oigo un débil estallido. ¿Qué es eso? Ella regresa, la puerta chirria una vez más, sus pies andan suavemente a través del piso del dormitorio, y el hielo tintinea contra cristal cuando gira en el líquido. ¿Qué tipo de bebida? Cierra la puerta y arrastra los pies quitándose sus pants. Escucho que caen al suelo, y sé que está desnuda. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí de nuevo.

— ¿Estas sedienta, Rachel? —pregunta con voz burlona.

—Si —susurro, porque mi boca esta repentinamente seca.

Oigo el tintineo del hielo contra el cristal, y lo baja de nuevo, se inclina y me besa, vertiendo un líquido fresco y delicioso en mi boca cuando lo hace. Es vino blanco. Es tan inesperado, caliente, aunque esta frió, y los labios de Quinn están fríos.

— ¿Mas? —susurra.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tiene un sabor aun mas divino porque ha estado en su boca. Se inclina, y tomo otro trago de sus labios... oh Dios.

—No vamos a ir demasiado lejos, sabemos que tu capacidad para el alcohol es limitada, Rach.

No puedo evitarlo. Sonrió, y se inclina para ofrecerme otro delicioso trago. Se mueve para estar acostada a mi lado, con su erección contra mi cadera. Oh, la quiero dentro de mí.

— ¿Es esto un placer? —pregunta.

Me pongo tensa. Mueve la copa otra vez y se inclina, besándome y depositando un pequeño trozo de hielo con un poco de vino en mi boca. Lentamente y sin prisa recorre el centro de mi cuerpo con besos fríos, desde la base de mi garganta, entre mis pechos, por mi torso, y hasta mi vientre. Pone un pedazo de hielo en mi ombligo en un charco de vino fresco y frio. Eso quema todo el camino hasta el fondo de mi vientre. Wow.

—Ahora tienes que permanecer quieta —susurra—. Si te mueves, Rachel, derramaras el vino por toda la cama.

Mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente.

—Oh, no. Si derrama el vino, la castigare, Señorita Berry.

Gimo y lucho desesperadamente contra el impulso de ladear mis caderas, tirando de mi restricción. Oh, no... Por favor.

Con un dedo, ella baja las copas de mi sostén, mis pechos se mueven hacia arriba, expuestos y vulnerables. Inclinándose, besa y jala cada uno por mis pezones con sus labios fríos y frescos. Peleo contra mi cuerpo mientras trata de arquearse en respuesta.

— ¿Cuan bueno es esto? —susurra, soplando uno de mis pezones.

Escucho otro tintineo de hielo, y luego puedo sentirla alrededor de mi pezón derecho mientras jala el izquierdo con sus labios. Gimo, arreglándomelas para no moverme. Es una dulce y agonizante tortura.

—Si derramas el vino, no dejare que te vengas.

—Oh… por favor… Quinn… Señora… Por favor. —Me está volviendo loca.

La escucho sonreír.

El hielo de mi ombligo se está derritiendo. Estoy más que caliente: caliente y fría y esperando. Queriéndola, dentro de mí. Ahora.

Sus fríos dedos se mueven lánguidamente por mi estomago. Mi piel esta extra sensible, mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente, y ahora liquido más caliente de mi ombligo se filtra hacia mi estomago. Quinn se mueve rápidamente, lamiendo con su lengua, besando, mordiéndome suavemente, chupando.

—Oh querida, Rachel, te moviste. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Estoy jadeando fuertemente. En todo lo que me puedo concentrar es en su voz y su roce. Nada más es eral. Nada más importa, nada más se registra en mi radar. Sus dedos se deslizan en mis bragas, y soy recompensada con su descuidada bocanada de aire.

—Oh, nena—murmura y empuja dos dedos dentro de mí.

Jadeo.

—Lista para mi pronto —dice ella. Mueve sus dedos de un modo tentador adentro y fuera, y me presiono contra ella, levantando mis caderas. —Eres una chica codiciosa — Me reprende suavemente, y su pulgar se mueve en círculos en mi clítoris y luego presiona.

Gimo fuertemente mientras mi cuerpo se mueve entre sus dedos expertos. Ella se inclina hacia arriba y empuja mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza así puedo verla mientras pestañeo en la suave luz de mi mesa de noche. Deseo tocarla.

—Quiero tocarte —jadeo.

—Lo se —murmura. Se inclina y me besa, sus dedos todavía moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de mí, su pulgar haciendo círculos y presionando. Su otra mano aleja mi cabello de mi cara y sostiene mi cabeza en lugar. Su lengua imita las acciones de sus dedos, reclamándome. Mis piernas empiezan a tensarse mientras me empujo contra su mano. Ella relaja su mano, así que regreso del borde. Ella hace esto una vez y otra vez. Es tan frustrante… oh por favor Quinn, grito en mi cabeza.

—Este es tu castigo, tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos. ¿Es bueno? —susurra en mi oreja.

Gimoteo, exhausta, frustrándome con mi restricción. Estoy indefensa, perdida en una tormenta erótica.

—Por favor —ruego, y finalmente ella se apiada de mí.

— ¿Como debería follarte, Rachel?

Oh… mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Ella se queda quieta de nuevo.

—Por favor.

— ¿Que quieres, Rachel?

—Tu… ahora —grito.

— ¿Debería follarte de esta forma, o de esta o de esta? Hay infinitas opciones —jadea contra mis labios de forma provocativa.

Retira su mano y alcanza un paquete de aluminio. Se arrodilla entre mis piernas, y muy lentamente me quita mis bragas, mirándome, sus ojos brillando. Se pone el condón. La miro fascinada, anonadada.

-¿Cuan bueno es esto? —dice mientras se lo pone.

—Lo dije como una broma —lloriqueo. -Por favor follame, Quinn.

Ella alza sus cejas mientras su mano se mueve hacia arriba y abajo por su impresionante longitud.

— ¿Una broma? —Su voz es amenazadoramente baja.

—Si. Por favor, Quinn —le suplico.

— ¿Te estás riendo ahora?

—No —lloriqueo.

Soy solo un nudo de tensa necesidad sexual. Me mira por un momento, midiendo mi necesidad luego me agarra de repente y me da la vuelta. Me toma por sorpresa, y ya que mis manos están atadas, tengo que apoyarme en mis codos. Ella empuja mis rodillas hacia la cama así que mi trasero esta en el aire, y me golpea fuerte. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, ella se inserta dentro de mí. Lloro, por la palmada y por su repentino asalto, y me vengo instantáneamente una y otra vez, deshaciéndome dentro de ella mientras continua golpeándose deliciosamente dentro de mí.

Ella no se detiene. Estoy agotada. No puedo seguir más… y ella sigue y sigue y sigue y sigue… luego me recupero de nuevo… no del todo… no…

—Vamos, Rachel, de nuevo —gruñe por sus dientes apretados, e increíblemente, mi cuerpo responde, convulsionando alrededor de ella mientras llego al clímax de nuevo, gritando su nombre. Me quiebro en pequeños pedazos, y Quinn se detiene, dejándome ir, silenciosamente encontrando su retiro. Ella colapsa encima de mí, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Cuan bueno fue eso? —pregunta por con sus dientes apretados.

Oh mi Dios, fue tremendamente bueno.

Me tiendo jadeando y agotada en la cama, mis ojos cerrados mientras el lentamente se baja de mi. Se pone de pie inmediatamente y se viste. Cuando está completamente vestida, sube de nuevo a cama y suavemente libera su corbata y saca mi camisa. Flexiono mis dedos y acaricio mis muñecas, sonriéndole al patrón tejido impreso en mis muñecas por la corbata. Re ajusto mí sostén mientras ella alza el duvet y lo acolcha encima de mí. La miro completamente aturdida y él me da una risita.

—Eso fue muy bueno —susurro, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ahí va esa palabra de nuevo.

— ¿No te gusta esa palabra?

—No. No me convence del todo.

—Oh… no lo se… parece tener un efecto beneficioso en ti.

—Soy un efecto beneficioso, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías herir mas mi ego. Srta. Berry?

—No creo que haya algo malo con tu ego —pero incluso cuando lo digo, no siento la convicción de mis palabras, algo elusivo cruza por mi mente, un pensamiento fugaz, pero se va antes de que pueda agarrarlo.

— ¿Tú crees? —Su voz es baja. Esta tendida junto a mí, completamente vestida, su cabeza puesta en su codo y yo solo estoy usando mi sostén.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

—Simplemente no me gusta. —Se estira y planta un suave beso en mi frente—. Entonces, ese email fue tu idea de una broma.

Le sonrió a modo de disculpa y me encojo de hombros.

—Ya veo. ¿Todavía estas considerando mi propuesta?

—Tu indecente propuesta… si. Tengo unos problemas sin embargo.

El me sonríe como si estuviera aliviado.

—Estaría decepcionada si no los tuvieras.

—Iba a enviarte un email, pero como que me interrumpiste.

—Interruptus Coito.

—Ves, sabía que tenias sentido del humor en alguna parte. —Sonrió.

—Solo ciertas cosas son graciosas, Rachel. Pensé que estabas diciendo que no, sin discusión en absoluto. —Su voz se apaga.

—Todavía no lo sé. No me he decidido. ¿Me pondrás un collar?

Ella alza sus cejas. —Has estado haciendo investigaciones. No lo sé, Rachel. Nunca le he puesto un collar a alguien.

Oh… ¿debería estar sorprendida por esto? Se tan poco sobre la escena… no lo sé.

— ¿Te pusieron un collar? —susurro.

—Sí.

— ¿La Sra. Robinson?

— ¡La Sra. Robinson! —se ríe fuertemente, libremente y se ve tan joven y despreocupada, su cabeza hacia atrás, su risa infecciosa.

Le sonrió.

—Le diré que dijiste eso, lo amara.

— ¿Todavía hablas con ella regularmente? —No puede alejar el impacto de mi voz.

—Si. —Ahora su voz esta seria.

Oh… y una parte de mi de repente esta locamente celosa, estoy perturbada por la profundidad de mi sentimiento.

—Ya veo. —Mi voz es tensa—. Entonces tú tienes alguien con quien discutir tu estilo de vida alternativo, pero yo no estoy permitida.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Nunca había pensado sobre eso de esa manera. La Sra. Robinson fue parte de mi estilo de vida. Te lo dije, ahora es una buena amiga. Si te gustaría, podría presentarte a una de mis antiguas subordinadas, puedes hablar con ella.

¿Qué? ¿Deliberadamente está tratando de ponerme molesta?

— ¿Esa es tu idea de una broma?

—Puede que sí, puede que no, Rachel.

—No… hare esto yo sola, muchas gracias —le espeto, subiendo el duvet hasta mi barbilla.

Ella me mira, sorprendida.

—Rachel, yo… —Esta enredada con las palabras. Al principio, pienso—. No quise ofenderte.

—No estoy ofendida. Estoy consternada.

— ¿Consternada?

—No quiero hablar con una de tus ex novias… esclavas… subordinadas… como sea que las llames.

—Rachel Berry, ¿estás celosa?

Me ruborizo, carmesí.

— ¿Te quedaras?

—Tengo una reunión en el desayuno en el Heathman. Además, no duermo con novias, esclavas, subordinadas o con nadie. El viernes y el sábado fueron excepciones. No pasara de nuevo. —Puedo escuchar la determinación en su suave y ronca voz.

Frunzo los labios.

—Bueno ya estoy cansada.

— ¿Me estas echando? —Ella me alza las cejas, sorprendida y un poco afligida.

—Sí.

—Bueno, esa es otra primera vez. —Me mira especulativamente—. ¿Entonces no hay nada que quieras discutir ahora? Sobre el contrato.

—No —respondo petulante.

—Dios, me gustaría darte una buena palmada. Te sentirías mucho mejor y yo también.

—No puedes decir cosas así… todavía no he firmado nada.

—Una chica puede soñar, Rachel. —Se inclina y agarra mi mentón—. ¿Miércoles? — murmura, luego me besa suavemente en los labios.

—Miércoles —digo—. Te veré afuera. Si me das un minuto. —Me siento y agarro mi camisa empujándola fuera del camino. Sorprendida y reacia, se para de la cama.

—Por favor pásame el pantalón del chándal.

Los recoge del suelo y me los pasa.

—Si, señora. —Está tratando sin éxito ocultar su sonrisa.

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella mientras me pongo los pantalones. Mi pelo es un desastre, y sé que tendré que afrontar la Inquisición Santana López cuando Quinn se vaya. Cogiendo una goma de pelo, ando hacia la puerta de mi habitación, abriéndola ligeramente buscando a San. No está en el salón. Creo que puedo oírla en el teléfono en su cuarto. Quinn me sigue fuera.

Durante el corto paseo de la habitación a la puerta delantera, mis pensamientos y sensaciones fluyen, transformándose. Ya no estoy enfadada con ella, me siento insoportablemente tímida. No quiero que se vaya. Por primera vez, deseo que —fuera normal— quisiera una relación normal que no necesitara de un acuerdo de diez páginas, ni una sala roja del dolor.

Abro la puerta y miro hacia abajo a mis manos. Esta es la primera vez que he tenido sexo en mi casa, y viendo cómo ha ido, creo que ha sido malditamente bien. Mi subconsciente sacude su cabeza. Querías correr hacia Heathman para sexo —lo tuviste enviado Express. Cruza los brazos y da golpecitos con el pie con una mirada de "¿de qué te estás quejando?" en su cara.

Quinn se para en la puerta y sujeta mi barbilla, forzando a mis ojos a encontrarse con los suyos. Su frente se arruga ligeramente.

— ¿Estás bien? –pregunta dulcemente mientras su pulgar acaricia levemente mi labio inferior.

—Si —respondo, a pesar de que honestamente no estoy segura. Siento un cambio de paradigma. Sé que si hago esto con ella, saldré herida. No es capaz, no está interesada ni dispuesta a ofrecerme nada mas… y quiero más. Mucho más.

La oleada de celos que sentí hace solo un momento me dice que tengo sentimientos más profundos por ella de lo que me he admitido a mí misma.

—Miércoles —confirma, y se echa hacia delante y me besa suavemente.

Algo cambia mientras me está besando, sus labios aumentan la urgencia contra los míos, sus manos suben de mi barbilla hasta sujetar un lado de mi cabeza, la otra mano en el otro lado. Su respiración se acelera. Profundiza el beso, acercándose a mí. Pongo mis manos en sus brazos. Quiero pasarlas por su pelo, pero me resisto, sabiendo que no le gustaría. Inclina su frente contra la mía, sus ojos cerrados, su voz forzada.

—Rachel —susurra—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Podría decirte lo mismo —murmuro de vuelta.

Tomando una profunda respiración, besa mi frente y se marcha. Se pasea con determinación por el camino hacia su coche mientras pasa su mano por su pelo. Mirando hacia arriba mientras abre la puerta del coche, sonríe con su impresionante sonrisa. Mi sonrisa de respuesta es débil, completamente deslumbrada por ella, y me recuerda una vez más que estoy volando demasiado cerca del sol.

Cierro la puerta principal mientras entra en su coche deportivo. Tengo unas ganas irresistibles de llorar, triste y solitaria melancolía agarra y aprieta alrededor de mi corazón. Corriendo de vuelta a mi dormitorio, cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella tratando de racionalizar mis sentimientos. No puedo. Deslizándome al suelo, pongo mi cabeza en mis manos y las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Fue mi intención dejarlas ayer con las ganas de saber mas, jajaja lo siento, la maldad recorría mis venas.**

**La diosa que llevo dentro les manda muchos besos y les manda a decir que gracias por confiar =) ¿Y sus diosas dentro de ustedes, que les dicen? **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	24. Chapter 24

Cierro la puerta principal mientras entra en su coche deportivo. Tengo unas ganas irresistibles de llorar, triste y solitaria melancolía agarra y aprieta alrededor de mi corazón. Corriendo de vuelta a mi dormitorio, cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella tratando de racionalizar mis sentimientos. No puedo. Deslizándome al suelo, pongo mi cabeza en mis manos y las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

San llama a la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Rachel? —susurra.

Abro la puerta. Me mira una vez y lanza sus brazos alrededor mío.

— ¿Que está mal? ¿Que hizo esa asquerosa y guapa bastarda?

—Oh San, nada que no siquiera que hiciese.

Me arrastra a la cama y nos sentamos.

—Tienes el pelo horrendo, claro, como tuviste sexo, no puedo pedir ver tu pelo decente.

A pesar de mi patética tristeza, me rio.

—Fue buen sexo, para nada horrible.

Santana sonríe.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Por qué estas llorando?—Recupera mi cepillo de la mesita de noche, y sentándose detrás de mi, lentamente empieza a quitar los nudos.

—Solo creo que nuestra relación no va a ir a ninguna parte. —Observo mis dedos.

— ¿Creo que dijiste que ibas a verle el miércoles?

—Voy a verle, ese era nuestro plan original.

—Así que, ¿por que ha aparecido aquí hoy?

—Le envié un email.

— ¿Pidiéndole que se pasara?

—No, diciéndole que no quería verle más.

— ¿Y aparece? Rachel, eso es ser una genio.

—La verdad es que era una broma.

—Oh. Ahora estoy realmente confusa.

Pacientemente, le explico la esencia del email sin delatar nada.

—Así que pensaste que respondería por email.

—Sí.

—Pero en vez de eso, aparece aquí.

—Sí.

—Diría que está completamente loca por ti.

Frunzo el ceño. Quinn, ¿loca por mí? Difícilmente. Solo está buscando un nuevo juguete, un conveniente nuevo juguete que se puede llevar a la cama y al que puede hacer cosas indescriptibles. Mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente. Esta es la realidad.

—Vino aquí para follarme, eso es todo.

— ¿Quien dijo que el romance estaba muerto? —susurra horrorizada. He conmocionado a Santana.

—Usa el sexo como arma.

— ¿Follarte en sumisión? —Sacude la cabeza con desaprobación. Parpadeo rápidamente hacia ella, y puedo sentir el sonroso mientras se extiende por mi cara. Oh… en el blanco, periodista ganadora del Premio Pulitzer, Santana López.

—Rachel, no lo entiendo, ¿tu solo dejas que te haga el amor?

—No, San, no hacemos el amor, follamos, terminología de Quinn. No hace la cosa del amor.

—Sabía que había algo raro respecto a ella. Tiene problemas de compromiso.

Asiento, como aprobándolo. Por dentro, estoy triste. Oh San... desearía poder contarte todo, todo sobre esta extraña, triste, pervertida chica, y pudieras decirme que la olvide. Pararme de ser una idiota.

—Creo que todo es un poco abrumador —murmuro. Esa es la descripción insuficiente del año.

Como no quiero hablar más de Quinn, le pregunto sobre Britt. Todo el comportamiento de Santana cambia con la mera mención de su nombre, se ilumina desde dentro, irradiándome.

—Va a venir el sábado por la mañana para ayudar con la carga. — Se muerde el labio, la chica la tiene loca, y siento una familiar y leve puñalada de envidia.

Kate ha encontrado una chica normal, y parece muy feliz.

Me doy la vuelta y la abrazo.

—Oh, quería decírtelo. Tu padre llamo mientras tú estabas… eh, ocupada. Aparentemente Bob ha sufrido alguna lesión, por lo que tu madre y el no pueden venir a la ceremonia. Pero tu padre estará aquí el jueves. Quiere que lo llames.

—Oh… mi madre no me ha llamado. ¿Bob está bien?

—Si. Llámala por la mañana. Es tarde.

—Gracias, San. Ahora estoy bien. Llamare a Leroy también por la mañana. Creo que solo voy a acostarme.

Sonríe, pero sus ojos se arrugan con preocupación.

Cuando se va, me siento y leo el contrato otra vez, escribiendo mas notas mientras lo hago. Cuando termino, enciendo el portátil, preparada para responder.

Hay un email de Quinn en mi bandeja.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Esta tarde

Fecha: 23 mayo 2012 23:16

Para: Rachel Berry

Señorita Berry

Estoy deseando recibir tus notas sobre el contrato.

Hasta entonces, duerme bien bebe.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Problemas

Fecha: 24 mayo 2012 00:02

Para: Quinn Fabray

Estimada Fabray.

Aquí está mi lista de problemas. Espero poder discutirlas más en detalle en la cena del miércoles.

Los números se refieren a las clausulas:

2: No entiendo porque es solamente para MI beneficio —esto es, para explorar MI sensualidad y limites. ¡Estoy segura de que no necesitaría un contrato de diez páginas para hacer eso! Seguramente es para TU beneficio.

4: Como ya sabes eres mi única compañera sexual. No tomo drogas y no he tenido ninguna transfusión de sangre. Soy probablemente segura. ¿Qué hay de ti?

8: Puedo terminar el contrato en cualquier momento en el que piense que no te estás adhiriendo a los límites pactados. Bien —me gusta esto.

9: ¿Obedecerte en todo? ¿Aceptar sin vacilar tu disciplina? Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

11: Un mes de prueba. No tres.

12: No puedo comprometerme cada fin de semana. Tengo una vida, o tendré una. ¿Puede que tres de cuatro?

15.2: Usar mi cuerpo como tu veas para satisfacerte sexualmente o de cualquier otro modo — por favor define "de cualquier otro modo".

15.5: Toda esta clausula de disciplina. No estoy segura de que quiera ser fustigada, azotada o castigada físicamente. Estoy segura de que esto estaría violando las clausulas 2-5. Y también "por cualquier otra razón". Eso es mezquino.

15.10: Como si alquilarme a alguien más pudiera ser alguna vez una opción. Pero me alegro de que este aquí en blanco y negro.

15.14: Las Reglas. Más de eso después.

15.19: Tocarme sin tu permiso. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? Sabes que de todos modos no lo hago.

15.21: Disciplina —Por favor mira la clausula 15.5 arriba.

15.22: ¿No puedo mirarte a los ojos? ¿Por qué?

15.24: ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Reglas:

Sueño — aceptare las 6 horas. Comida —no voy a comer de lo que ponga en una lista prescrita. O se va la lista o me voy yo —Rompe acuerdos. Ropa —mientras solo tenga que llevar tu ropa cuando estoy contigo… bien. Ejercicio —acordamos 3 horas, aquí todavía pone 4.

Limites suaves:

¿Podemos pasarnos esto? No puñetazos, de ningún tipo. ¿Qué es suspensión? Cepos genitales —tienes que estar tomándome el pelo.

¿Puedes por favor decirme el plan para el miércoles? Voy a trabajar hasta las 5 pm esa tarde.

Buenas noches.

Ana

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Esta tarde

Fecha: 24 mayo 2012 00:07

Para: Rachel Berry

Señorita Berry

Esa es una larga lista. ¿Por qué estas todavía levantada?

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Quemando el aceite de medianoche

Fecha: 24 mayo 2012 00:10

Para: Quinn Fabray.

Si hace memoria, estaba revisando la lista cuando fui distraída y llevada a la cama por una friki del control que pasaba.

Buenas noches.

Rachel

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Deja de quemar el aceite de medianoche

Fecha: 24 mayo 2012 00:12

Para: Rachel Berry

VETE A LA CAMA RACHEL.

Quinn Fabray.

CEO & Friki del Control, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Oh... ¡mayúsculas que gritan! Apago. ¿Cómo puede intimidarme cuando está a seis millas de distancia? Sacudo mi cabeza. Mi corazón todavía pesado, trepo a la cama y caigo instantáneamente en un profundo pero inquieto sueño.

Al día siguiente, llame a mama cuando llegue a casa del trabajo. Ha sido un día relativamente tranquilo en Clayton, permitiéndome mucho tiempo para pensar.

Estoy inquieta, nerviosa por mi enfrentamiento con la Señorita. Fanática del control mañana, en el fondo de mi mente, estoy preocupada que quizás he sido muy negativa en mi respuesta a el contrato. Tal vez de por terminado todo el asunto.

Mi madre esta destilando arrepentimiento y esta desesperadamente triste por no estar en mi graduación. Bob tiene algún ligamento torcido lo que significa que el esta cojeando por todo el lugar. Honestamente es tan propenso a los accidente como yo. Se tiene previsto tenga una completa recuperación, pero significa que está descansando, y mi madre tiene que esperar y estar con él hasta que su pie sane.

"Rachel cariño, lo lamento tanto," mi mama Shelbi lloriquea por el teléfono.

"Mama, está bien. Leroy estará ahí." –Digo un poco distraída

"Rach, suenas distraída – ¿estás bien cariño?"

"Si mama." Oh si ella solo supiera. Hay una mujer obscenamente rica que he conocido y que quiere algún tipo de extraña relación sexual pervertida, en la que no tengo voz ni voto en las cosas.

"¿Has conocido a alguien?"

"No mama." Yo definitivamente pienso que mi mama es adivina o bruja.

"Bueno, querida, estaré pensando en ti el jueves. Te amo… ¿sabes eso cielo?"

Cierro mis ojos, sus hermosas palabras me dieron un calor brillante por dentro.

"También te amo, mama. Dile hola a Bob, y espero que el este mejor rápido."

"Lo hare, cariño. Adiós."

"Adiós."

Me he desviado a mi habitación con el teléfono. Lentamente, me cambio a la maquina promedio y enciendo el programa de correo electrónico. Hay un correo de Quinn muy tarde de anoche o muy temprano esta mañana, dependiendo de su punto de vista.

Mi corazón late rápido instantáneamente, y oigo la sangre palpitando en mis oídos. Mierda… quizás ella dijo- no eso es todo – tal vez esta cancelando la cena. El pensamiento es muy doloroso. Aunque lo descarto rápido y abro el correo.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Tus Problemas

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 01:27

Para: Rachel Berry

Querida Señorita Berry.

Siguiendo mi más exhaustiva exanimación de tus problemas, ¿Puedo llamar tu atención a la definición de sumisa?

Sumisa [Su – mi – sa] – adjetivo

1. Inclinado o listos para someter, sin resistencia, o humildemente obediente: siervos sumisos.

2. Marcada por la sumisión o indicación: una réplica. Origen sumisa: 1580-1590; submiss + iva

Sinónimos: 1. dócil, obediente, complaciente tratable. 2. pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, manso, sumiso.

Antónimos: 1. rebelde, desobediente.

Por favor ten esto en mente para nuestra reunión del miércoles.

Quinn Fabray.

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mi reacción inicial es de alivio. Ella está dispuesta a discutir mis problemas por lo menos, y todavía quiere que nos veamos mañana. Después de pensar, respondo.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Mis problemas… ¿Que hay sobre sus problemas?

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:29

Para: Quinn Fabray

Señora Fabray.

Por favor note la fecha de origen: 1580-90. Con todo respeto, recuerde que el año es 2012. Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde entonces.

Puedo ofrecer una definición para que usted pueda tener en cuenta para nuestro encuentro:

Compromiso [com-pro-mi-so] – nombre

1. Una solución de las diferencias de las concesiones mutuas, un acuerdo alcanzado por el ajuste de entrar en conflicto o en contra de demandas, principios, etc., por reciproca modificación de las demandas. 

2. El resultado de una solución. 

3. Algo intermedio entre diferentes cosas: La división de nivel es un compromiso entre un rancho y una casa de varios pisos. 

4. Un acuerdo, la exposición al peligro, la sospecha, etc.: un compromiso de la propia integridad.

Rachel.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: ¿Qué pasa con Mis problemas?

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:32

Para: Rachel Berry

Buen punto, bien hecho, como siempre, Señorita Berry. Te recogeré en tu departamento a las 7:00 mañana.

Quinn Fabray

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Puedo manejar

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:40

Para: Quinn Fabray

Señora Fabray.

Yo tengo un auto. Puedo manejar.

Preferiría encontrarnos en algún lugar.

¿Dónde nos veremos? ¿En tu hotel a las 7:00?

Rachel.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray.

Asunto: ¿Sera posible?

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:43

Para: Rachel Berry

Querida Señorita Berry.

Citando a mí correo electrónico de fecha 24 de mayo 2012 enviado a las 1:27 y la definición contenida en el mismo. ¿Alguna vez piensa que va ser capaz de hacer lo que le dicen?

Quinn Fabray

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Mujer Intratable

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:49

Para: Quinn Fabray

Señora Fabray

Me gustaría manejar.

Por favor.

Rachel.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Mujer exasperante

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:52

Para: Rachel Berry

Bien.

Mi hotel a las 7:00

Te veo en el Marble Bar.

Quinn Fabray

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Es una gruñona, incluso por correo electrónico. ¿Es que no entiende que podría necesitar hacer una escapada rápida? No es que mi escarabajo sea rápido... pero aun así - Necesito un medio de escape.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry.

Asunto: Mujer no tan intratable

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:55

Para: Quinn Fabray

Gracias.

Rachel.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Mujer Exasperante

Fecha: Mayo 24 2012 18:59

Para: Rachel Berry.

De nada.

Quinn Fabray.

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**Buenas, después de un largo fin de semana de vacaciones, regrese =)**

**Espero les guste. Nos leemos el ¿miércoles? **

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios. Besos**

**PD: La diosa que llevo dentro les manda a decir que no desesperen. Todo llega tarde o temprano. **


	25. Cita

Llamo a Leroy, que está todo emocionado de ver el juego de Sounders algún equipo de futbol de Salt Lake City, así que nuestra conversación es afortunadamente breve. Estará conduciendo el jueves para la graduación. El quiere llevarme fuera después para una comida. Mi corazón se hincha hablando con Leroy, y un nudo se instala en mi garganta. El ha sido mi constante a través de todos los altibajos románticos de mama. Tenemos un lazo especial que atesoro. Aun cuando él es mi padrastro, el siempre me ha tratado como suya, y no puedo esperar para verlo. Ha sido mucho tiempo. Su fortaleza de ánimo silencioso es lo que necesito ahora, lo que extraño. Quizás puedo canalizar mi Leroy interno para mi reunión mañana.

San y yo nos concentramos en empacar, compartiendo una botella de vino rojo barato mientras lo hacemos. Cuando finalmente voy a la cama, habiendo casi terminado de empacar mí cuarto, me siento calmada. La actividad física de empacar siempre ha sido una distracción bienvenida, estoy cansada. Quiero una buena noche de sueño. Trepo hasta mi cama y pronto me quedo dormida.

Paul está de regreso de Princeton antes de hacer una parada por New York para empezar de interno con una compañía de financiamiento. El me sigue alrededor de la tienda todo el día preguntándome por una cita. Es molesto.

-Paul, por enésima vez, tengo una cita esta noche.

-No, no la tienes, tu solo estás diciendo eso para evitarme. Tu siempre estas evitándome.

-Paul, nunca he pensado que fuera una buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe.

-Estas terminando aquí el viernes. No estarás trabajando mañana.

-Y yo estaré en Seattle el sábado y tú estarás en New York pronto. No podríamos conseguir ir mucho más allá por lo separados si lo intentamos. Además, tengo una cita esta noche.

-¿Con Finn?"

—No.

— ¿Entonces quien?

—Paul... Oh —Mi suspiro esta exasperado. El no lo dejara ir—. Quinn Fabray—No pude evitar la molestia en mi voz. Pero ese era el truco.

La boca de Paul se abre y me mira boquiabierto, lo deje mudo. Hum, aun su nombre deja sin palabras a la gente.

—Tú tienes una cita con Quinn Fabray —dijo el finalmente, una vez que salió del shock.

La incredulidad es evidente en su voz.

—Sí.

—Ya veo —Paul luce positivamente decaído, incluso atontado, y a una pequeña parte le molesta que debería encontrarse sorprendido.

Mi diosa interior también lo hace. Ella le hace un gesto vulgar y poco atractivo con sus dedos. Después de eso, el me ignora, y a las cinco estoy fuera de la puerta, pronto.

San me había prestado dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos para hoy en la noche y la graduación de mañana. Deseo poder sentirme más entusiasmada por la ropa y hacer un esfuerzo extra, pero la ropa no es lo mío. ¿Qué es lo tuyo, Rachel? La pregunta susurrada por Quinn me persigue. Sacudiendo mi cabeza procuro reprimir mis nervios y decido que el vestido color ciruela es mejor para esta noche.

Es recatado y vagamente serio, después de todo estoy negociando un contrato.

Me baño, depilo mis piernas y mis axilas, lavo mi cabello y luego paso fácil media hora secándolo, para que caiga con suaves ondas sobre mi pecho y por debajo de mi espalda. Me peino para mantener un lado de mi cara sin pelo y me aplico rímel y algún brillo labial.

Raras veces llevo maquillaje, me intimida. Ninguna de mis heroínas literarias tuvo que lidiar con el maquillaje, tal vez yo sabría más si lo hubieran hecho. Me deslizo en los zapatos purpura con taco aguja que combinan con el vestido y estoy lista para las 6:30.

— ¿Bueno? —le pregunte a Santana.

Ella sonríe.

—Hombre, te ves muy bien Berry —Ella asiente con aprobación—. Luces caliente.

-¡Caliente! Aspiro a recatada y seria.

—Eso también, pero sobre todo caliente. El vestido realmente te satisface y el tono. La manera en que te ajusta —Ella sonríe con satisfacción.

— ¡Santana! —la regaño.

—Cuida el vestido. La tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

—Deséame suerte.

— ¿Necesitas suerte para una cita? —Sus frente se arruga, perpleja.

—Sí, San.

—Bueno entonces... Buena suerte —Me abraza y estoy afuera de la puerta principal.

Tengo que manejar descalza; Wanda, mi Escarabajo azul marino, no fue construido para ser manejado con zapatos con taco aguja.

Paro afuera del Heathman a las 6:58 y le doy las llaves de mi auto a un aparcador de coches para que lo estacione. El mira con recelo a mi Escarabajo pero yo lo ignoro. Tomando una profunda respiración y mentalmente preparándome, me dirijo al hotel.

Casualmente Quinn se inclina contra la barra, bebiendo una copa de vino blanco.

Esta vestida con un traje de ejecutiva, una chaqueta de cuero y una falda que llega hasta sus rodillas color negro y unos tacones negros muy elegantes. Su cabello esta tan alborotado como siempre. Suspiro. Desde luego ella luce magnifica. Me quedo por unos segundos en la entrada de bar, mirándola, admirando la vista.

Ella es más que hermosa. Mira, creo que nerviosa, hacia la entrada y se queda quieta cuando me ve. Parpadeando un par de veces, luego sonríe lento, perezoso, una sonrisa sexy que me deja muda y derretida por dentro. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no morder mi labio, avanzo consciente de que yo, Rachel Berry, estoy con tacos altos.

Ella camina con gracia hasta alcanzarme.

—Luce sensacional —murmura mientras se inclina hacia abajo para besar brevemente mi mejilla—. Un vestido muy bonito, Señorita Berry. Lo apruebo —Tomando mi brazo, me conduce hacia una mesa aislada y le hace señas al camarero.

— ¿Que te gustaría para beber?

Mis labios se curvaron en una rápida y astuta sonrisa mientras me siento y me deslizo en la mesa. Bueno, al menos me está preguntando.

—Tomare lo que estas tomando, por favor — ¡Ves! Puedo jugar agradablemente y

Comportarme. Pienso.

Divertida, ordena otra copa de Sancerre y la desliza frente mío.

—Tienen una bodega excelente aquí —dice ella, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Poniendo sus codos en la mesa, coloca sus dedos sobre su boca hermosa, sus ojos verdes con alguna clase de emoción ilegible. Y ahí esta... el familiar tire y acuse suyo, conectado en un lugar profundo dentro de mí. Me muevo incomoda bajo su mirada, mi corazón palpitando. Debo guardar mi tranquilidad.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí.

Ella se inclina hacia adelante.

—Yo también —susurro con complicidad. Mis ojos se alzaron para encontrar los

Suyos.

Ella. Nervioso. Nunca. Parpadee y ella hace una adorable sonrisa de lado. El camarero llega con mi vino, un pequeño plato de diferentes frutos secos, y otro de aceitunas.

—Entonces ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? —pregunto—. ¿Repasando mis puntos uno por uno?

—Impaciente como siempre, Señorita Berry.

—Bueno, puedo preguntarte qué piensa del clima de hoy.

Ella sonríe, y baja sus largos dedos para recoger una aceituna. La hace reventar en su boca, y mis ojos se entretienen con ella, esa boca, que había estado sobre mí... Todas mis partes. Me pongo colorada.

—Pienso que el clima era particularmente normal hoy —Sonríe con suficiencia.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mi?

—Lo estoy, Señorita Berry.

—Usted sabe que legalmente ese contrato es inaplicable.

—Estoy totalmente consciente de eso, Señorita Berry.

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo de ese punto?

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cree que la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere y luego finja que tengo un aplazamiento legal en ti?

—Bueno, sí.

—No piensa muy bien de mí ¿no?

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Rachel, no importa si es legal o no. Representa un trato que me gustaría hacer contigo, que me gustaría de ti y que puedes esperar de mí. Si no te gusta, entonces no firmes. Si firmas y después decides que no te gusta hay bastantes clausulas que te permiten alejarte. Incluso si fuera legal, ¿crees que te arrastraría por los tribunales si decides escapar?

Tomo un largo trago de vino. Mi subconsciente me golpea fuerte en el hombro. Debes mantener tu inteligencia en esto. No bebas demasiado.

—Relaciones como estas son construidas con honestidad y confianza —continua—. Si no confías en mi, para saber cómo te afecto, que tan lejos puedo ir contigo, que tan lejos puedo llevarte; si no puedes ser honesta conmigo entonces no podemos hacer esto.

Dios mío, cortamos la persecución rápido. Que tan lejos puede llevarme. Mierda. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Entonces es bastante simple, Rachel ¿Confías en mi o no? —Sus ojos están en llamas, fervientes.

— ¿Tienes discusiones similares con um... ¿Las quince?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ellas eran todas sumisas establecidas. Ellas sabían que querían de la relación conmigo y generalmente lo que esperaba. Con ellas era solo una pregunta para ajustar los límites delicados, detalles como eso.

— ¿Hay una tienda a la que vas llenas de sumisas?

Ella ríe

—No exactamente.

— ¿Como entonces?

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres discutir? ¿O iremos al grano? Tus puntos, como dices.

Trago saliva. ¿Confió en ella? ¿De esto se trata todo, de la confianza? Seguramente esto debería ser reciproco. Recuerdo su mal humor cuando llame a Finn.

— ¿Estas hambrienta? —pregunta, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

Ay, no... Comida.

—No.

— ¿Has comido hoy?

La miro fijamente. Honestidad... Mierda, no le va a gustar mi respuesta.

—No —Mi voz es baja.

Ella estrecha sus ojos.

—Tienes que comer, Rachel. Podemos comer acá o en mi suite. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Creo que debemos estar en público, en tierra neutral.

Ella sonríe irónicamente.

― ¿Crees que me detendrías? ―dice en voz baja, una advertencia sensual.

Mis ojos se abren, y trago fuertemente otra vez.

―Espero que sí.

―Ven, tengo un comedor privado reservado. Sin público. ―Ella me sonríe enigmáticamente y sale de la cabina, manteniendo su mano en alto hacia mí.

―Trae tu vino ―murmura.

Coloco mi mano en la suya, me deslizo afuera y me paro junto a ella. Me libera, y su mano se extiende hasta mi codo. Me lleva de nuevo a través de la barra y sube las grandes escaleras hacia un entresuelo. Un joven, vestido enteramente con librea (Heathman livery), se acerca a nosotras.

―Señora Fabray, por aquí.

Nosotras lo seguimos a través de un área de asientos de lujo, a un comedor íntimo. Sólo una mesa apartada. La habitación es pequeña, pero suntuosa. Bajo una lámpara brillante, la mesa esta toda predispuesta con lino almidonado, vasos de cristal, cubiertos de plata, un ramo de rosas blancas. El encanto del mundo antiguo y sofisticado impregna la sala llena de paneles de madera. El camarero retira mi silla, y me siento. Coloca la servilleta en mi regazo. Quinn se sienta frente a mí.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella.

―No te muerdas el labio ―susurra.

Frunzo el ceño. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera sé que lo estoy haciendo.

―He pedido ya. Espero que no te importe.

Francamente, me siento aliviada, no estoy segura de que pueda tomar ninguna decisión más.

―No, eso está bien ―acepto.

―Es bueno saber que puedes ser sumisa. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

―El meollo de la cuestión. ―Tomo otro sorbo de vino. Esta realmente delicioso.

Quinn Fabray elije el vino bien. Recuerdo el último sorbo de vino que me dio, en mi cama. Me ruborizo ante el pensamiento intrusivo.

―Si, tus dudas. ―Rebusca en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y saca un pedazo de papel. Mi correo electrónico.―Clausula 2. De acuerdo. Esto es para el beneficio de ambas. Lo redactare de nuevo.

Parpadeo hacia ella. Mierda santa... vamos a revisar cada uno de estos puntos uno por uno. Simplemente no me siento tan valiente en esto del cara a cara. Ella parece muy seria. Me armo de valor con otro sorbo de vino. Quinn sigue.

―Mi salud sexual. Bueno, todas mis parejas anteriores se han hecho análisis de sangre, y me hago pruebas periódicas cada seis meses por todos los riesgos de salud que mencionas. Todas mis últimas pruebas están limpias. Nunca he tomado drogas. De hecho, soy, con vehemencia, anti―drogas. Tengo una estricta política de no tolerancia con respecto a las drogas para todos mis empleados, e insisto en hacer pruebas de drogas al azar.

Wow... la obsesa del control se ha vuelto loca. Parpadeo hacia ella, sorprendida.

―Nunca me he hecho una transfusión de sangre. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Asiento con la cabeza, impasible.

―El siguiente punto que mencione anteriormente. Puedes irte en cualquier momento, Rachel. No te detendré. Si te vas, sin embargo, eso es todo. Solo para que lo sepas.

―Está bien ―respondo en voz baja. Si me voy, eso es todo. La idea es sorprendentemente dolorosa.

El camarero llega con nuestro primer pedido. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda comer? Santo Moisés, ha pedido ostras sobre un lecho de hielo.

―Espero que te gusten las ostras ―la voz de Quinn es suave.

―Nunca he probado una.

Nunca.

― ¿En serio? Bueno… ―Ella alcanza una―. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es inclinarla y tragártela. Creo que puedes arreglártelas con eso. ―Me mira, y yo sé a lo que se refiere.

Me ruborizo de rojo escarlata. Ella sonríe, vierte un poco de jugo de limón en su ostra, y la inclina hacia su boca.

―Mmm, deliciosa. Sabe a mar ―dice sonriéndome―. Vamos ―me ánima.

―Entonces, ¿no la mastico?

―No, Rachel, no lo hagas. ―Sus ojos están iluminados con humor. Se le ve tan joven como parece.

Me muerdo el labio, y al instante su expresión cambia. Me mira con severidad. Extiendo la mano para coger mi primera ostra. Bueno... aquí voy. Escurro un poco de jugo de limón y la inclino. Se desliza por mi garganta, toda agua salada, el olor fuerte del cítrico, y carnosidad... ooh. Me lamo los labios, y ella me está mirando fijamente, sus ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Y bien?

―Tomare otra ―le digo secamente.

―Bien ―dice con orgullo.

― ¿Elegiste esto deliberadamente? ¿No son conocidos por sus cualidades afrodisiacas?

―No, son el primer artículo en el menú. No necesito un afrodisiaco cerca de ti. Creo que ya lo sabes, y creo que reaccionas de la misma forma cerca de mi―dice con sencillez

―Así que, ¿dónde estábamos? ―Le echo un vistazo a mi correo electrónico, mientras extiendo una mano para alcanzar otra ostra.

Ella reacciona de la misma manera. Yo le afecto... wow.

―Me obedeces en todo. Sí, quiero que hagas eso. Necesito que hagas eso. Piensa en ello como las reglas del juego Rachel.

―Pero me preocupa el que me puedas hacer daño.

―Hacerte daño, ¿cómo?

―Físicamente. Y emocionalmente.

― ¿De verdad crees que haría eso? ¿Traspasar cualquier limite que no puedes tomar?

―Has dicho que has hecho daño a alguien antes.

―Si, lo he hecho. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Como les heriste?

―Les suspendí del techo de mi cuarto de juegos.―

Alzo mi mano pidiendo que se detenga.

―No necesito saber nada más. Así que, ¿no me suspenderás, entonces?

―No, si realmente no quieres. Puedes poner ahí un límite duro.

―Está bien.

―Así que obedecer, ¿crees que puedes manejar eso?

Ella me mira fijamente con sus intensos ojos grises. Los segundos pasan.

―Podría intentarlo ―susurro.

―Bien ―Sonríe―. Ahora el plazo. Un mes en lugar de tres es muy poco tiempo, especialmente si quieres un fin de semana lejos de mi cada mes. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de mantenerme alejada de ti durante todo ese periodo de tiempo. Apenas puedo manejarlo ahora ―hace una pausa.

¿No puede permanecer lejos de mí? ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué te parece, un día mas de un fin de semana al mes para ti misma―pero tengo a cambio una noche entre semana de esa semana?

―Está bien.

―Y por favor, probémoslo durante tres meses. Si no te parece para entonces, puedes irte en cualquier momento.

― ¿Tres meses? ―Me siento acorralada. Tomo otro sorbo de vino y trato de auto

Controlarme con otra ostra. Podría aprender a apreciar esto.

―Sobre el asunto de la posesión, esa es solo la terminología y se remonta al principio de obediencia. Es para lograr entrar en el estado de ánimo adecuado, para entender de donde vengo. Y quiero que sepas que tan pronto cruces mi umbral como mi sumisa, yo hare que te guste. Tienes que aceptar eso y por voluntad propia. Es por eso que tienes que confiar en mí. Te follare, en cualquier momento, de cualquier manera, en que quiera―en cualquier lugar que quiera. Te disciplinare, porque meterás la pata. Te entrenare para complacerme. Pero sé que no has hecho esto antes. Inicialmente, lo tomaremos con calma, y yo te ayudare. Vamos a construir diversos escenarios. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza, y lo hare.

Ella es tan apasionada, fascinante. Esta es, obviamente, su obsesión, su forma de ser... No puedo quitar mis ojos de ella. Realmente, realmente quiere esto. Deja de hablar y me mira.

― ¿Todavía conmigo? ―susurra, su voz rica, cálida y seductora. Toma un sorbo de su vino, su mirada penetrante manteniéndose fija en la mía.

El camarero se acerca a la puerta, y Quinn, sutilmente asiente, permitiendo ha que despeje la mesa.

― ¿Querrías un poco más de vino?

―Tengo que conducir.

― ¿Un poco de agua, entonces?

Asiento con la cabeza.

― ¿Con o sin gas?

―Con gas, por favor.

El camarero se va.

―Estas muy callada ―susurra Quinn.

―Eres muy detallista.

Ella sonríe.

―Disciplina. Hay una línea muy fina entre el placer y el dolor, Rachel. Son ambas caras de una misma moneda, una no existe sin la otra. Puedo mostrarte como motivo de placentero puede ser el dolor. No me crees ahora, pero esto es a lo que refiero con la confianza. Habrá dolor, pero no hay nada que no puedas manejar. Una vez más, todo se reduce a la confianza. ¿Confías en mi, Rach?

!Rach!

—Si —respondo espontáneamente, sin pensarlo… porque es verdad… confió en ella.

—Bien entonces, —se ve aliviada. —El resto de las cosas son solo detalles.

—Detalles importantes.

—Bueno, vamos a hablar de eso.

Mi cabeza esta nadando con todas sus palabras. Debería haber traído el mini reproductor de San para poder escuchar esto otra vez. Hay tanta información, tanto para procesar.

El camarero vuelve a emerger con nuestros platos: bacalao negro, espárragos, y puré de papas con una salsa holandesa. Nunca me había sentido menos que la comida.

—Espero que te guste el pescado —dice Quinn suavemente.

Apuñalo mi comida y tomo un largo trago de mi agua con gas. Vehemente deseo que fuera vino.

—Las reglas. Hablemos de ellas. ¿La comida es un tema de discusión?

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo modificarlo diciendo que comerás al menos tres veces al día?

—No. —No estoy dando tanta marcha atrás en eso. Nadie me va a establecer lo que como. Como follo, si, pero comer... no, de ninguna manera.

Aprieta sus labios.

—Necesito saber que no estás con hambre.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué?

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí.- Le digo.

Me mira por un momento, y se relaja.

—Buen punto, Rachel —dice en voz baja—. Acepto lo de la comida y el sueño.

— ¿Por qué no puedo mirarte?

—Eso es una cosa de dominación/sumisión. Ya te acostumbraras a ello.

¿Lo hare?

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

—Porque no puedes.

Su boca se tensa en una rebelde línea.

— ¿Es por la Señora Robinson?

Ella me mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —E inmediatamente entiende—. Crees que ella me traumatizo.

Asiento.

—No, Rachel. Ella no es la razón. Además, la Señora Robinson no tendría nada de esa mierda de mí.

Oh… pero yo lo tengo. Hago un mohín.

—Así que nada que ver con ella.

—No. Y tampoco quiero que te des placer a ti misma.

¿Qué? Ah, sí, la clausula de la no masturbación.

—Por curiosidad… ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero todo tu placer. —su voz es ronca, pero determinada.

Oh… no tengo una respuesta para eso. A veces esto aumenta de nivel como "quiero morder ese labio" y otras, es tan egoísta. Frunzo el ceño y tomo un mordisco del bacalao, intentando evaluar mentalmente las concesiones de lo que he ganado. La comida, la dormida, puedo mirarla a los ojos. Ella va a ir despacio, y no hemos discutidos los limites suaves. Pero no estoy segura de que pueda enfrentarla mientras comemos.

—Te he dado mucho en que pensar ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿También quieres hablar de los limites suaves, ahora?

—No en la cena.

Ella sonríe.

— ¿Escrupulosa?

—Algo así.

—No has comido mucho.

—Ya he tenido suficiente.

—Tres ostras, cuatro mordiscos de bacalao, y un tallo de espárragos, no papas, no nueces, no aceitunas, y no has comido en todo el día. Dijiste que podía confiar en ti.

¡Por Dios! Tiene un inventario.

—Quinn, por favor, es que no todos los días me siento a tener conversaciones como esta.

—Te necesito en forma y saludable, Rachel.

—Lo sé.

—Y justo ahora, quiero sacarte ese vestido.

Trago saliva. Sacarme el vestido de San. Siento un tirón profundo en mi vientre. Los músculos que ahora tengo más acostumbrados, se aprietan con sus palabras. Pero no puedo tenerlo. Su arma más potente, usada en mi contra, otra vez. Ella es tan buena en el sexo – me he dado cuenta de eso.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —murmuro en voz baja—. No hemos pedido el postre.

— ¿Quieres postre? —resopla.

—Sí.

—Tú podrías ser el postre —murmura sugestivamente.

—No estoy segura de ser lo suficientemente dulce.

—Rachel, eres deliciosamente dulce. Lo sé.

—Quinn. Usas el sexo como un arma. Esto es realmente injusto —susurro, mirando mis manos, y luego mirándola directamente.

Ella levanta sus cejas, sorprendida, y veo que está considerando mis palabras. Se acaricia la barbilla, pensativamente.

—Tienes razón. Lo hago. En la vida utilizas lo que sabes, Rachel. Eso no cambia lo mucho que te quiero. Aquí. Ahora.

¿Cómo puede seducirme únicamente con su voz? Realmente estoy jadeando – la sangre caliente corriendo por mis venas, mis nervios vibrando.

—Me gustaría intentar algo —ella respira hondo.

Frunzo el ceño. Me acaba de dar un montón de malditas ideas para procesar y ahora esto.

—Si fueras mi sumisa, no tendrías que pensar en esto. Seria fácil. —Su voz es suave, seductiva—. Todas esas decisiones… todo ese desgastante proceso de pensamientos detrás de ello. No tendrías que preocuparte por ningún detalle. Eso es lo que yo haría como tu Dominante. Y ahora, sé que me quieres, Rachel.

Mi ceño se profundiza. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Puedo saberlo porque…

Santa mierda, ella está respondiendo mi pregunta no formulada. ¿También es psíquica?

—…Tu cuerpo te delata. Estas apretando y juntando tus muslos, estas ruborizada y tu respiración ha cambiado.

O, esto es demasiado.

— ¿Como sabes lo de mis muslos? —mi voz es baja, incrédula. Están debajo de la mesa por el amor de dios.

—Sentí el movimiento del mantel, y es una suposición calculada, basada en mis años de experiencia. Tengo razón ¿no?

Me sonrojo y miro hacia mis manos. Es por eso que estoy impedida en este juego de seducción. Ella es la única que conoce y entiende las reglas. Yo solo soy demasiado ingenua e inexperta. Mi única referencia es Santana, y ella no toma ninguna mierda de las mujeres. Mis otras referencias son todas ficciones: Elizabeth Bennet estaría indignada, Jane Eyre muy asustada, y Tess accedería, al igual que yo.

—No he terminado mi bacalao.

— ¿Prefieres ese frio bacalao que a mí?

Mi cabeza se agita hacia ella, y sus ojos verdes queman como plata fundida, con imperiosa necesidad.

—Pensé que te gustaría que acabara mi plato.

—En este momento, Señorita Berry, no puedo decirte nada por tu comida.

—Quinn. No juegas limpio.

—Lo sé. Nunca lo hago.

Mi diosa interior me frunce el ceño. Puedes hacer esto, persuade – jugar con ella que es la diosa del sexo en su propio juego. ¿Puedo? Está bien. ¿Qué se hace? Mi inexperiencia es un albatros alrededor de mi cuello. Cogiendo un poco de espárragos, la miro y muerdo mi labio. Luego muy lentamente coloco la punta del frio esparrago en mi boca y lo chupo.

Los ojos de Quinn se amplían infinitesimalmente, pero me doy cuenta.

—Rachel. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Muerdo la punta de otro esparrago.

—Comiendo mí esparrago.

Quinn se mueve en su asiento.

—Creo que estas jugando conmigo, Señorita Berry.

Finjo inocencia.

—Solo estoy terminando mi comida, Señora Fabray.

**Y bueno… llego la cita.**

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen día del amor y la amistad. Yo enferma y de reposo hasta unos cuantos días… **

**Depende de sus comentarios si actualizo mis días libres o no =) … Un besote **


	26. Títulos 1

El camarero elige ese momento para golpear, y entrar deliberadamente. El mira brevemente a Quinn, quien le frunce el ceño pero luego asiente, así que recoge nuestros platos. La llegada del camarero ha roto el hechizo. Y aprovecho este precioso momento de claridad. Tengo que irme. Nuestra reunión solo terminara de una manera si me quedo y necesito algunos limites después de tan intensa conversación. Así como mi cuerpo pide su toque, mi mente se está rebelando. Necesito alejarme un poco para pensar acerca de todo lo que ella ha dicho. Todavía no he tomado una decisión, y su atractivo y proezas sexuales no lo hacen nada fácil.

― ¿Te gustaría un poco de postre? ―pregunta Quinn, sus ojos todavía arden.

―No, gracias. Creo que debería irme. ―Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos.

― ¿Irte? ―Ella no puede esconder su sorpresa.

El mesero se va precipitadamente.

―Sí. ―Es la decisión correcta. Si me quedo aquí, en esta habitación follaremos. Me pongo de pie, a propósito―. Ambas tenemos la ceremonia de graduación mañana.

Quinn se pone de pie automáticamente.

―No quiero que te vayas.

―Por favor… tengo que hacerlo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque me has dado mucho en que pensar… necesito algo de distancia.

―Podría hacer que te quedaras ―amenaza.

―Si, podrías fácilmente, pero no quiero que lo hagas.

Pasa su mano a través de su cabello, mirándome cuidadosamente.

―Sabes, cuando llegaste a mi oficina para entrevistarme, eras toda si señora, no señora. Creí que eras una sumisa completamente natural. Pero francamente, Rachel, no estoy segura de que tengas un hueso de sumisa en tu delicioso cuerpo. ―Se mueve lentamente hacia mí mientras habla, su voz tensa.

―Puede que tengas razón ―suspiro.

―Quiero la oportunidad de explorar la posibilidad de que lo tengas ―murmura Quinn, mirándome directamente. Se estira y acaricia mi cara, su pulgar recorriendo mi labio inferior―. No conozco otra manera, Rachel. Esto es quién soy.

―Lo sé.

Se inclina para besarme, pero se detiene antes de que sus labios toquen los míos, sus ojos buscando los míos, queriendo, pidiendo permiso. Levanto mis labios hacia los suyos, y finalmente me besa y porque no sé si alguna vez la besare de nuevo, me dejo ir, mis manos moviéndose a su propio ritmo y enredándose en su cabello, empujándola hacia mí, mi boca abierta, mi lengua acariciando la suya. Su mano agarra mi cuello mientras profundiza el beso, respondiendo a mi ardor. Su otra mano se desliza sobre mi espalda y aterriza en la base de mi columna vertebral mientras me empuja contra su cuerpo.

― ¿No puedo persuadirte de que te quedes? ―Suspira entre besos.

―No.

―Pasa la noche conmigo.

― ¿Y no tocarte? No.

Gime.

―Chica imposible. ―Retrocede, mirándome―. ¿Por qué creo que estas diciéndome adiós?

―Porque me voy ahora mismo.

―Eso no es lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes.

―Quinn, tengo que pensar en esto. No sé si pueda tener la clase de relación que quieres.

Ella cierra sus ojos y presiona su frente contra la mía, dándonos la oportunidad de ralentizar nuestras respiraciones. Después de un momento, besa mi frente, inhala profundamente, su nariz en mi cabello, y luego me libera, dando un paso atrás.

―Como desee, Srta. Berry ―dice, su cara impasible―. Te escoltare al vestíbulo. ―Extiende su mano.

Inclinándome, agarro mi bolso y pongo mi mano en la suya. Santa mierda, esto podría ser el fin. La sigo dócilmente por las enormes escaleras y hacia el vestíbulo, mi cuero cabelludo picando, mi sangre bombeando. Este podría ser el último adiós si decido decir no. Mi corazón se contrae dolorosamente en mi pecho. Que cambio. Lo que una diferencia a un momento de claridad puede hacerle a una chica.

― ¿Tienes tu boleto de aparcamiento?

Busco en mi bolso y le entrego el boleto, que ella le da al portero. La miro de soslayo mientras nos quedamos esperando.

―Gracias por la cena ―murmuro.

―Es un placer como siempre, Rachel―dice educadamente, sin embargo parece inmersa en sus pensamientos, completamente distraída.

Mientras levanto la mirada hacia ella, guardo su hermoso perfil en mi memoria. La idea de no poder verla de nuevo me persigue, molesta y es demasiado dolorosa para ser contemplada. Se gira repentinamente, bajando su mirada hacia mí, su expresión intensa.

―Vas a mudarte este fin de semana a Seattle. Si tomas la decisión correcta, ¿puedo verte el domingo? ―Suena dudosa.

―Ya veremos. Quizás. ―Suspiro. Momentáneamente, parece aliviada, luego frunce el ceño.

―Hace frio ahora, ¿no tienes una chaqueta?

―No.

Sacude la cabeza con irritación y se quita su chaqueta.

―Toma. No quiero que te enfermes.

Parpadeo hacia ella mientras la sostiene abierta, y mientras extiendo mis brazos detrás de mí, recuerdo ese momento en su oficina cuando deslizo mi abrigo de mis hombros ―la primera vez que la conocí― y el efecto que tuvo en mi entonces. Ahora ha cambiado, de hecho, es más intenso. Su chaqueta es cálida, un poco grande para mí, pero no tanto, y huele a ella. Oh Dios mío… delicioso.

Mi auto aparece. La boca de Quinn se abre.

― ¿Eso es lo que conduces? ―Esta horrorizada. Tomando mi mano, me lleva afuera. El valet salta fuera y me entrega mis llaves, y Quinn fríamente le entrega un poco de dinero.

― ¿Es apto para circular? ―Esta mirándome ahora.

―Sí.

― ¿Te llevara hasta Seattle?

―Sí. Lo hará.

― ¿Sin peligro?

―Si ―chasqueo, exasperada―. De acuerdo, es vieja. Pero es mía, y es apta para circular. Mi papa Leroy la compro para mí.

―Oh, Rachel, creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que esto.

― ¿Que quieres decir? ―La compresión aparece―. No vas a comprarme un auto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, su mandíbula tensa.

―Ya veremos ―dice herméticamente.

Hace una mueca mientras abre la puerta del conductor y me ayuda a entrar. Me quito mis zapatos y bajo la ventana. Esta mirándome, su expresión insondable, sus ojos verdes están más oscuros.

―Conduce con cuidado ―dice tranquilamente.

―Adiós Quinn. ―Mi voz es ronca por las lágrimas no derramadas…Caray, no voy a llorar. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras me alejo conduciendo, mi pecho se contrae, mis lágrimas empiezan a caer, ahogo un sollozo. Algunas lágrimas están cayendo por mi cara, y realmente no entiendo porque estoy llorando. Estaba defendiéndome. Ella explico todo. Fue clara. Me quiere, pero la verdad es que necesito más. Necesito que me quiera como yo quiero y la necesito, y en el fondo sé que eso no es posible. Simplemente estoy abrumada.

Ni siquiera sé como catalogarlo. Si hago esto… ¿será mi novia? ¿Seré capaz de presentarla a mis amigos? Salir a bares, al cine, a jugar bolos incluso, ¿con ella? La verdad es, no creo que lo hare. No me dejara tocarla y no me dejara dormir con ella. Sé que no he tenido estas cosas en mi pasado, pero las quiero en mi futuro. Y ese no es el futuro que ella concibe.

Que si digo si y en tres meses ella dice no, que ha tenido suficiente de intentar moldearme en algo que no soy. ¿Cómo me sentiré? Habré invertido emocionalmente tres meses, haciendo cosas que no estoy segura que quiera hacer. Y si el entonces dice no, acuerdo terminado, ¿como podría hacer frente con ese nivel de rechazo? Quizás es mejor retroceder ahora con la autoestima que tengo razonablemente intacta.

Pero el pensamiento de no verla de nuevo es agonizante. ¿Cómo se ha metido bajo mi piel tan rápidamente? No puede ser simplemente el sexo… ¿verdad? Enjuago las lágrimas de mis ojos. No quiero examinar mis sentimientos por ella.

Aparco afuera de casa. No hay luces encendidas. San debe estar fuera. Estoy aliviada. No quiero que me atrape llorando de nuevo. Mientras me desvisto, enciendo la malvada maquina y en mi bandeja de entrada hay un mensaje de ella, de Quinn.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Esta noche

Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2012 22:01

Para: Rachel Berry

No entiendo porque huiste esta noche. Sinceramente espero haber contestado todas tus preguntas a tu satisfacción. Sé que te he dado un acuerdo enorme por contemplar, y espero fervientemente que le des a mi propuesta tu consideración seria. Realmente quiero hacer este trabajo. Lo tomaremos lentamente. Confía en mí.

Quinn Fabray.

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Su correo electrónico me hace llorar más. No soy una fusión. No soy una adquisición. Leyendo esto, bien podría ser. No respondo. Simplemente no se qué decirle.

Me meto en mi pijama, envolviendo su chaqueta a mí alrededor. Me subo a la cama. Mientras me acuesto mirando a la oscuridad, pienso en todas las veces que me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada.

**Rachel, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy la persona indicada para ti.**

**No quiero tener una novia.**

**No soy la clase de chica de corazones y flores.**

**No hago el amor.**

**Esto es todo lo que conozco.**

Poco a poco mi cuerpo va rindiéndose al sueño, no sé en qué momento mis lágrimas paran de caer.

San está saltando alrededor de la cocina cuando entro tambaleándome, todavía un poco dormida y agotada mentalmente por la cita de anoche con Quinn.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien? Te ves rara. ¿La chaqueta que llevas puesta es de Quinn?

—Estoy bien. —Maldita sea, debería haber comprobado en el espejo como estaba. Evito sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.- Si, esta es la chaqueta de Quinn.- Ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Has dormido?

—No muy bien.

Me dirijo a la caldera. Tengo que tomar el té.

— ¿Como estuvo la cena?

Así que comienza.

—Tuvimos ostras. Seguido por el bacalao, así que yo diría que bien.

—Ufff... me gustan las ostras, y no quiero saber acerca de la comida. ¿Cómo fue

Quinn? ¿Que hablaron?

—Fue atenta —Hago una pausa. ¿Qué puedo decir? Su estatus de VIH es clara, quiere que yo obedezca todas sus órdenes, ella lastimo a alguien a quien ato al techo de su habitación, y quería follar en el comedor privado. ¿Sería eso un buen resumen?

Trato desesperadamente de recordar algo de mi encuentro con Quinn que pueda hablar con San.

—Ella no aprueba a Wanda.

— ¿Quién la aprueba, Rachel? Eso es noticia vieja. ¿Por que eres tan tímida enana?

—Santana hablamos de muchas cosas. Ya sabes, le gustaba el vestido, hablamos de todo y de nada —El hervidor de agua ha hervido, así que me hago un poco de té. — ¿quieres tomar el té?

—Si, por favor… - San agarra su taza de té y sale de la cocina, de repente vuelve- Y Berry, en algún momento me dirás que es lo que es conde esa condenada de Fabray. – Y así vuelve a salir como si nada de mi vista, con una sonrisa

Yo también sonrió, Ufff si Santana supiera todo lo que esconde Quinn Fabray.

Salgo a los pocos minutos de la cocina con mi te y una rebanada de pan con mermelada, veo a San con su portátil repasando su discurso de graduación.

¡MIERDA! Hoy es la graduación, ¡Dios santo! Tengo que hacer tantas cosas, llamar a Leroy para saber si ya salió de casa, arreglar el vestido, ¡Oh por la Santa Teresa! Veré otra vez a Quinn. Necesito relajarme, respirar y pensar. ¡CALMA BERRY! Me dice la diosa que llevo dentro.

Estoy vestida y lista para cuando llega Leroy. Abro la puerta principal, y está de pie en el porche en su desproporcionado traje. Una oleada de calor de la gratitud y el amor por este hombre sencillo raya a través de mi, y echo mis brazos alrededor de el en una exhibición inusual de la FA-infección. Se ha quedado desconcertado, aturdido.

—Oye, Hija, me alegro de verte a ti también —dice entre dientes mientras me abraza. Ajustando mi espalda, sus manos sobre mis hombros, me mira de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Estás bien, mi niña?

—Por supuesto, papa, ¿no puede una niña estar complacida de ver a su padre?

El sonríe, sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas, y me sigue a la sala de estar. —Te ves bien —dice.

—Gracias papa.

— ¿Donde está Santana?

—Se ha ido a la escuela. Se está preparando para el discurso, por lo que tiene que estar pronto.

—Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría- sonríe divertido- Santana López, dando el discurso de graduación.

Leroy siempre ha sido parte de la vida de San, siempre ha estado para nosotras, es como un segundo padre para ella.

Por fin vamos camino a la graduación, papa estaciona el auto en el aparcamiento de la escuela y baja para abrir mi puerta.

—Buena suerte, hija.- Me abraza fuertemente en medio del aparcamiento, luego me suelta y empieza a observarme- Pareces muy nerviosa, ¿no tienes que hacer algo?

Mierda... ¿por qué ha elegido hoy Leroy para ser tan observador?

—No, papa. Es solo un poco de nervios, hoy es un gran día. —Y voy a verla.

—Sí, mi niña ha conseguido un grado. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rach.

—Oh... gracias papa. -Oh, yo amo a este hombre.

El auditorio está lleno de gente. Leroy ha ido a sentarse con los otros padres de familia y simpatizantes en el asiento inclinado, mientras yo hago mi camino a mi asiento. Estoy usando mi vestido negro y mi gorra y me siento protegida por ellos, anónima. No hay nadie en el escenario todavía, pero me parece que no puedo calmar mis nervios. Mi corazón late con fuerza, y mi respiración es baja. Ella esta aquí, en algún lugar. Me pregunto si San está hablando con ella, quizá interrogándola.

Me dirijo a mi asiento entre los compañeros estudiantes cuyos apellidos comienzan con B. Miro detrás de mí y Leroy se sentó en lo alto de las gradas. Le doy una ola. El tímidamente me da una media onda, Me siento y espero.

El auditorio se llena rápidamente, y el zumbido de las voces excitadas se hace más fuerte y más fuerte. La fila de asientos en la parte delantera llena. A cada lado de mi, estoy acompañada por dos chicas que no me conocen de una facultad diferente.

A las once, precisamente, el Rector aparece detrás del escenario, seguido por los tres vicerrectores, y luego los profesores de alto nivel, todos ataviados con sus vestiduras negras y rojas. Estamos de pie y aplaudimos a nuestro personal docente. Algunos guiños a profesores y de las olas, otros lucen aburridos. La profesora Holy, mi tutora y mi profesora favorita, parece que acaba de caer de la cama, como de costumbre.

Un poco más adelante puedo distinguir a San y Quinn. Quinn se destaca en un traje gris con una chaqueta de empresaria Y debajo una camisa blanca de lino, su cabello total y absolutamente sexi, alborotado pero con su toque de lujo. Es tan perfecta y se ve tan seria e independiente.

No puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, su belleza como una distracción como siempre, se desabotona un poco la chaqueta y ¡JODER! ¡JODER! está usando la corbata, a propósito, sin duda.

Puedo sentir mi boca en una prensa de línea dura. El público se sienta y deja los aplausos.

— ¡Mírala!— Una de las chicas a mi lado suspira con entusiasmo en dirección a su amiga.

—Es tan ardiente.

Me pongo rígida. Seguro que no hablan de la profesora Holy.

—Quinn Fabray. –Suspira una.

— ¿Estará soltera?

Me irrito.

—Creo que no— Murmuro.

—Oh— Ambas chicas me miran con sorpresa.

—Creo que esta con una modelo, de esas muy famosas— Cuchicheo.

—Que lastima— Una de las chicas profiere un gimoteo.

A medida que el rector se pone de pie da inicio el evento con su discurso, veo a Quinn dándole un sutil escaneo a la sala. Me hundo en el asiento, encorvándome, intentando pasar desapercibida. Fallo miserablemente cuando un segundo más tarde sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos. Se me queda mirando, su rostro es impasible, completamente inescrutable. Me retuerzo incomoda, hipnotizada por su mirada siento el rubor propagarse por mi rostro. Al instante, recuerdo la parte de la cena en donde casi me doy por vencida, y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen deliciosamente. Tomo una fuerte inhalación. Puedo ver la sombra de una sonrisa cruzar sus labios, pero es efímera. Brevemente cierra los ojos, los vuelve abrir y es entonces cuando recobra su expresión indiferente. Tras una rápida mirada al rector, se queda mirando hacia el frente, centrándose en el emblema de la WSUV que cuelga sobre entrada. No vuelve a mirarme. El rector continua al micrófono en su monótono discurso, y Quinn sigue sin mirarme, simplemente se queda mirando hacia el frente.

De repente la sala estalla en aplausos cuando la señorita Santana López se apodera del escenario. El rector se sienta, y San lanza su hermosa y larga cabellera hacia atrás mientras coloca sus pliegos sobre el podio. Se toma su tiempo, sin dejarse intimidar por el millar de personas boquiabiertos frente a ella. Sonríe cuando esta lista, mira hacia la cautivada multitud y pone en marcha su elocuente discurso. Se le ve tan serena y graciosa. Oh San, tu sí que puedes ofrecer un buen discurso. Me siento tan orgullosa de ella en ese momento que mis errantes pensamientos de Quinn quedan de lado. A pesar de haber escuchado su discurso con anterioridad, escucho con atención. Ella dirige la sala y envuelve al público en la palma de su mano.

Quinn observa a San, sus cejas arqueadas en sorpresa, creo yo. Si, podría haber sido San quien la entrevistara. Y también podría haber sido San a quien ahora le estuviera haciendo sus propuestas indecentes. La hermosa San y la hermosa Quinn juntas. Sé que San no le habría dado ni la hora.

La idea de una confrontación entre San y Quinn me hace sentir incomoda. Tengo que decir que no sabría a cuál de ellas apostarle.

San termina su discurso con una floritura, y de forma espontanea todos se ponen de pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreando, su primera gran ovación. La vitoreo y le sonrió radiantemente, y en respuesta ella me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Buen trabajo, San. Se sienta, y el público hace lo mismo, entonces el rector se levanta y presenta a Quinn… Santísima mierda, Quinn va a dar un discurso. El rector aborda brevemente los logros de Quinn: Gerente General de su propia compañía de extraordinario éxito.

—Y también una importante benefactora para nuestra Universidad, por favor démosle la bienvenida a Quinn Fabray.

Y entonces comienza una oleada de aplausos de cortesía. Tengo el corazón en la garganta. Se acerca al podio y estudia la sala. Se le ve tan confiada allí de pie frente a todos nosotros, tal como lo hiciera San antes de ella. Las dos chicas a mi lado se inclinan embelesadas hacia adelante. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de la audiencia asistente también se acerca un centímetro más hacia adelante. Es entonces cuando comienza, su voz es suave, medida e hipnotizante.

—Estoy profundamente agradecida, y también conmovida por el gran halago que me han concedido hoy las autoridades de la WSU. Se me ofrece una rara oportunidad para hablar de la impresionante labor del departamento de ciencias del medio ambiente aquí en la universidad. Nuestro objetivo es desarrollar métodos agrícolas viables y ecológicamente sustentables para los países tercermundistas, nuestro objetivo final es ayudar a erradicar el hambre y la pobreza en todo el mundo. Más de un billón de personas, principalmente en la África Subsahariana, Asia Meridional y América Latina, viven en pobreza extrema. La agricultura disfuncional es la moneda corriente en estas partes del mundo, lo cual termina por resultar en destrucción ecológica y social. He experimentado de primera mano el hambre. Este es un viaje muy personal para mí…

Mi mandíbula cae al suelo. ¿Qué? Quinn pasó hambre alguna vez. Mierda, eso explica muchísimas cosas. Recuerdo entonces la entrevista, ella realmente quiere alimentar al mundo.

Intento recordar lo que San había escrito en el artículo. Adoptada a la edad de cuatro, creo. No puedo imaginar a Judy haciéndola pasar hambre, así que debe haber sido antes de esa época. Trago pesado, mi corazón se encoge ante la idea de una hambrienta niña pequeña de ojos verdes. Oh, no. ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo antes de que la acogieran y rescataran los Fabray?

Me siento presa de un crudo sentimiento de indignación por la pobre, filantrópica, ligeramente jodida de la cabeza, y algo pervertidilla Quinn—aunque estoy segura de que no se vería a sí misma de esta manera y repele además cualquier pensamiento de compasión o simpatía.

Abruptamente todo el mundo se pone de pie y estalla en aplausos. Hace todas estas buenas obras, dirige su enorme empresa y me persigue, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sonríe brevemente ante el caluroso aplauso—incluso San esta aplaudiendo, para luego volver a su asiento. No mira hacia donde estoy. Mientras tanto yo sigo trastornada intentando asimilar esta nueva información acerca de ella.

**UN BESOTE Y GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE. **

**SALUDOS DE MI DIOSA A LAS SUYAS )**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sonríe brevemente ante el caluroso aplauso—incluso San esta aplaudiendo, para luego volver a su asiento. No mira hacia donde estoy. Mientras tanto yo sigo trastornada intentando asimilar esta nueva información acerca de ella.**

Uno de los vicerrectores se levanta y comienza el largo y tedioso proceso de recolecta de nuestros títulos. Hay alrededor de unos cuatrocientos para ser entregados, transcurre más de una hora antes de escuchar mi nombre. Me abro paso hasta el escenario entre dos chicas que ríen tontamente. Quinn me da una mirada, la cual es cálida pero cauta.

—Felicidades, señorita Berry— dice y estrecha mi mano, apretándola suavemente. Siento la chispa de su piel contra la mía — ¿Tienes algún problema con el ordenador?

Frunzo el ceño en cuanto me da el titulo.

—No.

-¿Entonces es que estas haciendo caso omiso de mis mensajes?

—Solo vi el de las fusiones y adquisiciones.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—Más tarde— Dice, y me tengo que mover porque estoy causando retención en la línea.

Vuelvo a mi asiento ¿Mensajes? Debe haber enviado otro. ¿Que decía?

La ceremonia se toma otra hora para concluir. Es interminable. Por último, el rector llama a los miembros del profesorado para un entusiasta aplauso, presidido por Quinn y San.

Quinn no me mira, aun cuando deseo que lo haga. Mi diosa interna no está contenta. Mientras permanezco de pie a la espera de que nuestra hilera se disperse, San me llama. Se abre paso desde detrás del escenario hacia donde estoy.

—Quinn quiere hablarte— Grita.

Las dos chicas que estaban a mi lado, ahora de pie se dan la vuelta y me miran boquiabiertas.

—Me mando para acá— Continúa ella.

Oh…

-"Tu discurso fue increíble, San." –Digo tratando de salir a darle un abrazo y tratar de que no hablara más de Quinn.

-"Lo fue, ¿no?" - sonríe. "¿Vienes? Puede ser muy insistente."

Yo sonrió abiertamente.

-"No puedo dejar a Leroy por mucho." Miro hacia él y levanto mis dedos indicando cinco minutos. El asiente, diciendo que está bien, y sigo a San dentro del corredor detrás del escenario.

Quinn está hablando con el rector y dos educadores. Levanta la vista cuando me ve.

-"Permítanme, caballeros" La escucho murmurar.

Viene hacia mí y le sonríe brevemente a San.

-"Gracias"- dice, y antes de que pueda responderle, agarra mi codo y me conduce dentro de lo que parece un camarín de hombres. Revisa que este vacío, y luego asegura la puerta.

Santa mierda, ¿que tiene en mente? Pestañeo mientras se da vuelta hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no me has enviado un mail? ¿O respondido mis mensajes?"- Me fulmina con la mirada y esa ceja levantada que la hace ver tan sexi.

-"No he revisado mi computador hoy, o mi teléfono." -Mierda, ¿había estado intentando llamar?

Utilizo mi técnica de distracción que es tan efectiva con San.

-"Fue un gran discurso."- Digo.

-"Gracias."

-"Explica tus problemas conmigo sobre la comida."

Corre una mano por su cabello, exasperada.

-"Rachel, no quiero ir hablar de eso en este momento."- Cierra sus ojos, luciendo adolorida. "He estado preocupada por ti."

-"Preocupada, ¿por qué?"

-"Porque te fuiste a casa en esa trampa mortal que llamas auto."- Dice enojada.

-"¿Qué? No es una trampa mortal. Está bien. Finn lo revisa regularmente para mí."

-"Finn, ¿el fotógrafo?"- Los ojos de Quinn se entrecierran, su cara se congela. Oh mierda.

"Si, el Beetle solía pertenecer a su madre."

"Si, y probablemente su madre y su madre antes de ella."- Gruñe.

"Lo he manejado por casi tres años. Siento que te preocuparas."- Por Dios, está exagerando.

Respira profundamente.

-"Rach, necesito una respuesta. Esta espera me está volviendo loca."

-"Quinn, yo… mira, deje a mi papa por su cuenta."

-"Mañana. Quiero una respuesta mañana."

-"Bien. Mañana, te la daré entonces." Pestañeo.

Se aleja, contemplándome fríamente. Noto como se relaja un poco.

-"¿Te quedas por una copa?" pregunta.

-"No sé lo que Leroy quiere hacer."

-"¿Tu padrastro? Me gustaría conocerlo."

Oh no… ¿por qué?

-"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea."

Quinn le quita el seguro a la puerta, su boca en una severa línea.

-"¿Estas avergonzada de mi?"

-"¡No!"- Es mi turno de sonar exasperada.- ".Presentarte a mi papa como ¿qué?, papa, esta es la mujer que me desvirgo, si ELLA y quiere que comencemos una relación de ama y sumisa'. No estás usando zapatos para correr." –Trato de bromear al final.

Quinn me observa, y luego sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. A pesar del hecho de que estoy un poco enojada con ella, mi cara es empujada contra mi voluntad en una sonrisa de respuesta.

-"Solo para que sepas, puedo correr bastante rápido. Solo dile que soy tu amiga, Rachel."

Ella abre la puerta, y salgo. Mi mente está dando vueltas. El rector, los tres vice-rectores, cuatro profesores, y San me miran fijamente cuando camino apresuradamente a su lado.

Santa mierda. Dejando a Quinn con el profesorado voy a buscar a Leroy.

(Dile que soy tu amiga. Amiga con beneficios) mi subconsciente pone mala cara. Lo sé, lo sé. Sacudo el desagradable pensamiento fuera. ¿Como la voy a presentar a Leroy?

El salón esta todavía al menos la mitad de lleno, y Leroy no se ha movido de su lugar. Me ve, saluda con la mano, y hace su camino hacia abajo.

-"Hey, Rach. Felicitaciones."- Me rodea con sus brazos.

-"Gracias papa" –Le digo sinceramente, respondiendo el abrazo "¿Te gustaría venir y tomar una copa?"- pregunto cuándo nos separamos. Rogando al cielo que diga que no.

-"Seguro. Es tu día. Guíame."

-"No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres."- Por favor di que no…

-"Hija, he estado sentado por dos horas y media escuchando todo tipo de parloteo. Necesito una copa."

Rodeo su brazo con el mío, y salimos lentamente con la multitud hacia la calidez del mediodía.

Pasamos la fila del fotógrafo oficial.

-"Oh, eso me recuerda." -Leroy saca una cámara digital de su bolsillo.- "Una para el album, Rachel."

Ruedo mis ojos mientras el saca una foto de mí.

-"¿Puedo quitarme la toga y el birrete ahora? Me siento algo ñoña."

¿Te ves algo ñoña?… mi subconsciente está en su mejor humor irritable. "¿Así que le vas a presentar a Leroy a la mujer que te estás liando?" Esta observándome sobre sus anteojos en forma de alas. "Estaría tan orgulloso". Dios, a veces la odio.

Estudiantes, padres, profesores, y amigos, todos charlando felizmente. Leroy me pasa una copa de champaña o vino barato con gas, sospecho.

No está helado, y es dulce. Mis pensamientos vuelven a Quinn… no le va a gustar esto.

-"!Rachel!" -Me doy la vuelta, y Ethan López me levanta en sus brazos. Me hace girar alrededor, sin derramar mi vino, que hazaña.-"¡Felicitaciones!"- Me sonríe radiantemente, con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

Que sorpresa. Su sucio cabello oscuro alborotado y luciendo sexy. Es tan hermoso como San. El parecido de familia es asombroso.

-"Wow !Ethan! Qué lindo verte. Papa, este es Ethan, el hermano de Santana. Ethan, este es mi papa, Leroy Berry." Sacuden sus manos, mi papa fríamente evaluando Ethan.

-"¿Cuando volviste de Europa?" -pregunto.

-"Volví hace una semana, pero quería sorprender a mi hermanita," -dice con complicidad.

-"Eso es muy dulce."- Le sonrió.

-"Es una chica brillante, graduándose con honores, no me podía perder eso."- Luce inmensamente orgulloso de su hermana.

- "Dio un discurso increíble."

-"Lo hiso," -Leroy coincide.

Ethan tiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando levanto la mirada hacia los glaciales ojos verdes de Quinn Fabray. San esta a su lado.

-"Hola, Leroy," San besa a mi papa en ambas mejillas- "¿Conoces a la novia de Rach? Quinn Fabray."

Santa mierda… ¡Santana! ¡Carajo! Toda la sangre fluye de mi cara.

Mierda... ¡Santana! ¡Jodete! Toda la sangre drenada de mi cara.

—Señor Berry, es un placer conocerlo —dice Quinn con suavidad, cálidamente, sin siquiera ruborizarse por la introducción de San. Extiende su mano, la cual, con todo el crédito Leroy toma, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de la sorpresa como para caer muerto que ha acabado de ser arrojada sobre él.

Mi papa Leroy es muy abierto de mente, por suerte.

Muchísimas gracias, Santana López, pienso echando humo. Creo que mi subconsciente se ha desmayado.

—Señorita Fabray—murmura Leroy, su expresión indescifrable, excepto tal vez por la ligera ampliación de sus grandes ojos marrones. Se deslizan por mi cara con una mirada de cuando-ibas-a-darme-esta-noticia.

Me muerdo el labio.

—Y este es mi hermano, Ethan López —dice San a Quinn.

Quinn vuelve su mirada ártica sobre Ethan, quien todavía tiene un brazo a mí alrededor.

—Un gusto.- Saluda Quinn

Se dan la mano. Quinn alarga su mano hacia mí.

—Rach, nena —murmura, y estuve a punto de expirar ante el cariño.

Me aparto del agarre de Ethan, mientras Quinn le sonríe con frialdad, y tomo mi lugar a su lado. San me sonríe. Ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, ¡zorra!

—Ethan, mama y papa querían hablar. —San se lleva a Ethan a rastras.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuanto tiempo se conocen? —Leroy nos mira impasiblemente a Quinn y a mí.

El poder de la palabra me ha abandonado. Quiero que la tierra me trague. Quinn pone su brazo a mi alrededor, rozando con su dedo pulgar mi espalda desnuda en una caricia, antes de que su mano agarre a mi hombro.

—Un par de semanas más o menos ahora —dice sin problemas—. Nos conocimos cuando Rachel vino a entrevistarme para la revista estudiantil.

—No sabía que trabajabas en la revista estudiantil, hija. —La voz de Leroy es una tranquila amonestación, revelando su irritación. Mierda.

—San estaba enferma —murmuro. Es todo lo que logro decir.

—Buen discurso el que dio, Señorita Fabray.

—Gracias, señor. Entiendo que es un pescador entusiasta.- Leroy levanta sus cejas y sonríe, una sonrisa rara, genuino y de buena fe de Leroy Berry, y ahí van, hablando de pescado. De hecho, pronto me siento excediendo los requisitos.

Esta persuadiendo a mi papa con su encanto... "como lo hizo contigo" mi subconsciente me contesta bruscamente. Su poder no conoce límites.

Me excuso para ir y encontrar a San.

Está hablando con sus padres, que son encantadores como siempre y me saludan con afecto. Intercambiamos breves palabras corteses, sobre todo acerca de su próximo día de fiesta en Barbados y de nuestra mudanza.

—Santana, ¿cómo pudiste delatarme con Leroy? —siseo a la primera oportunidad de que no vamos a ser escuchadas.

—Porque sabía que nunca lo harías, y quiero ayudar con los problemas de compromiso que tiene Quinn. —San me sonríe.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Soy yo la que no se comprometerá con ella, tonta!

—Ella parece muy tranquila acerca de esto, Rach. No te preocupes. Mírala ahora, Quinn no puede apartar sus ojos de ti. —Levanto la mirada, y tanto Leroy como Quinn me están mirando—. Ha estado observándote como un halcón.

—Mejor me voy a rescatar a Leroy o Quinn. No sé cual. ¡Aun no hemos terminado,

Santana López! —La miro y me aparto.

—Rachel, te hice un favor —grita tras de mí.

Niego ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras camino a donde se encuentran mis dos realidades.

—Hola. —Les sonrió cuando regreso.

Parecen estar bien. Quinn está disfrutando de una broma privada, y mi papa se ve increíblemente relajado dado que está en una situación social. ¿Que han estado discutiendo aparte de los peces?

—Rach, ¿donde están los baños?

—Vuelve a salir hasta el frente de la carpa y hacia la izquierda.

—Nos vemos en un momento. Ustedes chicas diviértanse. -Ray se dirige hacia fuera. Le echo un vistazo nerviosamente a Quinn. Nos detenemos brevemente mientras un fotógrafo toma una foto de las dos.

—Gracias, señora Fabray. —El fotógrafo se escabulle fuera. Parpadeo por el flash.

—¿Así que también has cautivado a mi padre?

— ¿También? —Los ojos de Quinn arden, y levanta una ceja en modo de pregunta.

Me sonrojo. Ella levanta su mano y traza mi mejilla con sus dedos.

—Oh, me gusta hacerla sonrojar, señorita Berry—susurra oscuramente, ahuecando mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza para que podamos mirarnos fijamente a los ojos de la otra.

Mi respiración se dificulta. ¿Cómo puede tener este efecto sobre mí, incluso en este sitio lleno de gente?

—En este momento, estoy pensando, bonita corbata —suspiro.

Ella se ríe.

—Se ha convertido recientemente en mi favorita.

Me sonrojo hasta el escarlata.

—Te ves hermosa, Rachel, este vestido atado en el cuello te queda bien, y puedo acariciar tu espalda, sentir tu hermosa piel. –Dice ella sensualmente —Sabes que va a ser bueno, ¿no, cariño? —susurra. Cierro mis ojos mientras mis entrañas se desenrollan y se funden.

—Pero quiero mas —le susurro.

— ¿Mas? —Me mira perpleja, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Asiento con la cabeza y trago. Ahora lo sabe.

—Mas —dice una vez más en voz baja. Probando la palabra, una palabra pequeña y simple, pero muy llena de promesas. Su pulgar traza mi labio inferior—. Quieres corazones y flores- Asiento con la cabeza otra vez.

Parpadea hacia mí, y veo su lucha interna desplegándose a sus ojos.

—Rachel. —Su voz es suave—. No es algo que conozca.

—Yo tampoco.

Sonrie un poco.

—No conoces mucho —murmura.

—Tú conoces todas las cosas malas.

—¿Malas? No para mí. —Niega con su cabeza. Se ve tan sincera—. Pruébalo —susurra.

Un desafío, retándome, ladea su cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe con su sonrisa torcida y deslumbrante.

Me quedo sin aliento, y soy Eva en el Jardín del Eden, y ella es la serpiente, y no me puedo resistir.

—Está bien —le susurro.

— ¿Qué? —Tengo toda su atención, no dividida.

Trago.

—Está bien. Lo intentare.

— ¿Estas aceptando? —Su incredulidad es evidente.

—Sometida a los limites suaves, si. Lo intentare. —Mi voz es muy baja. Quinn cierra sus ojos y tira de mí en un abrazo.

—Dios, Rach, eres tan inesperada.- Me deja un pequeño beso en mi cabeza.

Retrocede, y de repente Leroy ha vuelto, y el volumen en la carpa se eleva gradualmente y llena mis oídos. No estamos solas. Mierda, acabo de aceptar ser su sumisa. Quinn le sonríe a Leroy, y sus ojos están bailando de alegría.

—Rachel, hija, deberíamos ir a comer algo.- Propone Leroy.

—Está bien. —Parpadeo hacia Leroy, tratando de encontrar mi equilibrio.

¿Qué has hecho? Mi subconsciente me grita. Mi diosa interior está dando volteretas hacia atrás en una rutina digna de un gimnasta olímpico ruso.

— ¿Te gustaría unírtenos, Quinn? —pregunta Leroy.

¡Quinn! La miro fijamente, implorándole que no acepte. Necesito espacio para pensar... ¿qué carajos he hecho?

—Gracias, Sr. Berry, pero tengo planes. Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

—Igualmente —responde Leroy—. Cuida de mi niña.

—Oh, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, Sr. Berry.

Se estrechan la mano. Me siento enferma. Leroy no tiene idea de cuanta intención tiene Quinn de cuidarme.

Quinn toma mi mano, la lleva a sus labios y me besa los nudillos con ternura, sus ardientes ojos están atentos a los míos.

—Hasta más tarde, senorita Berry —susurra, con su voz llena de promesas.

Mi vientre se contrae ante el pensamiento... oh Dios mío. Espera... ¿más tarde?

Leroy agarra mi codo y me lleva hacia la entrada de la carpa.

—Parece una joven formal. Adinerada también. A pesar de eso tuve que enterarme de ella por Santana— Me regaña.

Me encojo de hombros disculpándome.

—Bueno, cualquier persona a la que le guste y sepa de pesca con mosca está bien para mí.

Santo cielo, Leroy la aprueba. Si solo supiera.

Leroy me deja en casa al anochecer.

—Llama a tu mama —dice.

—Lo hare. Gracias por venir, papa.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, hija. Me haces sentir muy orgulloso.

Oh, no. No voy a ponerme sentimental. Un enorme bulto se forma en mi garganta, y lo abrazo con fuerza. El pone sus brazos alrededor de mí, desconcertado, y no pude evitarlo, lagrimas se juntan en mis ojos.

—Oye, Rach, cariño —canturrea Leroy— ¿Gran día...eh? ¿Quieres que entre y te haga un poco de te?

Me rio, a pesar de las lagrimas. El té es siempre la respuesta adecuada para Leroy. Recuerdo a mi madre quejándose de él, diciendo que cuando se trataba de té y comprensión, siempre era bueno con él te, pero no tan bueno con la comprensión.

—No, papa, estoy bien. Ha sido tan bueno verte. Te visitare muy pronto, una vez que este asentada en Seattle.

—Buena suerte con las entrevistas. Déjame saber cómo van.

—Seguro, papa.

—Te quiero, Rach.

—También te quiero, papa.

Sonríe, sus ojos marrones cálidos y brillantes, y se sube de nuevo a su coche. Lo despido con la mano mientras conduce hacia el anochecer, y entro sin energía al departamento.

Lo primero que hago es revisar mi teléfono celular. Es necesario recargar la batería, así que tengo que buscar hasta dar con el cargador y lo enchufo antes de poder revisar mis mensajes. Cuatro llamadas perdidas, un mensaje de voz, y dos mensajes de textos. Tres llamadas pérdidas de Quinn... sin mensajes. Una llamada perdida de Finn y un correo de voz de el deseándome lo mejor para la graduación.

Abro los mensajes de texto.

***Llegaste bien a casa***

***Llámame***

Ambos son de Quinn, ¿por qué no llamo a la casa? Me dirijo a mi habitación y Enciendo la maquina del mal.

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Esta noche

Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2012 23:58

Para: Rachel Berry

Espero que llegaras a casa en ese coche tuyo.

Hazme saber si estás bien.

Quinn Fabray

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Por Dios... porque esta tan preocupada por mi Escarabajo. Me ha dado tres anos de servicio leal, y Finn ha estado siempre disponible para darle mantenimiento por mí.

El siguiente correo electrónico de Quinn es de hoy.

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Limites Suaves

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2012 17:22

Para: Rachel Berry

¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Estaré encantada de hablar de estos en cualquier momento.

Te veías hermosa hoy.

Quinn Fabray

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Quiero verla. Tecleo la respuesta

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Limites Suaves

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2012 19:23

Para: Quinn Fabray

Puedo ir esta noche para hablar de ello si lo deseas.

Rachel.

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Limites Suaves

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2012 19:27

Para: Rachel Berry

Iré yo. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no estaba satisfecha con que condujeras ese coche.

Estaré contigo dentro de poco.

Quinn Fabray.

Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Mierda... va a venir ahora. Tengo que preparar algo para ella, los libros de primera edición de Thomas Hardy todavía están en las estanterías de la sala de estar. No puedo quedármelos. Los envuelvo en papel de estraza, y garabateo en el envoltorio una cita textual de Tess en el libro:

"Acepto las condiciones, Ángel; puesto que tu sabes mejor que yo el castigo que merezco. Ahora que no me lo impongas tan duro que no lo pueda resistir."

**Lo siento :* Besos y Feliz cumpleaños naitaaa **


	28. Regalos

—Hola. —Me siento insoportablemente tímida cuando abro la puerta. Quinn está de pie en el porche con sus jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero.

—Hola —dice, y su rostro se ilumina con su radiante sonrisa.

Me tomo un momento para admirar la belleza. Oh Dios mío, se ve caliente en cuero.

—Adelante.- le digo

—Si puedo —dice divertida. Levanta una botella de champaña mientras entra—. Pensé que podríamos celebrar tu graduación. Nada le gana a un buen Bollinger.

—Interesante elección de palabras —comento secamente.

Ella sonríe.

—Oh, me gusta tu ingenio constante, Rachel.

—Solo tenemos tazas. Hemos empaquetado todas las copas.

— ¿Tazas? Suena bien para mí.

Me dirijo a la cocina. Nerviosa, mariposas volando en mi estomago, es como tener a una pantera o a un león de montaña completamente impredecible y predador en mi sala de estar.

— ¿Quieres un plato también?

—Las tazas están bien, Rachel—dice Quinn distraídamente desde la sala.

Cuando regreso ella está mirando el paquete café de libros. Pongo las tazas sobre la mesa.

—Eso es para ti —murmuro con ansiedad

Mierda… esta probablemente va a ser una pelea.

—Hmmm, me lo había imaginado. Una cita muy acertada. —Su dedo índice traza la escritura de forma ausente—. Pensé que yo era D'Uberville, no Ángel. Decidiste en la degradación. —Me da una breve sonrisa—. Confió en ti para encontrar algo que resuene apropiadamente.

—También es una suplica —susurro. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Mi boca está seca.

— ¿Una súplica? ¿Para que me lo tome más despacio contigo?

Asiento.

—Compre estos para ti —dice en voz baja con mirada impasible—. Lo tomare más despacio contigo si los aceptas.

Trague saliva con dificultad.

—Quinn, no puedo aceptarlos, son demasiado.

—Ves, esto es de lo que te estaba hablando, me desafías. Quiero que los tengas, y ese es el final de la discusión. Es muy simple. No tienes que pensar en esto. Como una sumisa deberías solo estar agradecida por ellos. Aceptas lo que te compro porque me complace hacerlo.

—No era una sumisa cuando los compraste para mí —susurro.

—No… pero has aceptado, Rachel. —Sus ojos se vuelven cautelosos.

Suspiro. No voy a ganar esta, así que paso al plan B.

— ¿Entonces son míos para hacer lo que quiera?

Me mira de forma interrogante, pero lo afirma.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, me gustaría donarlos a la caridad, una que trabaje en Darfur ya que pareces estar comprometida con ello. Ellos pueden subastarlos.

—Si eso es lo que deseas. —Su boca se establece en una línea. Esta decepcionada.

Me sonrojo.

—Pensare en ello —murmuro, no quiero decepcionarla, y sus palabras regresan a mí. Quiero que quieras complacerme.

—No pienses, Rachel. No sobre esto. —Su tono es bajo y serio.

¿Cómo puedo no pensar? "Puedes pretender ser un auto, como sus otras posesiones," mi subconsciente hace la desagradable declaración mordaz. La ignoro. Oh, ¿no podemos retroceder? La atmósfera entre nosotras ahora es tensa. No sé qué hacer. Bajo la mirada a mis dedos. ¿Cómo arreglo esta situación?

Ella deja la botella de champaña sobre la mesa y se queda de pie frente a mí. Poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla, levanta mi cabeza. Me mira, con expresión grave.

—Voy a comprarte un montón de cosas, Rachel. Acostúmbrate a ello. Puedo permitírmelo. Soy una chica muy rica. —Se inclina hacia abajo y planta un beso casto y rápido sobre mis labios—. Por favor. —Me suelta.

"Zo"modula mi subconsciente hacia mí.

—Me hace sentir barata —murmuro.

Quinn pasa las manos por su cabello, exasperada.

—No debería. Estas pensándolo demasiado, Rachel. No hagas juicios morales vagos sobre ti, basada en lo que los otros puedan pensar. No desperdicies tu energía. Solo es porque tienes reservas sobre nuestro acuerdo, eso es perfectamente natural. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Frunzo el ceño, procesando sus palabras.

—Oye, detén esto —ordena suavemente, ahuecando mi barbilla nuevamente y tirando de ella con cuidado para liberar mi labio inferior de mis dientes—. No hay nada en ti que sea barato, Rachel. No te tendré pensando eso, solo compre algunos libros viejos que pensé que significarían algo para ti, eso es todo. Tomemos algo de champaña. —Sus ojos son cálidos y suaves, y le sonrió tentativamente en respuesta—. Eso está mejor —murmura.

Coge la champaña, quita la parte superior de aluminio, tuerce la botella más que el corcho, y la abre con un suave "pop" y una practicada floritura para no derramar siquiera una gota. Llena las tazas hasta la mitad.

—Es rosa —murmuro, sorprendida.

—Bollinger Grade Annee Rose 1999, un año excelente —dice con entusiasmo.

—En tazas de té.

Ella sonríe.

—En tazas de té. Felicitaciones por tu titulo, Rach. —Chocamos nuestras tazas, y ella toma un trago, pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto en realidad es por mi decisión.

—Gracias —murmuro y tomo un sorbo. Por supuesto es delicioso—. ¿Deberíamos repasar los límites suaves?

Ella sonríe, y me sonrojo.

—Siempre tan ansiosa. —Quinn toma mi mano y me dirige al sofá donde se sienta y me jala hasta su lado. —Tu padrastro es un hombre muy taciturno.

Oh, nada de límites suaves para ella. Solo quiero sacar esto del camino, la ansiedad me está royendo.

—Lograste tenerlo comiendo de tu mano —digo.

Quinn se ríe suavemente.

—Solo porque se como pescar.

— ¿Como supiste que le gustaba pescar?

—Tú me lo dijiste, cuando fuimos por un café.

—Oh… ¿lo hice? —Tome otro sorbo. Guau, ella tiene memoria para los detalles. Hmm… esta champaña es realmente buena—. ¿Probaste el vino en la recepción?

Quinn hace una mueca.

—Sí. Era asqueroso.

—Pensé en ti cuando lo probé. ¿Cómo lograste ser tan entendida sobre el vino?

—No soy entendida, Rachel. Solo sé lo que me gusta. —Sus ojos brillan, casi dorados, y me hace sonrojar—. ¿Un poco más? —pregunta, refiriéndose a la champaña.

—Por favor.

Quinn se levanta con gracia y recoge la botella. Llena mi taza. ¿Me está emborrachando? La miro con recelo.

—Este lugar se ve bastante desnudo, ¿están listas para la mudanza?

—Más o menos.

— ¿Trabajaras mañana?

—Sí, mi ultimo día en Clayton's.

—Te ayudaría a mudarte, pero prometí encontrarme con mi hermano en el aeropuerto.

Oh… estas son noticias.

—Kurt llega de Paris muy temprano la mañana del sábado. Me dirigiré de regreso a Seattle mañana, pero escuche que Britt les está dando una mano.

—Sí, San está muy emocionada sobre eso.

Quinn frunce el ceño.

—Sí, Santana y Brittany, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —murmura, y por alguna razón, no parece complacida. —Entonces, ¿que harás sobre el trabajo en Seattle?

¿Cuándo vamos a hablar sobre los límites? ¿Cuál es su juego?

—Tengo un par de entrevistas para lugares de práctica.

— ¿E ibas a decirme eso cuando? —Arquea una ceja.

—Mmmm… te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Donde?

Por alguna razón, posiblemente porque tal vez ella utilizaría su influencia, no quiero decírselo.

—Un par de teatros.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer, algo en el mundo del teatro?

Asiento con cautela.

— ¿Bien? —Me mira pacientemente, esperando más información.

— ¿Bien qué?

—No seas obtusa, Rachel, ¿qué teatros? —pregunta.

—Solo son algunos teatros Quinn —murmuro.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa?

—Influencia indebida. —Frunce el ceño—. Oh, ahora tu estas siendo obtusa.-Ríe

— ¿Obtusa? ¿Yo? Dios eres un reto. Rach, hablaremos sobre los limites. —Pesca otra copia de mi email, y la lista. ¿Llevaría ella estas copias en su bolsillo? Pienso que hay una en su chaqueta que yo tengo. Mierda, mejor no olvido eso. Bebo mi copa.

Me da un rápido vistazo a la taza.

— ¿Mas?

—Por favor.

Me sonríe con esa petulante sonrisa privada suya, levanta la botella de champagne, y se pausa.

— ¿Has comido algo?

Oh, no… no esto de nuevo.

—Sí, estuve en una cena de tres platos con Leroy. -Giro mis ojos, el champagne me hace audaz.

Se inclina hacia adelante, y sostiene mi barbilla mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

—La próxima vez que me gires los ojos, te pondré cruzada sobre mi rodilla.

¿Qué?

—Oh. -Respiro, puedo ver la excitación en sus ojos.

—Oh —responde imitando mi tono—. Así comienza Rachel.

Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho y las mariposas vuelan desde mi estomago hasta mi atragantada garganta.

¿Por qué eso es sexy? Llena mi copa y me tomo prácticamente todo.

—Tengo tu atención ahora ¿verdad? —Asiento—. Respóndeme.

—Sí, tienes mi atención.

—Bien — sonríe con una sonrisa de conocimiento—. Así que… actos sexuales. — Me muevo más cerca de ella en el sofá y miro la lista.

Apéndice 3

**Limites suaves. Para ser discutidos y acordados por ambas partes:**

¿Cual de los siguientes actos sexuales son aceptados por la sumisa?

• Masturbación

• Felación.

• Cunnilingus.

• Penetración vaginal

• Penetración vaginal con mano.

• Penetración Anal.

• Penetración anal con mano.

— Sin manos dijiste. Alguna otra cosa que quieras objetar -dice suavemente.

Trago.

—Penetración anal no es exactamente de mi tipo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo de las manos, pero realmente me gustaría probar tu trasero Rachel Pero esperaremos para eso. Además no es algo en lo que simplemente podamos sumergirnos -Me sonríe- . Tu trasero necesita entrenamiento.

— ¿Entrenamiento? —susurro.

—O si. Necesitara una cuidadosa preparación. La penetración anal puede ser muy placentera, confía en mí. Pero si lo probamos y no te gusta no tenemos que volver a hacerlo. — Me sonríe.

Parpadeo. ¿Cree que lo voy a disfrutar?

— ¿Ya lo has hecho? —susurro

—Si

Demonios. Jadeo.

— ¿Con un hombre?

—No Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre.

— ¿La Sra. Robinson?

—Si.

Demonios ¿cómo? Frunzo el ceño. Continúa con la lista.

—De acuerdo… tragar semen. Bueno tienes una A en eso.

Me sonrojo, y mi interior frunce sus labios con orgullo.

—Así que —Me mira sonriéndome—. Tragar semen está bien.

Asiento, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, y vuelvo a tomar un trago.

— ¿Mas? —pregunta.

—Mas —Y de pronto recuerdo nuestra conversación de más temprano ese día mientras rellena mi copa. ¿Se está refiriendo a eso o al champagne? ¿Es todo este asunto del champaña algo más?

— ¿Juguetes sexuales? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros mirando la lista.

¿Es el uso de juguetes sexuales aceptable para la sumisa?

• Vibradores

• Consoladores

• Tapón anal.

• Otros

— ¿Tapón anal? ¿Hace lo que creo que hace? —Arrugo mi nariz en disgusto.

—Si —sonríe.

—Oh… ¿qué es otros?

—Bolas, huevos ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Huevos!—me alarmo.

—No huevos reales —ríe en voz alta sacudiendo su cabeza.

Frunzo mis labios.

—Me alegra que me encuentres divertida. -No puedo evitar sonar dolida. Deja de reír.

—Me disculpo Srta. Berry. Lo siento. —Trata de sonar arrepentida, pero sus ojos bailan con humor—. ¿Algún problema con los juguetes?

—No —espeto.

—Rach —me engatusa—. Lo siento, créeme. No me quería reír. Nunca he tenido esta conversación con tanto detalle. Es solo que eres tan inexperimentada. Lo siento. —Sus ojos son grandes, verdes y sinceros.

Me descongelo un poco y bebo otro sorbo de champagne.

¿La Esclavitud es aceptable para los Sumisos?

• Manos al frente

• Manos detrás de la espalda

• Tobillos

• Rodillas

• Codos

• Muñecas a los tobillos

• Barras separadoras

• Atar al mobiliario

• Ojos vendados

• Amordazar

• Sujeción con Soga

• Sujeción con Cinta

• Sujeción con puños de cuero

• Suspensión

• Sujeción con esposas de metal

—Hemos hablado sobre la suspensión. Y está bien si quieres ponerlo como un duro limite.

—No te rías de mí pero, ¿qué es una barra separadora?

—Prometí no reírme. Me he disculpado dos veces. —Me mira. —No me hagas hacerlo de nuevo— Advirtió y creo que me encogí visiblemente… oh, ella es tan mandona. —Un separador es una barra con puños de cuero para tobillos y/o muñecas. Son divertidos.

—Está bien… Bueno amordazar. He estado preocupada por si no sería capaz de respirar.

—Me preocuparía si no pudieras respirar. No quiero asfixiarte.

— ¿Y cómo voy a utilizar las palabras de seguridad si voy a estar amordazada?

Hizo una pausa.

—Primero que todo, espero que nunca tengas que usarlas. Pero si estas amordazada, utilizaremos señales con las manos—. Dijo simplemente.

Parpadee hacia ella. Pero si estoy atada, ¿cómo iba a funcionar eso? Mi cerebro está empezando a oscurecerse… hmm el alcohol.

—Estoy nerviosa acerca del amordazamiento.

—Está bien. Tomare nota.

Me le quede mirando, comprendiendo.

— ¿Te gusta atar a tus sumisas para que así no puedan tocarte?

Me mira, con sus ojos ampliándose.

—Esa es una de las razones—. Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Es por eso que has atado mis manos?

—Sí.

—No te gusta hablar sobre eso—. Murmure.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Te gustaría otra bebida? Te está haciendo valiente, y necesito saber cómo te sientes acerca del dolor.

Santa mierda… esta es la parte difícil. Ella volvió a llenar mi taza y tome un sorbo.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu actitud general de recibir dolor? — Quinn me miraba expectante. —Estas mordiendo tu labio, —. Dijo sombríamente.

Me detuve de inmediato, pero no sé qué decir. Me sonroje y baje la mirada a mis manos.

— ¿Fuiste castigada físicamente de niña? — Me pregunta Quinn.

—No.

— ¿Así que no tienes ningún campo de referencia?

—No.

—No es tan malo como piensas. Tu imaginación es tu peor enemiga en esto susurra.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Va con el territorio, Rachel. Es lo que hago. Puedo ver que estas nerviosa. Vamos a hablar de los métodos.

Ella me mostro la lista. Mi subconsciente corre, gritando, y se esconde detrás del sofá.

• Nalgadas

• Palmadas

• Azotes

• Palmetazo

• Mordidas

• Abrazaderas de pezones

• Abrazaderas genitales

• Hielo

• Cera caliente

• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

—Bueno, dijiste no a las abrazaderas genitales. Eso está bien. Es el castigo que más duele.

Me pongo blanca.

—Podemos trabajar en eso.

—O no hacerlo para nada —susurro.

—Esto es parte del trato, pero trabajaremos en todo esto. Racha, no te llevare demasiado lejos.

—Esta cosa del castigo, es lo que más me preocupa —Mi voz es pequeña.

—Bueno, me alegro de que me lo dijeras. Dejaremos los castigos por ahora. Y cuando te sientas más cómoda con el asunto, aumentaremos la intensidad. Lo tomaremos con calma.

Trago y ella se inclina hacia adelante y besa mis labios.

—Así, no era tan malo ¿no?

Me encojo, mi corazón en mi boca de nuevo.

—Mira, quiero hablar una cosa más, hay algo que quiero probar.

— ¿Algo doloroso?

—No, deja de ver dolor en todos lados. Principalmente es placer. ¿Hasta ahora te he hecho daño?

Me enrojezco.

—No.

—Bien entonces. Mira, hoy temprano estábamos hablando sobre querer mas —se detiene, insegura de repente.

Dios... ¿hacia dónde va?

Aprieta mis manos.

—Tal vez podamos probar. No sé si funcionara. No sé sobre separarlo todo. Podría no funcionar. Pero estoy dispuesta a tratar. Tal vez una noche a la semana. No sé.

Puta madre... mi boca se abre, mi subconsciente esta en shock, ¡Quinn Fabray está de pie por mas! ¡Está dispuesta a intentar! Mi subconsciente se asoma desde atrás del sillón, todavía notándose el shock en su cara de arpía.

—Tengo una condición —Mira con cautela mi expresión atontada.

— ¿Qué? —Respiro.

—Gentilmente acepta mi regalo de graduación.

—Oh —Y en el fondo se lo que es. El temor engendra en mi vientre.

Mira hacia abajo, a mí, juzgando mi reacción.

—Vamos —murmura y se levanta, arrastrándome. Sacándose su chaqueta, la pone sobre mis hombros y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Aparcado afuera hay un auto rojo con tres puertas.

—Es para ti. Feliz graduación —murmura, jalándome hacia sus brazos y besando mi cabello.

Me ha comprado un maldito coche, nuevo según se ve. Caray... he tenido suficientes problemas con los libros. La miro inexpresivamente, tratando desesperadamente de determinar cómo me siento respecto a eso. De una manera estoy horrorizada, agradecida en otra, shockeada de que realmente haya hecho eso, pero la emoción principal es enfado. Sí, estoy enojada especialmente después de que le dije sobre los libros... pero ella ya ha comprado esto.

Tomando mi mano, me conduce hacia abajo por el camino a la nueva adquisición.

—Rach, el Escarabajo tuyo es viejo y francamente peligroso. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara cuando es tan fácil para mi arreglarlo —se va deteniendo. — Por favor, acéptalo. — Ahora es ella quien se muerde el labio, sabe que estoy enojada, y por eso pone cara de corderita asustada, lo sé.

No puedo hacer más que aceptar, ¿Le podre decir que no alguna vez a esta mujer?

**Hola… Ya estoy actualizando, algo corto pero algo a fin de cuentas ¿no? **

**Espero sea de su agrado y sigan dejando sus comentarios. De verdad que todos los leo y me entretengo al saber que les gusta la historia.**


	29. Hablemos

Lentamente el mundo exterior invade mis sentidos, y ay dios, que invasión. Estoy flotando, mis miembros suaves y lánguidos, absolutamente gastados. Estoy recostada sobre ella, mi cabeza está en su pecho, y huele a algo divino: fresco, limpio y alguna clase de gel de baño costoso, y lo mejor, la más seductora esencia en el planeta… Quinn. No quiero moverme, quiero oler este elixir por toda la eternidad.

La olisqueo, deseando no tener esta barrera de su camiseta. Mi mano sobre su pecho. Esta es la primera vez que la he tocado ahí. Esta firme… fuerte. Su mano se extiende y agarra la mía, pero suaviza el golpe tomándola, llevándola a su boca y dulcemente besando mis nudillos. Se gira, me está mirando fijamente.

—No —murmura, luego me besa suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? —susurro, mirándola directamente a sus suaves ojos miel.

—Porque soy 50 tonos de mierda, Rachel.

Oh su honestidad es completamente desarmante. Parpadeo hacia ella.

—Tuve una dura introducción a la vida. No quiero agobiarte con los detalles. Simplemente no. —frota su nariz contra la mía, y luego me aleja y se sienta.

Estoy pensando sobre el comentario de la introducción a la vida dura. Es muy frustrante, estoy desesperada por saber más. Pero no me lo dirá.

-Quinn, no me agobias con tus cosas, quiero que puedas confiar en mi, asi como yo confió plenamente en ti, te lo he demostrado.- termino de decir ofuscada, mientras también me siento en la cama.

Noto que sonríe y, estoy segura que cambiara de conversación, es su especialidad, cambiar las cosas que no le gustan, así como hizo unas horas atrás con mi auto.

—Señorita Berry, usted no es simplemente una cara bonita… Confió en usted… Ha tenido seis orgasmos hasta ahora y todos pertenecen a mí. —Se jacta, juguetona.

Me ruborizo y parpadeo, mientras ella dirige la mirada hacia mí.

_! Está llevando la cuenta! _

Su ceño se frunce.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? —Su voz es repentinamente severa.

Frunzo el ceño. _Mierda_.

—Tuve un sueño esta mañana.

-¿Me lo cuentas?- Me dice y se acerca despacio hasta quedar a centímetros de mí.

_Doble mierda. ¿Estoy en problemas?_

—Me vine en mi sueño. —Lanzo mi brazo por encima de sus ojos. Ella no dice nada. Me asomo por debajo de mi brazo, y ella luce entretenida.

— ¿En tu sueño?. – Sonríe, muestra esa hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotiza.

—Me despertó.- Digo sonrojada, quiero que note que confió en ella.

—Estoy segura que lo hizo. ¿En que estabas sonando?

_JODER_

—Tú.

— ¿Que estaba haciendo?

Lanzo mi brazo por encima de mis ojos de nuevo. Y como una niña pequeña, brevemente mantengo la idea de que si no puedo verla ella no me puede ver.

—Rach, ¿Que estaba haciendo? No preguntare de nuevo.

—Tenías un látigo.

Ella mueve mi brazo.

— ¿En serio?- Me interroga, un poco sorprendida pero con una mirada brillante, y su perfecta media sonrisa.

—Si. —Estoy de color carmesí.

—Todavía hay esperanza para ti —murmura—. Tengo muchos látigos.

— ¿Uno de cuero trenzado?

Ríe.

—No, pero estoy segura de que puedo conseguir uno. —Sus ojos miel encendidos con excitación.

Inclinándose me da un breve beso, luego se levanta y agarra sus bóxers. Oh no, se está yendo. Miro rápidamente la hora y son solo las diez y cuarenta, me deslizo también de la cama y agarro mis pantalones y mi camisola, luego me siento de nuevo en la cama, piernas cruzadas, mirándola. No quiero que se vaya. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— ¿Cuando es tu periodo? —interrumpe mis pensamientos.

_! Que!_

—Odio usar estas cosas —se queja. Alza el condón, luego lo pone en la basura del baño, y se desliza en sus vaqueros. — ¿Entonces? —dice cuando no hay respuesta, me mira como si estuviese esperando el reporte del clima.

Mierda… esto es algo personal.

—La próxima semana. —Bajo mi mirada hasta mis manos.

—Es necesario resolver algunos métodos anticonceptivos.

Ella es muy mandona. La miro fijamente. Se sienta en la cama mientras se pone sus zapatos.

— ¿Tienes un doctor?

Niego. Estamos de vuelta en las fusiones y adquisiciones. Otro cambio emocional de 180 grados.

Frunce el ceño.

—Puedo traer al mío y que te vea en tu apartamento, domingo por la mañana antes de que vengas a verme. O puede verte en la mía. ¿Qué preferirías?

_Sin presión entonces. _Algo más por lo que está pagando… pero en realidad esto es para su beneficio.

—En la tuya. —Eso significa que tengo garantizado verla el domingo.

—De acuerdo. Te hare saber la hora.

— ¿Te vas?

_No te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor._

—Si.

_¿Por qué?_

— ¿Como regresaras a tu casa? —susurro.

—Taylor me recogerá.

—Puedo llevarte. Tengo un encantador auto nuevo.

Me mira, su expresión es calida.

—Eso me gusta más. Pero pienso que esta noche has bebido, y no es muy responsable el dejarte manejar.

— ¿Me emborrachaste a propósito?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sobre piensas todo, y eres reservada como tu padrastro. Una gota de vino en ti y empiezas a hablar, y necesito que seas honesta conmigo. De otra manera, te cierras y no tengo ni idea en lo que estas pensando. _In vino veritas_. Rachel

— ¿Y tú crees que eres siempre honesta conmigo?

—Me esfuerzo por hacerlo. —Me mira con cautela—. Esto solo funcionara si somos honestas la una con la otra.

_Ahh, ¿la señora quiere honestidad? OK, dire exactamente lo que quiero._

—Quiero que te quedes y uses esto. —Sostengo el segundo condón.

Sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de humor.

—Rach, he cruzado muchas líneas esta noche. Tengo que irme. Te veré el domingo. Tendré el contrato de revisión listo para ti, y luego podremos empezar a jugar en serio.

— ¿Jugar? —_Mierda_. Mi corazón salto hacia mi boca.

—Me gustaría hacer una escena contigo. Pero no lo hare hasta que hayas firmado, así sabré que estas lista.

—Oh. Así que, ¿podría extender esto sino firmo?

Me mira con evaluación y luego sus labios tiemblan en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podrías, pero podría romperme bajo la tensión.

— ¿Romperse? ¿Cómo? —Mi Diosa interna se ha despertado y está prestando atención.

Ella asiente lentamente, y luego sonríe, burlona.

—Podría ponerse realmente feo.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—Feo, ¿Cómo?

—Oh, tu sabes explosiones, choques de autos, secuestro, encarcelamiento.

— ¿Me secuestrarias?

—Oh sí. —Sonríe.

— ¿Me retendrás contra mis deseos? -_Dios esto es excitante._

—Oh sí. —Asiente—. Y entonces estamos hablando IET 24/7.

—Me has perdido. —Respiro, mi corazón esta palpitando… _¿está hablando en serio?_

—Intercambio de Energía Total, durante todo el tiempo. —Sus ojos están brillando, y puedo sentir su excitación desde donde estoy sentada.

_Mierda_.

—Así que no tienes elección —dice sardónicamente.

—Es evidente. —No puedo mantener el sarcasmo en mi voz mientras mis ojos alcanzan los cielos.

—Oh, Rachel Berry, ¿Acabas de poner los ojos en blanco ante mi?

_Joder_.

—No. —Rechino.

—Creo que lo hiciste. ¿Que dije que te haría si ponías tus ojos en blanco de nuevo?

_Mierda_. Se sienta en la punta de la cama.

—Ven aquí —dice suavemente.

Palidezco. Dios mío… esta seria. Me siento mirándola completamente inmóvil.

—No he firmado —susurro.

—Te dije que lo haría. Soy una mujer de palabra. Voy a azotarte y luego voy a follarte muy rápido y muy fuerte. Parece que necesitaremos el condón después de todo.

Su voz es muy suave, amenazante, _y es condenadamente caliente_. Mis entrañas prácticamente se retuercen con potencia, necesidad, deseo. Me mira, esperando, con los ojos ardiendo. Tentativamente, bajo mis piernas. _¿Debería correr? _Eso es, nuestra relación cuelga en el balance, justo aquí y ahora. _¿La dejo hacer esto o no, y luego ya eso es todo_? Porque sé que se terminara si digo que no. Hazlo. Mi Diosa interna me ruega, mi subconsciente esta tan paralizado como yo.

—Estoy esperando —dice—. No soy muy paciente.

_Oh por el amor de todo lo que es santo. _

Estoy jadeando, asustada, caliente. Sangre palpitando a través de mi cuerpo, mis piernas están como la jalea. Lentamente, me arrastro hacia ella hasta que quedo a su lado.

—Buena chica —murmura—. Ahora párate.

Oh mierda… ¿Simplemente no puede acabar con esto? No estoy segura de que me pueda parar. Dudosa, me situó sobre mis pies. Ella extiende su mano, y pongo el condón en su palma.

De repente me agarra, poniéndome sobre su regazo. Con un suave movimiento, angula su cuerpo, de esta manera mi torso está descansando en la cama junto a ella. Lanza su pierna derecha sobre las mías y pone su antebrazo izquierdo en la parte baja de mi espalda, agarrándome de manera que no me puedo mover.

_Joder_.

—Pon tus manos en cada lado de tu cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Rachel? —pregunta.

—Porque puse mis ojos en blanco. —Apenas puedo hablar.

— ¿Crees que eso es educado?

—No.

— ¿Volverás a hacerlo de nuevo?

—No.

—Yo te azotare cada vez que lo hagas, ¿entiendes?

Muy despacio, Muy lentamente, tira hacia abajo mis pantalones deportivos. Oh, esto es, degradante, tenebroso y excitante. Ella se está tomando su tiempo.

Tengo el corazón en la boca. Apenas puedo respirar. ¡Mierda! ¿Esto va a doler? Coloca su mano sobre mi trasero desnudo, me acaricia suavemente, acariciando dando vueltas y vueltas con su palma plana. Y entonces su mano se levanta de allí… y me pega… fuerte.

_!Ay!_

Mis ojos se abren de golpe en respuesta al dolor y trato de subir, pero su mano se mueve entre mi controlándome. Me acaricia de nuevo donde me pego, y su respiración cambia, es más fuerte, mas áspera. Ella me golpea una y otra vez, rápidamente en sucesión.

_Mierda Santa esto duele_.

No hago ningún sonido, mi rostro, mi cara se contrae por el dolor. Intento escabullirme de los golpes, impulsada por la adrenalina disparada que corre a través de mi cuerpo.

—Quédate quieta —gruñe—, o te pegare durante más tiempo.

Esta frotándome ahora, y sigue palmoteando. Emergiendo un patrón rítmico, acaricia, frota, palmotea fuerte. Tengo que concentrarme para ocuparme de este dolor. Mi mente queda en blanco cuando me esfuerzo por absorber la agotadora sensación. Ella no me pega dos veces en el mismo lugar en sucesión, está extendiendo el dolor.

— ¡Arrggg! —grito en la decima palmada, y soy consciente de que mentalmente he ido contando los golpes.

—Simplemente estoy calentando.

Ella me golpea de nuevo y luego me acaricia suavemente. La combinación de la palmada picando fuerte y la suave caricia es para adormecer la mente. Me pega de nuevo… esto está cada vez mas difícil de aguantar. Mi cara duele, al estar tan firmemente sujeta. Ella me acaricia suavemente y luego viene el golpe. Y grito nuevamente

—Nadie te oirá, cariño, solo yo.

Y me pega de nuevo y de nuevo. En alguna parte, en lo más profundo de mí, quiero pedirle que se detenga. Pero no lo hago. No quiero darle esa satisfacción. Ella continúa el ritmo tenaz. Y grito seis veces más. Dieciocho palmadas en el total. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo, escociendo por su ataque despiadado.

—Suficiente —respira roncamente—. Bien hecho, Rach. Ahora voy a follarte desde atrás.

Ella acaricia mi trasero suavemente, y arde cuando me acaricia de ida y vuelta y hacia abajo. De repente, Quinn inserta dos dedos dentro de mí, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Jadeo entrecortadamente, rompiendo con este nuevo asalto el entumecimiento alrededor de mi cerebro.

—Siente esto. Mira cuanto le gusta esto a tu cuerpo, Rachel. Estas empapándote solo para mí. —Hay emoción en su voz.

Ella mueve sus dedos, dentro y fuera en rápida sucesión.

—Bien cariño, ¿dónde está ese preservativo?

Ella alcanza el condón y me levanta suavemente, y me empuja boca abajo hacia la cama. Oigo el sonido de su cremallera y la rasgadura de la lámina. Arrastra mis pantalones deportivos fuera y luego me guía hacia una posición arrodillada, acariciando suavemente mi trasero, ahora muy dolorido.

—Eres tan hermosa Rachel, eres perfecta…Necesito mas de ti, córrete para mi nena —murmura.

Ella está dentro de mí, llenándome hasta lo más profundo, rápidamente, mientras gimo fuertemente. Moviéndose, golpeando en mí, con un ritmo rápido e intenso contra mi trasero irritado. La sensación es mucho más allá que exquisita, salvaje y degradante y mi mente alucina. Mis sentidos son devastados, desconectados, concentrándose solamente en lo que me está haciendo. Como me está haciendo sentir, ese familiar tirón profundo en mi vientre, tensándose, acelerándose. NO…y mi cuerpo traicionero explota en un intenso orgasmo, estallando por todo el cuerpo.

—! Oh, Rach! —grita Quinn fuertemente cuando encuentra su clímax, manteniéndome en el lugar cuando ella se descarga a raudales en mi. Ella se derrumba, jadeando fuertemente junto a mí, y me tira sobre ella enterrando su cara en mi pelo, sosteniéndome cerca.

Nos quedamos allí, jadeando juntas, esperando lentamente recuperar el aliento. Quinn acaricia mi pelo suavemente. Yo estoy de nuevo en sus pechos. Pero esta vez, no tengo la fuerza para levantar mi mano y sentirlos.

Esto no era tan malo. Soy más tolerante de lo que pensé. Mi diosa interna esta postrada… bien por lo menos ella esta callada. Quinn huele mi pelo de nuevo, inhalando profundamente.

—Bien hecho, cariño —susurra, con tranquila alegría en su voz. Sus palabras se curvan alrededor de mi como una toalla mullida suave del Hotel Heathman, y estoy muy contenta de que ella este feliz.

Ella agarra el tirante de mi camisola.

— ¿Esto es con lo tu duermes? —pregunta suavemente.

—Si —respiro adormecida.

—Deberías estar entre sedas y rasos, hermosa chica. Te llevare de compras.

—Me gustan mis sudaderas —murmuro, intentando y fallando no parecer irritada.

Ella besa mi cabeza de nuevo.

—Ya veremos —dice.

Nos quedamos durante unos minutos, horas, quien sabe, y creo que yo me adormecí.

—Tengo que irme —dice, e inclinándose hacia abajo, besa mi frente suavemente—. ¿Estás bien? —Su voz es suave.

Pienso sobre su pregunta. Mi trasero esta dolorido. Bueno, ardiendo ahora, y sorprendentemente me siento bien, aparte de agotada, radiante. La comprensión es humillante, inesperada. No entiendo. Mierda.

—Estoy bien —susurro. No quiero decir nada más de eso.

Ella se levanta.

— ¿Donde está el baño?

—En el pasillo, un poco más adelante a la izquierda.

Ella lleva el condón y se encabeza fuera del dormitorio. Yo me incorporo y vuelvo a ponerme mis pantalones deportivos. Ellos rozan un poco contra mi trasero todavía escociendo. Estoy muy desconcertada por mi reacción. No puedo decir que haya disfrutado de la experiencia, de hecho, me gustaría hasta cierto punto haberlo evitado, pero ahora… tengo este raro sentimiento, no me desagrado tanto, y estoy completamente satisfecha.

Pongo la cabeza entre mis manos.

Quinn entra a la habitación. No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Miro fijamente hacia abajo, a mis manos.

—Encontré un poco de aceite de bebe. Déjame frotarlo en tu trasero.

_¿Qué?_

—No. Voy a estar bien.

—Rachel —advierte, y quiero poner mis ojos en blanco pero rápidamente me detengo. Me pongo de pie frente a la cama.

Sentada junto a mí, ella suavemente tira hacia abajo de mis pantalones deportivos nuevamente. De arriba abajo como un yo-yo mi subconscientes comenta amargamente. En mi cabeza, le digo donde ir. Siento como Quinn echa un chorro de aceite de bebe en su mano y luego frota mi trasero con extrema ternura, de limpiador de maquillaje a bálsamo para suavizar un trasero palmoteado quien habría pensado que tal un liquido fuera tan versátil.

—Me gustan mis manos en ti —murmura

Y tengo que estar de acuerdo, a mí también.

— ¿Mejor nena? —dice después de masajearme por un tiempo.

Asiento, este masaje se siente tan bien, tener sus manos en mi cuerpo es tan relajante.

De repente tira hacia arriba de mis pantalones de nuevo con delicadeza. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Las diez treinta.

—Me voy ahora.

—Nos vemos. —Yo todavía no puedo mirarla.

Tomando mi mano, Quinn me lleva a la puerta principal. Afortunadamente, San aun no está en casa, todavía debe estar cenando con su familia y Britt. Me alegro realmente que ella no haya estado alrededor para oír mi castigo.

— ¿No tienes que llamar Taylor? —pregunto, evitando el contacto visual.

—Taylor ha estado aquí desde las nueve. —Respira— Mírame, Rach... —Dice luego de unos segundos.

Me esfuerzo en encontrar sus ojos, pero cuando lo hago, ella esta mirándome fijamente de arriba abajo con asombro.

—No lloraste —murmura, entonces me agarra de repente y me besa fervientemente. —El domingo —susurra contra mis labios, y eso es una promesa y una amenaza.

La miro caminar por el camino y subir en el gran Audi negro. Ella no mira hacia atrás. Cierro la puerta y permanezco indefensa en la sala de un apartamento en el que solo voy a pasar otro par de noches. Un lugar en el que he vivido felizmente durante casi cuatro años… Hoy, por primera vez, me siento sola e incomoda aquí, conmigo misma. .Me he desviado tanto de ser quién soy. Sé que escondido, no muy lejos bajo mi exterior bastante entumecido, hay un torrente de lágrimas. ¿Que estoy haciendo? La ironía es que ni siquiera puedo sentarme y disfrutar un buen llanto. Tendré que estar de pie. Sé que es tarde, pero decido llamar a mi madre.

—Cariño, ¿como estas? ¿Cómo fue tu graduación? —ella se entusiasma por teléfono. Su voz es un bálsamo consolador.

—Lo siento es tan tarde —susurro.

Ella hace una pausa.

— ¿Rach? ¿Que anda mal? —ahora está muy seria.

—Nada, mama, solo quería oír tu voz.

Esta callada durante un momento.

—Rachel, ¿qué es? Por favor dímelo. —Su voz es suave y confortante, y sé que ella quiere cuidarme.

Gratuito, mis lágrimas empiezan a fluir. Yo he llorado tan a menudo en los últimos días.

—Por favor, hija —dice ella, y su angustia refleja la mía.

—! Oh, Mama, es una chica!

— ¿Que te ha hecho? —Su alarma es palpable.

—No es así. —Aunque es…! Oh mierda! No quiero preocuparla. Solo quiero a alguien que sea fuerte para mí en este momento.

—Rachel, por favor, estas preocupándome.

Tomo una profunda respiración.

—Estoy enamorada de esta chica, y ella es tan diferente de mi, que no se si deberíamos estar juntas.

—Oh, querida. Me gustaría poder estar contigo. Lo siento mucho, me perdí tu graduación. Así que te has enamorado de alguien. ! Oh, cariño! Las chicas, nosotras somos tan complicadas. Somos una especie diferente, cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces?

Quinn es definitivamente una especie diferente… de planeta diferente.

—Casi tres semanas, más o menos.

—Rach, querida, eso no es en absoluto mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes conocer a alguien en ese intervalo de tiempo? Simplemente tómatelo con calma y mantenlo a una distancia segura hasta que decidas si ella es digna de ti.

Estupendo… es enervante cuando mi madre es tan perspicaz, pero ella llega demasiado tarde sobre esto. ¿Es digna de mí? Ese un concepto interesante. Siempre me pregunto si yo soy digna de ella.

—Cariño, pareces tan infeliz. Ven a casa, visítanos. Yo te extraño, querida. A Bob le encantaría verte también. Puede conseguir un poco de distancia y quizá un poco de perspectiva. Necesitas un descanso. Has estado trabajando mucho.

_Eso es tentador. Huir a Georgia. Tomar el sol, algunos cocteles. El buen humor de mi madre... sus amorosos abrazos._

—Tengo dos entrevistas de trabajo en Seattle el lunes.

—! Oh, eso es una noticia maravillosa!

La puerta abre y San aparece, sonriéndome abiertamente. Su cara se decepciona cuando ella ve que he estado llorando.

—Mama, tengo que irme. Pensare en la visita. Gracias.

—Cariño, por favor, no dejes que alguien que no te merece consiga meterse bajo tu piel. Eres demasiado joven. Ve y disfruta.

—Sí, mama, te quiero.

—! Oh, Rach, te quiero, mucho, también! Cuídate, cariño. —Cuelgo y la cara San me fulmina.

— ¿Tiene que ver con que esa rubia obscenamente rica te molesto de nuevo?

—No… más o menos… hum… si.

—Simplemente, no la sigas viendo Rachel. Has estado dando tumbos de arriba abajo desde que la conociste. Nunca te había visto así.

El mundo de Santana López es muy claro, muy blanco y negro. No los intangibles, misteriosos, imprecisos tonos de gris que colorean mi mundo.

**Lo siento por tanta demora. Espero tener mucho tiempo para actualizar desde hoy… besos.**


	30. Decisiones

—Siéntate, hablemos. Tomemos algo de vino. Oh, tienes champan. —Ve la botella.

Sonrió ineficazmente, mirando aprensivamente el sofá. Me acerco a él con cuidado. Hmm… sentarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Me caí y aterrice con mi parte trasera.

No piensa cuestionar mi explicación, porque soy una de las personas más faltas de coordinación del estado de Washington. Nunca pensé que lo vería como una bendición.

Me siento con cautela, gratamente sorprendida de estar bien, y vuelvo mi atención a San, pero mi mente se vidria y me empuja de vuelta a Quinn y la primera "cita". "Bien, si fueses mía no podrías sentarte durante una semana después de la broma que gastaste ayer" dijo entonces, y todo en lo que me podía concentrar en ese momento era en ser suya. Todas las señales de advertencia estaban ahí, solo era demasiado negada y estaba demasiado enamorada para darme cuenta.

San vuelve al salón con una botella de vino tinto y copas limpias.

—Gracias. — Le digo cuando me pasa una copa de vino.

—Rach, si es una gilipollas con los asuntos de compromiso, déjale. A pesar de que no comprendo realmente sus problemas de compromiso. No podía quitarte los ojos de encima en la graduación, te miraba como si le pertenecieras. Dije que estaba completamente loca por ti, pero puede que tenga una forma graciosa de demostrarlo.

¿Loca por mí? ¿Quinn? ¿Forma graciosa de demostrarlo?

—San, es complicado, ella es complicada y todo es complicado... ¿Cómo ha ido tu tarde? —pregunto. No puedo discutir esto con San sin revelar demasiado, pero una pregunta sobre su día y San se enciende de emoción.

Es tan tranquilizador sentarse y escuchar su parloteo habitual. La noticia caliente es que puede que Ethan el hermano de San venga a vivir con nosotras después de sus vacaciones. Eso será divertido

—Ethan es para morirse de risa.- Dice San alegre. — El y Britt se llevaron de maravillas… Bueno Britt no es tan complicada como su hermana eh…— Ríe y toma de su copa.

Frunzo el ceño. No creo que a Quinn le guste mucho que el hermano de San viva con nosotras… Bueno tendrá que aguantarse.

He bebido un par de copas de vino con mi amiga. Ha sido un día muy largo. San me abraza, y luego coge el teléfono para llamar a su rubia.

Reviso la maquina malvada tras lavarme los dientes. Hay un email de Quinn.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Tu

Fecha: 26 mayo 2012 23:14

Para: Rachel Berry.

_Querida señorita Berry._

_Eres simplemente exquisita. La mujer más bella, inteligente, ingeniosa y valiente que haya conocido. Toma un Ibuprofeno — esto no es una solicitud. Y no conduzcas más tu Escarabajo._

_Lo sabré._

_Quinn Fabray_

_Directora Ejecutiva, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

Oh, ¡que no conduzca mi coche de nuevo! Tecleo la respuesta.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Adulación

Fecha: 26 mayo 2012 23:20

Para: Quinn Fabray

_Estimada señorita Fabray._

_La adulación no te llevara a ningún lado, pero como has estado en todas partes, el punto es discutible._

_Necesitare conducir mi Escarabajo a un garaje para poder venderlo —por lo que no aceptare gentilmente ninguno de tus sinsentidos sobre eso. El vino tinto es siempre preferible a Ibuprofeno._

_Rachel_

_P.D: El azotamiento es un límite DURO para mí._

* * *

Presiono enviar.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Chicas frustrantes que no pueden aceptar cumplidos.

Fecha: 26 mayo 2012 23:26

Para: Rachel Berry

_Estimada señorita Berry._

_No te estoy adulando. Deberías irte a la cama. Acepto tu adición a los límites duros. No bebas mucho._

_Taylor se deshará de tu coche y también conseguirá un buen precio por él._

_Quinn Fabray._

_Directora__ Ejecutiva,Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Taylor — ¿Es el hombre adecuado para el trabajo?

Fecha: 26 mayo 2012 23:40

Para: Quinn Fabray.

_Estoy intrigada por que estas feliz de arriesgarte a dejar a tu mano derecha conducir mi coche… y no dejar a "alguna mujer a la que se folla ocasionalmente"_

_¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que Taylor es el hombre que me conseguirá el mejor precio por dicho coche? He sido, en el pasado, probablemente antes de conocerte, conocida por ser una dura negociadora._

_Rachel._

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: ¡Cuidado!

Fecha: 26 mayo 2012 23:44

Para: Rachel Berry.

_Estimada señorita Berry._

_Estoy suponiendo que eso es el VINO TINTO hablando, y que has tenido un día muy largo. A pesar de que estoy tentada de conducir de vuelta hasta ahí para asegurarme de que no te sientes en una semana, más que en una tarde._

_Taylor es un ex-soldado del ejército y es capaz de conducir cualquier cosa desde una motocicleta hasta un Tanque Sherman. Tu coche no presenta una hazaña para él._

_Ahora por favor no te refieras a ti misma como "alguna mujer a la que me follo ocasionalmente" porque, francamente me vuelve LOCA, y la verdad es que no me querrías cuando estoy enfadada._

_Quinn Fabray_

_Directora Ejecutiva, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Cuidado tu

Fecha: 26 mayo 2012 23:57

Para: Quinn Fabray.

_Señorita Fabray._

_No estoy segura de que te quiera de ninguna forma, especialmente ahora._

_Señorita Berry._

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Cuidado tu

Fecha: 27 mayo 2012 00:03

Para: Rachel Berry

_¿Por qué no te gusto?_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Directora Ejecutiva, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Cuidado tu

Fecha: 27 mayo 2012 00:09

Para: Quinn Fabray

_Porque nunca te quedas conmigo._

* * *

Apago la maquina y gateo a mi cama. Apago la luz de la mesilla y miro hacia el techo.

Ha sido un día largo, un dolor emocional tras otro. Era reconfortante pasar algo de tiempo con Leroy. Lucia bien, y extrañamente tenia buena opinión de Quinn.

¡Jesús! Santana y su gigantesca boca.

Dios, y el coche. Ni siquiera le he dicho a San sobre el coche nuevo… ¿En que estaba pensando Quinn?

Y luego esta tarde, realmente me pego. Nunca me habían pegado en mi vida. ¿En qué me he metido? Muy lentamente, mis lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse hacia abajo por un lado de mi cara y en mis oídos. Me he enamorado de alguien que esta emocionalmente tan cerrada, solo saldré herida —en mi interior lo sé— alguien que admitió estar completamente jodida. ¿Por qué esta tan jodida? Tiene que ser horrible estar tan afectada como lo está ella, y el pensamiento de que de niña sufrió algunas crueldades insoportables me hace llorar más fuerte. "Puede que si fuera más normal no te quisiera", mi subconsciente contribuye sarcásticamente a mis meditaciones… y aunque no lo haya admitido, sé que es verdad.

Me giro a mi almohada y las compuertas se abren… y por primera vez en años, estoy sollozando incontrolablemente en mi almohada.

Me distraigo momentáneamente de mi oscura noche del alma por Santana gritando.

— ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo aquí?

— ¡Bien, pues no puedes!

— ¿Qué coño le has hecho ahora?

—Desde que te conoció llora todo el tiempo.

— ¡No puedes entrar!

Quinn irrumpe en mi habitación y bruscamente enciende la luz, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos.

—Dios, Rach —murmura. Apaga la luz otra vez y esta a mi lado en un momento.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —jadeo entre sollozos. No puedo parar de llorar.

Enciende la luz de la mesilla haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos otra vez. San viene y se queda de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que eche a esta imbécil? —pregunta, radiando hostilidad termonuclear.

Quinn levanta las cejas hacia ella, sin duda sorprendida por su halagador epíteto y su asilvestrado antagonismo.

Realmente no sé si quiero saber de Quinn en estos momentos.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA YA LLEGUE...**

**CORTO, PERO ALGO ES ALGO, PIENSO QUE LES DEBO ACTUALIZACIÓN SEGUIDA POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALICE...**

_¿DRAMA? Jaaaa cuando llegue el DRAMA me pedirán que pare... _


	31. Me quedo

Finalmente sacudo mi cabeza, y San pone los ojos en blanco hacia mí.

—Solo grita si me necesitas— ella dijo más gentilmente. — Fabray, sus tarjetas están marcadas— San le sisea a Quinn.

Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia San, se da vuelta y tira de la puerta pero no se cierra. Quinn mira hacia mí, su expresión grave, su rostro ceniciento. Lleva su chaqueta a rayas, y de su bolsillo interno, saca un pañuelo y me lo entrega. Creo que aun tengo el otro en algún lado.

— ¿Que está pasando? — pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí?— pregunto, ignorando su pregunta. Mis lágrimas milagrosamente han cesado, pero yo me quedo con temblores afligiendo mi cuerpo.

—Parte de mi rol es anteponer tus necesidades. Dijiste que querías que me quedara, así que aquí estoy. Y sin embargo te encuentro así. — Parpadea hacia mí, en verdad desconcertada. —Estoy segura que soy la responsable, pero no tengo idea de por qué. ¿Es porque te pegue?— Me levante, haciendo una mueca de dolor por mi trasero. Me siento y le hago frente.

— ¿Tomaste algún ibuprofeno?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Pone los ojos en blanco, se para, y deja el cuarto. La oigo hablando con San pero no sé lo que están diciendo. Ella está de vuelta unos momentos después con píldoras y una taza de agua.

—Toma esto— ordena gentilmente mientras se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

Hago lo que me han dicho.

—Háblame—susurra. — Tú me dijiste que estabas bien. Nunca te hubiese dejado si yo supiera que estarías así.

Me quedo mirando mis manos. ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Quiero más. Quiero que se quede porque ella quiera quedarse conmigo, no porque estoy llorosa y hecha un lio, y no quiero que me pegue, ¿es eso tan irracional?

—Puedo considerar que cuando dijiste que estabas bien, no lo estabas.

Me sonrojo.

—Pensé que estaba bien.

—Rachel, tu puedes decirme lo que piensas quiero oírlo. Eso no es muy honesto— ella me reprende. — ¿Cómo puedo confiar en algo de lo que me hayas dicho?—Espió hacia ella, y esta con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión sombría en sus ojos. Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste mientras estaba pegándote y después de eso?

—No me gusto. Preferiría si no lo hicieras otra vez.

—No estaba destinado a gustar.

— ¿Por qué te gusta? —me quedo mirándola.

Mi pregunta la sorprende.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber?

— Oh, créeme, estoy intrigada. — No puedo evitar el sarcasmo salir en mi voz.

Ella aprieta los ojos de nuevo.

—Cuidado— advierte.

Parpadeo.

— ¿Vas a pegarme otra vez? — le reto.

—No, Rachel, no lo hare.

Uf... mi subconsciente y yo en silencio damos un suspiro de alivio.

—Así que —empiezo.

—Me gusta el control que me da, Rachel. Yo quiero que te comportes de cierta manera, y si no lo haces, debo castigarte, y aprenderás a comportarte de la manera que yo deseo. Disfruto castigándote. Desde que te vi en mi oficina la primera vez y hiciste la pregunta de si era Gay.

Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo. Vaya, yo quería golpearme después de esa pregunta.

Así que Santana López es responsable por todo esto, y si ella hubiese ido a esa entrevista y preguntado si era gay, estaría sentada aquí con dolor en el trasero. No, San no aceptaría esto.

—Así que no te gusta como soy.

Ella me mira de nuevo desconcertada.

—Creo que eres preciosa como eres.

— ¿Entonces por qué estas tratando de cambiarme?

—No estoy tratando de cambiarte. Me gustaría que fueras cortes y sigas el conjunto de reglas que te he dado y no me desafíes. Simple. — Dice ella.

— ¿Pero tú quieres castigarme?

—Si lo quiero.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Ella suspira y pasa sus manos por su cabello otra vez.

—Es la forma en la que estoy hecha, Rachel. Necesito controlarte. Necesito que te comportes de cierta manera, y si no lo haces me encanta ver que tu hermosa piel rosa alabastro se caliente en mis manos. Me excita.

Mierda. Ahora estamos llegando a algo.

— ¿Entonces no es el dolor lo que me estás haciendo pasar?

Ella traga.

— Un poco, para ver si puedes soportarlo, pero ese no es todo el motivo. Es el hecho que tú eres mía para hacer lo que considere oportuno, el máximo control sobre otra persona. Y me excita. Muchísimo Rachel. Mira no me estoy explicando muy bien… nunca antes tuve que hacerlo. Realmente no he pensado sobre esto en una gran profundidad. Siempre he estado con personas de ideas afines. — dice encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose. — Y todavía no respondes mi pregunta ¿Cómo te sentiste después?

— Confundida.

— Tú estabas sexualmente excitada, Rachel— cierra sus ojos un instante, y cuando vuelve abrirlos y me mira, están ardiendo.

Su expresión tira la parte oscura de mí, enterrado en las profundidades de mi vientre - mi libido, despertado y dominado por Quinn, ahora insaciable.

— No me mires así— murmura.

Frunzo el ceño. Caray ¿qué he hecho ahora?

— Contrario a lo que tu compañera cree, no soy un monstruo fálico. Por lo tanto, te ¿sientes confundida?

Me retuerzo bajo su mirada intensa.

— Rach, tú no tienes ningún problema en ser honesta conmigo por correo. Tus correos siempre me dicen exactamente como te sientes. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso en conversaciones? ¿Te intimido tanto?

Elijo un punto imaginario en la colcha azul crema de mi madre.

— Tú me seduces, Quinn. Me abrumas completamente. Me siento como volando demasiado cerca del Sol — le susurro.

Ella jadea.

— Bueno, creo que lo tienes al revés — susurra.

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, Rachel, me tienes hechizada, ¿no es obvio?

No, yo no. Hechizada... mi diosa interior está mirando con la boca abierta. Incluso ella no cree esto.

Quinn me mira con un brillo en sus ojos que no sé como descifrar, es algo nuevo, y me dejo sin palabras con lo que ha dicho… Dios.

— ¿Me puedo quedar? — susurra y se acerca a mí.

— ¿Te quieres quedar? — no puedo ocultar la esperanza en mi voz.

— Tú me querías aquí.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta.

— Te voy a escribir un correo electrónico— murmura con petulancia y un tonito sarcástico. Ufff ¡Detesto que use su sarcasmo!

Se levanta de la cama para vaciar los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, saca su BlackBerry, llaves, billetera y dinero. Se despoja de su reloj, sus zapatillas, los calcetines, los pantalones vaqueros y chaqueta los coloca por encima de mi silla.

Camina de vuelta al otro lado de la cama y se desliza.

— Ven conmigo— Me dice, mientras da golpecitos al lado vacio de la cama.

Me deslizo lentamente bajo las sabanas, haciendo una mueca ligeramente, mirándola fijamente. Joder... va a quedarse. Creo que estoy entumecida con shock eufórico. Se apoya en un codo mirando hacia mí.

— Si vas a llorar. Llora enfrente de mí. Necesito saber.

— ¿Quieres que llore?

— No particularmente. Solo quiero saber cómo te estás sintiendo. No te quiero escapando de mis brazos – Me abraza ligeramente y besa mi cabeza. — Es tarde, y las dos tenemos que trabajar mañana, Por favor apaga la luz.

Aun aquí… y todavía tan mandona pero no me puedo quejar, Quinn está en mi cama. No entiendo todavía porque… tal vez debería llorar más a menudo enfrente de ella.

— ¿Puedes recostarte de lado, de espaldas a mi? — murmura en la oscuridad.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, con el completo conocimiento de que no puede verme, pero hago lo que me ha dicho. Con cautela, se mueve más y pone sus brazos alrededor de mí y me jala a sus pechos… Oh dios.

— Duerme, nena— susurra, y siento su nariz en mi cabello mientras inhala profundamente.

Santo cielos. Quinn Fabray está durmiendo conmigo, y en la comodidad y el consuelo de sus brazos, voy a la deriva en un sueño pacifico.

_La llama de la vela está demasiado caliente. Parpadea y danza en la brisa demasiado cálida, una brisa que no trae ningún respiro del calor. Suaves y delicadas alas aletean hacia adelante y atrás en la oscuridad, salpicando escamas de polvo en el haz de luz. Estoy luchando por resistir, pero me siento atraída. Y entonces, es tan brillante, y estoy volando tan cerca del sol, deslumbrada por la luz, hervida y derritiéndome por el calor, cansada de mis esfuerzos por permanecer en el aire. Estoy tan caliente. El calor… es sofocante, opresivo._

Me despierta.

Abro los ojos, y me encuentro cubierta por Quinn. Se ha envuelto alrededor de mí como una bandera de victoria. Esta dormida con su cabeza en mi pecho, su brazo sobre mí, sosteniéndome cerca, una de sus piernas enganchada alrededor de ambas mías. Me está sofocando con el calor de su cuerpo. Me tomo un momento para creer que todavía se encuentra en mi cama y se ha quedado a dormir, y hay luz en el exterior, mañana.

Ha pasado toda la noche conmigo.

Mi brazo derecho se estira, sin dudarlo buscando un lugar fresco, y mientras proceso el hecho de que todavía está conmigo, se me ocurre la idea de que puedo tocarla. Esta dormida.

Tentativamente, levanto mi mano y paso las puntas de mis dedos por su espalda. En lo profundo de su garganta escucho un leve gemido angustiado y se remueve. Acaricia mi pecho, inhalando profundamente mientras despierta. Unos somnolientos y parpadeantes ojos miel se encuentran con los míos bajo una mata de cabello revuelto.

—Buenos días —masculla y frunce el ceño—. Jesús, incluso en mis sueños me siento atraída por ti. —Se mueve lentamente, despegando sus extremidades de mí mientras se espabila. Soy consciente de su erección contra mi cadera. Nota mi reacción de sorpresa y sonríe de una manera lenta y sexy.

—Hmm… esto tiene posibilidades, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta el domingo. —Se inclina hacia abajo y acaricia mi oreja con la nariz.

Me ruborizo, pero luego me siento de siete tonos de escarlata debido a su calor.

—Estás muy caliente —murmuro.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal —murmura y se presiona contra mí, sugestivamente.

Me ruborice aun más. _Eso no es lo que quise decir_. Se apoya sobre su codo mirándome, divertida. Se agacha, y para mi sorpresa, planta un suave beso sobre mis labios.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, mirándola con fijeza, y me doy cuenta que he dormido muy bien excepto quizás por esa última media hora cuando tuve demasiado calor.

— ¿Tú dormiste bien?

—Sí, muy bien. —Levanta sus cejas con confundida sorpresa—. ¿Qué hora es?

Miro mi alarma.

—Las 7:30.

—7:30… mierda. —Se pone de pie saliendo de la cama y se arrastra en sus jeans.

Es mi turno de mirarla divertida mientras me siento. Quinn Fabray llega tarde y está nerviosa. Esto es algo que nunca antes he visto. Tardíamente me doy cuenta que mi trasero ya no duele más.

—Eres una mala influencia para mí. Tengo una reunión. Tengo que irme, tengo que estar en Portland a las ocho. ¿Te estás riendo?

—Sí.

Sonríe y niega con su cabeza y su pelo rubio desordenado se le ve tan sexi.

—Llego tarde. Nunca llego tarde. Otra primera vez, señorita Berry —Saca su chaqueta y se agacha y agarra mi cabeza con sus manos a ambos lados—. Domingo —dice, y la palabra está impregnada con una promesa tacita. Todo dentro de mi re repliega y entonces se aprieta con una deliciosa previsión, la sensación es exquisita. Santo infierno, si mi mente pudiera mantenerse a ritmo con mi cuerpo. Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa rápidamente. Agarra sus cosas de mi mesa de luz y sus zapatillas.

—Taylor vendrá y se encargara de tu Escarabajo. Lo dije en serio. No manejes. Te veré en mi casa el domingo. Te mandare un correo dentro de un rato. —Y como un torbellino, se ha ido.

_Oh Dios mío_, _Quinn Fabray ha pasado la noche conmigo, y me siento descansada. Y no hubo sexo, solo caricias. Me dijo que nunca había dormido con nadie, pero ha dormido tres veces conmigo._

Sonrió y lentamente salgo fuera de la cama. Me siento más optimista de lo que he Sido en el último día más o menos. Me dirijo a la cocina, necesitando una taza de té.

Luego del desayuno, me ducho y visto rápidamente para mi ultimo día en Clayton's. Es el fin de un ciclo, adiós al Sr. Y a la Sra. Clayton, WSU, Vancouver, el apartamento, mi Escarabajo. Miro el malvado artefacto: son las 7:52. Tengo tiempo.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Tema:Asalto con lesiones: las secuelas

Día:Mayo 27 2012 08:05

Para:Quinn Fabray

_Querida Srita. Fabray._

_Querías saber porque me sentí confundida luego que tú, ¿qué eufemismo deberíamos utilizar?, me azotaras, castigaras, golpearas, agredieras. Bueno, durante todo el alarmante proceso me sentí cercenada, degradada y maltratada. Y para mi mortificación, tienes razón, estaba excitada, y eso fue inesperado. Como bien sabes, todos los asuntos sexuales son nuevos para mi, solo deseo haber sido más experimentada y por lo tanto más preparada. Me sorprendió sentirme excitada._

_Lo que realmente me preocupo fue como me sentí después. Y eso fue más difícil de articular. Me sentí feliz que estuvieras contento. Me sentí aliviada de que no fuera tan doloroso como pensé que seria. Y cuando estaba yaciendo en tus brazos, me sentí… saciada. Pero me sentí muy incómoda, culpable incluso, sintiéndome de esa manera. No me sentó bien y como resultado estoy confundida. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?_

_Espero que el mundo de las Fusiones y Adquisiciones sea tan estimulante como siempre… y que no llegaras muy tarde. Gracias por quedarte conmigo._

_Rachel._

* * *

De:Quinn Fabray

Tema:Libera tu mente

Día:Mayo 27 2012 08:24

Para:Rachel Berry

_Interesante… aunque ligeramente exagerado el titulo, señorita Berry._

_Para responder a sus puntos:_

• _Iré con palmadas – ya que eso es lo que fue._

• _Así que te sentiste cercenada, devaluada, maltratada y agredida, muy Tess Durbey field para ti. Creo que fuiste tú quien decidió sobre la degradación si recuerdo correctamente. ¿Te sientes realmente así o crees que deberías sentirte así? Dos cosas muy diferentes. Si así es como te sientes, ¿crees que podrías intentar abrazar esos sentimientos, enfrentarlos, por mi? Eso es lo que una sumisa haría._

• _estoy agradecida de tu inexperiencia. La valoro mucho, y apenas estoy empezando a entender lo que significa. En pocas palabras… significa que eres mía en todos los sentidos._

• _Si, estabas excitada, lo cual fue muy excitante, no hay nada malo con ello._

• _Contenta ni siquiera empieza por cubrir como me sentí. El gozo extático se le acerca._

• _Las nalgadas de castigo duelen mucho más que los azotes sensuales, así que es tan duro como se hace, a menos por supuesto que cometas una transgresión importante, en cuyo caso usare algunos implementos para castigarte. Mi mano estaba muy dolorida. Pero me gusto eso._

• _También me sentí excitada, más de lo que puedas imaginarte._

• _No pierdas tu energía en la culpabilidad, sentimientos equivocados, etc. Somos adultas con mutuo consentimiento y lo que hacemos a puertas cerradas es entre nosotras. Necesito que liberes tu mente y escuches a tu cuerpo._

• _El mundo de las F&A es casi tan estimulante como tú lo eres, señorita Berry._

_Quinn Fabray._

_Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

Mierda… _mía en todos los sentidos_. Mi respiración se detiene.

* * *

De:Rachel Berry

Tema:¡Adultos con consentimiento!

Dia:Mayo 27 2012 08:26

Para:Quinn Fabray

_¿No estás en una reunión?_

_Me alegra mucho que su mano estuviera dolorida. Y si escuchara a mi cuerpo, estaría en Alaska en este momento._

_Rachel Berry._

_PD: Pensare en abrazar esos sentimientos._

* * *

De:Quinn Fabray

Tema:No llamaste a los policías

Dia:Mayo 27 2012 08:35

Para:Rachel Berry

_Señorita Berry_

_Estoy en una reunión discutiendo sobre futuros mercados, por si te interesa. _

_Para el registro: estabas junto a mí sabiendo lo que iba hacer._

_En ningún momento me dijiste que me detenga, no usaste la palabra de seguridad. Eres una adulta, tienes opciones._

_Francamente, estoy esperando la próxima vez que mi palma este latiendo de dolor. Obviamente no estás escuchando la parte correcta de tu cuerpo._

_Alaska es muy fría y no hay lugar para escapar. Te encontraría. Puedo rastrear tu celular, ¿recuerdas?_

_Ve a trabajar._

_Quinn Fabray_

_Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

Frunzo el ceño hacia la pantalla. Por supuesto que tiene razón. Es mi elección. _Hmm. _¿Está hablando en serio respecto a encontrarme, debería decidir escapar por un tiempo? Mi mente revolotea brevemente hacia la oferta de mi madre.

Contesto.

* * *

De:Rachel Berry

Tema:Acosadora

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 08:36

Para:Quinn Fabray

_¿Has buscado terapia para tus tendencias acosadoras?_

_Rach._

* * *

De:Quinn Fabray

Tema: ¿Acosadora? ¿Yo?

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 08:38

Para:Rachel Berry

_Le pago al eminente Dr. Flynn una pequeña fortuna con respecto a mis tendencias, entre ellas las acosadoras._

_Ve a trabajar._

_Quinn Fabray_

_Gerente General, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Tema: Trabajo

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 08:47

Para: Quinn Fabray

_Como el objeto de las tendencias ¿seria? Creo que es mi negocio en realidad. No he firmado todavía el contrato. Así que no puedo seguir reglas._

_Y no comienzo hasta las 9:30._

_La señorita Berry._

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Tema: Descriptive Linguistics

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 08:49

Para: Rachel Berry

_¿Seguir Reglas? No sabes bien como que aparece en el Diccionario Webster_

_Quinn Fabray_

_CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Tema: Linguistica descriptiva

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 08:52

Para: Quinn Fabray

_Es un asunto entre obsesa del control y acosadora. Y la lingüística descriptiva es un límite duro para mí._

_¿Quieres dejar de molestarme ahora? Me gustaría ir a trabajar en mi coche nuevo._

_Rachel._

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Tema: Mujeres jóvenes desafiantes pero divertidas

Dia: Mayo 27 20112 08:56

Para: Rachel Berry

_Conduce con cuidado señorita Berry._

_Quinn Fabray_

_CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

El Audi es un placer de conducir. Tiene dirección asistida. Wanda, mi Beetle, no tiene ningún poder en ella en absoluto en cualquier lugar, así que mi entrenamiento diario, en que estaba conduciendo mi Beetle, cesara.

Mientras conduzco, trato de analizar nuestro intercambio de correos electrónicos. Es una condescendiente hija de puta a veces. Y entonces pienso en Judy y me siento culpable. Pero, por supuesto, ella no era su madre biológica. Hmm eso es todo un mundo de dolor desconocido. Bueno, condescendiente hija de puta funciona bien entonces. Si. Soy una adulta, gracias por recordarme, Quinn Fabray, y es mi decisión. Aceptar el contrato o no.

Me bajo en el estacionamiento de Clayton. Me cuesta creer que es mi último día. Afortunadamente, la tienda está ocupada y el tiempo pasa rápidamente. A la hora del almuerzo, el Sr. Clayton me llama desde el almacén. El está de pie junto a un Servicio de mensajería de motocicleta.

— ¿La señorita Berry? —el mensajero pregunta. Frunzo el ceño interrogativamente al Señor Clayton, quien se encoge de hombros, tan sorprendido como yo.

Mi corazón se hunde. ¿Qué me ha enviado Quinn ahora? Firmo para el pequeño paquete y lo abro de inmediato. Se trata de una BlackBerry. Mi corazón se hunde aun más. La enciendo.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Tema: BlackBerry ON

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 11:15

Para: Rachel Berry

_Tengo que ser capaz de contactar con usted en todo momento y dado que esta es su forma más honesta de comunicación, me di cuenta que necesitaba un BlackBerry._

_Quinn Fabray_

_CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Tema: El consumismo Gone Mad

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 13:22

Para: Quinn Fabray

_Creo que es necesario llamar al Dr. Flynn en estos momentos. Sus tendencias acosadoras se están ejecutando salvajemente._

_Estoy en el trabajo. Te enviare un correo electrónico cuando llegue a casa._

_Gracias por otro gadget._

_No me equivoque cuando dije que eras adicta a gastar el dinero._

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

_Rachel._

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Tema: La sagacidad de alguien tan joven

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 13:24

Para: Rachel Berry

_Punto a su favor, bien hecho como siempre señorita Berry._

_El Dr. Flynn está de vacaciones._

_Y hago esto porque puedo._

_Quinn Fabray_

_CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

Puse la cosa en mi bolsillo trasero, ya odiándolo. Quinn es adicta a los mensajes electrónicos… Se supone que debo estar trabajando. El regalo de Quinn Zumba una vez contra mi trasero... Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo ignoro.

A las cuatro, el Sr. y la Sra. Clayton reúnen a todos los demás empleados en la tienda, y durante un discurso vergonzoso, me presentan con un cheque por trescientos dólares. En ese momento, tres semanas de - exámenes, graduación, intenso, jodido, la floración de los multimillonarios, limites duros y blandos, salas de juegos que no tienen consolas, paseos en helicóptero…

Mi subconsciente es una bola de Nervios y Terror. Abrazo a los Clayton duro. Han sido amables y generosos, les echare de menos.

San está saliendo de su coche cuando llego a casa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Dice en tono acusador, apuntando hacia el Audi. No puedo resistir.

—Es un coche —digo en broma. Ella entrecierra los ojos. —Mi regalo de graduación—. Trato de actuar indiferente.

Su boca se abre.

—Generosa, a la par que hija de puta, ¿no? —Asentí con la cabeza.

—Trate de no aceptarlo, pero, francamente, no vale la pena la lucha.

San frunce los labios.

—No es de extrañar que estés tan abrumada. Observe que se quedo.

—Si —Sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Vamos a terminar de empacar?

Asiento con la cabeza y sigo adentro con ella.

Reviso el correo electrónico de Quinn.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Tema: Domingo

Dia: Mayo 27 2012 13:40

Para: Rachel Berry

_¿Quieres que te vea a 1 p.m. del domingo?_

_El médico estará en casa para verte a las 1:30. Me voy a Seattle ahora._

_Espero que su traslado vaya bien, y te espero el domingo._

_Quinn Fabray_

_CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

Decido que le enviare un correo electrónico una vez que haya terminado de empacar, me uno a San a hacer las maletas.

Santana y yo estamos en la cocina cuando escuchamos un golpe en la puerta. Taylor se encuentra en el porche, con su traje impecable. Me doy cuenta de la traza del ex ejército en su corte de pelo, el físico del ajuste, y su fría mirada.

—Señorita Berry —dice—. He venido por su coche.

—Oh, si, por supuesto. Venga, voy a recoger las llaves.

Le doy las llaves, y andamos en un silencio incomodo para mí hacia el Beetle de color azul claro. Abro la puerta y retiro la linterna de la guantera. Eso es todo. No tengo nada más que es personal en Wanda. Adiós, Wanda. Gracias. Acaricio su techo mientras cierro la puerta del pasajero.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha trabajado para la Señora Fabray? —Pregunto.

—Cuatro años, señorita Berry.

De repente, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de bombardearlo con preguntas. Lo que este hombre debe saber acerca de Quinn, todos sus secretos. Pero entonces es muy probable que el firmara un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Lo miro nerviosamente. El tiene la misma expresión taciturna como Leroy a veces

—Es una buena mujer, señorita Berry, —dice, y sonríe ligeramente. Con eso, el me da una leve inclinación de cabeza, se sube a mi coche, y se aleja.

Muchos cambios en tres semanas, creo que todo está pasando muy rápido…

Quinn, apartamento nuevo, auto nuevo, No más trabajo en la tienda, deje mi virginidad, y de que modo… Todo un ciclo de cambios.

**LISTO... Ja ahora si, Quinn tiene sentimientos ven?**

**el drama vendrá... y algo fuerte... pero tranquilas...**

**BESOS VOLADORES**


	32. Charlie Tango

Taylor piensa que es una buena mujer. ¿Puedo creerle?

Finn se une a nosotras con comida china y unas botellas de cerveza. Ya hemos terminado. Estamos embaladas y listas para mudarnos.

Finn trae varias botellas de cerveza, y San y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras él está con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo entre nosotras. Vemos la televisión basura, bebemos cerveza, y como transcurre la noche, con cariño y en voz alta recordamos que la cerveza tiene efecto. Han sido unos buenos cuatro años. El ambiente entre Finn y yo ha vuelto a la normalidad, el intento de beso se ha olvidado.

Hay un golpe en la puerta, y mi corazón salta en mi garganta. ¿Sera Quinn?

Santana abre la puerta y por su gesto de emoción sé que no es Quinn sino Britt. La rubia se apodera de San al puro estilo de Hollywood sujetándola por las caderas mientras le planta un profundo beso, y Santana no se queda atrás, pues con sus brazos sujeta a Britt por la nuca. Honestamente... conseguíos una habitación.

Finn y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Estoy consternada por la falta de modestia de este par.

— ¿Vamos a caminar hacia el bar? —Le pido a Finn, quien asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Estamos demasiado incómodos con la determinación del sexo sin límites que se desarrolla en frente de nosotros. Luego de unos segundos San me mira, completamente ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes.

—Finn y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa rápida. —Pongo los ojos en ella. !Ja! Se ha enamorado.

—Está bien —sonríe

—Hola Britt, adiós Britt.

Ella me guiña un ojo azul grande, y Finn y yo estamos fuera de la puerta, riendo como adolescentes.

A medida que paseamos por el bar, le pase el brazo por medio de Finn. Dios, el es tan sencillo.

—Todavía vienes a la apertura de mi exhibición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Finn, ¿cuándo es?

—El 9 de Junio.

— ¿Que día es ese? —Repentinamente entro en pánico.

—Es un jueves.

—Si, debería poder llegar… ¿Y nos visitaras en Seattle?

—Intenta detenerme. —Sonríe, mientras seguimos caminando.

Es tarde cuando vuelvo del bar. San y Britt no están donde pueda verlas, pero Dios, se les puede escuchar. _Mierda_. Espero no ser tan ruidosa. Sé que Quinn no lo es. Me sonrojo con el pensamiento y escapo a mi habitación.

Después de un corto abrazo no tan incomodo gracias a Dios, Finn se ha ido. No sé cuando lo veré de nuevo, probablemente en su exhibición fotográfica, y una vez más, estoy sorprendida de que el finalmente tenga una. Lo extrañaré a él y su encanto juvenil. No pude decirle sobre el Beetle, se que enloquecerá cuando se entere, y solo puedo lidiar con una persona enloquecida a la vez.

Una vez que estoy en mi habitación, reviso la computadora y, por supuesto, hay un e-mail de Quinn.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: ¿En donde estas?

Fecha: Mayo 27 2012 22:14

Para: Rachel Berry

"_Estoy en el trabajo. Te enviare un mail cuando llegue a casa_". ¿Todavía estas en el trabajo o has empacado tu teléfono, Blackberry y MacBook? Llámame, o puede que me vea forzada a llamar a Brittany.

Quinn Fabray CEO, Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda_._

Agarro mi teléfono. Cinco llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje de voz. Tentativamente, escucho el mensaje. Es Quinn.

* * *

"_Creo que necesitas aprender a manejar mis expectativas. No soy una de esas personas paciente. Si dices que vas a contactarme cuando termines de trabajar, entonces deberías tener la decencia de hacerlo. De lo contrario, me preocupo, y no es una emoción con la que sea familiar, y no la tolero muy bien. Llámame."_

* * *

Doble mierda. ¿Alguna vez me dejara descansar? Frunzo el ceño al teléfono. Con un profundo miedo desenredándose en mi estomago, busco su número y le doy marcar. Mi corazón está en mi boca mientras espero que responda. Finalmente después de 4 tonos descuelga la llamada.

—Hola —dice suavemente, y su respuesta me desequilibra porque estoy esperando su rabia, pero solo suena aliviada

—Hola —murmuro.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé. Lamento no responder, pero estoy bien.

Ella hace una pausa por un momento.

— ¿Tuviste una noche placentera? —Es secamente cortes.

—Sí. Terminamos de empacar y San y yo compartimos comida China a domicilio con Finn. — Cierro los ojos fuertemente cuando digo el nombre de mi amigo. Quinn no dice nada. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto para llenar el repentino abismo ensordecedor de silencio.

Eventualmente, suspira.

—Fui a una cena de recaudación de fondos. Fue aburrida a muerte. Me fui tan pronto como pude.

Suena tan triste y resignada. Mi corazón se aprieta. La imagino todas esas noches atrás, sentada frente al piano en su enorme sala y la insoportable melancolía amarga de la música que estaba tocando.

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí —susurro, porque tengo una urgencia de sostenerla. Calmarla. Incluso aunque no me dejara. Quiero su proximidad.

— ¿De verdad? —murmura suavemente.

_¡Dios mío! _Esto no suena como ella, y mi cuero cabelludo pica con naciente aprehensión.

—Si —susurro. Después de una eternidad, Quinn suspira.

— ¿Te veré el Domingo?

—Sí, el domingo —murmuro, y un escalofrió se desliza por mi cuerpo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

—Buena suerte con tu mudanza mañana, Rach. —Su voz es suave. Y ambas estamos esperando en el teléfono como adolescentes, ninguna de las dos queriendo colgar.

—Cuelga tú —susurro.

Finalmente, siento su sonrisa.

—No, cuelga tú. —Y se que esta sonriendo ampliamente.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Tampoco yo.

— ¿Estabas muy enojada conmigo?

—Si

— ¿Todavía lo estás?

—No.

— ¿Así que no vas a castigarme?

—No. Soy más de en el momento.

—Lo he notado.

—Puedes colgar ahora, Señorita Berry.

— ¿De verdad quiere que lo haga, Ama?

Esta sorprendida por como la he llamado, lo sé por el suspiro seco que he escuchado

—Ve a la cama, Rachel.

—Sí, Ama.

Ambas permanecemos en la línea.

— ¿Alguna vez crees que serás capaz de hacer lo que te dicen? —Esta maravillada y exasperada a la vez.

—Tal vez. Lo veremos después del domingo. —Y presiono "finalizar" en el teléfono.

* * *

Britt se para y admira su trabajo. Ha re-enchufado nuestro TV en el sistema satelital en nuestro nuevo apartamento en Pike Place Market. San y yo caemos en el sofá riendo, impresionadas por su destreza con un taladro. La pantalla plana luce rara contra el ladrillo del depósito convertido, pero no hay duda de que me acostumbrare a ello.

—Mira, Sany, es fácil. —Ella le sonríe con una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos a San, y la latina casi se disuelve literalmente en el sofá.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al par.

— ¿Britt, te quedas a comer? — Le pregunto

—Me encantaría quedarme, pero mi Hermano menor está de regreso de Paris. Hay una cena familiar obligatoria esta noche.

— ¿Puedes pasar después? —Pregunta San tentativamente, toda suave y no-como Satan.

Me paro y me abro a la cocina con la pretensión de desempacar las cajas. Ellas se van a poner cariñosas.

—Veré si puedo escapar —promete ella.

—Bajare contigo. —San sonríe.

—Nos vemos, Rach. —Britt sonríe.

—Hasta luego, Britt. Saluda a Quinn de mi parte.

— ¿Solo la saludo? —Sus cejas se enarcan sugestivamente.

—Sí. —Me sonrojo. Ella me guiña un ojo, y yo me pongo carmesí mientras ella sigue a San fuera del apartamento.

Brittany es adorable y tan diferente de Quinn. Ella es cálida, abierta, cariñosa, muy cariñosa, demasiado cariñosa, con San. Apenas pueden mantener sus manos lejos de la otra, para ser honesta les tengo un poco de envidia.

San regresa cerca de veinte minutos después con pizza, y nos sentamos, rodeadas de cajas, en nuestro nuevo espacio abierto, comiendo directo de la caja. El papa de San nos ha dejado orgullosas. El apartamento no es enorme, pero lo suficientemente grande, con tres habitaciones y una gran sala que da hacia el mismo Pike Place Market. Tiene sólidos pisos de madera y ladrillo rojo, y los mesones de la cocina son de suave concretos, muy utilitarios, muy de ahora. Ambas amamos el hecho de que estaremos en el corazón de la ciudad.

A las ocho, el teléfono de la entrada vibra. San se levanta de un salto y mi corazón salta a mi boca.

—Una entrega, Señorita Berry, Señorita Lopez. —La decepción fluye libremente e

Inesperadamente a través de mis venas. No es Quinn.

—Segundo piso, apartamento dos.

San deja entrar al repartidor. Se queda boquiabierto cuando ve a la latina, con sus pantalones ajustados, camiseta y cabello recogido a lo alto con algunas hebras sueltas. Ella tiene ese efecto en los hombres.

El repartidor Sostiene una botella de champagne con un globo en forma de helicóptero adjunto. Santana le da una deslumbrante sonrisa para que vaya por su camino y procede a leer la tarjeta para mí.

_Señoritas, Buena suerte en su nuevo hogar, Quinn Fabray._

Santana sacude la cabeza con desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué no puede escribir "De Quinn"? ¿Y que hay con lo del raro globo en forma de helicóptero?

—Charlie Tango.

— ¿Qué?

—Quinn me trajo a Seattle en su helicóptero. —Me encojo de hombros.

San me mira boquiabierta. Tengo que decirlo —amo estas ocasiones—, Santana López, callada y anonadada, son ocasiones tan raras. Tomo un corto y lujoso momento para disfrutarlo.

—Sip, tiene un helicóptero, que vuela ella misma —digo orgullosamente.

—Por supuesto que la obscenamente rica bastarda tiene un helicóptero. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Santana me mira acusadoramente, pero esta sonriendo, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

—He tenido muchas cosas en mi mente últimamente.

Ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Vas a estar bien mientras no estoy? –Pregunta San.

—Por supuesto —conteste tranquila. Nueva ciudad, sin trabajo... Novia loca.

— ¿Le diste nuestra dirección?

—No, pero acechar es una de sus especialidades —Reflexiono, realista.

La frente de San se arruga más.

—De alguna manera, no estoy sorprendida.

* * *

Era temprano para una mañana gris de un domingo después de una noche de sueño sorprendentemente refrescante y de estar despierta, recostada, mirando mis cajas._ Realmente_ _deberías estar desempacando eso, _gruñía mi subconsciente, juntando sus labios de arpía. _No..._ _Hoy es el día_. Mi diosa interna esta a su lado, saltando de un pie al otro. La anticipación cuelga pesada y solemne sobre mi cabeza como una oscura nube de tormenta tropical. Las mariposas inundan mi vientre, tanto como un dolor más oscuro, carnal, encantador, mientras trato de imaginarme que me hará... Y por supuesto, ¿tengo que firmar ese maldito contrato? Escucho el sonido de un correo entrante de la maquina en el piso al lado de mi cama.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Mi vida en números.

Fecha: 08:04 del 29 de mayo del 2012.

Para: Rachel Berry.

Si conduces necesitaras el código de acceso para el garaje bajo tierra de Escala: 146963.

Estaciona en el espacio 5, es uno de los míos. Código para el ascensor: 1880.

Quinn FabrayCEO, Propiedad de la Empresa Fabray S.A.

* * *

De: Rachel Berry

Asunto: Una excelente cosecha.

Fecha: 08:08 del 29 de mayo del 2012.

Para: Quinn Fabray

Entendido. Gracias por el champan y por considerar a Charlie Tango que ahora está atado a mi cama.

Rach.

* * *

De: Quinn Fabray

Asunto: Envidia

Fecha: 08:11 del 29 de marzo del 2012.

Para: Rachel Berry

De nada. No llegues tarde.

Suerte Charlie Tango.

Quinn FabrayCEO, Propiedad de la Empresa Fabray S.A.

* * *

Giro mis ojos ante su carácter de mandóna pero su última línea me hace sonreír. Me dirijo al baño, preguntándome si Britt volvió anoche y tratando de controlar mis nervios.

¡Puedo manejar al Audi con tacos altos! A las 12:55 p.m. precisamente, estaciono en el garaje de Escala en el espacio cinco. ¿Cuántos lugares tiene? El Audi SUV esta acá, el R8, y dos Audi SUVs mas pequeños... _Mmm_. Reviso mi rímel rara vez usado a la luz en el espejo de delante de mi parabrisas. No tenia uno de estos en el Escarabajo.

¡Vamos niña! Mi diosa interna tiene sus pompones en la mano, está en el modo porrista. En los infinitos espejos del ascensor, revise mi vestido color ciruela, bueno, el vestido color ciruela de Santana. La última vez que lo use, ella quiso quitármelo. Mi cuerpo toma ese pensamiento. Dios mío, el sentimiento es exquisito y me quita la respiración. Estoy usando la ropa interior que Taylor compro para mí.

Las puertas se abren, y estoy frente al vestíbulo del departamento once. Taylor está en la doble puerta cuando salgo del ascensor.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Berry —dice.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Rachel.

—Rachel —sonríe.

—La Sñra. Fabray esta esperándote.

_Apuesto que sí._

Quinn está sentada en el sofá del living leyendo los diarios del domingo. Levanta la vista cuando Taylor me dirige dentro del living. La habitación es exactamente como la recuerdo, ha pasado toda una semana desde que estuve acá, pero se siente mucho más. Quinn parece tranquila y calmada, realmente parece celestial.

Ella está con su camisa blanca de lino y unos jeans, con unos tacos altos negros. Su pelo esta alborotado y despeinado y sus ojos verdes brillan con maldad. Su belleza me deja con la boca abierta. Ella se para y da un paso hacia mí, una divertida sonrisa evaluadora sobre mis labios esculpidos.

Me quedo inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación, paralizada por su belleza y la dulce anticipación de lo que venía. La familiar carga esta acá entre nosotras, chispeando despacio en mi vientre, arrastrándome hacia ella.

—Mmm... Ese vestido —murmura con aprobación mientras mira hacia abajo—. Bienvenida de nuevo Señorita Berry —susurra y, sujetando mi barbilla, se inclina hacia abajo y me da un apacible beso ligero en mis labios.

El toque de sus labios con los míos retumba a través de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se dificulta.

—Hola —susurro mientras enrojezco.

—Estas a tiempo. Me gusta la puntualidad. Ven —Toma mi mano y me conduce al sofá—. Quiero mostrarte algo —dice cuando nos sentamos. Me da el Seattle Times. En la pagina ocho, hay una fotografía de nosotras juntas en la ceremonia de graduación. Mierda. Estoy en el diario. Compruebo el titulo.

_Quinn Fabray y una amiga en la fiesta de graduación en WSU Vancouver._

Me rió.

—Así que ahora soy tu "amiga".

—Parecería. Y esta en los diarios, así que debe ser verdad —ella sonríe con satisfacción.

Sentada a mi lado, todo su cuerpo girado hacia mí, una de sus largas piernas bajo la otra. Estirándose, pone mi pelo tras mi oreja con su dedo índice. Mi cuerpo cobra vida ante su tacto, esperando y necesitando.

—Entonces Rachel, tienes una mejor idea sobre que soy desde la última vez que estuviste acá.

—Si —_ ¿A dónde va con esto?_

—Y todavía volviste.

Asiento tímidamente y sus ojos Verdes resplandecen. Sacude su cabeza ligeramente mientras lucha con alguna idea.

— ¿Has comido? —pregunta por arte de magia.

_Mierda._

—No.

— ¿Estas hambrienta? —Realmente trata de no parecer enfadada.

—No de comida —susurro, y las ventanas de su nariz estallan ligeramente reaccionando.

Se inclina hacia adelante y susurra en mi oído.

—Estas más impaciente que nunca, Señorita Berry, y solo para confiarle un pequeño secreto, yo también. Pero la Dra. Greene vendrá pronto —Ella se sienta—. Desearía que comieras —me regaña suavemente.

Mi sangre acalorada se enfría. Dios mío, la doctora. Lo había olvidado.

— ¿Que puedes decirme acerca de la Dra. Greene? —le pregunto para distraernos a las dos.

—Ella es la mejor obstetra-ginecóloga en todo Seattle. ¿Que mas puedo decir? —Se encoge.

Asentí. Dios, si ella es la mejor obstetra-ginecóloga, Quinn lo ha programado para que me vea un domingo, ¡al mediodía! No puedo imaginarme cuánto cuesta eso.

Quinn frunce el ceño de repente como si recordara algo desagradable.

—Rachel, a mi madre le gustaría que vengas a cenar esta noche. Creo que Brittany también le preguntara a San. No sé qué piensas sobre eso. Seria extraño para mi presentarte a mi familia.

¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Estas avergonzada de mi? —No puedo ocultar el tono herido en mi voz.

—Por supuesto que no —Ella rueda sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué es extraño?

—Porque nunca antes lo he hecho.

— ¿Por qué puedes rodar tus ojos y yo no?

Parpadea.

—No fui consciente de que lo hice.

—Normalmente yo tampoco —le dije enojada.

Quinn me mira, sin hablar. Taylor aparece en la puerta.

—La Dra. Greene está aquí, señora.

—Acompáñala a la habitación de la Señorita Berry.

_¡La habitación de la Señorita Berry!_

— ¿Lista para una contracepción? —me pregunta mientras se para y me ofrece su mano.

— No vas a venir ¿no? — Jadeo, sobresaltada.

Quinn ríe.

—Pagaría mucho dinero para mirar, créeme Rach, pero no creo que la doctora lo apruebe.

Tomo su mano y ella me atrae hacia sus brazos y me besa profundamente. Caigo en sus brazos, tomada por sorpresa. Su mano en mi cabello sosteniendo mi cabeza, ella me atrae contra ella, su frente contra la mía.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —susurra—. No puedo esperar a tenerte desnuda.

* * *

**Buenas. Bien, espero les guste la actualización y la disfruten...**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto ¿ok? Gracias por los comentarios y buenas vibras. **

**PD: No es una adaptación tan directa del libro, hay cosillas que me gustan cambiar =) espero no les moleste. **

**CORY Q.E.P.D :( **


	33. Complacer

La Dra. Greene es alta, rubia, e impecable, vestida con un traje azul marino. Me recuerda a las mujeres que trabajan en la oficina de Quinn. Ella es como un modelo idéntico de otra rubia perfecta. Su largo cabello está atrapado en un elegante moño. Ella debe tener unos cuarenta años.

—Sñra Fabray. —Ella sacude la mano tendida de Quinn.

—Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo —dice mi rubia.

—No hay ningún problema. Señora Fabray. Señorita Berry. —Ella sonríe, sus ojos son frescos y evaluadores.

Nos damos la mano, y sé que ella es una de esas mujeres que no toleran a los tontos. Al igual que San. Ella me agrada de inmediato. Ella le da una mirada mordaz a Quinn, y después de un torpe latido, Quinn toma su señal.

—Voy a estar abajo —murmura, y deja lo que va a ser mi dormitorio.

—Bueno, Señorita Berry. La Sñra. Fabray me está pagando una pequeña fortuna para atenderla. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Yo… Bueno, quisiera saber… ¿Usted conoce a Quinn? — Le cuestiono con un poco de dudas, pues quiero saber si ella conoce la condición de mi rubia.

Una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo me hace entender que si.

—Claro señorita Berry, mi padre es el médico de cabecera de la señora Fabray. Se lo suficiente para poder aclararle cualquier duda referente al tema.

Suspiro aliviada, la doctora Greene es de confianza.

—Siendo de esa manera, me preguntaba si yo…. Bueno si yo, en algún momento… ¿Quinn puede dejarme embarazada? — Pregunto finalmente.

—La señora Fabray puede dejarla embarazada Señorita Berry— Me comenta con una encantadora sonrisa.

Mi cara debe de ser todo un poema, debo cuidarme.

Después de un minucioso examen y una prolongada discusión, la Dra. Greene y yo elegimos la mini píldora. Ella me escribe una receta pre-pago y me instruye a recogerlas mañana. Me encanta su actitud sensata - me ha dado conferencias hasta que ella esta tan azul como el vestido, acerca de tomarla a la misma hora cada día. Y puedo decir que está ardiendo de curiosidad acerca de mi llamada relación con Quinn Fabray. De alguna manera no creo que luciera un aspecto tan tranquilo y sereno si ella hubiera visto su Salón Rojo del Dolor. Me ruborizo mientras pasamos la puerta cerrada y bajo la cabeza escaleras abajo a la galería de arte que es la Sala de estar de Quinn.

Quinn está leyendo, sentada en su sofá. Un aria impresionante está sonando en el equipo de música, girando alrededor de ella, envolviéndola, llenando la habitación con una canción dulce, conmovedora. Por un momento, se ve serena. Se vuelve y mira hacia nosotras cuando entramos y sonríe con gusto hacia mí.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunta como si estuviera sinceramente interesada.

Señala con el mando a distancia una elegante caja blanca debajo de la chimenea que alberga su iPod, y la exquisita melodía se desvanece, pero sigue en el fondo. De pie, camina hacia nosotros.

—Si, Sñra. Fabray. Cuide de ella, es una mujer hermosa, joven y brillante. —Le dice, y sin ningún pudor o miedo me guiña un ojo.

Quinn se sorprende, al igual que yo.

¿Está dándole algún tipo de advertencia no tan sutil? Quinn se recupera.

—Tengo toda la intención —murmura, desconcertada y se acerca a darme un beso en mi cabeza.

Mirándola, me encojo de hombros, avergonzada.

—Le enviare mi cuenta —dice Greene secamente mientras le da la mano. —Buenos días y buena suerte para ti, Rachel. —Ella sonríe, mientras nos damos la mano.

Taylor aparece de la nada para acompañarla por las puertas dobles y fuera del ascensor. Mientras yo me pregunto ¿Como hará eso? ¿Dónde se esconde?

— ¿Que fue eso? —Quinn pregunta, en su tono posesivo.

— ¿El que? — No se a que se refiere, bueno me hago a una idea.

Suspira, y levanta su ceja, ¡Dios mío! Esa ceja es mi perdición.

—Rachel. — Demanda con su rostro serio

—Yo no hice nada. Solo fue una consulta. Me ha recomendado algunas cosas, ya sabes, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Ok — responde neutral y pasa su mano por su cabellera rubia alborotada, mientras relaja su gesto — ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Muy bien, gracias. Ella dijo que tenía que abstenerme de toda actividad sexual durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

La boca de Quinn cae abierta en estado de shock, y no puedo mantener mas una cara seria y empiezo a sonreírle como un idiota.

— ¡Caíste!

Entorna los ojos, e inmediatamente dejo de reír. De hecho, parece más bien algo imperdonable.

Oh, mierda. Mi subconsciente se acobarda en la esquina ya que toda la sangre fluye de mi cara, y me imagino que me pone sobre sus rodillas otra vez.

— ¡Caíste! —dice y sonríe. Me agarra por la cintura y me jala contra ella—. Tu eres incorregible, Señorita Berry —murmura, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras teje sus dedos en mi cabello, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar. Me besa, duro, y me aferro a sus fuertes y suaves brazos por apoyo. —Por mucho que me gustaría tenerte aquí, ahora, necesitas comer y yo también, no quiero que mueras sobre mi más adelante —murmura contra mis labios.

— ¿Es mi cuerpo todo lo que quieres de mi? —le susurro.

—Eso, y tu inteligente boca —respira.

Me besa apasionadamente una vez más, y luego, bruscamente, me libera, tomando mi mano y me lleva a la cocina. Me tambaleo. Un minuto estamos bromeando y al siguiente... Abanico mi cara caliente. Ella es sexo con piernas, y ahora tengo que recuperar mi equilibrio y comer algo. El aria sigue sonando en el fondo.

— ¿Que es esa música?

—Villa Lobos, un aria de Bachianas Brasileiras. Buena, ¿no?

—Si —murmuro en total acuerdo.

La barra de desayuno está prevista para dos personas; Quinn tiene una ensaladera en la nevera.

— ¿Ensalada Cesar está bien?

Oh, gracias a Dios, nada demasiado pesado.

—Sí, bien, gracias.

La observo mientras se mueve con gracia a través de su cocina. Esta tan a gusto con su cuerpo en un nivel, pero no le gusta que la toquen... así que quizás en el fondo no lo está.

— ¿En que estas pensando? —pregunta, despertándome de mi ensueño. Me ruborizo.

—Estaba viendo la forma en que te mueves.

Levanta una ceja, divertida.

— ¿Y? —dice secamente.

Me ruborizo un poco más.

—Eres muy elegante.

Sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, sosteniendo una botella de vino

— ¿Chablis?

—Por favor.

—Sírvete tú misma la ensalada —dice, con voz suave—. Dime ¿Por cuál método optaste?

Estoy momentáneamente confundida por su pregunta, cuando me doy cuenta de que está Hablando de la visita de la Dra. Greene.

—Mini píldora.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y recordaras tomarla regularmente, en el momento adecuado, todos los días?

Por Dios... por supuesto que lo hare. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Me ruborizo al pensar que, probablemente, algunas de sus antiguas sumisas ya habían optado por ese método

—Estoy segura de que me acordare —me quejo con sequedad.

Me mira con divertida condescendencia.

—Voy a poner una alarma en mi calendario. —Sonríe— Come.

La ensalada Cesar esta deliciosa. Para mi sorpresa, me muero de hambre, y por primera vez desde que estoy con ella, termino mi comida antes que Quinn. El vino es fresco, limpio y afrutado.

— ¿Deseosa como siempre, Señorita Berry? —dice sonriendo hacia mi plato vació.

La miro desde abajo de mis pestañas.

—Si —le susurro.

Contiene el aliento. Y mientras mira fijamente hacia mí, siento la atmósfera entre nosotras poco a poco cambiando, evolucionando... cargándose. Su mirada va de oscuridad a arder, me lleva con ella. Se pone de pie, cerrando la distancia entre nosotras, y tira de mí en el taburete de la barra a sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto? —respira, mirándome fijamente.

—No he firmado nada.

—Ya lo sé. Pero estoy rompiendo todas las reglas en estos días.

— ¿Vas a pegarme?

—Sí, pero no voy a hacerte daño. No quiero castigarte en este momento. Si me hubieras visto ayer por la tarde, bueno, eso habría sido una historia diferente.

¡Santo cielo. Ella quiere hacerme daño... ¿Cómo puedo lidiar con esto? No puedo ocultar el horror en la cara.

—No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, Rach. Una de las razones por las que la gente como yo hace esto, es porque nos gusta ya sea para dar o recibir dolor. Es muy simple. Tu no, así que pase mucho tiempo de ayer pensando en eso.

Quinn me tira contra ella, y su erección presiona en mi vientre. Debo correr, pero no puedo. Me siento atraída por ella en un nivel profundo, elemental, que no puedo empezar a entender.

— ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? —susurro.

—No, y ahora mismo, solo quiero atarte y follarte sin sentido. ¿Estás lista para esto?

—Si—respiro, ya que todo en mi cuerpo se tensa a la vez... wow.

—Bueno. Ven. —Toma mi mano, y dejando todos los platos sucios en la barra de desayuno, nos dirigimos al piso de arriba.

Mi corazón empieza a golpear. Esto es todo. Realmente voy a hacer esto. Mi diosa interior está girando como una bailarina de clase mundial, pirueta tras pirueta. Abre la puerta de su cuarto de juegos, dejándome de nuevo de pie para que camine a través, y estoy una vez más en el Salón Rojo del Dolor. Es el mismo, el olor de cuero, cítrico, barniz y madera oscura, todo muy sensual. Mi sangre está corriendo caliente y asustada por mi cuerpo, la adrenalina mezclada con la lujuria y deseo. Es un coctel potente y embriagador. La postura de Quinn ha cambiado completamente, sutilmente alterada, más fuerte y cruel. Ella me mira y sus ojos están calientes, perdidos en la lujuria… hipnóticos.

—Cuando estés aquí, eres completamente mía — suspira, cada palabra lenta y medida—Para hacer lo que yo quiero. ¿Lo entiendes? —Su mirada es tan intensa.

Mi boca se seca, mi corazón estallando por encontrar una manera para salir de mi pecho.

—Quítate tus zapatos —ordena suavemente.

Trago, y tontamente, me los quito. Ella se inclina, los recoge y los deposita junto a la puerta.

—Bien. No dudes cuando te pida que hagas algo. Ahora voy a quitarte este vestido. Algo que he querido hacer por días si recuerdo bien. Quiero que estés cómoda con tu cuerpo, Rachel, y me gustaría verlo todo. Es una alegría contemplarlo. De hecho, podría verte todo el día, y te quiero sin vergüenza y sin pena de tu desnudez. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

— ¿Si qué? —Ella se inclina, mirando.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien. Levanta tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

Hago como me instruye, y ella se agacha. Lentamente, sube el vestido por mis muslos, mis caderas, mi estomago, mis pechos, mis hombros y por encima de mi cabeza. Quinn se mueve hacia atrás para examinarme y distraídamente dobla mi vestido, sin quitar los ojos de mí. Lo coloca en el gran armario junto a la puerta. Estirándose, levanta mi barbilla.

—Estas mordiendo tu labio —suspira—. Sabes lo que me hace esto —añade sombríamente— Voltéate.

Me volteo de inmediato, sin dudar. Ella desabrocha mi sostén y luego toma ambas tiras, lentamente lo baja por mis brazos, acariciando mi piel con sus dedos y las puntas de sus uñas mientras desliza mi sostén hacia afuera. Su toque envía escalofríos por mi columna, despertando cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Esta detrás de mí, tan cerca que siento el calor radiando de ella, calentándome, calentándome toda. Quinn jala mi cabello que está cayendo por mi espalda, agarra un puñado en mi nuca, y mueve mi cabeza hacia un lado. Ella pasa su nariz por mi cuello expuesto, inhalando todo el camino, luego hacia mi oreja. Los músculos en mi estomago se aprietan, carnal y deseosa. Joder, ella apenas me ha tocado, y ya la quiero.

—Hueles tan divino como siempre, Rachel —susurra mientras me da un suave beso en mi oreja.

Gimo.

—Callada —suspira— No hagas ningún sonido. — dice jalando mí cabello detrás de mí, para mi sorpresa comienza a trenzarlo en una larga trenza, sus dedos rápidos y hábiles.

La ata con una banda para el cabello cuando termina y le da un pequeño jalón así que estoy forzada contra ella.

—Me gusta trenzada aquí —susurra.

Hmm… ¿Por qué? suelta mi cabello.

—Date la vuelta —ordena.

Hago como me dice, mi respiración superficial, miedo y ansiedad mezclados. Es una mezcla embriagadora.

—Cuando te diga que vengas aquí, así es como te vestirás. Solo con tus bragas. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

— ¿Si, qué?

—Sí, Señora.

Un rastro de sonrisa levanta las esquinas de su boca.

—Buena chica. —Sus ojos queman en los míos—. Cuando te diga que vengas aquí, espero que te arrodilles allá. —Señala un lugar junto a la puerta—. Hazlo ahora.

Pestañeo procesando sus palabras, y hago tontamente como me dice.

—Puedes sentarte en tus tobillos. —Me siento—. Pon tus manos y antebrazos en tus muslos. Ahora abre tus piernas. Mas. Mas. Perfecto. Mira al suelo.

Quinn camina hacia mí, y puedo ver sus pies en mi campo de visión. Pies descalzos. Debería estar tomando notas si ella quiere que yo recuerde esto. Se agacha y agarra mi trenza de nuevo. Luego mueve mi cabeza hacia atrás así que la miro.

— ¿Recordaras esta posición, Rachel?

—Sí, Señora.

—Bien. Quédate aquí, no te muevas. — Y deja la habitación.

Estoy de rodillas, esperando. ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Qué va a hacerme? El tiempo se mueve.

No tengo idea de cuánto me deja así… unos cuantos minutos, ¿cinco, diez? Mi respiración se vuelve más superficial. La anticipación me esta devorando desde adentro hacia afuera. Y de repente regresa, y de golpe estoy más calmada y excitada en cada respiración. ¿Podría estar más excitada? Puedo ver sus pies. Se ha cambiado sus vaqueros. Estos son más viejos, suaves, rasgados y muy lavados. Santa vaca. Estos vaqueros son calientes.

Cierra la puerta y cuelga algo detrás.

—Buena chica, Rachel. Te ves adorable de esa manera. Muy bien. De pie.

Me pongo de pie pero mantengo mi cabeza agachada.

—Puedes mirarme.

La miro, y me está mirando atentamente, evaluando, pero sus ojos suaves. Se ha quitado su camisa y esta con un ajustado brasier de encaje negro. Oh mi Dios… quiero tocarla. El botón superior de sus vaqueros está sin abotonar.

— Ahora voy a encadenarte, Rachel. Dame tu mano derecha. —Le doy mi mano.

Ella voltea la palma hacia arriba, y antes de que lo sepa, aplasta un látigo que no había notado en su mano derecha. Sucede tan rápido que la sorpresa a duras penas se registra. Incluso más asombroso, no duele. Bueno, no mucho, solo un escozor.

— ¿Cómo se siente eso? —pregunta.

Pestañeo mirándola, confundida.

—Respóndeme.

—Bien. —Frunzo el ceño.

—No frunzas el ceño.

Pestañeo e intento estar calmada. Tengo éxito.

— ¿Eso dolió?

—No.

—Esto no va a doler. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. —Mi voz es insegura. ¿En verdad no va a doler?

—Lo dije en serio —dice ella.

Joder, mi respiración es tan superficial. ¿Sabe lo que estoy pensando? Quinn me muestra el látigo. Es de cuero café trenzado. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, y están encendidos con fuego y un rastro de asombro. Es el látigo que ella uso en mi sueño.

—Nuestro objetivo es complacer, Señorita Berry —murmura—. Ven. —Agarra mi codo y me mueve debajo de la reja. Ella se estira y baja algunos grilletes con esposas de cuerpo negro— Esta reja esta diseñada para que los grilletes se puedan mover.

Miro hacia arriba. Santa mierda, es como un mapa del subterráneo.

—Vamos a empezar aquí, pero quiero follarte de pie. Así que terminaremos en la pared. —Señala con el látigo hacia donde la gran X de madera está en la pared— Pon tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

Hago el favor, sintiendo como si estuviera saliendo de mi cuerpo, un observado casual de los eventos mientras se desarrollan a mi alrededor. Esto más que fascinante, va más allá de lo erótico.

Es singularmente la cosa más emocionante y loca que he hecho. Me estoy entregando a esta hermosa mujer, que por su propia admisión, es cincuenta sombras de mierda. Suprimo el breve estremecimiento de miedo.

Quinn se para muy cerca mientras asegura las esposas. Estoy mirando sus pechos. Su proximidad es celestial. Huele a loción y a Quinn, una mezcla embriagadora, y eso me arrastra al presente. Quiero pasar mi nariz y lengua por esas pequeñas montañas que son sus pechos. Podría solamente inclinarme…

Ella da un paso hacia atrás y me mira, su expresión enmascarada, obscena, carnal y estoy pérdida, mis manos atadas, pero solo mirando su hermoso rostro, leyendo su necesidad y ansiedad por mí, puedo sentir la humedad entre mis piernas. Camina lentamente alrededor de mí.

—Te ves muy bien atada, Señorita Berry. Y tu boca inteligente callada, por ahora. Me gusta eso.

De pie frente a mí una vez más, engancha sus dedos en mis pantis y, a un paso lento, los desliza por mis piernas, desnudándome agonizantemente lento, de modo que ella termina arrodillándose en frente de mí. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, estruja mis pantis en su mano, me sonríe pícaramente y los guarda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Levantándose perezosamente, como un león asechando a su presa, pone la punta de la fusta a la altura de mi ombligo, rodeándolo sin prisas, tentándome. Con el roce del cuero, me estremezco y jadeo. Ella camina a mí alrededor de nuevo, deslizando la fusta por la mitad de mi cuerpo. Repentinamente me da un latigazo con la fusta, golpeando mi trasero. Grito de sorpresa mientras todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se alertan. Empujo contra mis restricciones. La sorpresa se desliza a través de mí y es la sensación más dulce, rara y hedonística.

—Calma —susurra mientras camina a mí alrededor de nuevo.

La fusta ligeramente más arriba, alrededor de la mitad de mi cuerpo. Esta vez, cuando la azota contra mí en el mismo lugar, lo estoy anticipando… _oh, mi Dios_… Mi cuerpo convulsiona con el dulce y punzante latigazo. Mientras ella me rodea, da un latigazo de nuevo, esta vez golpeando mi pezón, y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando mis terminaciones nerviosas cantan. Rápidamente golpea el otro… un corto, suave y dulce castigo. Mis pezones se endurecen y se alargan por la agresión, y gimo audiblemente, tirando de mis esposas de cuero.

— ¿Se siente bien? —susurra ella.

—Sí.

Me golpea de nuevo a través de mis nalgas. La fusta arde esta vez.

— ¿Si qué?

—Sí, Ama —gimoteo.

Se detiene… pero ya no puedo verla. Mis ojos están cerrados mientras intento absorber la multitud de sensaciones que atraviesan mi cuerpo. Muy lentamente, lanza pequeños latigazos de la fusta bajo mi estomago, dirigiéndose al sur. Se a donde está llevando esto, e intento prepararme psicológicamente para ello, pero cuando con delicadeza golpea mi clítoris, grito en voz alta.

—¡Oh, por favor! —gimo.

—Calma —ordena, y me golpea de nuevo en mi trasero.

No esperaba que esto fuera así… estoy perdida. Perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Y repentinamente, Quinn está arrastrando la fusta contra mi sexo, a través de mi vello púbico, bajo la entrada de mi vagina.

—Ve lo mojada que estas por esto, Rachel. Abre tus ojos y tu boca.

Hago lo que me dice, completamente seducida. Ella empuja la punta de la fusta en mi boca, como un sueño. _Mierda._

—Ve a que sabes. Chupa. Chupa duro, nena.

Mi boca se cierra alrededor de la fusta mientras mis ojos se clavan en los suyos. Puedo saborear el rico cuero y la salinidad de mi excitación. Sus ojos están ardiendo. Ella está en su mundo, está en su fuerte, lo está disfrutando.

Tira la punta de mi boca, y da un paso al frente, me agarra y me besa duro, su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Envolviendo sus manos a mí alrededor, me empuja contra ella. Su peso colisiona con el mío y anhelo tocarla, pero no puedo, mis manos yacen inútiles sobre mí.

—Oh, Rachel, nena, sabes tremendamente bien —susurra— ¿Quieres que te haga venir?

—Por favor —ruego.

La fusta da en mi trasero. !_Ow_!

— ¿Por favor, que?

—Por favor, Ama —gimoteo.

Ella me sonríe, triunfante.

— ¿Con esto? —Sostiene la fusta arriba para que pueda verla.

—Sí, Ama.

— ¿Estás segura? —Me mira severamente.

—Si, por favor, Ama.

—Cierra los ojos.

Aisló la habitación, la aisló a ella… a la fusta. Quinn empieza lentos y mordaces latigazos contra mi estomago una vez más. Moviéndose abajo, suaves y pequeños latigazos contra mi clítoris, una, dos, tres veces, una y otra vez, hasta que, finalmente, allí es, no puedo soportar más, y me vengo, gloriosa, audiblemente, flaqueando.

Sus brazos me rodean mientras mis piernas se vuelven gelatina. Me disuelvo en su abrazo, mi cabeza contra sus pechos, y estoy lloriqueando y gimoteando mientras los remanentes de mi orgasmo me consumen.

Ella me levanta, y de repente nos estamos moviendo, mis brazos todavía atados sobre mi cabeza, y puedo sentir la fría madera de la cruz pulida en mi espalda, y Quinn esta desabrochando los botones de sus pantalones. Me baja contra la cruz rápidamente mientras se pone un condón, y luego sus manos envuelven mis muslos y me levanta de nuevo.

—Levanta tus piernas, nena, envuélvelas a mi alrededor.

Me siento tan débil, pero hago lo que pide mientras ella envuelve mis piernas a su alrededor y se posiciona debajo de mi. Con una estocada, está dentro de mí, y grito de nuevo, escuchando su gemido sofocado mi oído. Mis brazos están descansando en sus hombros mientras ella empuja dentro de mí. Caray, es profundo de esta forma.

Quinn empuja una y otra vez, su rostro en mi cuello, sus dorados cabellos cortos contra mi cara sudorosa, su áspera respiración en mi garganta. Siento la cima más cerca. Caray, no… no de nuevo… no creo que mi cuerpo resista otro momento impactante. Pero no tengo opción… y con una inevitabilidad que se está haciendo más familiar, me dejo ir y me vengo de nuevo, y es dulce, agonizante e intenso. Pierdo todo el control de mi misma. Quinn me sigue, gritando su liberación a través de sus dientes apretados y sosteniéndome fuerte y cerca mientras lo hace.

Sale de mí suavemente y me pone contra la cruz, su cuerpo soportando el mío. Desatando las esposas, libera mis manos, y ambas caemos al piso. Me empuja a su regazo, acunándome, y recuesto mi cabeza contra sus pechos. Si tuviera la fuerza, la tocaría, pero no la tengo. Tardíamente, me doy cuenta que ella todavía está usando sus pantalones.

—Bien hecho, nena —murmura—. ¿Te dolió?

—No —susurro. Apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. _¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?_

— ¿Esperabas que doliera? —susurra mientras me sostiene cerca, sus dedos apartando algunas hebras de mi cabello fuera de mi rostro.

—Sí.

—Ya ves, la mayor parte de tu miedo esta en tu cabeza, Rach. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

Pienso por un momento mientras la fatiga nubla mi cerebro… _¿De nuevo?_

—Sí. —Mi voz es tan suave.

Ella me abraza fuertemente.

—Bien. También yo —murmura, luego se inclina y suavemente besa la cima de mi cabeza. —No he terminado contigo todavía.

_No ha terminado conmigo todavía. ¡Santo Dios! _No hay forma de que pueda hacer más. Estoy completamente cansada y luchando con el irresistible deseo de dormir. Estoy recostándome contra sus pechos, mis ojos están cerrados, y ella está envuelta a mi alrededor, y me siento… a salvo, y oh, tan cómoda. ¿Me dejara dormir, tal vez soñar? Mi boca se curva con el tonto pensamiento, volviendo mi cara hacia los pechos de Quinn, inhalo su aroma único y la olisqueo, pero inmediatamente se tensa… oh, mierda. Abro los ojos y la miro.

Ella me está mirando fijamente.

—No lo hagas —susurra en advertencia.

Me sonrojo y vuelvo a mirar a sus pechos con anhelo. Quiero deslizar mi lengua a través del ellos, besarlos. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que Quinn tiene unas cuantas cicatrices pequeñas y circulares salpicando su pecho. _¿Varicela? ¿Sarampión? _Pienso ausentemente.

—Arrodíllate junto a la puerta —ordena ella mientras se siente, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, efectivamente liberándome.

Ya no tan cálida, la temperatura de su voz ha caído varios grados.

Tropiezo tontamente hasta ponerme de pie y voy hacia la puerta y me arrodillo como me ha instruido. Estoy temblorosa y muy, muy cansada, monumentalmente confundida. Quien hubiera pensado que podía encontrar tal gratificación en esta habitación. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan _agotador_? Mis miembros están deliciosamente pesados, saciados. Mi diosa interna tiene una señal de "No molestar" afuera de su habitación.

Quinn se está moviendo en la periferia de mi visión. Mis ojos empiezan a caerse.

—Te estoy aburriendo, ¿no es así, Señorita Berry?

Me despierto de un salto, y Quinn está de pie frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados mientras me mira. Oh, mierda, atrapada durante la siesta, esto no va a ser bueno. Sus ojos se suavizan cuando levanto la mirada hacia ella.

—Levántate —ordena.

Me pongo de pie cautelosamente. Ella me mira fijamente, y su boca se curva.

—Esta agotada, ¿no es cierto?

Asiento tímidamente, sonrojándome.

—Resistencia, Señorita Berry. —Entrecierra los ojos hacia mi—. No he terminado contigo todavía. Sostén tus manos al frente como si estuvieras rezando.

Parpadeo hacia ella. _¡Rezando! Rezando para que vayas más lento conmigo. _

Hago como me dice. Quinn agarra la abrazadera de plástico y la sujeta alrededor de mis muñecas, apretando el plástico. Mis ojos vuelan a los suyos.

—Luce familiar —pregunta ella, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

Caray… las abrazaderas plásticas. ¡Lo que compro aquel día después de la entrevista en Clayton! Todo se vuelve claro. Me quedo boquiabierta ante ella mientras la adrenalina se apresura a través de mi cuerpo nuevamente. De acuerdo eso ha captado mi atención, estoy despierta ahora.

—Tengo tijeras aquí. —Las sostiene arriba para que las vea— Puedo cortarlas en cualquier momento.

Intento separar mis muñecas, probando mis lazos, y mientras lo hago, el plástico araña mi piel, esta adolorida, pero si relajo mis muñecas, están bien, la abrazadera no está cortándome la piel.

—Ven. —Toma mis manos y me conduce hacia la cama de cuatro postes.

Me doy cuenta ahora que tiene oscuras sabanas rojas y un grillete en cada esquina.

—Quiero más… mucho, mucho más. —Se inclina y susurra en mi oído. Y los latidos de mi corazón empiezan a retumbar de nuevo.

_Oh, Dios._

—Pero haré esto rápido. Estas cansada. Sostente al poste —dice.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿_No en la cama, entonces_? Encuentro que puedo separar las manos y agarro el poste de madera tallada.

—Más abajo —ordena— Bien. No te sueltes. Si lo haces, te daré unas palmadas. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Ama.

—Bien.

Se para detrás de mí y agarra mis caderas, y luego rápidamente me levanta hacia atrás de modo que estoy inclinándome adelante, sosteniendo el poste.

—No te sueltes, Rachel —advierte —. Voy a follarte duro desde atrás. Sostente al poste para soportar tu peso. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Me da un manotazo a través de mi trasero. _Ow_... arde.

—Sí, Ama —murmuro rápidamente.

—Separa tus piernas. —Pone su pierna entre las mías y, sosteniendo mis caderas, empuja mi pierna derecha a un lado. —Así está mejor. Después de esto, te dejare dormir.

¿Dormir? Estoy jadeando. No estoy pensando en dormir ahora. Se estira y gentilmente acaricia mi espalda.

—Tienes una piel tan hermosa, Rachel —susurra mientras se inclina y me besa a lo largo de la columna, gentiles besos ligeros como plumas. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se mueven hacia mi frente, palmeando mis pechos y, mientras hace esto, atrapa mis pezones entre sus dedos y los aprieta gentilmente.

Sofoco mi gemido cuando siento mi cuerpo entero responder, viniendo a la vida una vez más por ella. Por Quinn.

Gentilmente me mordisquea y me chupa en la cintura, apretando mis pezones, y mis manos se aprietan el poste exquisitamente tallado. Sus manos caen a un lado, y escucho el ahora familiar rasgar de la lámina, y ella finalmente se quita los pantalones.

—Tienes un trasero tan cautivante y sexy, Rachel Berry. Lo que me gustaría hacerle. —Sus manos acarician y rodean cada una de mis nalgas, luego sus dedos se deslizan abajo e introduce dos dentro de mí. —Tan mojada. Nunca decepcionas, Señorita Berry —susurra, y escucho el asombro en su voz— Sostente fuerte… esto va a ser rápido, nena.

Agarra mis caderas y se posiciona, sostiene mi trenza cerca del final y le da vuelta alrededor de su muñeca junto a mi nuca, sosteniendo mi cabeza en lugar. Muy lentamente, se mueve dentro de mí, empujando mi cabello al mismo tiempo…

_oh, la plenitud._

Sale de mi lentamente, y su otra mano agarra mi cadera, sosteniéndola fuerte, y luego penetra dentro de mí, empujándome hacia adelante.

— ¡Sostente, Rachel! —grita a través de sus dientes apretados.

Me agarro más fuerte alrededor del poste y empujo contra ella mientras continúa sus arremetidas despiadadas, una y otra vez, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cadera. Mis brazos están doliendo, mis piernas se sienten inseguras, mi cuero cabelludo esta doliendo por su agarre en mi cabello… y siento que algo se reúne muy profundo dentro de mí. Oh, no… y por primera vez, temo mi orgasmo… si me vengo… colapsare.

Quinn continúa moviéndose duramente contra mí, dentro de mí, su respiración áspera, gimiendo, gruñendo. Mi cuerpo está respondiendo… ¿_cómo_? Siento un acelerar. Pero, repentinamente, Quinn se queda inmóvil, empujando realmente profundo.

—Vamos, Rach, dámelo —gruñe, y mi nombre en sus labios me envía al borde mientras me vuelvo toda cuerpo y sensación de espiral y una dulce, dulce liberación, completa y totalmente mecánica.

Cuando el sentido regresa, estoy yaciendo sobre ella. Estamos en el piso, yo estoy sobre ella, mi espalda contra su frente, y estoy mirando al techo, toda post-coital, resplandeciente, exhausta.

Quinn olisquea mi oreja.

—Sostén tus manos arriba.

Mis brazos se sienten como si estuvieran hechos de plomo, pero los levanto. Quinn empuña las tijeras y pasa una hoja bajo el plástico.

—Declaro a esta Rach, inaugurada —susurra, y corta el plástico.

Rio tontamente y froto mis muñecas cuando son liberadas. Siento su sonrisa.

—Ese es un sonido tan adorable —dice con añoranza.

Se sienta de repente, tomándome de tal modo que estoy una vez más sentada en su regazo.

—Eso es mi culpa —dice y me mueve de modo que pueda acariciar mis hombros y brazos. Gentilmente, masajea mis brazos y espalda.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella, intentando entender que quiere decir.

—Que no te rías a menudo, es mi culpa.

—No soy muy buena riendo —murmuro, adormilada.

—Oh, pero cuando pasa, Señorita Berry, es una maravilla y una alegría que contemplar.

—Que lenguaje más romántico, Señora Fabray —murmuro, intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Sus ojos avellanas se suavizan y sonríe.

—Yo diría que estas enteramente follada y con la necesidad de dormir.

—Eso no fue romántico en absoluto —refunfuño juguetonamente.

Quinn sonríe ampliamente y gentilmente me levanta y se para, gloriosamente desnuda, únicamente con su brasier negro que se le ve Jodidamente sexi. Deseo Momentáneamente estar más despierta para realmente apreciarla. Recogiendo sus pantalones, se los pone de nuevo.

—No quiero asustar a Taylor, o a la Sra. Jones, si vamos al caso —murmura ella.

_Hmm… deben saber lo pervertida que es_.

Se agacha para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y me conduce a la puerta, en la parte trasera de la cual, cuelga una toga gris. Pacientemente me viste como si fuera una niña pequeña. No tengo la fuerza para levantar mis brazos. Cuando estoy cubierta y respetable, se inclina y me besa cariñosamente, su boca se curva en una sonrisa.

—A la cama —dice.

_Oh… no…_

—Para dormir —añade de modo tranquilizador cuando ve mi expresión.

De repente, me levanta y me carga, deseo saber de dónde saca tanta fuerza y resistencia esta mujer.

Mientras estoy cómodamente acurrucada contra sus pecho, Quinn me lleva a la habitación, donde más temprano hoy, la Dra. Greene me examino. Mi cabeza cae contra su hombro. Estoy exhausta. No recuerdo alguna vez haber estado así de cansada. Retirando el edredón, me acuesta, e incluso más sorpresivamente, se sube a mi lado y me sostiene cerca.

—Duerme ahora, mi nena estupenda —susurra, y besa mi cabello.

Y, antes de que pueda hacer un comentario burlón, estoy dormida.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR =) **

**Y recuerden... Estamos para complacer ;) **


	34. Cena familiar

Suaves labios rozaban a través de mi sien, dejando dulces besos tiernos en su camino, y parte de mí quiere girarse y responder, pero sobre todo quiero seguir dormida. Gimo y me hundo en mi almohada.

–Rachel, despierta. – La voz de Quinn es suave.

–No– me quejo.

–Tenemos que irnos en media hora para la cena con mis padres–.Esta divirtiéndose.

Abro mis ojos de mala gana. Esta anocheciendo afuera. Quinn se inclina, mirándome fijamente.

–Vamos dormilona. Levántate. – Se inclina y me besa de nuevo. —Te he comprado una bebida energética. Estaré abajo. No te vuelvas a dormir, o estarás en problemas– amenaza, pero su tono es suave. Me besa brevemente y sale, dejándome parpadeando en la habitación fresca.

Estoy descansada pero de repente nerviosa. ¡Santo cielo, voy a conocer a sus padres! Quinn acaba de trabajarme con un látigo y atarme usando una amarra cables, el cual le vendí, por amor de Dios, y voy a conocer a sus padres. Sera la primera vez que Santana los conozca también, al menos ella estará allí para apoyo.

Me toco los hombros, están rígidos. La demanda de Quinn por un entrenador personal no parece tan descabellado ahora, de hecho, son obligatorias si tengo alguna esperanza de mantenerme a la par.

Me bajo lentamente de la cama y noto que mi vestido esta colgando fuera del armario y mi sujetador está en la silla. ¿Donde están mis bragas? Compruebo debajo de la silla. Nada. Entonces recuerdo. Quinn las mantuvo escondidas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Me ruborizo, ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en ello, fue tan bárbaro. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué no me ha devuelto mi ropa interior?

Me escabullo en el cuarto de baño, desconcertada por mi falta de ropa interior. Mientras me seco después de mi ducha agradable pero demasiado breve, me doy cuenta de que lo ha hecho a propósito. Ella quiere que me avergüence y pida de vuelta mis bragas. Mi diosa interior me sonríe. Demonios... dos pueden jugar ese juego en particular. Deberé ir a conocer a sus padres sin bragas.

_¡Rachel Berry!_ Mi subconsciente me regaña, pero no quiero escucharla.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, me pongo el sujetador, me deslizo dentro de mi vestido, y me coloco mis zapatos. Remuevo la trenza y me apresuro a cepillarme el pelo, entonces miro hacia abajo a la bebida que ha dejado. Hmm... Sabe delicioso y sacia mi sed. Corriendo de nuevo al baño, me miro en el espejo: los ojos brillantes, mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, mirada un poco petulante por mi plan de las bragas, y me dirijo abajo. Quince minutos después. Nada mal, Rachel.

Quinn está de pie junto a la ventana panorámica, usando los pantalones grises que me gustan, los que cuelgan de esa manera increíblemente sexy de sus caderas, y por supuesto, una camisa de seda blanca, cuello en V. Sus zapatos de tacos altos y su maquillaje es tan natural, tan perfecto.

Frank Sinatra canta suavemente a través de los altavoces de sonido envolvente.

Quinn gira y sonríe cuando entro. Me mira expectante.

—Hola— digo en voz baja, y mi sonrisa de esfinge se encuentra con la suya.

—Hola —dice. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Sus ojos verdes arden con diversión.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Tu?

—Me siento muy bien, señorita Berry.

Ella realmente está esperando a que yo diga algo.

—Frank. Nunca te imagine como una fan de Sinatra.

Levanta las cejas hacia mí, su mirada especulativa.

—Gusto ecléctico, señorita Berry. —murmura, y da pasos hacia mí como una pantera hasta que está de pie delante de mí. Su mirada es tan intensa que me quita el aliento.

Frank comienza a cantar suavemente… una canción vieja, una de las favoritas de Leroy. 'Witchcraft.'(Brujería). Quinn lentamente traza sus dedos por mis mejillas.

—Baila conmigo— murmura, su voz se torna ronca.

Tomando el control remoto de su bolsillo, sube el volumen y extiende su mano hacia mí, su mirada miel llena de promesas, nostalgia y humor. Ella es totalmente una seductora, y yo estoy encantada. Coloco mi mano en la suya. Sonríe con pereza hacia mí y me jala en su abrazo, rodeando alrededor de mi cintura, y comienza a balancearse. Pongo mi mano libre sobre su hombro y sonrió al ver su cara, atrapada en su estado de ánimo contagioso, juguetón. Y empieza a moverse.

Quinn si que puede bailar. Cubrimos el suelo, girando y girando al compas de la música. Y lo hacemos sin esfuerzo para seguirlo. Nos deslizamos en torno a la mesa de comedor, el piano, hacia atrás y hacia delante frente a la pared de vidrio, Seattle brillando afuera, un mural oscuro y mágico para nuestro baile, y no puedo evitar mi risa despreocupada. Sonríe hacia mí mientras la canción llega a su fin.

—No hay ninguna bruja más agradable que tú— murmura, y luego me besa dulcemente. —Bueno, eso ha traído un poco de color a sus mejillas, señorita Berry. Gracias por el baile. ¿Vamos a encontrarnos con mis padres?

—De nada, y si, no puedo esperar para conocerlos— le respondo sin aliento.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Oh, sí — respondo con dulzura.

— ¿Estás segura?

Asiento con la cabeza tan despreocupadamente como puedo hacer bajo su intenso y divertido escrutinio. Su rostro se divide en una enorme sonrisa, y niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Si esa es la forma en que desea jugar, señorita Berry.

Toma mi mano, recoge su chaqueta que cuelga en uno de los taburetes, y me lleva a través del vestíbulo hacia el ascensor. Oh, las muchas caras de Quinn Fabray. ¿Seré capaz alguna vez de entender a esta mujer voluble?

Tomo un vistazo de ella en el ascensor. Está disfrutando de una broma privada, un rastro de una sonrisa flirteando por su hermosa boca. Me temo que puede ser a costa mía. ¿En que estaba pensando? Voy a ver a sus padres, y no estoy usando nada de ropa interior. Mi subconsciente me da una expresión de _Te lo dije_.

En la relativa seguridad de su apartamento, parecía una divertida idea. Ahora, estoy casi fuera ¡Sin bragas! Quinn se acerca a mí, y la carga está creciendo entre nosotras. La mirada divertida desaparece de su rostro y su expresión se nubla, sus ojos oscuros... oh mí Dios.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en la planta baja. Quinn niega con la cabeza un poco como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos y hace un gesto para que salga antes que ella en la manera más caballerosa. ¿A quien engaña? No es respetuosa, ni caballero, ni dama, NADA. Ella tiene mis bragas.

Taylor arrastra el Audi de gran tamaño. Quinn abre la puerta de atrás para mí, y me subo dentro tan elegantemente como puedo, considerando mi estado de desnudez sin sentido. Estoy agradecida de que el vestido de Santana es muy pegado y cuelga de la parte superior de mis rodillas.

Aceleramos I-5, ambas tranquilas, sin duda inhibidas por la presencia constante de Taylor en la parte delantera. El estado de ánimo de Quinn es casi palpable y parece cambiar, el humor disipando lentamente a medida que nos dirigimos al norte. Está meditando, mirando por la ventana, y puedo sentirla escapando de mí. ¿Que está pensando? No puedo preguntarle. ¿Qué puedo decir frente a Taylor?

— ¿Donde aprendiste a bailar? — Pregunto tentativamente.

Gira su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos ilegibles bajo la luz intermitente de las farolas de la calle que pasamos.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? —Responde en voz baja.

Mi corazón se hunde, y ahora ya puedo adivinar.

—Si —murmuro, de mala gana.

—La señora Robinson era apasionada del baile.

Oh, mis peores sospechas confirmadas. Ella le ha enseñado bien, y el pensamiento me deprime "_no hay nada que yo pueda ensenarle_". No tengo ninguna habilidad especial.

—Debió haber sido una buena maestra.

—Lo era —dice en voz baja.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica. ¿Tuvo esa señora lo mejor de Quinn? ¿Antes de que se volviera tan cerrada?

Quinn tiene un lado divertido, juguetón. Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar estar en sus brazos mientras me hizo girar alrededor de su sala de estar, y tiene mis bragas, en algún lugar.

Y luego está el Salón Rojo del dolor. Me froto las muñecas reflexivamente. Ella le enseño todo eso también. Me doy cuenta, en ese momento, que odio a la señora R. Espero nunca conocerla porque no voy a ser responsable de mis acciones. No recuerdo haber sentido esta pasión por cualquiera, especialmente alguien a quien nunca he conocido. Mirando sin ver por la ventana, atiendo mi ira irracional y celos.

Mi mente se desvía de nuevo a la tarde. Teniendo en cuenta lo que entiendo de sus preferencias, creo que ha sido fácil para mí. ¿Lo haría otra vez? Por supuesto que lo haría, siempre y cuando no me lastime y si es la única manera estar con ella. Esa es la línea de fondo. Quiero estar con Quinn. Mi diosa interior suspira con alivio.

—No —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño y giro para mirarla.

— ¿No qué? —No entiendo.

—Sobre pensar las cosas del pasado, Rachel. — Extendiéndose, agarra mi mano, la lleva a sus labios y besa suavemente mis nudillos. —Tuve una tarde maravillosa. Gracias.

Y Quinn está conmigo de nuevo. Parpadeo y sonrió tímidamente. Es tan confusa.

Hago una pregunta que me ha estado molestando.

— ¿Por qué usaste un amarra cables?

Me sonríe.

—Es rápido, es fácil, y es algo diferente para que sientas y experimentes. Sé que son bastante brutales, y me gusta eso en un dispositivo de retención. — Ella me sonríe ligeramente. — Muy eficaz en mantenerte en tu lugar.

Me sonrojo y echo un vistazo nervioso a Taylor, que permanece impasible, con los ojos en la carretera.

¿Que se supone que voy a decir a eso? Quinn se encoge de hombros inocentemente.

—Todo parte de mi mundo, Rachel— Me aprieta mi mano y la suelta, mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

Su mundo de hecho, quiero pertenecer a ese mundo, ¿pero en sus propios términos? No lo sé. Ella no ha mencionado ese condenado contrato. Mis reflexiones internas no hacen nada para animarme. Miro por la ventana y el paisaje ha cambiado. Estamos atravesando uno de los puentes, redondeados por la oscuridad impenetrable. La noche sombría refleja mi estado de ánimo introspectivo, cerrándose, sofocante.

Echo un vistazo brevemente a mí alrededor, y Quinn me está mirando

— ¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? — Pregunta.

Suspiro y frunzo el ceño.

—No es nada.

—Me gustaría saber lo que estabas pensando. — dice en voz baja mientras Taylor acelera en la noche hacia Bellevue.

Son casi las ocho cuando el Audi se acerca a la entrada de una mansión estilo colonial. Es impresionante, hasta abajo las rosas alrededor de la puerta.

— ¿Estas lista para esto? —Quinn pregunta mientras Taylor se detiene fuera de la impresionante puerta principal.

Asiento, y le da a mi mano otro tranquilizador apretón.

—Primera vez para mi también—susurra, luego sonríe perversamente. — Apuesto a que desearías estar usando tu ropa interior ahora— se burla.

Me sonrojo. Había olvidado mi ropa interior perdida. Por suerte, Taylor ha salido del auto y está abriendo mi puerta así que no puede escuchar nuestro intercambio.

Le frunzo el ceño a Quinn quien sonríe abiertamente mientras giro y me bajo del auto.

La Dra. Judy Fabray está en los escalones de la puerta esperándonos. Luce elegantemente sofisticada en un vestido de seda azul claro; detrás de ella está de pie el Señor Fabray, asumo, alto, rubio, tan guapo a su propia manera como Quinn.

—Rachel, ya conoces a mi madre, Judy. Este es mi papa, Russel.

—Señor Fabray, es un placer conocerlo. — Sonrió y sacudo su mano estirada.

—El placer es todo mío, Señorita Berry.

—Por favor, llámeme Rachel o si quiere Rach.

Sus ojos azules son blandos y gentiles.

—Rachel querida, que agradable verte de nuevo. — Judy me envuelve en un cálido abrazo. —Entra, cariño.

— ¿Ya están aquí? — Escucho un chillido desde el interior de la casa. Le doy un vistazo nervioso a Quinn.

—Ese seria Kurt, mi hermano menor, —dice casi con irritación, pero casi nada.

Hay un trasfondo de afecto en sus palabras, la manera en que su voz se pone más suave y sus ojos se arrugan cuando menciona su nombre. Quinn obviamente lo adora.

Kurt corre por el vestíbulo, castaño, un poco más alto que yo, y con muy buen sentido de la moda, debo admitir. Me doy cuenta que es como de mi edad.

— ¡Rachel! He oído tanto sobre ti. —Me abraza fuerte.

Santa vaca. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo sin límites.

Kurt me arrastra dentro del gran vestíbulo. Es todo de piso de madera oscura y alfombras antiguas y una amplia escalera al segundo piso.

—Quinn nunca ha traído una chica a casa antes," dice Kurt, con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

Veo a Quinn rodando los ojos, y le levanto una ceja. Ella entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí.

—Kurt, cálmate— Judy lo reprende suavemente. —Hola, cariño— dice mientras besa a Quinn en ambas mejillas.

Ella le sonríe cálidamente, luego saluda con un beso a su padre.

Todos giramos y nos dirigimos dentro de la sala de estar. Kurt no deja ir mi mano. La habitación es espaciosa, amueblada con gusto en cremas, cafés, y azul claro, cómodo, y con mucho estilo.

Santana y Britt están acurrucadas juntas en un sillón, sosteniendo copas de champaña.

San salta para abrazarme, y Kurt finalmente suelta mi mano.

— ¡Hola, Berry! — Sonríe radiantemente. —Quinn— Asiente de manera cortante hacia ella.

—Santana. — Quinn es igual de formal con ella.

Frunzo el ceño por su intercambio. Britt me atrapa en un muy abarcador abrazo. ¿Qué es esto, la semana de abrazar a Rachel? Esta deslumbrante demostración de afecto, no estoy acostumbrada a eso.

Quinn se para a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mí. Poniendo su mano en mi cadera, estira sus dedos y me atrae más cerca. Todos están mirándonos fijamente. Es desconcertante.

— ¿Bebidas? —El Señor Fabray parece recuperarse. — ¿Prosecco?

—Por favor —hablamos Quinn y yo al unisonido.

Oh… esto es más allá de lo extraño. Kurt aplaude emocionado con sus manos.

—Hasta dicen las mismas cosas. Yo los traigo. —Sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Me sonrojo escarlata, y viendo a San sentada con Britt, se me ocurre de pronto que la única razón por la que Quinn me invito es porque Santana esta acá. Brittany probablemente le pidió libre y felizmente a San conocer a sus padres.

Quinn estaba atrapada, sabiendo que yo me enteraría por Santana. Le frunzo el Ceño al pensamiento. Estaba forzada a hacer la invitación. La realización es sombría y deprimente. Mi subconsciente asiente sabiamente, una estúpida mirada finalmente de _-te-diste-cuenta_ en su cara.

—La cena esta casi lista — dice Judy mientras sigue a Kurt fuera de la habitación.

Quinn frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Asiento— ordena, apuntando el lujoso sillón, y hago lo que me dicen, cuidadosamente cruzando mis piernas.

Se sienta a mi lado pero no me toca.

—Estábamos justo hablando de las vacaciones, Rachel— dice amablemente el señor Fabray. — Brittany decidió seguir a Santana y a su familia a Barbados por una semana.

Echo un vistazo hacia San, y ella sonríe, sus ojos brillantes y grandes. Está encantada. ¡Santana López muestra algo de dignidad!

— ¿Te estás tomando un descanso ahora que terminaste tu licenciatura?—pregunta el señor Fabray.

—Estoy pensando ir a Georgia por unos días —respondo.

Quinn me mira boquiabierta, pestañeando un par de veces, su expresión ilegible.

_Oh mierda. No le había mencionado esto a ella._

— ¿Georgia? — murmura.

—Mi madre vive allí, y no la he visto por un tiempo.

— ¿Cuando pensabas ir? —Su voz es grave.

—Mañana, en la tarde noche.

Kurt vuelve a la sala de estar y nos entrega copas largas de champaña llenas con Prosecco rosa.

— ¡A su salud!" El señor Fabray levanta su copa. Un brindis apropiado para el esposo de una doctora, me hace sonreír.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — pregunta Quinn, su voz aparentemente suave.

_Santa mierda… está enojada._

—No lo sé todavía. Depende de cómo vallan mis entrevistas mañana.

Su mandíbula se tensa, y San sostiene esa inoportuna mirada en su cara. Sonríe demasiado dulce.

—Rachel se merece un descanso— le dice deliberadamente a Quinn. ¿Por qué es tan antipática con mi Quinn? ¿Cuál es su problema?

— ¿Tienes entrevistas? —pregunta el señor Fabray.

—Sí, para internados en dos editoriales, mañana.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—La cena está servida— anuncia Judy.

Todos nos ponemos de pie. San y Britt siguen al señor Fabray y a Kurt afuera de la habitación. Voy a seguirlos, pero Quinn toma mi codo, deteniéndome abruptamente.

— ¿Cuando me ibas a decir que te vas? —pregunta urgentemente. Su tono es suave, pero está escondiendo su enojo.

—No me voy, solo iré a ver a mi madre, y solo estaba pensando en ello.

— ¿Y que pasa con nuestro arreglo?

—No tenemos un arreglo todavía.

Entrecierra sus ojos, y luego parece recordarlo. Soltando mi codo, toma mi mano y me guía fuera de la habitación.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —susurra amenazante cuando entramos al comedor.

Oh, mierda.

El comedor me recuerda a nuestra cena privada en el Heathman. Una araña de cristal cuelga sobre la mesa de madera oscura. La mesa esta puesta cubierta con un limpio mantel de hilo blanco, una fuente de peonias rosadas como centro de mesa. Es despampanante.

Tomamos asiento. El señor Fabray está en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras yo me siento a su lado derecho, y Quinn a mi lado. El señor Russel alcanza la botella abierta de vino tinto y le ofrece a Santana. Kurt toma su asiento al lado de Quinn, y tomando su mano, la aprieta fuerte. Quinn le sonríe cálidamente.

— ¿Donde conociste a Rach? — Kurt le pregunta.

—Me entrevisto para la revista estudiantil de la WSU.

—La cual San edita— agrego, esperando dirigir la conversación lejos de mi.

Kurt le sonríe a Santana, sentada en el lado opuesto al lado de Brittany, y comienzan a hablar de la revista estudiantil.

— ¿Vino, Rachel? — pregunta el señor Fabray.

—Por favor— Le sonrió.

El señor Fabray se levanta para llenar el resto de las copas. Miro de reojo a Quinn, y ella se gira para mirarme, su cabeza inclinada a un lado.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta.

—Por favor no estés enojada conmigo— susurro.

—No estoy enojada contigo.

La miro fijamente. Ella suspira.

—Sí, estoy enojada contigo. — Cierra sus ojos brevemente.

— ¿Enojada de palma tiritona? —Pregunto nerviosamente.

— ¿Que están susurrando ustedes dos? —San interrumpe.

Me sonrojo, y Quinn la observa de una manera fría, como diciéndole _"Mantén tu trasero latino fuera de esto"_

Santana se suaviza bajo su mirada.

—Solo sobre mi viaje a Georgia —digo dulcemente, esperando disolver su mutua hostilidad.

San sonríe con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

– ¿Como estaba Finn cuando fueron al bar el viernes?

Santa mierda, Santana. Amplio mis ojos hacia ella. ¿Qué está haciendo? Amplia sus ojos de vuelta hacia mí, y me doy cuenta que está tratando de poner celosa a Quinn.

–Estaba bien –murmuro.

Quinn se inclina a mi oreja.

–Enojada y con la palma de la mano agitada –susurra–. Especialmente ahora. –Su tono es tranquilo y mortal, termina dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Oh no. Me retuerzo.

Judy reaparece trayendo dos platos, seguida por una bonita mujer joven con coletas rubias, vestida elegantemente en azul pálido, trayendo una bandeja con platos.

Sus ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Quinn en la habitación. Se sonroja y la mira por debajo de su larga mascara de pestanas. ¡Que!

En algún lugar de la casa el teléfono empieza a sonar.

–Discúlpenme –el Sr. Fabray se levanta de nuevo y sale.

–Muchas gracias, Gretchen –dice Kurt gentilmente, frunciendo el ceño mientras el Sr. Fabray sale–. Solo deja la bandeja en la consola. –Gretchen asiente, y con otra mirada furtiva a Quinn, se va.

Así que los Fabray tienen personal, y el personal está viendo a mi loca y dominante rubia. ¿Puede esta noche volverse peor? Frunzo el ceño.

El Sr. Fabray regresa.

–Llamada para ti, querida. Es el hospital –le dice a Judy.

–Por favor comience todo el mundo. –Judy sonríe mientras me entrega un plato y se va.

Huele delicioso, Pasta con pimiento rojo asado y chalotes1, espolvoreada con hojas lisas de perejil. Y a pesar del hecho que mi estomago esta agitado por las amenazas veladas de Quinn, las subrepticias miradas de la pequeña Señorita Coletas, y el debacle de mi faltante ropa interior, estoy hambrienta. Me ruborizo mientras me doy cuenta que es el esfuerzo físico de esta tarde lo que me ha dado tanto apetito.

Momentos después Judy regresa, su ceño fruncido. El Sr. Russel ladea su cabeza hacia un lado… como Quinn.

– ¿Todo bien?

–Otro caso de sarampión –Judy suspira.

–Oh no.

–Si, un niño. El cuarto caso este mes. Si la gente solo tuviera a sus chicos vacunados. –Sacude su cabeza tristemente, y luego sonríe–. Estoy tan contenta que nuestras hijas nunca pasaran por eso. Nunca agarraron nada peor que la varicela, gracias a Dios. Pobre Kurt –dice mientras se sienta, sonriendo indulgentemente a su hijo menor.

Kurt frunce el ceño a medio masticar y se retuerce incomoda–. Quinn y Brittany fueron pequeñas suertudas. Lo tuvieron muy levemente, solo una mancha para compartir entre ellas.

Britt ríe sofocadamente, y Quinn rueda sus ojos.

–Entonces, ¿viste la semana de la moda, San? –Kurt está claramente dispuesto a cambiar la conversación.

Los entremeses son deliciosos, y me concentro en comer mientras Britt, el Sr. Fabray y Quinn hablan de trivialidades.

Quinn parece relajada y calmada hablando con su familia. Mi mente está trabajando furiosamente. Maldita Santana López ¿qué juego está jugando ella? ¿Quinn me va a castigar? Me acobardo con el pensamiento. No he firmado el contrato todavía. Tal vez no lo hare. Tal vez me quede en Georgia donde no pueda contactarse conmigo.

– ¿Cómo va su establecimiento en el nuevo departamento queridas? –Judy pregunta educadamente a mi y a Santana.

Estoy agradecida por su pregunta, distrayéndome de mis discordantes pensamientos, y le digo acerca de nuestra mudanza.

Mientras acabamos nuestras entradas, Gretchen aparece, y no por primera vez, desearía sentirme capaz de poner mis manos libremente en Quinn solo para dejarle saber, que puede ser cincuenta tonos de mierda, pero es mía.

Procedió a limpiar la mesa, cepillando muy cerca de Quinn para mi gusto. Afortunadamente, Quinn parecía ajena a la chica, pero mi diosa interior estaba ardiendo y no en el buen sentido.

Santana y Kurt están hablando sobre Paris.

– ¿Has estado en Paris, Rach? –Kurt pregunta inocentemente, distrayéndome de mi celoso ensimismamiento.

–No, pero me encantaría ir. –Sé que soy la única en la mesa que nunca ha salido de Estados Unidos.

–Fuimos de luna de miel a Paris. –Judy sonríe al Sr. Fabray quien le sonríe a su vez.

Es casi vergonzoso de presenciar. Ellos todavía se aman profundamente, y me maravillo por un breve momento ante lo que debe ser crecer con ambos padres juntos.

–Es una hermosa ciudad –acuerda Kurt–. A pesar de lo parisinos. Quinn, deberías llevar a Rach a Paris— declara Kurt con firmeza.

–Pienso que Rachel preferiría Londres –dice Quinn suavemente.

Oh…lo recuerda. Pone su mano en mi rodilla, sus dedos viajando a mi muslo. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta. No… no aquí, no ahora. Me ruborice y me desplace, tratando de alejarme de ella. Su mano se afianzo sobre mi muslo, inmovilizándome. Busco mi vino, en la desesperación.

La pequeña señorita Coletas Europeas regresa, toda miradas tímidas y caderas oscilantes, con nuestras entradas, un bife Wellington, creo. Afortunadamente ella nos da nuestros platos y se va, a pesar de que rezaga la entrega a Quinn. La chica me mira con curiosidad mientras la observo cerrar la puerta del comedor.

–Entonces, ¿que está mal con los parisinos? –Britt le pregunta a su hermano–. ¿No caen ellos bajo tus encantos?

–Ugh, no lo hacen. Y el señor Floubert, el ogro para el que estaba trabajando, era un tirano dominante.

Chisporroteo en mi vino.

–Rachel, ¿estás bien? –Quinn pregunta divertida, sacando su mano de mi muslo.

El humor había vuelto a su voz. Oh, gracias al cielo. Cuando asentí, palmeo mi espalda gentilmente, y solo quito la mano cuando supo que me había recuperado.

El bife esta delicioso y se sirve con papas dulces asadas, zanahorias, nabos y judías verdes. Incluso es más apetecible desde que Quinn se las arregla para mantener su buen humor por el resto de la comida.

Sospecho que es porque estoy comiendo de buena gana. La conversación fluye libremente entre los Fabray, cálida y atenta, burlándose tiernamente del otro.

Durante nuestro postre de limón, Kurt nos regala con sus hazañas en Paris, cayendo en un punto en un fluido francés. Todos lo miramos, y él se queda perplejo, hasta que Quinn le dice en un igualmente fluido francés lo que ha hecho, con lo cual Kurt estalla en un ataque de risa. Tiene una risa muy contagiosa y pronto todos estamos riéndonos.

Brittany diserta sobre su último proyecto de construcción, una nueva comunidad ecológicamente amigable al norte de Seattle. Echo un vistazo a San, y ella está pendiente de cada palabra que dice su chica, sus ojos brillando con lujuria o amor. Verdaderamente no había resuelto todavía cual era. Britt le sonrió, y es como una promesa tacita de que algo pasara entre ellas.

Suspiro y miro a mi Cincuenta Tonos. Ella es tan hermosa, que podría mirarla por siempre. Mis labios pican por besar los de ella, sentirla contra mí, contra mis pechos… entre mis muslos. Me sonrojo ante la dirección de mis pensamientos. Me mira y levanta su mano para ponerla en mi barbilla.

–No muerdas tu labio –murmura con voz ronca–. Yo quiero hacer eso.

Judy y Kurt limpian nuestras copas de postre y se dirigen a la cocina, mientras el Sr. Fabray, Santana, y Britt discuten los meritos de los paneles solares en el Estado de Washington. Quinn, fingiendo interés en la conversación, pone su mano una vez más en mi rodilla, y sus dedos viajan hasta mi muslo. Mi respiración se dificulta, y presiono mis muslos juntos en un intento por detener su progreso. Puedo verla sonreír.

– ¿Puedo darte un tour por los jardines? –me pregunta abiertamente.

Sé que tengo la intención de decir si, pero no confió en ella. Antes que pueda responder sin embargo, Quinn está de pie y sosteniendo su mano hacia mí. Pongo mi mano en la suya, y siento todos los músculos apretarse en el fondo de mi vientre, en respuesta a su oscura y hambrienta mirada almendra.

–Discúlpenme –le digo al Sr. Russel y sigo a Quinn fuera del comedor.

Me conduce a través del pasillo y puedo ver en la cocina donde Kurt y la señora Judy están apilando el lavavajillas. Coletas Europeas no está a la vista.

–Voy a mostrar a Rachel el patio –dice Quinn inocentemente a su madre.

Ella nos ondea una sonrisa mientras Kurt se dirige de nuevo al comedor.

Salimos a un patio de losas grises iluminado por luces empotradas en las losas. Hay arbustos en macetas de piedra gris y una elegante mesa de metal y sillas colocadas en un rincón.

Quinn pasa junto a ellas, sube algunos escalones, y sobre un gran jardín que conduce hacia la bahía… oh dios, es hermoso. Seattle parpadea en el horizonte y la fría y brillante luna de mayo graba una ruta de plata brillante por el agua hacia un embarcadero donde dos botes están amarrados.

Al lado del muelle se encuentra un cobertizo. Es tan pintoresco, tan tranquilo. Estoy parada y boquiabierta por un momento.

Quinn me tira detrás de ella y mis talones se hunden en la suave hierba.

–Vamos –dice, y se inclina y me da un corto beso en los labios.

Para mi sorpresa, me da una sonora bofetada en mi trasero, mientras me guiña un ojo y me incita a avanzar.

–Oh– chillo en voz alta.

–Mantén tu voz baja –gruñe.

Oh no… esto no es bueno, mi subconsciente esta temblando. Esta enojada por algo, podría ser Finn, Georgia, mi falta de bragas, morder mis labios. Por Dios, que fácil es de irritar.

– ¿Donde estamos yendo? –respiro.

–Cobertizo –chasquea.

– ¿Por qué? –sueno sin aliento.

–Necesito estar a solas contigo.

– ¿Para qué?

–Porque voy a pegarte y luego follarte.

– ¿Por qué? –gemí en voz baja.

–Tú sabes porque –siseo.

–.Pensé que eras una persona de-el-momento –declare sin aliento.

–Rachel, estoy en el momento, confía en mí.

Joder.

Quinn atraviesa la puerta de madera del cobertizo e hizo una pausa para encender algunas luces. Los fluorescentes hicieron un ruido metálico y zumbaron en secuencia mientras la fuerte luz blanca inunda el gran edificio de madera. Desde mi punto de vista, puedo ver una lancha a motor impresionante en el muelle flotando suavemente en el agua oscura, pero solo obtengo un breve vistazo antes de que me lleve por unas escaleras de madera hasta la habitación de arriba.

Se detiene en la puerta y toca a otro interruptor, luces halógenas en esta ocasión, son más suaves, con regulador, y estamos en una habitación en el ático con techos inclinados. Esta decorado con un tema náutico de Nueva Inglaterra, azules marinos y cremas con un toque de rojo. Los muebles son escasos, solo un par de sofás son todo lo que puedo ver.

No tengo tiempo para examinar lo que me rodea, mis ojos no pueden dejarla. Estoy hipnotizada... viéndola como alguien observaría a un depredador raro peligroso, esperando que se aviente. Su respiración es dura, sus ojos verdes arden con ira, necesidad, y lujuria pura sin adulterar.

Mierda. Podría quemarme de forma espontanea solo por su mirada.

—Por favor no me pegues —le susurro, suplicante.

Frunce el ceño, sus ojos ampliándose. Parpadea dos veces.

—No quiero que me azotes, ni aquí, ni ahora. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Su boca se abre ligeramente en sorpresa, y más allá de la valentía, tentativamente levanto mi mano y paso mis dedos por su mejilla, hasta su mentón. Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, inclina su cara ante mi tacto, y su respiración se engancha en su garganta. Levantando mi otra mano, recorro su cabello con mis dedos. Me encanta su cabello dorado corto alborotado. Su suave gemido es apenas audible, y cuando ella abre sus ojos, su mirada es, cautelosa, como si no entendiera lo que estoy haciendo.

Dando un paso adelante, para quedar contra Quinn, halo suavemente su cabello, bajando su boca hacia la mía, y la beso, forzando a mi lengua a pasar entre sus labios y dentro de su boca. Ella gime, y sus brazos me abrazan, jalándome hacia ella. Sus manos encuentran su camino hacia mi cabello, y me devuelve el beso, duro y posesivo. Su lengua y mi lengua se retuercen y giran juntas, devorándonos la una a la otra.

Retrocede de repente, nuestra respiración colectiva irregular y mezclándose. Mis manos caen en sus brazos y me mira.

— ¿Que estas haciéndome? —susurra confundida.

—Besándote.

—Dijiste que no.

— ¿Qué? — ¿No a qué?

—En la mesa del comedor, con tus piernas.

Ah... de eso se trata todo esto.

—Pero estábamos en la mesa del comedor de tus padres. —La miro, completamente desconcertada.

—Nadie me ha dicho alguna vez que no antes. Y es tan, caliente. – Sus ojos se abren un poco, llenos de asombro y lujuria. Es una mezcla embriagadora.

Trago instintivamente. Su mano se mueve hacia abajo en mi trasero. Me Jala fuertemente contra ella, y puedo sentir su erección.

Oh mi...

— ¿Estas enojada y excitada porque dije que no? —respiro, asombrada.

—Estoy enojada porque nunca me mencionaste a Georgia. Estoy enojada porque te fuiste a beber con ese tipo que trato de seducirte cuando estabas borracha y que te dejo cuando estabas enferma con una casi completa extraña. ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Y estoy enojada y excitada porque me cerraste piernas. – Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente, y esta lentamente subiendo el ruedo de mi vestido. —Te quiero y te quiero ahora. Y si no vas a dejar que te azote, lo cual mereces, te voy follar en el sofá en este momento, con rapidez, para mi placer, no el tuyo.

Mi vestido ahora esta apenas cubriendo mi trasero desnudo. Ella se mueve repentinamente de manera que su mano esta ahuecando mi sexo, y uno de sus dedos se hunde poco a poco en mí. Su otro brazo me sostiene firmemente en su lugar alrededor de mi cintura. Reprimo mi gemido.

—Esto es mío —me susurra agresivamente—. Todo mío. ¿Entiendes? — mueve con facilidad su dedo adentro y afuera mientras me mira, midiendo mi reacción, con sus ojos ardiendo.

—Si, tuyo —respiro mientras mi deseo, caliente y pesado, surge a través de mi torrente sanguíneo, afectando... todo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi respiración, mi corazón late con fuerza, tratando de salir de mi pecho, la sangre zumbando en mis oídos.

De repente, ella se mueve, haciendo varias cosas a la vez. Retira sus dedos, dejándome con ganas, bajando su cremallera y empujándome hacia abajo sobre el sofá por lo que esta recostada encima de mí.

—Las manos en la cabeza —ordena con los dientes apretados mientras se levanta en sus rodillas, obligando a mis piernas a ampliarse más, y buscando en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Saca un paquete de aluminio, mirándome, su expresión oscura, antes de encogerse de hombros para quitarse su chaqueta y que así caiga al suelo. Rueda el condón hacia abajo sobre su impresionante longitud.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y sé que es para que no vaya a tocarla. Estoy muy excitada. Siento que mis caderas ya se mueven hacia arriba para encontrarla, deseándola dentro de mí, así, ruda y dura.

Oh... la anticipación.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Esto será rápido, y es para mí, no para ti. ¿Lo entiendes? No te vengas, o te azotare —dice entre dientes.

Mierda... ¿cómo me detengo?

Con un impulso rápido, está totalmente dentro de mí. Gimo en voz alta, guturalmente, y celebro la plenitud de su posesión. Ella pone sus manos sobre las mías en la parte superior de mi cabeza, sus codos sostienen mis brazos hacia fuera y abajo, y sus piernas inmovilizándome. Estoy atrapada. Ella está en todas partes, abrumándome, casi sofocante. Pero también es celestial, este es mi poder, esto es lo que le hago, y es sentimiento hedonista, y triunfante. Se mueve rápida y furiosamente dentro de mí, su respiración agitada en mi oído, y mi cuerpo responde, fundiendo a su alrededor. No debo venirme. No. Pero me encuentro con el empuje por empuje, un contrapunto perfecto. De repente, y muy pronto, golpea dentro de mí y se queda quieta cuando encuentra su liberación, con el aire silbando a través de sus dientes. Se relaja momentáneamente, por lo que siento todo su peso delicioso sobre mí. No estoy lista para dejarla ir, mi cuerpo está deseando el alivio.

De repente, ella se retira, dejándome adolorida y con ganas de mas.

Me mira.

—No te toques. Te quiero frustrada. Eso es lo que haces por no hablar conmigo, por negarme lo que es mío. —Sus ojos brillan de nuevo, enojada de nuevo.

Asiento con la cabeza, jadeando. Se levanta y se quita el condón, anudándolo al final. La miro, mi respiración todavía es errática, e involuntariamente aprieto mis muslos juntos, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio. Quinn se sube la cremallera y pasa sus manos por su cabello mientras se agacha para recoger su chaqueta. Da vuelta para mirarme, su expresión es más suave.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa.

Me siento, un poco inestable, aturdida.

—Aquí. Puedes ponerte estos.

De su bolsillo interior, saca mi ropa interior. No sonrió mientras las tomo de su mano, pero por dentro se, que he tomado una follada de castigo, pero ganado una pequeña victoria sobre la ropa interior. Mi diosa interior asiente en acuerdo, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, "_no tuviste que pedirla"_.

— ¡QUINN! —grita Kurt desde el piso de abajo.

Ella da vuelta y levanta las cejas hacia mí.

—Justo a tiempo. Dios, Kurt puede ser tan irritante.

Le frunzo el ceño en respuesta, me apresuro a devolver mi ropa interior a su lugar correcto, y me pongo de pie con tanta dignidad como puedo en mi estado de recién follada. Rápidamente, intento suavizar mi cabello de recién follada.

—Aquí arriba, Kurt —grita desde arriba—. Bueno, señorita Berry, me siento mejor por eso, pero todavía quiero azotarla —dice en voz baja.

—No creo que lo merezca Sñra. Fabray, especialmente después de tolerar su ataque sin provocación.

— ¿Sin provocación? Me besaste. —Ella hace todo lo posible para lucir herida.

Frunzo mis labios.

—Fue un ataque como la mejor forma de defensa.

— ¿Defensa contra qué?

—De ti y tú agitada palma.

Quinn ladea su cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe mientras Kurt viene haciendo ruido por las escaleras.

— ¿Pero era tolerable? —pregunta en voz baja.

Me sonrojo.

—Apenas —le susurro, pero no puedo evitar mi sonrisa.

—Oh, ahí están —El nos sonríe con alegría.

—Le estaba mostrando los alrededores a Rachel. —Quinn extiende su mano hacia mí, sus ojos verdes intensos.

Pongo mi mano en la suya, y ella le da un apretón suave.

—San y Britt están a punto de irse. ¿Puedes creer a esas dos? No pueden mantener sus manos apartadas la una a la otra. —Kurt finge indignación y mira de Quinn a mí—. ¿Que han estado haciendo ustedes aquí?

Por Dios, se mueve hacia adelante. Me sonrojo escarlata.

—Mostrándole a Rachel mis trofeos de remo —dice Quinn sin perder un momento, con la cara completamente en blanco—. Vamos a decirle adiós a Santana y a Brittany.

¿Trofeos de remo? Me jala suavemente delante de ella, y mientras Kurt se vuelve para irse, me aplasta el trasero. Jadeo con sorpresa.

—Voy a hacerlo de nuevo, Rachel, y pronto —amenaza en silencio cerca a mi oído, entonces me atrae en un abrazo, con mi espalda en su frente, y me besa el cabello.

De vuelta en la casa, San y Britt están despidiéndose de Judy y el Sr. Fabray. San me abraza duro.

–Necesito hablar contigo sobre eso de estar haciendo enojar a Quinn —le digo en voz baja al oído mientras me abraza.

—Necesita enojarse, para que puedes ver como es realmente. Ten cuidado, Enana, es demasiado controladora —susurra—. Nos vemos mas tarde.

_¡SE COMO ES REALMENTE, TU NO! _le grito en mi cabeza. Le frunzo el ceño a San, y ella me saca la lengua, haciéndome sonreír a regañadientes.

La San juguetona es nueva, debe ser la influencia de Britt. Los despedimos en la puerta, y Quinn se vuelve hacia mí.

—Tenemos que irnos también, mañana tienes entrevistas.

Kurt me abraza cálidamente mientras nos despedimos.

— ¡Pensábamos que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie! —dice Kurt efusivamente.

Me sonrojo, y Quinn vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Frunzo mis labios. ¿Por qué puede hacer eso cuando yo no puedo? Quiero ponerle los ojos en blanco en respuesta, pero no me atrevo, no después de su amenaza en el cobertizo.

—Cuídate, Rachel, querida —dice Grace amablemente.

Quinn, avergonzada o frustrada por la atención generosa que estoy recibiendo de parte de los Fabray restantes, toma mi mano y me atrae a su lado.

—No la ahuyentemos o echemos a perder con tanto afecto —masculla.

—Quinn, deja de bromear. —Judy la regaña con indulgencia, sus ojos brillando con amor y afecto por Quinn.

De alguna manera, no creo que este bromeando. Subrepticiamente observo su interacción. Es obvio que Judy la adora con el amor incondicional de una madre.

Ella se inclina y la besa con rigidez.

—Mama —dice, y hay un trasfondo en su voz, ¿reverencia, tal vez?

—Sr. Fabray, adiós y gracias. —Extiendo mi mano hacia él, y ¡también me abraza!

—Por favor, llámame Russel. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo, muy pronto, Rachel.

Con nuestras despedidas expresadas, Quinn me lleva al coche donde Taylor está esperando. _¿Ha estado esperando aquí todo el tiempo? _Taylor me abre la puerta, y me deslizo en la parte trasera del Audi.

Siento un poco de tensión dejando mis hombros. Por Dios, que día. Estoy agotada, física y emocionalmente. Después de una breve conversación con Taylor, Quinn se sube a mi lado en el coche.

* * *

**Muy bien. espero disfruten y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Cualquier duda pueden preguntar ¿eh?**

**¡FELIZ JUEVES!**


	35. Chapter 35

—Bueno, parece que a mi familia les gustas, demasiado —murmura Quinn.

_¿Demasiado? _El deprimente pensamiento acerca de como llegue a ser invitada aparece inesperada e inoportunamente en mi cabeza. Taylor arranca el coche y sale del círculo de luz en el camino de entrada hacia la oscuridad de la calle. Le echo un vistazo a Quinn, y ella esta mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta, con voz tranquila.

Me quedo momentáneamente sin saber que decir. No, se lo diré. Siempre esta quejándose de que no hablo con ella.

—Creo que te sentiste comprometida a traerme a conocer a tus padres. —Mi voz es suave y vacilante— Si Brittany no hubiera invitado a San, nunca me habrías invitado. —No puedo ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero inclina la cabeza, mirándome boquiabierta.

—Rachel, estoy encantada de que hayas conocido a mis padres. ¿Por qué estas tan llena de falta de confianza en ti misma? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Eres toda una joven mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, pero tienes estos pensamientos negativos sobre ti misma. Si no hubiera querido que los conocieras, no estarías aquí. ¿Es así como te sentiste todo el tiempo que estuviste allí?

_¡Oh! _Me quería allí, y esa es una revelación. No parece incomoda contestándome como lo haría si estuviera ocultando la verdad. Parece realmente contenta de que este aquí... una cálida sensación se extiende lentamente por mis venas.

Sacude la cabeza y alcanza mi mano. Echo un vistazo nervioso a Taylor.

—No te preocupes por Taylor. Háblame.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si. Creí eso. Y otra cosa, solo mencione Georgia porque San estaba hablando de Barbados, no he tomado mi decisión.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre?

—Sí.

Me mira de forma rara, como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunta finalmente.

_¿Que!?_

—Ehh... no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Tenía la esperanza de tener un descanso de toda esta... intensidad para tratar de pensar bien las cosas.

Se me queda mirando.

— ¿Soy demasiado intensa?

Estallo de risa.

— ¡Eso es decir poco!

Bajo la luz de las farolas que pasamos en la calle, veo a sus labios curvarse.

— ¿Se está riendo de mi, Señorita Berry?

—No me atrevería, Sra. Fabray —contesto con fingida seriedad.

—Creo que te atreves, y creo que te ríes de mi, con frecuencia.

—Eres muy graciosa

.

— ¿Graciosa?

—Oh, sí.

— ¿Curiosa o graciosa?

—Oh... un montón de uno y un poco del otro.

— ¿Cual prefieres?

—Dejare que descifres eso.

—No estoy segura de si puedo descifrar algo a tu alrededor, Rachel —dice sardónicamente, y luego continua en voz baja— ¿Sobre que necesitas pensar en Georgia?

—Nosotras —susurro.

Se me queda mirando, impasible.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías —murmura.

—Lo sé

.

— ¿Tienes dudas?

—Posiblemente.

Se mueve como incomoda.

— ¿Por qué?

_Mierda. _¿Cómo se convirtió esto de repente en una conversación tan intensa y significativa? Ha surgido de golpe, como un examen para el que no estoy preparada. ¿Qué digo? Porque creo que te amo, y tu solo me ves como un juguete. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte, porque estoy demasiado asustada de mostrarte algo de afecto por si te echas atrás o me regañas o peor… me golpeas? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me quedo mirando momentáneamente por la ventana. El coche está atravesando el puente. Las dos estamos envueltas en la oscuridad, encubriendo nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, pero no necesitamos la noche para eso.

— ¿Por qué, Rachel? —Quinn me pide insistentemente una respuesta.

Me encojo de hombros, atrapada. No quiero perderla. A pesar de todas sus exigencias, su necesidad de controlar, sus espeluznantes depravaciones. Nunca me he sentido tan viva como ahora. Es muy emocionante estar aquí sentada junto a ella. Es tan impredecible, sexy, inteligente y divertida. Sin embargo, sus estados de animo... oh… y quiere hacerme daño.

Cierro los ojos. ¿Qué puedo decir? En el fondo me gustaría mucho mas afecto, más de la Quinn traviesa, más... amor.

Me aprieta la mano.

—Háblame, Rachel. No quiero perderte. Esta última semana... —Se va apagando.

Estamos llegando al final del puente, y la calle esta una vez mas bañada en la luz neón de las farolas de calle por lo que su cara esta de forma intermitente en la luz y la oscuridad. Y es una metáfora apropiada.

¿No puedo guiarla hacia la luz?

—Aun quiero mas —susurro mordiendo mi labio de forma nerviosa.

—Lo se —dice—. Voy a intentarlo.

Parpadeo hacia ella, y suelta mi mano y hala mi barbilla, liberando mi labio atrapado.

—Por ti, Rachel, voy a intentarlo. —Esta rebosando sinceridad.

Y esa es mi señal. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, me muevo hacia ella, y trepo a su regazo, tomándola completamente por sorpresa. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza, la beso, profunda y prolongadamente, y en un nanosegundo, está respondiendo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —susurra—. Si te vas, no te veré en toda la semana. Por favor.

—Si —acepto—. Y voy a intentarlo también. Firmare el contrato. —Y es una decisión espontanea.

Quinn me mira.

—Firma después de volver de Georgia. Piensa en ello. Piensa en lo duro, nena.

—Lo hare. —Y nos quedamos en silencio durante una milla o dos.

―Realmente deberías usar tu cinturón ―susurra Quinn desaprobadoramente entre mi cabello, pero no hace ningún movimiento para apartarme de su regazo.

Me afiance en contra de ella, con los ojos cerrados, mi nariz en su garganta, bebiendo de su sexy perfume de Quinn-con especias-almizcle-gel de baño, reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. Deje que mi mente divagara, y me permití fantasear con que ella me ama. Ah, y es tan real, casi tangible, y una pequeña parte de mi horrible consciente de arpía actúa totalmente fuera de carácter y _se atreve a tener_ _esperanza. _Tengo cuidado de no tocar sus pechos, sino solo acurrucarme en sus brazos mientras me sostiene con fuerza.

Demasiado pronto, soy arrancada de mi sueño imposible.

―Ya estamos en casa ―murmura Quinn, y es una frase tentadora, llena de mucho potencial.

_En casa, con Quinn. _

Excepto que su apartamento es una galería de arte, no una casa.

Taylor abre la puerta para nosotras, y le doy las gracias tímidamente, consciente de que ha estado al alcance del oído de nuestra conversación, pero su sonrisa amable es tranquilizadora y no da nada por sentado. Una vez fuera del auto, Quinn me evalúa críticamente. _Oh, no... ¿Qué he hecho ahora?_

― ¿Por qué no tienes una chaqueta? ―frunce el ceño.

El alivio me inunda.

―Está en mi auto nuevo ―le contesto medio dormida, bostezando.

Quinn me sonríe. ― ¿Cansada, Señorita Berry?

―Si, Sra. Fabray. ―Me siento tímida bajo su escrutinio burlón. No obstante siento que insta a una explicación―. He podido prevalecer de maneras que nunca pensé posible hoy en día.

―Bueno, si realmente eres tan desafortunada, puedo prevalecer sobre ti un poco mas ―promete mientras toma mi mano y me lleva al interior del edificio. _Santo Dios... ¿Otra vez?_

Miro hacia el ascensor. He supuesto que le gustaría que duerma con ella, y entonces recuerdo que no duerme con nadie, a pesar de que lo ha hecho conmigo un par de veces. Frunzo el ceño, y de repente se oscurece su mirada.

―Un día voy a follarte en este ascensor, Rachel, pero ahora estas cansada, así que creo que debemos atenernos a una cama.

Inclinándose, aferra sus dientes alrededor de mi labio inferior y tira suavemente. Me derrito en contra de ella y mi respiración se detiene cuando mis entrañas se despliegan con nostalgia. Le correspondo, fijando mis dientes sobre su labio superior, jugando con ella, y gime. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, toma mi mano y me empuja en el hall de entrada, a través de las puertas dobles, y hacia el pasillo.

― ¿Necesitas una bebida o algo?

―No.

―Bien. Vamos a la cama.

Levanto mis cejas hacia Quinn.

― ¿Te vas a conformar con una simple y llana vainilla?

Quinn ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

―No hay nada simple y llana acerca de la vainilla, es un sabor muy interesante ―suspira.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde el pasado sábado. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas algo mas exótico?

Mi diosa interna asoma su cabeza por encima del parapeto.

―Oh, no. Ya he tenido suficiente de lo exótico por un día. ―Mi diosa interna me hace pucheros, fallando miserablemente al ocultar su decepción.

― ¿Segura? Estamos para atender a todos los gustos… por lo menos treinta y un sabores ―dice sonriéndome lascivamente.

―Me he dado cuenta ―le contesto secamente.

Sacude la cabeza.

―Vamos, Señorita Berry, tienes un gran día mañana. Mientras más pronto estés en la cama, mas pronto podrás ser follada, y más pronto puedes dormir.

―Sra. Fabray, eres toda una romántica innata.

―Señorita Berry, tiene una boca inteligente. Puede que tenga que someterla de alguna forma. Ven. ―Me conduce por el pasillo a su habitación y cierra la puerta de una patada.

―Manos en el aire ―ordena.

Me obliga, y en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, me quita el vestido como una maga, capturando el dobladillo y tirando del con suavidad y velozmente por encima de mi cabeza.

― ¡Ta Da! ―dice en broma.

Me rio y aplaudo educadamente. Se inclina agraciadamente con una sonrisa.

_¿Cómo puedo resistirme cuando ella es así? _Pone mi vestido en la silla solitaria al lado de su cómoda.

― ¿Y para el siguiente truco? ―sugiero, burlonamente.

―Oh mí querida, Señorita Berry. Entra en mi cama ―gruñe―. Y te mostrare.

― ¿Crees que por una vez me debería hacer de rogar? ―pregunto con coquetería.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, y veo un atisbo de emoción.

―Bueno... la puerta está cerrada. No estoy segura de cómo me vas a evitar ―dice sardónicamente― Creo que es un hecho.

―Pero soy una buena negociadora.

―Yo también. ―Ella mira hacia mí, pero mientras lo hace, su expresión cambia, la confusión se apodera Quinn, y la atmosfera en la sala cambia abruptamente, tensándose―. ¿No quieres follar? ―pregunta.

―No ―suspiro.

―Oh. ―El frunce el ceño.

_Bueno, aquí va... respira profundamente._

―Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Permanece inmóvil y me mira sin comprender. Su expresión se ensombrece. Oh, mierda, esto no se ve bien. ¡_Dale un minuto! _Grita mi subconsciente.

―Rach, yo... ―Se pasa las manos por el cabello. Las dos manos. Vaya, está realmente desconcertada―. ¿Por qué? ―dice finalmente.

―Quiero tocarte.

Ella da un paso involuntario lejos de mí, su expresión por un momento es temerosa, y luego corta las riendas.

―Por favor ―susurro.

Se recupera.

―Oh, no Señorita Berry, has tenido suficientes concesiones de mi parte esta noche. Y digo que no.

― ¿No?

―No.

_Oh... no puedo discutir con eso... ¿verdad?_

―Mira, estas cansada, estoy cansada. Solo vamos a la cama ―dice, mirándome con atención.

―Así que ¿tocarte es un arduo límite para ti?

―Si. Esta es una noticia vieja.

―Por favor, dime porque.

―Oh, Rachel, por favor. Solo déjalo por ahora ―murmura, exasperada.

―Es importante para mí.

Una vez más corre ambas manos por su cabello, y pronuncia una maldición entre dientes. Girando sobre sus talones, se dirige a la cómoda, saca una camiseta, y la tira hacia mí. La atrapo, desconcertada.

―Ponte eso y metete en la cama ―gruñe, irritada.

Frunzo el ceño, pero decido seguirle la corriente. Me giro y le doy la espalda, rápidamente me quito el sujetador, me pongo la camiseta tan a toda prisa como me sea posible para cubrir mi desnudez. Me dejo mis bragas puestas, no las he usado la mayor parte de la noche.

―Necesito ir al baño. ―Mi voz es un susurro.

Frunce el ceño, confusa.

― ¿Ahora estas pidiendo permiso?

―Err... no.

―Rachel, sabes dónde está el baño. Hoy en día, a este punto de nuestro extraño arreglo, no necesitas mi permiso para usarlo. ―No puede ocultar su irritación. Se saca su camisa, y yo corro rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me miro en el espejo grande, sorprendida de que todavía tengo el mismo aspecto. Después de todo lo que he hecho hoy, sigo siendo la misma chica ordinaria mirándome boquiabierta. _¿Qué esperabas… que te_ _crecieran cuernos y una pequeña cola puntiaguda?_ Me suelta mi subconsciente. _¿Y qué demonios estás_ _haciendo? El tacto es su arduo límite. Demasiado pronto, idiota, tiene que caminar antes de que pueda_ _correr._

Mi subconsciente está furiosa, al estilo medusa en su ira, con el cabello al viento, sus manos crispadas en torno a su rostro como El Grito de Edvard Munch. La ignoro. _La estás haciendo enojar… piensa en todo eso que ella ha dicho, todo lo que ha concedido. _Frunzo el ceño ante mi reflejo. Tengo que ser capaz de mostrarle afecto… entonces tal vez pueda corresponder.

Niego con la cabeza resignada y agarro el cepillo de Quinn. Mi subconsciente tiene razón, por supuesto. La estoy provocando. Quinn no está lista y yo tampoco. Estamos en equilibrio sobre el delicado subibaja que es nuestro extraño arreglo.

Ambas necesitamos acercarnos más al medio. Solo espero que ninguna de las dos caiga en nuestro intento de hacerlo. Todo esto es tan apresurado. Tal vez necesito un poco de distancia. Georgia parece más atractivo que nunca. A medida que comienzo a cepillar mis dientes, Quinn toca a la puerta.

―Entra ―farfullo con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Quinn se detiene en el umbral, su pijama colgando de sus caderas y un top deportivo en la parte superior; de esa manera que hace que cada pequeña célula de mi cuerpo se alce y tome nota.

Ella me mira impasible, luego sonríe y se acerca hasta estar a mi lado. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, de marrón a verde. Termino con su cepillo de dientes, me enjuago, y se lo entrego, mi mirada sin dejar nunca la suya. Sin decir palabra, toma el cepillo de dientes de mí y lo pone en su boca. Le sonrió de vuelta, y sus ojos de repente danzan con humor.

―Siéntete libre de pedir prestado mi cepillo de dientes. ―Su tono es ligeramente burlón.

―Gracias. ―sonrió dulcemente, y me voy, rumbo a la cama.

Unos minutos más tarde se une a mí.

―Sabes que no es así como había previsto esta noche ―murmura con petulancia.

―Imagínate si te digo que no puedes tocarme.

Trepa a la cama y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

―Rachel, te lo he dicho. Cincuenta sombras. Tuve un mal comienzo en la vida; no quieres toda esa mierda en tu cabeza. ¿Por qué lo querrías?

―Porque quiero conocerte mejor.

―Me conoces lo suficientemente bien.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―Me revuelvo para colocarme sobre mis rodillas, frente a ella. ―Pone los ojos en blanco, frustrada―Estas poniendo los ojos en blanco. La última vez que yo lo hice, termine sobre tu rodilla.

―Oh, me gustaría ponerte allí de nuevo.

La inspiración me golpea.

―Dime y lo tendrás.

― ¿Qué?

―Ya me has oído.

― ¿Estas negociando conmigo? ―Su voz resuena con incredulidad asombrada.

Asiento con la cabeza. _Si... este es el camino._

―Negociación.

―No funciona de esa manera, Rachel.

―Está bien. Dime, y voy a poner los ojos en blanco para ti.

Se ríe, y me da una rara visión de una Quinn sin preocupaciones. No la he visto en mucho tiempo.

―Siempre tan entusiasta y ávida de información. ―Sus ojos avellanas arden con especulación. Después de un momento, amablemente se baja de la cama―. No te vayas ―dice y sale de la habitación.

La inquietud se abalanza hasta mí, por lo que me abrazo. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Tiene algún plan malvado? _Mierda. _¿Supongamos que regresa con un bastón, o algún pervertido implemento extraño? _Mierda, ¿qué voy a hacer entonces? _

Cuando vuelve, está sosteniendo algo pequeño en sus manos. No puedo ver lo que es, y estoy muerta de curiosidad.

― ¿Cuando es tu primera entrevista de mañana? ―pregunta en voz baja.

―A las dos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende lentamente por su cara.

―Bien. ―Y ante mis ojos, cambia sutilmente. Es más dura, intratable... caliente.

Esta es la Quinn Dominante.

―Sal de la cama. Párate aquí. ―Señala el costado de la cama, me levanto y salgo en la mitad de tiempo. Quinn se queda mirando fijamente hacia mí, sus ojos brillando con promesa―. ¿Confías en mí? ―pregunta voz baja.

Asiento.

Ella extiende la mano y en su palma están dos bolas redondas, brillantes y plateadas unidas con hilo grueso negro.

**Buenas, aca otro capi… Mas "calmado" no me gusta mucho eso del juguete, pero dejo que ustedes decidan…**

**El próximo capítulo empiezo con esto del juguete a lujos de detalles o me voy directamente a lo importante (Saber un poco de la vida de Quinn) **

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR GENTE**


End file.
